


May The Rain Fall Softly On Your Fields

by Elin Eriksen (Vaarin), Vaarin



Series: HEA [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 97,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaarin/pseuds/Elin%20Eriksen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaarin/pseuds/Vaarin
Summary: Sequel to the movie Pride and Prejudice from 2005. This is what I imagine happened next...The title is a twist to an old Irish Blessing to St Patrick. Harks from pagans who evoked earth, wind, water and fire in their Celtic ceremonies. It is often recited in weddings, funerals and christenings. I thought it fitted my story who as a sequel to the 2005 Pride and Prejudice movie, a family saga and a mash-up of several of Jane Austen’s other works. Can you spot which ones? It started with the thought: What if Mr and Mrs Bennet had blue eyes and Elizabeth had brown... Picks up at the most romantic scene I have ever watched in a movie, during the sunrise in the fields of Longbourn.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley
Series: HEA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690495
Comments: 42
Kudos: 121





	1. Morning Mist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was my exercise in writing sweet, romantic and a chaste story but I failed miserably on the latter.
> 
> I am searching for Beta readers if anyone is interested.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Jane Austen, English nor an author.
> 
> Approximately 98000 words, 271 pages.

May the Rain Fall Softly on Your Fields

Content:  
Chapter 1 Morning Mist   
Chapter 2 Mr Bennet's study   
Chapter 3 Sisterly Affection   
Chapter 4 Planning and anticipating   
Chapter 5 New and old acquaintances   
Chapter 6 Marital relations   
Chapter 7 The Wedding   
Chapter 8 The Wedding Night   
Chapter 9 The Matlock Ball   
Chapter 10 Honeymoon   
Chapter 11 Animosity Amongst Friends   
Chapter 12 Christmas and Weddings.   
Chapter 13 Twelfth Night Epiphany   
Chapter 14 A Little Sea Bathing Would Set Her Up Nicely.   
Chapter 15 The Back And Beyond.   
Chapter 16 Miscellaneous   
Chapter 17 A Long Journey Home.   
Chapter 18 Romantic Interludes.   
Chapter 19 Unforgivable   
Chapter 20 Yuletide Sorrows   
Chapter 21 The Growth of Spring.   
Chapter 22 A Close Encounter. 

Chapter 1 Morning Mist

The first ray of sunlight touched the field while Elizabeth's mind was preoccupied with self-reproach. Darcy, tenderly caressing her cheek after so eloquently expressing his feelings, made her feel unworthy of his affection.

‘What a ridiculous, nonsensical, utterly dim-witted, not to forget, unromantic thing to say, Well then. At least, your hands are cold, spoke of her concern for his wellbeing.   
She had kissed his hand, hopefully, he understood the sentiment behind the gesture.  
After he had practically dumbstruck her with his confessions from the heart, the usually expressive and eloquent Elizabeth Bennet had become tongue-tied in matters of the heart. With their fraught past interactions in mind, Elizabeth was anxious that her inarticulacy would inadvertently spoil her chance at happiness.’

"I love you!" She finally blurted out what was in her heart. 

Darcy jolted back, eyes wide and his mouth agape. 

Blood rushed through his ears, making him question his own hearing. He let his deep blue eyes bore into hers. Elizabeth matched his gaze, allowing him to search her soul through its windows. 

Reassured by their silent exchange he cupped her cheeks with both his hands and slowly lowered his head to brush her lips with his. A swift tender touch, significantly shorter than their first kiss.  
Searching her countenance for approval, finding what he was looking for, he enveloped her in his arms. Pulled her tightly to his chest and kissed her hair. Marvelling at her fitting perfectly under his chin.

Cocooned in warmth and tenderness, Elizabeth could feel the percussion of his heart beating wildly under the thin layer of his lawn shirt whilst relishing the feeling of his frame enveloping hers.   
Although Elizabeth had been embraced before, mostly by members of her family, it had never created the feeling of belonging nor peace that descended upon her at this moment. She exhaled, a deep, long-lasting, cleansing breath.  
Too soon, he released her and dropped to one knee, grasping her hands in his.

"Marry me, Elizabeth?"

"Yes," she whispered. "You are the only man I could ever be prevailed upon to marry" she added sheepishly, earning a deep chuckle from her betrothed. "Does it make you happy?"

Elizabeth caressed Mr Darcy's countenance with her hand, grazed her thumb over his slightly parted lips before it travelled upwards to lightly touch the crevice between his brows, to erase it. She noticed an inch-long scar on his right cheek and a smaller one above his upper lip. Little fragments of his previous history, she must remember to question later.

"Can you not tell?" 

"No, you look so serious and..."

Contemplating if she dared to be completely honest she whispered: "Vulnerable?"

His face cracked into a lopsided smile as he looked up at her fretful countenance. 

"It is a rather daunting prospect to bare one’s soul for the first time in my life. I am in awe that you did not reject me, that you love me and have consented to be my wife. Bear with me Elizabeth, it still feels a bit illusionary. Like I am dreaming and may wake up at any moment, alone..." The last sentence was uttered in a barely audible whisper.

She kissed him then, firm on the lips. 

"It feels like a dream to me too. But the odds of us having the same dream, at the same time, is highly unlikely, do you not think?" Urging him to rise from his kneeling position on the damp ground by tugging on his hand.

"What made you change your mind", he asked with some apprehension for her answer.

"By understanding myself better, I could finally see you for what you are really like. Not the picture my wounded vanity had painted. I have been so blind..."

She bent her head towards the ground, to hide the tears welling up in her eyes but he would have none of it and lifted her chin gently with the tips of his fingers. 

"I thought that vanity was my failing not yours", he said while the corner of his mouth twisted slightly. "By the bye, why would your vanity be wounded?"

"Remember the past as it gives you pleasure", she tried to match his previous levity. 

"No Elizabeth, we have had enough misunderstandings..." 

He trailed her cheek and jawline with his fingertips, sending thrills down her spine while he waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. 

The words stumbled hastily out of her mouth. "She is tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me".

"I have wondered for a long time, how you came to hear my thoughtless insults," he admitted warily.

"Charlotte and I were hiding under the benches after you refused to dance with me. She thought I needed some encouragement". She gave him a wry smile.

"I never refused to dance with you," he replied incredulously. 

"Do you dance Mr Darcy? - Not if I can help it." She matched Mr Darcy's tone of voice perfectly. 

"I am so sorry, love. If you were blind I was ignorant... Will you ever be able to forgive my offences?   
Bingley is partially right about me being an ogre, ‘tis just not confined to the Sunday afternoons with nothing to do...   
I was so preoccupied with Georgiana and her disastrous affair at Ramsgate..." 

He paused and drew his hand through his hair, leaving it even more dishevelled than before. Elizabeth thought he had never looked more handsome. It made her feel special, to see this unguarded, private side of him. 

"There are no excuses for my behaviour at the time Elizabeth, what can I do to make amends?"

"Sorry, my mind wandered after you called me love... May we now only remember the past as it gives us pleasure?”

"Not quite yet, Elizabeth," he gave her a half-smile.

"I believe, the next time I make the request, I will be rewarded with a dimple", she smirked, "pray continue".

"You are determined to thwart every effort of reflection upon the past " he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I am sorry for my poor attempt at making a jest". She took his hand and cradled it in both of hers. 

"I hate to see you hurt and I want this profound moment in our lives to be remembered with pleasure. We have both said hurtful things, some we meant, at least at the time it was said, and some we regret...  
I have forgiven your previous proclamations, a long time ago, Mr Darcy. I hope you can forgive me my abdominal accusations at Hunsford. I should warn you though, I do have a temper. I may say things in anger I do not mean..."

"I think it is time to remember the past only as it gives you pleasure," he winked at her.

"Thank you!"

Suddenly aware of an amusing fact, Elizabeth lifted her hand and lightly touched the hair, protruding from his shirt. 

"Do all men have hair on their chest? None of the male statues or paintings I have seen, have had hair on their chests..." 

Arresting her wandering hand in a firm grip he chuckled and answered. 

" ‘Tis quite common."

Looking at Darcy's hand still firmly gripping hers she frowned.

"I am sorry, that was rather impertinent of me."

In a voice dropping lower than his usual tone, he replied. "Not impertinent but dangerous." 

He loosened his grip and took her other hand cradling one in each of his.

"I need to speak to your father, do you think it is too early in the morning to call on him?"

"No, my father is an early riser like me." Elizabeth took another step, lessening the gap between them to a few inches.

"How do you think he will react to my suit? I am well aware that I made a poor impression on the Meryton residents during my last visit." 

"He will lament the fact that there will not be spoken two sensible words together in his house after his two eldest daughters leave. You might be able to win him over though, with an open, forthwith invitation to peruse Pemberley’s library."   
Which earned her a deep-throated laugh and a dimple. 

"I might take you up on that." 

He closed the few inches left between their frames.  
Brushed his thumb along her lips and whispered. 

"May I?"

She answered with a slight nod, lost in his intense gaze and his body's close proximity.  
This kiss was more demanding and of longer duration but he tore himself away before the kiss escalated and rested his forehead on hers.

"I really should not be doing this, not until we are wed" he whispered softly. 

"I know, but it feels wonderful, does it not?"

"Yes, it does," he said while taking a step back. Still cradling her hands. 

A branch snapped nearby, startling the two lovers.   
Mr Bennet came strolling into view making Elizabeth blush furiously.

"Lizzy! On your morning constitutional in your nightgown? Must be a new fashion from London. What do you say, Mr Darcy? You are more accustomed to the whims of fashion than I." 

"Mr Bennet, I need to speak with you on a matter of importance. Are you available now or should I come back later?" Mr Darcy requested, pretending not to hear Mr Bennet's sarcastic remark, silently wondering how long he had been watching them. He didn't look angry but he doubted he knew the man well enough to discern.

"Now is a good a time as any Mr Darcy. Follow me to my study. Lizzy, do not make yourself scarce, I want to talk to you later."


	2. Mr Bennet's Study

Chapter 2 Mr Bennet's study.

Mr Bennet pointed Mr Darcy towards a chair in front of his cluttered desk, offering him a seat. He walked over to a small table with a bottle and several tumblers. Lifted the bottle up in the air and waved it in Darcy's direction.

"Port?"

"No thank you. ‘Tis a bit early for me."

The last thing Darcy needed was to fill his gnawing, empty stomach with spirits. It was essential that he kept his wits about him as Mr Bennet was no mediocre opponent and the stakes were all or nothing. 

Mr Bennet filled two tumblers regardless of Darcy's polite refusal, returned to his desk and shoved one of the tumblers towards Darcy. 

"In case you change your mind." 

Mr Bennet sat down, elbows on his desk, fingers gently touching while he scrutinised his opponent.

Darcy also studied this enigma of a man before him, previously believing him to be an uninvolved, lackadaisical parent. One look at Elizabeth father showed that his aforementioned perception was erroneous. 

“What brings the illustrious Mr Darcy to my sanctuary at the early hours of the morning?   
May I make the presumption that you have come to contradict the scandalous rumours your condescending aunt so eloquently berated Elizabeth for spreading last night? I am well informed you see. Your aunt’s ridiculous parson, and unfortunately my cousin, have already written me four pages on the matter."

"Not exactly," 

Darcy cautiously replied. Contemplating on how he should proceed after Mr Bennet's revelation.

"I have asked for your daughter's hand in marriage and she has accepted me."

Mr Darcy gave Mr Bennet time to reply but none was forthcoming so he continued.

"She will be well provided for, as will our eventual children. I know of the rumours containing my estimated wealth but I can assure you they are grossly underestimated. The exact numbers will be presented to you in the settlement after I have procured them from my solicitor in town. I understand if you need to withhold your consent until you have seen the settlement..."

"No, I know you can provide amply, more than she has ever known... What I fail to understand is why, you, Mr Darcy, who could have your pick at any of the exalted ladies of the ton...  
Why my daughter?   
She is not familiar with the ways of the upper ten thousand.   
She is more likely to challenge you than to be the obedient, pliable wife you would expect. If you had been the recipient of her wrath..."

Darcy chuckled lightly. 

"Oh, I have been on the receiving end of your daughter's wrath. It was a fearsome thing to behold, I can assure you..."

"When?"

"In Kent, the first time I proposed to her."

Mr Bennet stared at Darcy, speechless, for a moment before rumbling laughter erupted.

"What on earth can you have put into a proposal that made her temper flare? And why have I not heard anything about this until now?"

Darcy did not particularly want to elaborate on the encounter he had with Elizabeth in the Greek folly at Rosing's, especially not to Elizabeth's father. Trying to steer the conversation away from the subject, he gazed out the window to gather his thoughts.

"I love her." 

Darcy bared his soul for the second time that day.

"But will it be enough?" Mr Bennet said quietly, almost as an afterthought.

"It will. I am looking forward to battle with her wit, debate literature on the cold winter evenings of Derbyshire. Watching her conquer the ton with her vivacity and intellect. If she can outwit Miss Caroline Bingley and aunt Catherine, she has nothing to fear from the upper éclat’s. She will be a formidable opponent to anyone who dare challenge her.   
Besides, I would never put her in a position I feared she could not manage..."

"Yes, well. I was eavesdropping on your aunt yesterday but what of your other relatives? Will she be shunned and despised by them? Elizabeth is generally loved in our little society. She is used to being liked, I would hate to see her spirit crushed by the vultures of the ton and then devoured by her own relatives..."

"My sister and Colonel Fitzwilliam adore her. I am not sure how my aunt and uncle Matlock will receive her in the beginning but I am confident she will win them over, eventually."

"But not without a fight?"

"They will interrogate her like you are doing now but that is because they care about my wellbeing, you can hardly expect them to do less..." 

Darcy looked Mr Bennet straight in the eyes. Challenging him to gainsay him but the Bennet patriarch was wise enough to defer. 

***

While the battle of wills continued in Mr Bennet's study, Elizabeth was pacing the hallway outside, wondering what took them so long.  
Unable to distinguish any words from the low rumbling murmurs that drifted through the thick oak door. 

The house was slowly awakening and the smell of freshly baked bread played in her nostrils. The peace was about to be broken though, the sound of her mother's footsteps were approaching in a hurried manner.

"Lizzy! Why are you not dressed yet? Tell your father that breakfast is ready in a minute, he will want to eat while the food is still hot. What are you standing about for? Go on in and tell him, he much rather be disturbed from his books by you than me!"

"I can't," Lizzy lowered her voice in hope that her mother would follow her lead. 

"Why ever not, get out of my way and I will tell him myself, obstinate girl," Mrs Bennet muttered irately at her daughter, barging towards the study door.

"You cannot disturb him, he is not alone," Elizabeth said hastily.

"Whoever can it be this early in the morning, Lizzy?   
I hope it is not Mr Bingley, perhaps he has changed his mind." 

Mrs Bennet got an anguished look upon her face and Elizabeth reluctantly ushered her mother out of the hallway and into the front parlour before a case of fluttering nerves took over.

"No, mama. It is Mr Darcy."

"What is he doing here? Oh, lord I hope he did not see you dressed like this. He might tell his friend we are savages and persuade him to break off his engagement to Jane!"

"It is astonishing how your mind leaps from one catastrophe to another, in a matter of seconds.   
I am sure Mr Darcy's could not break off their engagement once it was blessed by my father, even should he wish it.   
Keep the girls in the parlour, papa does not want to be disturbed. I will tell him that breakfast awaits him when he is finished."

Mrs Bennet nodded. “Make sure Mr Darcy does not see you dressed like that,” she admonished before she continued onwards to the breakfast parlour in a swish of skirts.

Elizabeth had escaped her mother without making any promises. She leaned onto the opposite wall of the study, exhaling exasperatedly. 

***

Inside the study, the opponent's were silently eyeing each other. Mr Bennet was first to break the silence.

"I hope you are aware that my daughter’s dowry is a one fifth portion of her mother's 5000 pounds."

"Yes, I am aware of her dowry and connections…"

"Her connections I highly doubt…"

"What do you mean?"

"That, Mr Darcy, you will have to figure out for yourself. You are an intelligent man, I give you six months, a year at the most."

"I could just ask miss Elizabeth…"

"Lizzy does not know…"

It was Mr Bennet's turn to press for a change of subject, having no mind to enlighten the bewildered Mr Darcy.

"So... when did you fall in love with my daughter Mr Darcy?"

"Almost at the first moment I met her." 

Darcy contemplated pressing Mr Bennet on the previous matter but decided to brush it aside as one of Mr Bennet's quirks.

"Took you a while to muster up the courage to approach her?"

"Yes." 

Darcy had no intention of elaborating. If Elizabeth had chosen not to tell her father about their previous experiences, he would not.

Seeing an explanation was not forthcoming, Mr Bennet finally relented.

"You have my consent, provided that Elizabeth wants this union. By what I witnessed this morning, I might have little choice but I will speak to my daughter now, please send her in on your way out..."

Darcy had been dismissed with a conditional consent.   
Seeing Elizabeth waiting outside the door, he gave her a half-smile and held the door open for her to enter.  
Elizabeth seemed unfazed, her amused, twinkling eyes locked with his until the door was fully closed.

***

Darcy considered for a split second to remain outside the study but giggles erupting from the parlour persuaded him to venture out of doors.   
He was in not feeling confident of the outcome. Elizabeth's declaration of love was too fresh. He feared her father might persuade her to reject him, knowing of the close relationship the two obviously had.   
Never in his life had he contemplated the possibility of rejection from any father. Yet, here he was, a bundle of nerves. Awaiting the blessing he needed to fulfil his most fervent wishes, now pending on the whims of a lowly country squire.

The comments of disbelief, floating through the parlour windows did nothing to appease his fears. They obviously knew she didn't like him... It was, however, the giggling from the stairs inside the open front door that sent him pacing the courtyard.  
‘Why was she taking so long? What could be said that could set her against him, besides the obvious arrogant, arse argument...’  
Light, running footsteps woke him up from his reverie and Elizabeth's smiling countenance came flying towards him. 

"It is official. You are mine!" 

Elizabeth practically leapt into his arms and he lifted her from the ground, threw his head back laughed heartily while twirling her around and around before gently lowering her back on to her feet. Enveloping her countenance in his large hands, he kissed her soundly.

"Now, that is a happy Mr Darcy,"

Elizabeth smirked, feeling rather pleased with herself, eliciting such a display of emotions from the staid Mr Darcy.

"Keep bringing me such invigorating news Elizabeth and I will be perfectly happy to oblige." 

Darcy lifted her hands to his mouth spreading tender kisses on the top before turning them to lightly kiss her palms, then he kissed the pulse point inside her wrists. All the while looking intensely into her deep brown eyes.  
Elizabeth got lost in his gaze, depriving her of her wit and quite possibly her ability to move.   
Her lips parted due to the increasing difficulty she had drawing breath.

Four pairs of wide, astounding eyes accompanied by gaping mouths, watched in silence at the unfathomable scene unfolding in the courtyard.  
The silence was abruptly broken by a tirade of giggles, followed by Mrs Bennet's unusually low and quiet voice...

"Jane! Ask Mr Darcy if he wants to break his fast with us and persuade Lizzy to put on something more appropriate..."

Elizabeth finally became aware of their audience. Reluctant to end their first private interlude as a betrothed couple just yet, she grabs Mr Darcy's hand and pulls him away from the onlookers before Jane reaches the door. Jane halted after that blatant demonstration of not wanting to be disturbed.

"Perhaps we can give them a few more minutes, mama?"

***

Elizabeth tugged Mr Darcy to her favourite place in the Longbourn courtyard, the swing... Sitting down she patted the seat beside her urging him to take a seat.

"It is a snug fit but a pleasant view, it is actually one of my favourite jaunts when in need of some peace and quiet."

She had chosen to sit with her back to the livestock and face the field beyond the house. Mr Darcy accepted her invitation but chose to straddle the seat facing Elizabeth rather than sit beside her. Efficiently rocking them back and forth with his long legs.   
Elizabeth turned to face him.

"Will you stay for breakfast?"

Mr Darcy could not keep his hands from touching his betrothed. Trailing her cheek, jawline and chin with his fingertips, like he thought she would evaporate into thin air, the minute he did not touch her. He continued down her neck and arms to capture her hands intertwining her fingers with his.

"No. I am not dressed for company and I have a furious aunt that Bingley might need to be rescued from... I am loathed to part from you though."

For the second time this day, his eyes portrayed raw emotions and a vulnerability which tugged severely on Elizabeth's heartstrings.

"I had totally forgotten about that, you go on and fight the dragon lady... I will be waiting for you. Perhaps you can come back for dinner? Oh, and bring Mr Bingley." 

Elizabeth was unconsciously caressing his palms with her thumbs, Darcy, however, was highly conscious. Leaning towards him she whispered softly in his ear. 

"I have been told that those who fight dragons, may be rewarded if successful..."

Closing in on her mouth with his, he whispered back...

"Ah, I know."

"What would you like to be your reward?" Elizabeth decreased the gap to an inch.

He did not answer with words but opted to demonstrate...  
Lips slightly parted they met tenderly, first with her upper lip then her lower lip, moving excruciatingly slow, sometimes barely touching, sometimes suckling lightly.   
Elizabeth closed her eyes while she felt her bones liquefy. The sensations he created made her heart pounded furiously in her ears and frissons travelled up and down her spine.   
Darcy sat back and watched her, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Her pulse beating rapidly in the hollow of her throat. Lowering his gaze he caught a glimpse of what a betrothed, not yet a husband, should not yet see...  
Darcy pulled her lapels firmly together, to cover the nightgown that had slipped off her shoulder before he tugged her to him for a last searing kiss.

Jane's gentle voice ended their private interlude by calling them in to break their fast.  
Darcy led Elizabeth to the door, kissed her hand and turned to walk away when Mr Bennet called him. 

"I have readied the carriage for you, Mr Darcy. You look exhausted, please accept my offer to convey you back to Netherfield."

Darcy gave him a thankful look and nodded his head in acquiescence, knowing fully well that this day was not over yet...

Elizabeth remained on the steps until the carriage with Mr Darcy was out of sight before she entered. Her mind in a state between reality and dream, she ran up the stairs to change for the day and escape her mother’s exuberant celebrations for a few more minutes.

The breakfast turned out to be a noisy affair, everybody was trying to figure out how this new development had come about. Elizabeth was bombarded with questions but she was not willing to enlighten her family. The experience was too new and too private.

***

Darcy regretted leaving Elizabeth the moment he entered Mr Bennet's carriage. Not that he had much choice but the pull she had on him made it almost unbearable to part with her.   
He watched her standing on the threshold, looking longingly after the retreating carriage. Imaginations of returning and abscond with Elizabeth to Gretna Green fluttered briefly through his mind only to be rejected as absurd. His Elizabeth deserved better. He had waited so long though... Mostly in hopeless regret.

***

Darcy entered Netherfield with a certain amount of trepidation. He was met with not only one, but two fire-spitting dragons...

Lady Catherine assaulted him first. Caroline, who had rushed to Netherfield after receiving an express about her brother’s engagement, was waiting patiently next in line.

"Where have you been Darcy? I expect you to attend me, not to run scampering about the countryside and leave me stranded with these tradesman people..." 

Caroline gasped at this atrocious statement.

"You may wish me joy, aunt," said Darcy, sending a sly smile in Bingley's direction.   
He must have heard the commotion and had come rushing to his aid.

"I knew you would come to your senses and marry Anne, let us celebrate. Do you have a bottle of champagne in your cellar, Mr Bingley?"

"I am not marrying Anne, aunt."

"Of course you are, you have been designed for each other from birth..."

Darcy weary of the game blurted out with no further ado.

"I am betrothed to Miss Elizabeth Bennet as of this morning. I need a bath and a change of clothes. Aunt Catherine, I expect you to acquiesce to this or remove your self from the premises. Bingley, we are invited to dine at Longbourn at six."

He turned towards his stunned aunt.

"You are not invited."

"Neither are you," Bingley looked pointedly at his sister.

The two gentlemen made use of the dumbfounded silence that followed and excited the hallway.

"May I offer you a tumbler of Brandy while the servants heat your bathwater?" Mr Bingley asked Mr Darcy while they strode in the direction of his study.

"Yes, that sounds perfect."

Bingley studied his long-time friend intensely. Although exhausted, there was a new sense of calm about him.

"Have I dumbfounded you?" Darcy looked tentatively at his friend.

"No. I always knew you favoured Miss Elizabeth. I am surprised that you could persuade her to say yes. I thought she didn't like you very much."

"How come everybody knew this but me?" Darcy groused.

Bingley chuckled at his question.

"We see what we choose to see, I suppose."

Both gentlemen fell into deep thought before Bingley suddenly beamed. "We will be brothers after all."

"Yes. That's worthy of a toast, don't you think?" 

They lifted their tumblers, to rejoice in their future felicity.

***

Caroline was aghast but not defeated.   
In her mind, nothing was lost until the I will was uttered before the vicar. Perhaps, not even then...  
Her only concern was if she should unite with Lady Catherine de Bourgh, in the battle for Mr Darcy and his Pemberley.

"That little chit," Caroline hissed between clenched teeth.

"Mind your language young lady, it is not appropriate to call your betters chit."

Caroline's mouth dropped open. "That country bumpkin is not my better..."

"Of course she is, she, after all, is a gentleman's daughter. Breed always supersede wealth, if you had been a gently bred lady, you would have known that." 

Lady Catherine sailed away in a swish of skirts and could be heard ascending the stairs, muttering to herself.

‘Caroline thanked the heaven’s that she had not approached Lady Catherine with an offer of her aid in her campaign against Miss Eliza. She would need all her skills as a professional cat of the ton to win but she had no intention of losing. She would have to manage on her own, briefly missing her older sister Louisa before she began to consider which approach would be the best method. 

Compromising Mr Darcy, she immediately turned down due to the risk of her own reputation in high society if anything should go amiss.   
There was a slight possibility Darcy would not act honourably towards her and choose to stand by his betrothed...  
No, she would need to think of something else, something that would make it impossible for Mr Darcy to marry Eliza...’


	3. Sisterly Affection

Chapter 3 Sisterly affection

Immaculately dressed, the two gentlemen alighted the carriage in Longbourn’s courtyard. Arriving early, in hope of a stroll in the garden with their ladies before they dined.

The ladies must have been of the same mind because they came down the steps before the carriage had come to a complete halt, bonnets and spencer in place. Elizabeth sported a brilliant smile and glittering eyes, Jane followed serenely behind. Although her smile was no less convincing.

Darcy thought he could get used to seeing Elizabeth light up by his arrival...

The ladies each claimed an arm and the couples headed towards the late blooms of the early autumn.   
Bingley and Jane in quiet conversation, Darcy and Elizabeth in silent contemplation.

Elizabeth frequently glanced up at her betrothed, wondering at his new and unrecognisable behaviour. Strolling leisurely along Longbourn’s garden paths at complete ease if not particularly loquacious. 

"Have you conquered the dragon?" Elizabeth asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, the dragon was defeated and has left… Unfortunately, they seem to have multiplied and the second has not left but have not put up a fight either... That is a half victory, do you not think?"

"Well, I am sure you can defeat any dragon, whomever they are…"

"Thank you for your fate in me Miss Elizabeth. But I might have to ask Binley's assistance on the second dragon."

"Bingley?" Elizabeth asked with some evidence of doubt in her voice.

"It is his sister after all…"

"Oh my, I thought Caroline was still in London."

"No, the betrothal of her brother convinced her she was needed here, forthwith."

"Do you believe she will try to persuade Mr Bingley to abandon Jane?" Elizabeth voice was slightly trembling.

"No, he is honour bound to Jane. If he ended the engagement now, he would be shunned by the ton."

Elizabeth sighed with relief. "She is just here to make our lives miserable..." 

Darcy looked serious as always, only a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth suggested he was indeed jesting. Elizabeth however, was not fooled.

"You poor thing. What can I do to make it more bearable?"

"There is always Gretna Green…"

"To save you from squirming under my mother's marked attentions? I think not. I am rather looking forward to watching you bear the talk of ribbons and lace for months…"

"Months?" Darcy looked aghast.

"Yes, my mother has made plans to escort us to countless dinners and parties throughout the neighbourhood.   
It is not every day she is marrying off her daughter to a descendant of William the conqueror, she might be savouring that for a full year, with a little luck, six months will be sufficient…"

Darcy growled which made Elizabeth laugh merrily and she suddenly broke free from Mr Darcy's arm and set off at a run. Her fleeing efforts were thwarted in two long strides from Mr Darcy, who grabbed her by the arm and spun her towards him. They both froze in the moment, staring into each other’s eyes, carrying a full conversation without any words being uttered.   
The wordless communication ended abruptly by the dinner bell and the couples retreated to Longbourn’s dining room.

***

Somehow the noise didn't bother Darcy as much as it had before, or perhaps he was more pleasantly engaged.  
Seated at the head of the table, next to Mr Bennet, with Elizabeth on his left, the meal was proving to be quite tolerable if not even enjoyable. The soup was actually delicious.

Mrs Bennet could, of course not, be toned out entirely. Her loud exclamations were heard, but it was not before the discussion of a wedding date begun that Darcy's attention was captured, the help, however, was about to come from the most unlikely source.

"I always pictured an August wedding for my Jane," Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "Such an abundance of flowers to be had," she continued dreamily. "Elizabeth prefers wildflowers, so maybe June? That should keep us sufficiently supplied but Jane should take precedence and marry first..."

Darcy had thought Elizabeth had been jesting earlier, but he was beginning to doubt that and decided to quench the notion in the bud. Under no circumstances would he wait close to a year to make Elizabeth his...

"I cannot possibly be away from Pemberley during the spring planting, Mrs Bennet. I was rather hoping to be back before Christmas." He turned to Mr Bennet and continued his plea. "I have started crop rotation as an experiment on several of my tenants’ farms. It is looking profitable from last year's experience but it demands a lot more planning ahead. Besides, the roads can be treacherous to travel if it should happen to snow..."

"I would have thought you could afford a competent steward to do this kind of work?" Mr Bennet was not going to make it easy for him.

"My steward is very competent indeed, however, I prefer to do the planning myself. It is, after all, my responsibility..." Darcy left the last statement hanging in the air.

«But Christmas is only a few months away! There is no way I could possibly plan a wedding in such a short time… We have to go to town for the trousseau, and, and…" Mrs Bennet was not a fast thinker and was working herself into a fit.

"I need to go to town and so does Mr Bingley. We have to write the settlement papers with our attorneys. Might I propose a joint journey? We could perhaps escort the misses Bennet to stay at Darcy house or Gracechurch Street if that is preferable. The modiste the Countess of Matlock uses in town has many seamstresses, enabling her to deliver her wares speedily."

Darcy had meant it quite literally when he pronounced he would not want to be parted from Elizabeth, earlier at daybreak. He thought he had concocted the perfect scheme to avoid any separation from her at all, until their wedding day. He had unfortunately not anticipated Mrs Bennet's need for elaborate planning or even remembered to discuss the matter with Elizabeth... He winced at the last thought and turned to Elizabeth while Mrs Bennet lamented the need of countless frippery that was obviously essential for a wedding.

"Elizabeth, what do you want? Everything that is in my power to give shall be yours."

"I have not really thought about it, to be honest. The wedding itself is not what is most important to me, just the groom." Elizabeth nudged Darcy's leg under the table. "I suppose I would prefer a small gathering of family and friends. A nice, simple wedding gown and the best man I know, waiting at the alter." 

It was Darcy's turn to give Elizabeth's leg a nudge under the table. As he suspected, her wishes complied with his.

Mr Bennet cleared his throat, just to let the lovers know he was on to them. 

Darcy and Elizabeth could not help themselves, touching each other at every opportunity. Elbows repeatedly rested against each other, hands brushed, knees bumped, the charged ambience was palpable between them which did not go unnoticed by the Bennet patriarch.   
Perhaps it was this fact or for purely selfish reasons. Mr Bennet, however, decided that it was time to intervene.

"I will not part with any of my daughters in less than a month, but I am not going to submit to the lamentations of frippery for several months either. Four weeks should be ample time to plan and cook a meal.  
I think a double wedding has its advantages and you may escort my girls to Gracechurch Street with Mary as a chaperone. She will keep you all under good regulation.   
Gentlemen, will you follow me to my study for some Brandy, I have a feeling we might need some fortification."

Elizabeth sent Jane a questionable look which Jane answered with a bright smile and the double wedding was settled. 

***

The ladies left the dining room in favour of the parlour. The eldest sisters exuberance over the double wedding, overrated even Mrs Bennet's exclamations which made her quite put out.

The gentlemen, when left to themselves, quickly made plans for their London trip a week hence. Leaving time for them to make appointments with their attorneys, the modiste and their relatives, upfront.  
The Meryton vicar needed to be contacted to perform the service in Longbourn’s little chapel as the chapel had no vicar of its own.

Mrs Bennet was not happy, to be robbed of a trip to London was hard to accept. Jane was only able to placate her by reminding her of her excellent planning skills, needed for the wedding breakfast. Mrs Bennet was irreplaceable at home.

***

The gentlemen adjoined the ladies and the newly engaged couples were soon found together on opposite settees. 

Darcy asked Elizabeth if she would be willing to try a modiste in Bond Street, Madame du Barry, Georgiana was singing her praises and she had come by the stellar recommendation of Lady Matlock.  
He had never met the lady himself but he feared that the seamstress the Bennet’s frequented in Cheapside, would not meet the exalted standards of his circle. Darcy would make sure that Elizabeth was met with no derision for something so easily remedied as her attire.

Both Elizabeth and Jane quickly decided to use the same modiste and to share the experience. The planning of the trip continued with outings and possible shared dinners until both Elizabeth and Darcy had to stifle their yawns.   
Exhausted after very little sleep the previous night, they decided to end the night and plans for the next day were settled upon.   
Elizabeth retired after a chaste kiss while escorting Darcy to his carriage. She managed to slip into her nightgown and lay under the bed covers for a few minutes before Jane joined her.

"So… How long have you been in love with Mr Darcy? I must say you have been a sly one, I haven't noticed any regard for him before today.  
Oh, I must be a terrible sister not to have noticed. It is plain to see that the two of you are very much in love…  
By the way you were acting on the swing I would have guessed you had been betrothed for much longer than a couple of hours. You must tell me everything."

"Oh, where to begin! When I first laid eyes on him at the assembly… It felt like I had been struck by lightning. He was so incredibly handsome, tall and mysteriously forbidding but his eyes had such depth, I was drowning in them.»

"Yes, I noticed the look you shared but then he turned away with an almost frightened expression on his countenance..."

"Yes, I noticed as well. I was terrified and exhilarated to be introduced but when I tried to talk to him, he was so dismissive, rejecting even to dance with me.   
I just could not understand him…   
When I overheard his "tolerable" comment, I decided to loathe him for all eternity!"

“How deeply you must have felt it."

Jane was stroking Elizabeth's hands to comfort her obviously distressed sister while lamenting how she could have missed it after the assembly. There certainly had been signs when she thought back… 

Elizabeth drew a deep breath and continued her narration.

"You already know most of the interaction between us while he was at Netherfield, except for the kiss."

"You kissed him at Netherfield!" Jane was astonished by this revelation.

"Not exactly. He kissed me, at the ball…   
I admit I was hiding and thought that nobody had seen me sneak into the cloakroom. I just needed a bit of solitude, an escape from the ridiculous behaviour of our entire family.   
Not you, of course, Jane! You always behave with the utmost attention to propriety and proper manners but the rest of our family... They seemed intent to show everyone the worst possible way to behave at a ball…   
I retreated into the cloakroom and leaned my back against the wall, closed my eyes, contemplating staying there for the rest of the evening.   
Suddenly, I felt a warm breath on my face and when I opened my eyes, Mr Darcy was standing right in front of me. He said, "forgive me", and then he kissed me.”

"Heaven forfend! What did you do?"

"Not much… He released my lips, my knees gave away and I sank to the floor, just in time really.   
Mr Bingley came looking for Mr Darcy and probably did not see me because I was sitting on the floor. Mr Darcy left with Mr Bingley and the next time I saw him was when I was invited to dine at Rosings Park."

"I remember you mentioning that you had seen him, I only wish I had been a better sister and asked more questions about what had happened. I did think it strange that you did not tell me you had met him when I enquired after news from Kent."

«Dear Jane, do not concern yourself, you are the best of sisters. Besides, I could not burden you further with my wretchedness, you had more than enough of your own to conquer."

Laying a protective hand on Jane's arm, Elizabeth continued her narrative from Kent.

"We met at Rosings during a dinner with her ladyship and spoke very little to each other apart from a bit of teasing.   
He visited me once at the parsonage but he said even less. I was quite bewildered as he practically ran out of the house and rode off in a blaze of dust. Charlotte wondered what I had done to him but I hardly said a word to him other than offering him a seat and a cup of tea. He just stood there, wringing his gloves.  
Next time I saw him was at Easter service, he was in the pew with Lady Catherine while the Colonel and myself were seated among the mere mortals."

Elizabeth contemplated if she should reveal the conversation between herself and the Colonel but opted against it. It would not do Jane any favours to know the full extent of her soon to be sister’s treacherousness…

"After church, I went for a walk, in needed of a bit of solitude after Mr Collins sermon." 

Jane smirked at that and no more comments were made on their long-winded cousin’s sermons.

"Unfortunately, the heavens opened up and I ran to a Greek folly for shelter. I was in the process of removing my bonnet to shake the rain off it when a tall silhouette came in to view and startled me out of my senses.  
I must have looked a fright, perhaps that's why he started to enumerate my faults. Well, first he admitted to have struggled against his better judgement, his rank and his family’s expectations. I believe torment was one of his actual words...  
He continued with reminding me of the inferiority of my birth." 

Jane's hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp.

"Surely, he did not…"

"Oh yes, he most certainly did… And then he had the audacity to declare that he loved me!   
Most ardently at that!   
Wanting the honour of the acceptance of his hand!   
I was livid but composed myself fairly tolerably and declined politely. He unnerved me further by enquiring why, with so little endeavour at civility, I had thus rejected him.   
I even apologized for, unconsciously, causing him pain. After that, I was no longer composed…."

"Oh no! What did you do Lizzy?"

"I told him that it might as well be me inquiring why, with the evident design of insulting me, he had just told me he liked me against his better judgement.   
I might in the heat of the moment have mentioned that I had other reasons to dislike him…"

"Please, tell me you did not mention Wickham? I always thought there must have been some kind of misunderstanding between Mr Wickham and Mr Darcy. Our latest experiences with the gentleman suggests that it might have been more to the story…”

"Well, I did but not until he had disparaged most of our family, accusing our younger sisters, our mother and even, on occasions, our father for lack of propriety.   
He did exclude you and me although it did little to rein in my anger at that point." 

Elizabeth had elegantly left out the ordeal of her sister and Mr Bingley and was quietly pleased with herself for not letting it slip.

"Why would he say such things about our family?" 

Jane could not fathom what could have provoked him to utter such despicable but undeniably true sentiments. Elizabeth, on the other hand, had no intention of elaborating.

"I answered him with accusations of my own. Deploring him of his conduct against Mr Wickham. He answered with sarcasm which I berated him for. That compelled him to accuse me of wounded pride because of his honesty about his scruples before forming any serious design on me.   
At that point, we had closed the gap between us and inches from his face I called him arrogant and conceited with a selfish disdain for the feelings of others before I pronounced him the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry..."

Elizabeth sat quietly reflecting for a while. Jane was too stunned to contribute anything at all.

"The pain in his eyes after the dressing-down of the century, pierced my soul."

Elizabeth whispered, voice full of remorse. 

"For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me by the way he looked at my lips but he excused himself for taking up so much of my time. With a last look of longing, he was gone."

Elizabeth sagged against her pillow with a wistful expression on her face. Jane tried to lift her spirits with a rather uncharacteristic attempt to tease.

"Perhaps he should have kissed you senseless and saved himself from months of anguish?"

Elizabeth let out a deep-throated laugh.

"Yes, that would have left him with an impressive imprint of my hand on his cheek. We would have separated in anger instead of misery."

"Why would you be miserable, Lizzy? You didn't seek his attentions."

"When he was gone, I suddenly realised that I wanted him to kiss me."

Jane enfolded Elizabeth in her arms while silent tears rolled down her sister’s cheeks. Drawing in a shaky breath, she continued.

"He came to the parsonage that evening. Hair dishevelled and dressed as you saw him this morning. I could not bear to face him so I just observed him in the mirror while he left me a letter. He said it did not contain any of the sentiments I had found so disgusting… When I finally found the courage to face him, all that was left of him was the thunder created by the hooves of his horse, pounding through the woods. He must have ridden away at break-neck speed by the sounds of it.   
My heart immediately dropped to my stomach and this unknown wave of emotions hit me like a runaway carriage.   
I just did not understand what was happening to me and it took me a long time before I figured it out...   
It felt like being left in a void, the ground was sucked out from beneath my feet and I kept floating aimlessly without purpose. 

I eventually read the letter which explained his dealings with Mr Wickham and the other issues. I have related some of it to you before but there are some things I left out as well...   
I read the letter until I knew it by heart, I could reread it in my head with his tone of voice and it soothed me somehow. I really cannot explain it."

"The two of you must be kindred spirits. Soulmates that lost their way for a while…" 

The ambience of the Bennet sisters bedroom was heavy after all the revelations of the night but there was more to come.

"I am so sorry I let you down when you came back from Kent, Lizzy. I could tell you had changed but I did not do nearly enough to encourage you to be open with me. It is you who are all that is good and kind. You never sought me out to relieve your pain, to spare me, I know this but perhaps if you had opened yourself to me…   
I could have had some relief myself by thinking of something else than me and my own troubles. I am not accusing you of not giving me relief but you do not have to carry it all by yourself, Lizzy.   
You know, Caroline was right about one thing. You are way too independent. Remember that when you marry the man of your heart. To share your troubles with him, do not shut him out, even if what you relate might cause pain. It is more painful to be locked out than it is to be able to assist."

Elizabeth suddenly realized that the sisters' relationship had changed many months ago. She had inadvertently ceased to confide in her sister her innermost thoughts.   
Why, she could not say.   
Perhaps it was natural as they grew older.   
They still had this night though and hopefully a couple more before their paths divided. She had better take full advantage of the time that was left. With a heavy sigh, she continued.

"We met rather unexpectedly at Pemberley this summer. We were told that he was not at home when we toured the house but he had arrived unexpectedly, a day early.   
He caught me practically spying on him and his sister." 

Jane gasped at this disturbing revelation. 

"How embarrassing." 

"I was utterly mortified, I can assure you. I feared he might run me off the ground.  
Mr Darcy, however, was all that was polite and solicitous. We exchanged some awkward pleasantries and I walked back to Lambton.   
As I walked into the dining room at the inn, I found that Mr Darcy had beaten me to it. He stood conversing with aunt and uncle. I did as any other sensible person would do and hid behind the tapestry until Mr Darcy had left."

"I believe I prefer not to be sensible, Lizzy. Why on earth would you hide?"

"I hardly know…" 

Elizabeth's mind wandered off to contemplate all the misconceptions she was guilty of in the past year. How she had prided herself with a discerning mind and as a great study of character. How utterly wrong she had been but the most mortifying part of it all… Her vanity… She had believed the man who flattered her and mocked an honourable man. It had been a revelation to own up to her insecurities. Beauty had not mattered to her, prior to the introduction to Mr Darcy. She had never envied Jane her classical look. Mrs Bennet's near daily reminders of her insufficiencies had been nonchalantly waved off but must have crept unnoticed under her skin.   
Had she owned a discerning mind, she should have pondered the reason why she did not laugh off the offensive remark. Instead, she had retaliated at every opportunity…

"If you are tired Lizzy, we can leave off and continue your story on the morrow."

"No. Where were we… Yes, Mr Darcy had invited us to dine with him and to introduce us to his sister the next day. I remember our aunt appeared to be quite taken with him.   
We arrived and I hardly recognised Mr Darcy. He was smiling and laughing, he has the cutest dimples you know…" 

Elizabeth trailed off again but this time her mind was more agreeable engaged. Wondering how it would feel to kiss those dimples.   
That should go on her list of things to accomplish after she was married. How negligent of miss Bingley, to not add that to her list of accomplishments. Her own chuckles brought her back to the current conversation.

"You already know most of what happened while we were there…  
What I did not divulge was when I needed some air after dinner and vacated to the terrace outside. I went straight to the railing and looked out on to the beautiful landscape. When I turned to go back inside, I bumped into Mr Darcy. He obviously possesses the dubious skill of moving soundlessly…   
He grabbed my hand to prevent me from falling and for several minutes he did not let go. He used his thumb to trace lazy circles in my palm and I swear my bones liquefied. I must have swayed because he grabbed my other hand and for long moments we just stared into each other’s eyes while holding hands. Saying nothing at all."


	4. Planning and Anticipating

Chapter 4 Planning and anticipating

Gathered in the front parlour at Longbourn, the two couples were supposed to be planning their joint wedding. However, more exciting plans were at the forefront of their minds...

“I suppose it is rather late in the season for Scotland? Maybe we could travel there next summer?”

Three pairs of eyes were looking at Darcy incredulously.

“I have an estate, Bluff Castle near Stonehaven,” Darcy uttered nonchalantly.

“Oh my, a castle. Am I to be your queen then?   
Elizabeth, queen of Scott’s, I quite like the sound of that or should I be worried for my neck?”

Elizabeth protectively caressed her neck while her eyes sparkled with mischief. Darcy’s darkened eyes were locked on the slender column that held up her head when replying. 

“Yes, but not for the guillotine.”

Which earned him a low chuckle from his intended.   
Bingley blushed slightly before venturing on to the delights of the Lake District in autumn colours.

Darcy’s eyes finally lifted from Elizabeth’s neck to her eyes and their gaze locked in mute communication. Bingley forged on like an exuberant puppy, practically bouncing on his chair which led Elizabeth to an epiphany. She would never have been happy with a man like the amiable but boyish Mr Bingley. Jane’s serenity would even out his exuberance but the vivacious Elizabeth needed someone who could ground her. She needed seriousness as much as levity, a strength of character that did not shift with the wind who could withstand the tempests that most assuredly would come. Her thoughts left her countenance with such an expression of love that Darcy had to look away lest he would have had to kiss her. 

“I have a cottage by the Lakes, we could use that if you are so inclined.” Darcy had caught up with the conversation at last.

“A cottage, how romantic. Shall you gentlemen hunt our dinner while Jane and I gather berries for dessert?” 

“Hardly. We do have staff at the cottage, it is nearly the size of Longbourn, after all. Although there is sport to be had, somehow I doubt we will need much entertainment...” 

After this statement, even Mr Darcy blushed. 

“There are several rowing boats that we could utilize, some just seats two but one is larger but that also demands more rowers...”

“Are you suggesting that ladies cannot row, Mr Darcy? You might have noticed the awkwardly placed sailboat in our courtyard yesterday. It was used on the pond for years and the lack of wind forced us to learn how to row at an early age, Mr Darcy.” Elizabeth looked pretty smug.

“Really? I must admit that the unusually situated sailboat did puzzle me.”

“Well, it is kind of a joke. It was rather leaky and our dear father promised to mend it but after several years of waiting, my sisters and I took matters into our own hands and dragged the boat into the courtyard. Hoping our indolent father would take the bait but as it is, he thought it was a fine decorative feature and has so far had no plans to mend it or move it. I suppose the joke is on us at the end...”

“Are all in favour of the Lake district then?” Mr Darcy inquired.

Three heads nodded in assent.

“I almost forgot!” Bingley exclaimed.

“I have an invitation to dine at Netherfield, on the morrow. Caroline has condescended to host it and I hope you are not previously engaged? The entire family is invited, of course.”

“I will confer with my mother but I believe we have no fixed engagement, give me a moment to enquire.” 

Jane left the parlour for a few minutes and returned with a confirmation to the invitation for the next evening with their mother in tow.   
No more decisions were made that day as Mrs Bennet would rather lament on the short time she was afforded to plan the wedding as opposed to do the actual planning. Elizabeth thought that might be an advantage as too much planning would leave time to accumulate too much frippery.

***

Netherfield bathed in light when the Bennet’s arrived the next night. Miss Bingley obviously took her hosting skills very seriously.   
Bingley and Darcy met their guests in the foyer and escorted each of their ladies into the parlour, awaiting the dinner to be announced, the rest of the Bennets were trailing behind. It was bound to be an intimate affair as no other guests were present.

When dinner was announced, Darcy led Elizabeth to her place beside Mr Bingley and gave her a rueful smile before he left her to be seated at the opposite end, by Miss Bingley. 

‘How unoriginal Elizabeth thought wryly, Miss Bingley surely was predictable.’

While Bingley had Jane on his other side, Miss Bingley had chosen Mrs Bennet as her other dinner companion. Quite the slight to Mr Bennet who sat next to Elizabeth with the Hurst’s in between him and Mr Darcy.

***

Darcy surprised them all when he found a way to rectify the slight. Miss Bingley was unexpectedly called away from the table by her housekeeper, Mrs Nicholson.   
A disagreement with the delivery men from the brewery had to be addressed forthwith and Darcy switched seat with Mr Bennet, claiming there had been a misunderstanding with regard to the placement of the guests.   
Mr Bennet smiled wryly but moved without commenting. 

Caroline reacted rather opposite to what Elizabeth would have expected. She was paying particular attention to the lady when she re-entered the dining room.   
Miss Bingley seemed quite content, Elizabeth could not account for it. She seemed to be so preoccupied that she hardly noticed the change of seats at all.

***

The ladies separated from the gentlemen and adjourned to the music room where Miss Bingley performed a solo concerto at the pianoforte. Lovely but not beneficial for conversation. It continued until well after the gentlemen had joined them but if Miss Bingley’s purpose was to prohibit the lovers to interact, she had not counted on the lovers’ contentment by merely being in each other’s presence. 

Elizabeth suspected that Miss Bingley had utilized the occasion to promote herself as the superior hostess and in that endeavour, she had been rather successful. It had been a lovely evening both in sustenance and entertainment, she could hardly fault her for trying to usurp the superior dinner partner through the meal. 

Elizabeth, however, was not insecure. She easily reflected that if Mr Darcy had any designs on Miss Bingley, he would have acted upon them a long time ago. 

The only disappointment of the evening was that Mr Darcy would not be able to accompany her on her morning constitutional to Oakham Mount. He was off to London, to prepare for their joint trip in four days time.

***

The morning came, sunny but crisp. Elizabeth felt strangely detached as her inner self had become so closely connected to Mr Darcy that she could not feel completely content when he was away.   
They had not been able to take a private leave of each on the previous night and a chaste kiss to her hand had been all the farewell they had managed. Elizabeth felt slightly unsettled by that but tried to brush it aside as maudlin thoughts.   
The result was a heavily preoccupied mind as she ascended towards the last slope to the top of Oakham Mount, nibbling on an apple she had pilfered from the kitchen on her way out of doors. 

She did not notice the two men following before they were nearly upon her. The tall, lean one of the two suddenly launched into a run towards her and a pure existential survival instinct, descended upon Elizabeth who set of in a run, over the top and down the other side of the mount. The slope was steep, staying on her feet was a challenge in itself.

She ran towards the thicker forest, in the opposite direction of Longbourn and Netherfield. The path home was occupied by two ruffian-looking men in hot pursuit and Elizabeth thanked her gut instinct to run rather than ask questions. 

Reaching the forest, she sprinted a few hundred yards through bushes and tufts, nearly tumbling to the ground when her foot caught in a root before she scrambled up a tree. Grateful for her many years of practice, frolicking in the woods with the Lucas' boys.   
She situated herself high up in the branches and prayed that she would be invisible from the ground.

The two pursuers soon caught up with her, looking bewildered around for their prey. Elizabeth did not dare to draw breath but kept perfectly still on her perched position. She could not see them but heard twigs breaking under their feet as they scurried around on the floor beneath. 

“W’en we get ‘old of the little minx, I am calling dibs o’ slicing the maiden with me blade,” the deep, scruffy voice echoed through the forest. 

Elizabeth fought to keep herself from gasping.   
‘They are going to kill me!’   
Sheer terror rushed through her blood and her heart pounded so hard she worried they could hear it.

“The miss dina say we s'ould finish her o'.”

“ ‘Tis not the blade I was thinking o'.”

“Ha, I w'll ‘ave go first. ‘aven't ‘ad a maiden before, married an ol' alley wench, I did.”

The voices travelled further and further away. Elizabeth, held herself stock still, breathing as shallow as possible, wary of making any sounds. She listened for any signs movement from bellow over her heart’s frenzied pounding in her ears.

***

It was nearing the twilight hour when Darcy made it back to Meryton.   
Considering if it would be worth the effort to detour to Netherfield, to wash and change his dusty outfit before a short visit to Longbourn.   
In the end, his need to see Elizabeth won over vanity and he thought he could perhaps take a short stroll in the garden with his intended before dark.   
He had a little box that burned a hole in his pocket, waiting to be delivered to its rightful owner. 

***

Mr Darcy rode up the lane towards Longbourn which was full of men on horses and on foot. A makeshift table with refreshments had been set up in the garden and some were partaking in the offerings. A din of loud discussions reverberated over the lawn and in the middle stood Mr Bennet, gesticulating in every direction to all that approached him. 

“What is the matter? Why are all these people here?” 

Darcy’s tall frame ploughed his way through the throng. 

“Elizabeth is missing.” Mr Bennet stated flatly when Darcy reached him.

“What did you just say?”

“Elizabeth never made it back from her morning stroll to Oakham Mount.”

“Oh my God! That must have been hours ago.”

“Yes, she went out a little later than usual but Mrs Hill said she left around nine. We started to worry around eleven and we have been searching since twelve, adding more men every hour that has passed...”

“That was ten hours ago!” Darcy paced back and forth, tugging on his hair, leaving it wild and dishevelled.

“Yes! I do know how to count, Mr Darcy.”

Darcy threw Mr Bennet a distraught glance.

“Where do you want me to search?”

“We have covered every path between here and Netherfield with no trace of her. I believe she is somewhere beyond, where is anybody’s guess...” 

“Right, I will start at Oakham Mount. She mentioned she wanted to go there at the Netherfield dinner party. I have my horse with me, it is used to rough terrain.”

“Do you have a gun, Mr Darcy.”

Darcy reluctantly replied. 

“Yes, I never travel unarmed.”

“Good. Fire one shot if you find her, two if you need help.”

Darcy nodded curtly, turned on his heel and strode to his horse and was off within the blink of an eye. His heart slamming against his chest’s wall. Chanting a short prayer in his mind. ‘Please, almighty God, let her be safe.’

He reached the unimpressive summit of Oakham Mount in an impressive twelve minutes.

Scrutinizing the landscape below, he saw something red in the grass down the slope facing away from the path he had come.   
Easing his horse down the steep path, he found a half-eaten apple. The teeth marks were dainty and even.

“Elizabeth,” he whispered into the evening air...

Gut instinct or intuition guided him towards the forest below. The old elms made a dense roof over his head but with no low branches, he could continue on his horse rather than dismount. 

“Elizabeth,” he called a little louder this time. Finding anything within the thick of the trees seemed like a monstrous task. If, she was even here... A half-eaten apple was little to go by. It could have been thrown from the summit and not been an indication of the direction at all if it even was Elizabeth’s...   
Darcy felt the strain of his long day on horseback and despair crept into his chest. The darkness was falling rapidly, what if he did not find her before the light was gone...

“ELIZABETH!” He bellowed from the top of his lungs and shortly after a sudden movement caught his eye to the left.   
Something was scrambling down an ancient elm and landed in a heap on the forest floor, wearing a well worn, brown gown he easily recognised. 

“Elizabeth!” 

He whispered softly while dismounting his horse in a fluent motion whilst it was still moving. Running to her side and lifting her tear-streaked face upwards. 

“I cannot stand, my legs are all needles and pins.”

“Are you hurt? Did you have an accident? Did you fall down the tree?” 

Darcy was frantically stroking her limbs, searching for injuries.

“No, I suppose it is just from staying so long in one attitude.”

“How long were you up there?”

Darcy sat hunched down in front of her but had ceased his hands’ frenzied search. 

“I do not know, since ten perhaps...”

“Oh my lord that is close to ten hours. What made you climb up the tree in the first place, did you go too high and grew too scared of climbing down?” 

Elizabeth shuddered. 

“No. Someone was chasing me so I climbed the tree to escape them.”

Darcy sank to his knees, gathered Elizabeth’s limp body to his lap while resting his back against the tree.

“Tell me what happened Elizabeth. Leave nothing out, I need to understand.”

Elizabeth gave a thorough recount of the day’s events. Darcy lips pressed into a thin line, making his own conjectures on the conversation between the two ruffians but opted not to correct Elizabeth’s assumption that they had wanted to kill her. All the while her narration lasted, he was stroking her back with one hand and massaging her legs with the other. Her head was tucked under his chin, her warm breath tickling his throat. Her hand held on tight around his waist while her other hand was wrapped around his neck.   
Snuggling as close to him as she could get, still trembling.

“I am so glad you are such an accomplished climber.” 

Elizabeth chuckled which made her hair tickle his nose, he kissed the top of her head to smooth it down. Her hair smelled of apples, it struck Darcy that it was the same scent as the apple he had found on the ground. 

“You must remember to add tree climbing to Miss Bingley’s list of accomplishments, she will be aghast, of course, which is an inducement in itself.” Elizabeth suggested wryly.

“Yes, I suppose it is... I have to discharge my gun to alert the other men that I have found you. Stay still and I will shoot one shot in the air. It gives them the message that you are found and that you are uninjured. Your family is very worried about you.”

Elizabeth nodded, Darcy covered her ear with his free hand and pressed the other to his chest while his gun went off.

“You radiate heat, how lovely!”

“You are comfortable then?”

“Oh yes, very comfortable indeed. You may pinch me if I start to snore, not that I snore, of course. Jane is just saying it to get back at me for calling her out on her kicking me in her sleep.   
I tend to draw towards heat and she is warm and usually kick me to my side of the bed when I get to close...   
By the bye, you smell heavenly. Of leather, orange and is that a hint of cinnamon?” 

Darcy chuckled.

“Most likely, I smell of horse and sweat my dear but I did add a little cologne. I went by my barber, Truefitt & Hill and they are developing a new cologne for men called Spanish leather.   
They let me try it to get my opinion which reminds me of the reason I was seeking you out.   
I was in London to prepare my staff for our trip but I also needed to fetch something I wanted to give you.” 

Darcy pulled out the little box and offered it to Elizabeth on the palm of his hand.

“What is it?” 

Elizabeth abashedly took it from him and opened it, revealing a ruby and diamond cluster ring, that made her gasp in astonishment. 

“I thought you should have a token that said you are mine. It belonged to my mother, it was a gift from my father to celebrate my birth.”

“It is absolutely breath-taking, I love it!”

Elizabeth turned her head and kissed Darcy, full on the mouth, to prove her gratitude. 

“I must head back to London and fetch you another piece of jewellery if this is going to be my reward.”

“Under no circumstances are you leaving me when you have just returned, see what conundrum I got myself into while you were away, it is not safe. I will kiss you without the inducement of beautiful jewellery.”

“Really?” 

Elizabeth swatted his arm, playfully.

“Yes!” 

Then she proved it by reverently capturing his lips with hers, kissing him softly.

“As pleasurable as this is... We really should be getting back, you have been gone for a long time and you must be hungry as well. We have to share my horse though, would you be comfortable with that? You will have to ride astride as I do not have a side saddle.” 

Elizabeth nodded.

“What is the name of your horse?”

“Machiavelli.”

“Really? That superior is he?”

“Yes, he is. He is the son of my first horse Black Knight and a purebred Arabian. We breed them at Pemberley you know.”

“Black Knight?”

“Do not ask! I got him on my tenth birthday and Richard and I were going through a medieval phase.”

Elizabeth chuckled while Darcy led her to his horse. He picked her up like she was nothing but a feather and lifted her onto the horse's back. Mounted himself behind Elizabeth, securing her within his arms and set off for Longbourn, the same way he had come. The ride was uneventful but pleasurable. Elizabeth leaned back into his chest which made it easy for Darcy to look over her head. It was barely any light left but Machiavelli was sure-footed and brought them home safely.

“Do not think that I have forgotten about your medieval phase, I can sense a story and will interrogate you on a later occasion when I am less tired.” 

Which made Darcy laugh outright.


	5. New and Old Acquaintances

Chapter 5 New and Old Acquaintances 

As much as Darcy would have liked to have the Bennets stay at Darcy House, even suggesting he could remove himself to Bingley’s residence, the Hurst townhouse, to uphold propriety.   
Mr Bennet had not relented, the ladies would stay with the Gardiners at Gracechurch Street.   
He and Bingley had standing invitations to visit at any time on the occasions that were not filled with excursions, entertaining or shopping.   
Mr Bennet made no objections to the gentlemen escorting their fiancées around to the shops, preferring to stay with his brother, drinking his brandy, reading his books. 

A dinner was held at Gracechurch Street on the day of their arrival. Appointments had been booked at the new Bond Street modiste, Madam Jeanne-Antoinette du Barry for their second day in town and the third was booked at the haberdasher and cobbler.  
Jane had the first appointment, as Elizabeth needed more evening gowns than her sister due to some engagements that Mr Darcy had made previous to their betrothal.   
Bingley would collect Jane for an inspection of his brother Hurst’s townhouse while Darcy would collect Elizabeth when she was finished and they would all re-join at Darcy House for supper.

One might assume that Darcy would have liked to stay at the modiste while Elizabeth selected her trousseau but Elizabeth had put her foot down and flatly refused. Claiming it was bad luck for the groom to catch even the slightest glimpse of the wedding gown...

***

Darcy and Bingley escorted their ladies to Madame du Barry in Darcy’s well-sprung carriage. Leaving them at the door in the capable hands of Mrs Gardiner with strict instructions to spare no cost at their trousseaus.   
Elizabeth needed additional warm clothing for the harsher winters of Derbyshire as well.

The modiste was a beautiful lady with thick golden ringlets and almond-shaped, blue eyes.   
A little past her prime, Elizabeth guessed she was approximately in her mid-thirties and a bit heavily powdered but her vivacious nature put her instantaneously in Elizabeth’s good grace.   
Highly recommend by Lady Aubrey and Georgiana, she could boast of the most fashionable of clientele, including several titled ladies.

Ushering them into a private room at the back of the shop, she made the mistake of assuming Jane to be Darcy’s fiancée and seemed somewhat taken aback with the fact that the honour belonged to Elizabeth. 

The sisters delved into the fashion plates before perusing the fabrics. The Matlocks were throwing a ball in the honour of Elizabeth and Darcy, four days after their marriage and she would need something special for the occasion. The trouble was that the gown Elizabeth had picked out was not of the current fashion. It was an old plate, who had been kept more for decoration than practical use.  
With a low dipping waist, in red heavy silk that seemed almost black at the warp while warm red at the weft of the flowing fabric. Elizabeth fell instantly in love, although she had never paid much attention to what she wore, she craved this gown with the lovely colour, flattering shape and plunging neckline.   
Madame du Barry tried to convince her she could carry it off, setting a new fashion trend for the fastidious ton. Besides, it was for a ball and the fashions varied from everyday wear, according to the knowledgeable Madame. With her lithe figure and dark colouring, it was the perfect choice, she even convinced her to add a dainty top hat, usually seen as an accessory to riding habits.   
Had not the duchess of Devonshire done the same thing in her days?

Elizabeth was not sure if the infamous duchess was the standard she was aiming for but she wanted that gown.   
She decided to bow to the modiste superior knowledge of fashion.  
Madame guided Elizabeth out into the shop’s public area, to show her the fabric that was currently on display in the window. Partially hidden she recognised a familiar voice, tittering with a few other ladies which voices she did not recognise. 

“I swear it is the truth, Lady Susan... Mr Darcy has been captured by a nefarious hoyden. She is not even pretty. There is nothing out of the ordinary in her appearance. Petit, dark and plain in every feature.   
Even Mr Darcy uttered one evening when I related that she was the reputed beauty of the county: she a beauty, I would as soon call her mother a wit.”   
Miss Bingley gave a disturbingly accurate impersonation of Mr Darcy’s voice that made the ladies titter with malicious giggles. 

“Her mother is the silliest creature with the most appalling manners I have ever encountered. Her sisters are the most determined flirts, except for dear Jane of course.   
She is a sweet girl but the rest of the Bennets...   
I do not know exactly how she managed to trap him but you all know how honourable he is...” 

Miss Bingley let her last statement hang dramatically in the air while the gossip sank deep into the mindless heads of Miss Bingley’s friends. 

Elizabeth’s mind centred around one comment though. Could her Mr Darcy have uttered such a malicious comment about her and her mother or did Miss Bingley concoct the story in her head?

Elizabeth crept back to their private dressing room, feeling dejected and done with shopping altogether. She had to rally her spirits for Jane’s sake though, as she was giddy with contentment and utterly enjoying the experience. 

Mrs Gardiner noticed Elizabeth’s deception but did not get the chance to question her as a maid from the house entered and she was called back to the house on an emergency.   
Leaving her nieces to Madame du Barry under strict instructions, to wait at Madame’s shop for their fiancés to escort them home before she was off.   
Jane was nearly finished and left on the arm of Mr Bingley a few minutes later. 

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief because that must mean that Miss Bingley had left as well.   
‘Good riddance,’ Elizabeth thought wryly as she could not stomach facing the harpy anytime soon. 

Elizabeth was a practical lady and without the sage advice of Jane and Mrs Gardiner, finished the rest of her orders in half an hour.  
Having some time left before Darcy was supposed to pick her up, she opted to pas the time, perusing the displays in the front room of the shop. 

Rounding a corner, she came face to face with the lady she had least wanted to encounter. By share fortune, the front door opened with a familiar likeness entering the shop.

“Emma!” 

Elizabeth squealed and darted around an astonished Miss Bingley and threw herself around Emma’s neck, who met her with equal exuberance.

“Elizabeth! I did not know you were in town, how lovely to see you. It has been ages since your last visit to Hartfield.”

“I came yesterday. I am shopping for my trousseau. Fancy meeting you here, I thought Mr Woodhouse did not approve of town?”

“He does not but I am a married lady now and my husband does approve, so here I am. Shopping for no purpose at all besides pure pleasure.”

“Only you, Emma, would consider shopping a pure pleasure. But married you say! To whom? I had not heard...”

Emma laughed. 

“I guess you will find the invitation to the wedding in your father’s unopened pile on his desk. You know how fond he is of my father’s scolding letters. I should have written to you directly. I am married, can you not guess who?”

“No, I cannot imagine...” 

At that moment a tall, stately figure entered the door and with the sun in her eyes, Elizabeth thought for a moment that it was her Mr Darcy but soon realised that the gentleman was a few inches shorter.

“Mr Knightly, what a pleasure to see you, sir.”

“Little Lizzy Bennet...” 

Mr Knightly looked Elizabeth up and down. 

“Although, not as little any more...”

“I am the same age as Emma, you figure it out.” 

Elizabeth smiled impishly at the man she had adopted as an older brother when she visited her cousin Emma in Highbury.   
Giving him the same welcome as Emma had received.

***

Darcy was impatient to see Elizabeth.   
Having received a message that Mrs Gardiner had been called away, he was anxious to have his Elizabeth alone in the carriage for the short ride back to Grosvenor Square. 

The sight that met him when he entered the shop made his chest constrict in a most unpleasant manner.   
Elizabeth threw herself around the neck of a handsome man, who looked vaguely familiar from behind. Patting his arm and turning a brilliant smile and her sparkling eyes towards this interloper.

Elizabeth finally drew the right conclusion and heartily congratulated the newlyweds.

“So... How long have you been Mrs Knightly, Emma?”

“Two weeks, we have just returned from our honeymoon by the sea. You must go if at all possible Elizabeth. It was breathtakingly beautiful. I can highly recommend the resort, Sanditon.   
The roar of the waves when the wind blew was rather deafening but humbling in a not too unpleasant sort of way. I loved it!”

“We will be going to the Lake District, it has been settled. Oh, Mr Darcy! Come, you must meet my cousin. Mr Darcy, this is Mr Knightly and Mrs Emma Knightly nee Woodhouse, my cousin from Hartfield in Highbury. 

“Mr Knightly, Mrs Knightly, a pleasure. Are you by any chance connected with Mr John Knightly?”

Darcy felt heartily ashamed of his initial conjecture and tried to make an effort towards his intended's relations. This must be the connection, Mr Bennet had mentioned in his study. If he was the Knightly that Darcy suspected, he was very respectable indeed. Donwell Abbey was an old, prosperous estate. 

“Yes, he is my younger brother and married to Emma’s sister Isabella.”

“John Knightly is my attorney and he has mentioned you and your home, Donwell Abbey on more than one occasion.   
A pleasure to finally meet you and since you are in the neighbourhood. You are most welcome to join us for dinner tonight if you have no previous engagement.”

“That would be lovely, we have no fixed engagement and a private dinner sounds much better than the dining room at the Hotel,” Mr Knightly replied.

“Yes, please do come and you can tell me how the two of you ended up married. The last time I saw you, you bickered like an old married couple. Oh... I can sense a story here.”

“Oh yes, Elizabeth. Quite the tale, it involves Mrs Weston’s turkeys...”

“Oh my! I can hardly wait, Emma. Turkeys indeed, wonder how that came about.”

“Patience my dear cousin, it is a long and sordid affair. Best told in private... I see Madame du Barry is waiting patiently for my appointment, I cannot tarry any longer. See you in the evening, dear cousin.” 

Elizabeth was preoccupied with saying goodbye to Emma and did not notice Mr Darcy’s eyes widen as he caught his first glimpse of Madame du Barry.

***

The carriage ride to Mr Darcy’s townhouse was a silent affair. Elizabeth contemplated how to broach the unpleasant topic Miss Bingley had brought to her attention while Darcy brooded on another topic entirely.   
Their moment of privacy was not utilised as one might expect of two people, violently in love. 

The equipage came to halt outside a massive four-storey high (not counting the attic and basement), white brick building in the Italian Renaissance style.   
The front entrance was adorned with a decorated circular arch, leading the eye up towards the copper-domed tower above. Elizabeth was speechless in awe and felt utterly inadequate to be mistress of such splendour. Pemberley was magnificent but situated in the country, not in the middle of the most prominent area in town. Buzzing with the activity of the most exalted personages in the country. Elizabeth swallowed hard and tried to stop her hands wringing her skirt.

“It is just a house...” 

Darcy cursed his stupidity in being so absorbed in his own thoughts that he failed miserably in his attention towards the one that mattered the most.

“You have a tower?”

“Yes, the view of the stars at night are spectacular. It is only accessible from the sitting room in the Master and Mistress suite though.”

“Oh!” 

The thought of entering that part of the house made Elizabeth blush profusely as the carriage door was opened by Darcy’s footman.   
Darcy alighted and handed Elizabeth out on to the pavement, tucked her hand securely around his arm and strode confidently through the door. They were greeted inside by a couple in their mid-forties.   
A good-humoured man and a strict lady that Darcy introduced as Mr and Mrs Murray, Gilbert and Christence, the butler and housekeeper of Darcy House in London. Elizabeth appreciated that Darcy had limited her first introduction to the two head-servants. The thought of being introduced to all the people that such a house must naturally employ to run smoothly was rather daunting. 

“Let us take a tour of the house, my dear. I thought we should start on the ground floor which is mainly rooms for entertaining and receiving guests. On the second floor are the guest bedrooms and family rooms like the music room and library while the family bedrooms, nursery and the like are on the third floor. The fourth floor is mainly used for storage and the servants quarters are in the attic while the kitchen, storage, scullery etcetera, are situated below ground.   
All the talk of bedrooms made Darcy’s ears turn pink which in turn made Elizabeth chuckle.

“Really! How many bedrooms would you say there is in total?”

“I have no idea, I have never counted. Perhaps you can count while we tour the rest of the house.”

“How many days would you estimate that would take?”

Instead of answering, Darcy pulled Elizabeth in for a chaste kiss. 

“I believe we will need to postpone our tour of all of the house Elizabeth. We need to refresh ourselves before we greet our dinner guests at the door, shall we.” Darcy gestured for Elizabeth take the lead. 

The dinner at Darcy House went smoothly, including the laughter that erupted when Emma related the reason why turkeys had fast-forwarded the wedding date as a very reluctant Mr Woodhouse had seen the advantages of having a male around the house when Mrs Weston’s turkeys had been stolen from their coop.   
Elizabeth sent a silent prayer of gratitude that it was not her that had a parent, unable to live on his own. She dearly loved her father but Hartfield was not that big a house, it was smaller than Longbourn and the lack of privacy was something she felt she would have resented. 

The only slightly unsettling news was the dinner invitation to Matlock House, two days hence. It was to be an intimate affair with only the closest family in attendance, Elizabeth was uncertain if that was to her advantage. It depended upon the response from Darcy’s family.

The evening of the Matlock’s dinner came upon them after a couple days of ferocious shopping. Elizabeth was beginning to feel the cost of the fast-paced days and craved a stroll in a quiet park which was rather difficult to find in the midst of London.

***

Lord and Lady Matlock greeted the betrothed couple as they entered the parlour. Lord Matlock was a distinguished-looking gentleman with a presence it was hard to overlook.  
Lady Matlock was a lady that time had fared gentle with, still beautiful even though she was nearing her fiftieth year.   
Warm and inviting, in stark contrast to her more appraising husband.

To her surprise, Lord Matlock knew her father. They had been opponents in a debate between Oxford university which her father had attended and Cambridge university that Lord Matlock had attended. 

They were led into the parlour and Elizabeth greeted the Colonel with warmth, the viscount and viscountess of Cromford with deference and managed to withhold her gasp when she suddenly found herself, face to face with none other than Lady Catherine de Bourgh. The grand old lady greeted her with narrow eyes and a superior air.   
Elizabeth’s heart sank to her stomach when she realised that not only would Lady Catherine be in attendance but she had probably been spewing her vitriol to the other family members, making them less inclined to accept her. 

Darcy sent an inquiring look to his uncle who only shrugged with indifference. 

Elizabeth was drawn into the conversation by the hostess and answered a long list of intrusive questions until dinner was called, it was what they had not asked that unsettled her though. She was unfortunate enough to overhear the viscountess whisper in the viscount’s ear, “she does not look as if she is enceinte...” 

Elizabeth was utterly mortified and stole a glance at Mr Darcy to see if he might have heard as well. If he had, he gave no outward appearance of it. 

To Elizabeth’s consternation, she had been placed at Lord Matlock’s right side with Lady Catherine across and Viscount Cromford on her right. Darcy and her father sat on either side of Lady Matlock and seemed to fall instantly into pleasant conversation. 

Elizabeth drew a deep breath, lifted her chin and met Lady Catherine's gaze with a steady one of herself.   
Lord Matlock had not paid much attention to the previous conversation, Elizabeth thought wryly, as the interrogation continued with questions she had answered before.

“I hear you hail from Hertfordshire?”

“Yes, my father’s estate, Longbourn, is close to a small town called Meryton in Hertfordshire.”

“It is a small estate or so I have heard?”

“It is modest compared to Pemberley, Chatsworth and Blenheim, my lord.”

“Netherfield, is the largest estate in the neighbourhood?”

“No. Although the house at Netherfield is perhaps a little larger, Longbourn village has more land. I guess it depends if you consider land or property the most significant, my lord.”

“Longbourn is entailed though, is it not?”

“Yes, to my cousin Mr Collins. The rector of Hunsford at Lady Catherine’s estate.”

“Yes, Mr Collins. I understand that you once spurned a marriage proposal from the aforementioned Mr Collins?” 

Elizabeth was aghast at the direction his lordship’s questions tended.

“That, I would consider a private matter, my lord.” 

Elizabeth deliberately took a spoonful of soup and brought it to her lips, to hide her annoyance. 

“I can well understand, the man is ridiculous.” 

Lord Matlock continued as he had not heard her rebuke of his interference. 

“I find it harder to conceive that you rejected Darcy’s first proposal.”

Elizabeth almost choked on her soup and coughed.

“You can hardly expect me to answer, my lord.   
The soup is absolutely delicious, my lord, you should try it.” 

Matlock dipped into his bowl obediently but his sister was at ready to take over the interrogation.

“Which foreign languages have you learnt, Miss Elizabeth?”

“French and German, your ladyship.”

“How odd. I thought you said you did not have the benefit of a governess nor had attended any seminars necessary to learn such accomplishments.”

“No, I did not. My father thought me French and my grandmother thought me German as it was her native language.”

“What do you know about running a large house, Miss Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth’s patience was on a dangerous low. 

“Very little!” Elizabeth smiled stiffly to the formidable lady across the table.

“I guess I know how to order a servant, manage their disputes and I know what polished silver should look like. Set a table and put together a menu. Visit tenants and arrange a decent basket for those in need. I can read and balance the account books. Gather plants for the still room and prepare them in order to make medicinal tea, poultice and fragrances. I can order a footman to move furniture around, organise a picnic, card game, charades, sardines, shuttlecock...”  
Lady Catherine held up her hands to stop Elizabeth who immediately shut her mouth forcefully while the entire table grew quiet.

“I told you she expressed her opinions very decidedly for someone so young, Henry.”

“Pray tell, Lady Catherine. What age would I need to reach to express my opinions?”

Lady Catherine guffawed while slapping his lordships back.

“You have to admit she is holding up nicely in a debate Henry. I have never met anyone who had an answer for absolutely everything... Neither does she seemed intimidated, are you sure there is not some Fitzwilliam blood in her?”

“Yes, quite certain. I have done my research and there is a slight connection by marriage to the Cavendish’s and her grandmother was a Mecklenburg but there was a fallout with the family when she married Mr Bennet.”

“How strange, I have never heard of the connection to Mecklenburg before, do you think the Queen knows?”

“Undoubtedly, Elizabeth was presented before the King and Queen in ’09.”

“Henry, Cathy?” 

The informal address by Lady Matlock made the siblings heads snap up and look expectantly towards the other end of the table.

“What do you think of the salmon?”

“Lovely my dear,” Lord Matlock scooped up a mouthful and brought it to his lips with an exaggerated motion to demonstrate his enjoyment. 

Elizabeth looked towards Darcy for comfort and found him sporting his famous scowl. Lady Catherine followed her line of vision and uttered.

“Remove that scowl, Darcy. We are just preparing her for the sort of questions, she will be exposed to amongst the ton. You may find comfort in her impertinent answers held just the right mixture of sarcasm and intellect. She will do well, not an ounce of timidity. You might as well let her teach Georgiana a thing or two, that girl is much to shy.”

“Yes, aunt Catherine.”

A commotion at the door made all the participants swirl in its direction when two small children burst through the door. 

“Cave, Harryo! Have you escaped your nanny again?” Richard asked, good-naturedly.

“I do not have a nanny, only Henrietta does. I have a governess now, and my name is Cavendish, not Cave.” 

The indignant five-year-old held his stance towards his uncle with a poised air, chin high and adorable blond curls framing his face.

“Abigail!” 

The usually so serene Viscountess of Cromford, Annabella Fitzwilliam nee Cavendish, cried for the children’s nanny in a most unladylike manner, utterly mortified.

“Pleasure to meet you, Cavendish. Might I request an introduction to your lovely sister.” 

Elizabeth had risen from her seat and approached the two miscreants. 

“Certainly, my lady. This is lady Henrietta Fitzwilliam, she is three, I am five.”

“A pleasure to meet you and may I be of assistance of any kind.” 

The cherubic three-year-old eyes widened and she leaned forward in an energetic manner. 

“Yes, please. I cannot reach my pens and I want to draw...”

“Let me and the fair lady escort you back to your room and we will see if I can help you.” 

Darcy, not the parents came to their aid. Lady Matlock made a feeble attempt of constraining Darcy who sent her such a fierce look that she immediately relented. Taking Elizabeth’s hand and wrapping it around his arm he led her out of the dining room, shooing the toddlers along.   
In the nursery, they found a mortified, slumbering Abigail.

Profound excuses were made and drawing supplies were located but since it was well past the children’s bedtime they were not allowed to use it until the next morning. Elizabeth drew a quick bluebell for Henrietta, to practice duplicating come the morrow. The little girl seemed pleased with the trade and the betrothed couple left the nursery after receiving goodnight kisses on their cheeks. 

“What adorable children, I do not suppose we will have such fair-haired little angels with our mutual dark colouring...” Elizabeth let out a little sigh of regret. 

“No, Elizabeth. I suppose our children will be dark-haired little hellions if your mother’s rendition of your childhood holds any bearing.”

“Yes, I suppose you are right. My mother often told me as a child that she hoped I would bear 10 replicas of myself as revenge for the sufferings I put her through. Personally, I believe five or six will be quite sufficient, would you not say.”

Darcy drew to a halt, a few paces from the dining-room door. Cradled Elizabeth’s hands in his and brought them to his heart.

“I would dearly love any offspring of ours, fair or dark, hellions or cherubs, Elizabeth but please tell me you are well...” 

Darcy ran his fingers lightly down Elizabeth’s cheek before he rested his head against hers.

“Are you well, Elizabeth?”

Montgomery Fitzwilliam, the viscount of Cromford was handed the task of reining in the wayward couple. Stepping into the hallway a rare sight arrested his progress on the threshold. 

“I am well,” he heard Elizabeth assure her fraught betrothed, stroking his cheek in tender, loving strokes. He could see Darcy’s shoulders heave, then drop to a relaxed position. 

“I love you!” 

“I know!” 

He felt like an intruder on a private moment but what had shocked him to the core was seeing Darcy leaning heavily on another human being.   
Darcy had been independent and self-assured since he had been weaned. A petit young woman had broken his defences and he drew comfort from her, Montgomery would never have guessed he had even needed it.   
He could not have been more bewildered, had he caught his stoic cousin in a passionate embrace. There must be something more to the little country maiden than first reached the eyes.  
Retreating his steps stealthily. He informed the party that they were coming and sat down, pondering what he had observed.

Re-entering, the dessert was served and Lady Matlock subsequently rose to lead the ladies to the parlour for a glass of sherry while the men stayed behind with their brandy in the dining room. Lord Matlock immediately pulled Darcy into a private conversation in a corner.

“She is a feisty girl and will do well Darcy but what is the rush? You need not tie the knot in a few weeks. Have some patience and a long engagement. Perhaps six months or better yet, a year? There is always some talk with a hurried wedding Darcy, you do not want to introduce your young bride to the ton at disadvantage...” 

Darcy’s patience with his relative was already paper-thin. Anger was simmering, barely controlled under the surface. 

“Do not even go there, uncle. I have been waiting for Elizabeth for nearly a year and every minute without her presence is a waste of my time. By the bye, how come you encourage your wife and my sister to pay their patronage to a prostitute? I was ready to berate my aunt when she tells me that the recommendation came from you... Is she blackmailing you?”

“Of course not. She is not a prostitute, she does not roam the streets or work at Harcourt. She has been the mistress of a few very outstanding members of the peerage and has accumulated a sufficient financial situation to build her own business. She is, after all, the daughter of the mâitresse-en-titre of Louis XV, might even be his daughter. It is not like she is a common trollop of the streets, Darcy.”

“Oh my, the mighty have fallen. Simple calculation uncle, she could not be the king’s daughter since she was born years before the king was introduced to her mother. Furthermore, she grew up with her grandmother, a seamstress in Vacouleurs in Lorraine. Hardly the circumstances of a princess. I have heard that her father was a hairdresser, Lametz or something like that.”

“How come you are so well informed, Darcy?” 

At that, Darcy’s ears grew a dark shade of red but he said nothing. The confrontation had not unfolded as he had thought and he retreated with little accomplished. Else the questions might prove to become more than a little uncomfortable. He opted to promote the group’s reunion with the ladies, instead.

Elizabeth had fared a little better. Listening to the formidable ladies expound on the virtues of an extended wardrobe and the mortal sin of wearing an ensemble more than once.

***

Darcy woke up bright and early the next day, feeling somewhat unsettled but unable to account for it. He went to his study.   
Preparing for a longer absence needed careful consideration of all the tasks, real or imaginable, that could befall his responsibilities. He had been working steadily for a couple of hours when a surprise visitor was announced. He hoped that nothing was amiss with Elizabeth and was working himself into a state of dread as Mr Gardiner entered his sanctuary. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today, Mr Gardiner. I hope everything is well at home?”

“Yes, thank you, Mr Darcy. All the ladies are doing splendidly and my bother, well, I guess he is enjoying the quietude. That is not why I am here though. I have some additions to the settlement papers that I need to inform you of.”

“Mr Gardiner, I assure you. There is no need. I have wealth enough for the both of us you...”

“You mistake my meaning Mr Darcy. It is not I that is boosting Elizabeth’s portion. It has been hers since the day she was born. Originally it was twenty thousand pounds but it has been invested safely in the four per cents, the interest being added each year. It is now close to forty-four thousand. It is her money, Mr Darcy, not mine.”

Darcy was shocked, why had Mr Bennet hidden such an advantage, even after their betrothal? 

“Does all the Bennet girls have similar dowries?”

“No, only Elizabeth does.”

“But why, who?”

“I am afraid I am not at liberty to tell you, Mr Darcy, but the money is hers, there is no doubt about that.”

***

Darcy and Elizabeth had decided to spend a day apart, to finish their tasks before they were returning to Meryton. Elizabeth had an appointment with the cobbler for the shoes she had ordered. The gowns that were finished, they would collect together on the next day as there was no way Darcy would allow his Elizabeth, time alone with that woman.   
He was aching with need for her presence, both to soothe his soul and to get some knowledge to where Elizabeth’s unexpected dowry had come from. The day dragged along in the pace of a snail but he did get most of his affairs in order.

***

Darcy was announced at ten o’clock, as planned. Bringing his carriage to convey the ladies to Bond Street for their final fitting which was absolutely necessary as both Elizabeth and Jane were having new gowns made for their trip to the theatre in the evening. 

Darcy surprised Elizabeth by accompanying her into Madame’s and remain close by, hovering over her. Positioning himself almost in front of her, the dwarfed Elizabeth peaked out from behind his rigid back to acquire if her gowns were ready. The assistant went to the back of the store to check, giving Elizabeth a chance to admonish her overbearing fiancé. 

“Mr Darcy, I am quite certain that no ill will befall me at Madame du Barry’s, at ease soldier.” 

At that moment Madame entered the front room, a brief flickering of the eyes before her, told her something was off.

Elizabeth was guided towards the private room and Darcy made to follow. 

“You cannot accompany your betrothed to the dressing room, Mr Darcy, may I offer you some tea and a news sheet? My assistant will see to your comfort. It dawned on Elizabeth, that the two of them were acquainted, despite Darcy having proclaimed that he had never been to the modiste as it was Lady Aubrey that accompanied Georgiana.

***

Darcy had had no opportunity to speak to Elizabeth privately and he was getting frustrated. Elizabeth seemed a little subdued as well, Darcy hoped it had nothing to do with the modiste.   
Elizabeth was subdued and the modiste was the source but not for the reasons Darcy dreaded.   
By the time they entered the Gardiners house Darcy’s impatience was beginning to show, even for those who did not know him well. A distressed housekeeper met Mrs Gardiner at the door and after a few pointed whispers, Mrs Gardiner excused herself while announcing that dinner would be fifteen minutes late.

“Good, I need to stretch my legs after sitting so long in one altitude. Would you join me, Elizabeth?”

Darcy’s tone did not brook opposition and Jane sent Elizabeth a worried look but she just smiled and acquiesced.

A park was situated close to the Gardiners home and our dear couple reached its entrance with a few long strides by Darcy with Elizabeth, half-running at his side.

“What has gotten you in such a state?” 

Darcy was taken aback by Elizabeth’s astute observation of his mind but was not comfortable with revealing all that had upset him that day.

“I had a visitor yesterday morning. Your uncle Gardiner came bye with some news that caught me unaware and I wonder if you are informed that you have a dowry in addition to your share of your mother’s portion?” 

Elizabeth regarded Darcy uncomprehendingly.

“What dowry?”

“According to Gardiner, there was put into the four per cents a sum of twenty thousand pounds upon your birth. The interest has been added to the initial sum, the initial investment has grown to close to forty-four thousand pounds. The bewildered look in Elizabeth’s countenance told Darcy all he needed to know.

“Who could have settled such an outrageous sum on me. Do my other sisters have a similar dowry?”

“He was not willing or able to reveal from whom the money had come but he did say that you were the only Bennet daughter with a dowry besides your mother’s portion. Do you have any idea who they might be from?”

“No! I do not know anyone that can scatter around ten thousands of pounds, it must be a mistake. Perhaps there is another Elizabeth Bennet, it is a common enough name...”

“No. Mr Gardiner was quite adamant that it was your money. No remote relatives with success in some area or other?”

“No... Although I have an aunt that we have not heard from in years.”

“Mrs Knightley’s mother?”

“No. She passed when Emma was a babe and Isabella a toddler.”

“I did not know your father had sisters.” 

Elizabeth chuckled. 

“He had three and an older brother but he passed before my parents married. The eldest, Isabella was Emma’s mother. The second, Elizabeth, married a previous owner of Netherfield, Lord Westerfield but was killed in a riding accident soon after. My father’s youngest sister Magdaley emigrated to the Americas, almost two decades ago.”

“Well, the timing seems right. Do you know if it was before or after you were born?”

“It was after, I remember meeting her as a small child...” 

“It seems very likely that she provided for you before she left, not anticipating ever returning.” Elizabeth chewed her lower lip, not completely satisfied with the explanation but with no other alternatives to explore she thought it wise to leave it at that. At least until she could confer with her father.

“You seem a little out of sort Elizabeth, is the hectic schedule proving too much? Just say the word and we will stay at home tonight. You need not exert yourself at the expense of your health.”

“Oh no! I am looking forward to the theatre tonight. It is one of the things I love about town.”

“You cannot hide it from me Elizabeth, I know something is unsettling you. Please tell me or I will imagine something much more dreadful. I have a very active imagination...”

“I encountered Miss Bingley at the modiste. She did not see me but I overheard her speaking to some of her friends about me and it was not flattering.”

“I see.” Darcy looked expectantly at Elizabeth to continue. 

“Something like, Mr Darcy had been trapped by a nefarious hoyden that was not even...”

“She said what!” 

Darcy paced back and forth in front of Elizabeth. Running his fingers threw his hair, leaving it uncommonly dishevelled. Elizabeth found that upsetting him further would serve no purpose as they surely needed to get back to the house.

“I will speak to Charles. I cannot have close acquaintances, spreading malicious gossip around town. They might believe her squabbles.”

“Please, wait until after the theatre! I would hate to ruin everyone’s evening.”

Darcy halted his pacing and looked searchingly at Elizabeth. He gave her a curt nod, wrapped her hand around his arm and set a brisk pace towards the Gardiners home. Elizabeth tried to convince the devil in her mind of the power of silence as she had not addressed the conundrum that was foremost in her thoughts. 

***

By evening, Elizabeth nerves were frazzled.   
Realising it was her first introduction to the ton on the arm of her betrothed, gave her a rare insight into her own insignificance. Not that it bothered her to be of little to no importance, it was the thought of diminishing her fiancé's standing in society that had her worrying her lip, constantly. 

Aunt Gardiner’s maid was working tirelessly in restricting Elizabeth’s curled hair into an elaborate hairstyle that would go with tonight’s ensemble. A pearl-grey gown with a jacket and gloves that matched.   
Accompanied by a dainty black hat and a silver fox fur stole, for the chilly evening. It was magnificent. Elizabeth had never owned anything like it and was deeply thankful for Madame du Barry's aid and speedy delivery.   
Looking at her reflection, she knew that nothing she had in her dressing room could ever compare. It was a shame that her grandmother’s pearls had been sent forward and were currently safely locked up at Longbourn but it could not be helped. Stealing herself, as the maid had finished her task. Her aunt was calling for her from the entrance hall, to make haste as the gentlemen had arrived to escort them. 

The new version of Elizabeth, a much more mature variation than ever before seen, descended the staircase.   
Darcy’s audible gasp did much to restore her confidence. He looked simultaneously astonished and bewildered. He tucked her hand around his arm, escorted her to the carriage and made sure she was safely ensconced within before he turned to aid the Gardiners.   
Mr Bennet and Jane were riding with Bingley, his sister had conveniently invited herself along. Darcy was silent the entire ride, stealing glances at Elizabeth every few minutes.   
Elizabeth started to worry he did not approve of her new appearance and worried her lips with her fingertips. Darcy took her hand between his and look her intensely in the eyes. Elizabeth wished there had been more light to see the cobalt in his eyes but in the shadowy carriage, they looked almost black.

“You look like a vision, I am worried that you will evaporate into thin air, like a mirage.” Elizabeth laughed and relaxed. 

“Hardly, you cannot get rid of me that easily Mr Darcy. I am afraid you are stuck with me for all eternity.” 

The famous Darcy dimples made a show.

“Exactly!” Elizabeth elbowed Mr Darcy’s ribs.

“That was your cue to pronounce that you never wished to be parted from me from this day forward. You see, I have an excellent memory Mr Darcy and I remember you being much more eloquent on that occasion.” 

Two symmetrically arched eyebrows punctuated her statement. Mr Darcy laughed, his baritone guffaw could be heard by the onlookers outside the theatre. Mr Darcy alighted the carriage with a wide smile on his countenance and handed out his betrothed before aiding the Gardiners.   
Mr Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm which she took daintily and with a fortifying long gaze into each other’s eyes, they forged into the fray.   
Darcy’s master of Pemberley persona emerged from the jovial gentleman he had just portrayed. Elizabeth emulated in her own way. Straightening her spine and lifting her head as she gracefully entered the theatre on Mr Darcy‘s arm.

When Elizabeth smiled, she sparkled like her entire being had been lit up. There was no smile grazing her countenance tonight. Her serious expression brought forwarded her mesmerising beauty. Her poise and presence turned heads wherever they went.

The throng at the theatre was extraordinary, the word had travelled like wildfire through the ton that Darcy’s unknown fiancée was going to be in attendance. 

The curious and the apparently indifferent had all come to the night’s event, to get a glimpse of the newest on dit.   
It was a miracle that they were able to find Mr Bingley and his entourage among the crush but Bingley had been wise and had positioned himself close to the entrance. Darcy scowled at Miss Bingley and gave her a curt nod and turned to whisper something in the ear of Mr Bingley that Elizabeth could not hear. They ploughed their way to the Darcy box and was just settling in their seats when Richard came by.

“Darcy, I have two ladies in the Matlock box that cannot be gainsaid. They are adamant that you and Elizabeth join them, as it is important to display a united family in these distressing times...”

Bingley immediately offered to host the remaining Bennets and Gardiners while the rest seemed unperturbed by the disturbance. Darcy seemed to decide to decline but Elizabeth rose as to follow the Colonel, giving Darcy a significant look.

Entering the Matlock’s box, Elizabeth was met warmly by Lady Aubrey and Lady Catherine who whispered stalwart in her ear.

“Aubrey is affable and indiscriminating but the ton knows I do not suffer fools easily which will make them much easier to convince. Now smile Elizabeth, look pleased. It was easy enough as Elizabeth discovered Anne in the shadows of the back and went to greet her. Pleasantries were exchanged, Darcy and Elizabeth were placed in between the two ladies at the front row with Richard and Anne behind them. Elizabeth could hear Richard whisper, not too subtly in Darcy’s ear.

“Darcy, with all this attention, you must be squirming under that haughty exterior of yours. Smile to the cats and look besotted, with that scowl on your face they might think you were trapped.” 

Darcy turned towards Richard with a look that he thought Richard had grown horns on his head.

“Exactly! That is the famous Darcy scowl.” 

Elizabeth turned to Richard and uttered with amusement 

“It would be wise not to provoke it then?” 

Followed by arched eyebrows and lenient smile. A smile that you give a disobedient child that is particularly obtuse of its wrongdoings. 

Elizabeth had heard many, none too subtle whispers on her way to their seats and had no illusions to her reception by the ton. Understanding that respect must be earned, she was not too put out by the uninformed speculations. It was, on the other hand, imperative to her that their opinion should not be confirmed by her manners nor would she let them intimidate her.

Lady Catherine kept a steady conversation until the curtain was drawn, subtly pointing out the illustrious personages in attendance that Elizabeth should know. Lady Aubrey did her best to lift Darcy’s scowl from his countenance but was only partially successful. Elizabeth felt him relax as soon as the light dimmed and the performance began. It did not escape her though, that many eyes were still directed towards their box.

The first interim, Darcy and Elizabeth chose to remain in the box while the ladies opted to seek refreshments. The onslaught of friends, acquaintances and associates that squeezed their way into their cramped space was daunting. Elizabeth plastered a smile on her face a fended off veiled and unveiled insults as a game of battledore and shuttlecock. When they finally hurried out to reach their own seats before the second act, Elizabeth whispered in Darcy’s ear.

“Perhaps I should take the stage at the next interim to announce the income of my father’s estate and the size of my dowry. It would save us a lot of trouble and we might even make it to the refreshments within the third break...” 

“Hardly, we would be hunted by every bachelor in the vicinity, enquiring after the rest of your sisters’ portions.” 

Elizabeth chuckled softly while Lady Aubrey leaned forward with a bewildered look.

“I thought your dowry was inconsequential Elizabeth, am I misinformed?”

The betrothed couple shared a communicative look.

“Yes, aunt. She has a substantial dowry.”

“How substantial?” Lady Aubrey frowned, obviously displeased she had not been informed of something so significant in forwarding her new niece. 

“This is hardly the place for this discussion aunt, it exceeds Georgiana’s, let us leave it that for the time being. 

“You are right, this is not the time nor place but I do not appreciate that I have not been told this before. It would have made my efforts to make your fiancée accepted by the ton a lot easier.” 

“We have just learned it ourselves, not even Elizabeth knew.”

“We will discuss this later this evening Darcy. Let us focus on the performance until a more private setting can be attained.”

The party in the Matlock box turned their attention to the stage. At the next interim, they all exited the box to get refreshments, not wanting to repeat the crush from the previous pause. 

“Mr Darcy, would you introduce me to your fiancée?” 

Darcy was astonished but hid it well. The elusive Duke of Lincoln, recognising his fiancée was a great honour and would be very beneficial towards acceptance by the ton.

“Your Grace, it will be my honour. This is my fiancée, Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire. Elizabeth, may I introduce you to his Grace, the Duke of Lincoln.”

“It is an honour, your Grace.”

Elizabeth curtsied low and reverently rose to meet the duke's eyes. He was looking at her intently, like puzzling on a conundrum. 

“Bennet, the name sounds familiar. Did your father attend Cambridge university?”

“No, your Grace. He attended Oxford university.”

“Well, it is a common name. May I wish you both felicity and happiness.” 

Darcy thanked the duke for his condescension and moved them along to another acquaintance of his.   
The aunts' were nearly giddy or as giddy as two mature matrons of the ton could be accused of.   
Lady Catherine spoke many encouraging words to Elizabeth in a low tone as to not be overheard, about the great honour it was to be acknowledged by his Grace. Elizabeth was glad she did not know of the importance as she would have been much more intimidated. Lady Catherine continued her rhapsody on the elusive duke. A family man that did not appear much in society outside the House of Lords.   
The duchess was even more recluse and had not been seen for years.   
They had several children and it was the common opinion that she did not venture out much as a result of her constant increasing status.

It was the only gossip to be had though, as there were not any other scandals associated with the dukedom of Lincoln.   
The duke was not prone to gamble nor did he have a mistress as was quite common in the upper crust. Their assets were solvent, other than an unsociable nature, there was nothing else to accuse them of but having more children than the average duke.   
Hardly a spectacular fact as the duchess married young which gave her more childbearing years than a mature bride might.

Regardless, the boost of confidence was most welcomed by Elizabeth and she chatted merrily with Darcy’s aunts, giving the multitude of onlookers, nothing to criticize.   
Many noticed that although Darcy was as aloof and haughty as he had always been, his eyes never strayed long from his betrothed.


	6. Marital Relations

Chapter 6 Marital Relations 

Meryton had not changed, although Elizabeth had.   
A little wiser perhaps and definitely more experienced.   
Surviving her first encounter with the ton, finding herself no worse for wear, had boosted her confidence but it was something else to be back to what she had been familiar with since birth. Having slept in after her travels, it was nearly ten o’clock before Elizabeth searched the kitchen for something edible for breakfast. Lounging in her favourite window seat, overlooking the back garden and the fields beyond, she was so deep in thought, she startled and nearly fell off the window sill when her mother barged in.

“You are wanted at Netherfield, you have not an instant to lose. I hope he has not changed his mind, oh what shall become of us then?”

Mrs Bennet was gesticulating wildly and moved to haul Elizabeth to a standing position but Elizabeth anticipated her and sprung into action.

“Mama, what is the matter? Why would he change his mind? What have you heard?”

“One of the stable hands from Netherfield came a few minutes ago with a note saying you were needed at Netherfield as soon as it was convenient...”

Her mother handed her a short, pointed note signed FD.

“Well, that is strange. The note is a little short, I guess I will go and find out what is the matter.” 

Elizabeth would not have admitted to her mother that she was somewhat apprehensive by the curt tone of the note but she saddled Nelly to get there a little faster. Darcy met her at the door with a thunderous expression. 

“Oh, dear! What is the matter?”

Darcy pressed his lips into a thin line and blew a hard breath through his nose.

“Caroline!” 

Was all the response she was afforded before he led her to the library. 

Inside, a tear-streaked Caroline Bingley sat on the couch before the fire, looking absolutely wretched. Elizabeth took the vacant seat beside her, lifted Caroline’s hand and stroked it compassionately. 

“May I be of assistance?”

“I am so sorry Miss Elizabeth. I had no idea what I was doing.” 

Caroline was clearly distraught as her voice trembled while a fresh load of tears streamed down her face.

“I ran into some friends from the seminar, they did not treat me very well, me being a tradesman’s daughter and all. But suddenly they were interested in what I was saying and I got carried away. Embellishing to keep their interest fixed, it got out of hand and I said all those terrible things about you.   
I am heartily ashamed of myself.”

Caroline was sobbing, clinging to Elizabeth’s hand and Elizabeth’s heart melted. Yes, she had acted abominably but what kind of Christian would she be if she denied Caroline forgiveness. She had all the appearance of sincerity, if not, she could outdo the most famous actress on Drury Lane and Elizabeth did not believe her to be that good an actress. 

“Of course I forgive you. Let us forget the whole incident and remember the past only as it gives us pleasure.” 

Caroline lifted her red and swollen eyes to meet Elizabeth’s and gave her a small, tentative smile.

“Thank you! You are most kind, I do not deserve it.”

“Shush, everyone deserves kindness, Caroline.”

Elizabeth continued to stroke Caroline’s back until she had calmed down and was sent off to her room to rest.

“What an eventful morning.”

Elizabeth spoke to no one in particular.

“I better get back to Longbourn, Jane needed Nelly later and I nicked her from under her nose. She will be most put out if I do not return in time...”

“Nelly?” Darcy wondered.

“Yes, the old nag Jane rode hither when she fell ill. I could probably walk faster than Nelly but I managed to hassle her into a slow trot on the way over.”

“I didn’t know you could ride...”

“Of course I can ride, I like to walk but more often than not, I do not have a horse available. Papa is rather stingy with his stallion, even going so far as insinuating that he might be a little too much for me to handle.” 

Elizabeth snorted derisively which earned a chuckle from Mr Darcy. 

“May I conclude that you are an experienced horsewoman?”

“I am sure an occasion will arise that you may judge for yourself, Mr Darcy.” 

A mischievous smirk accompanied the demure statement, leaving him with no uncertainty to her prowess on horseback.

“I will. There are many sights at Pemberley, only accessible on horseback. I am looking forward to riding out with you and show you my favourite haunts.”

“I will hold you to it, Mr Darcy. I love exploring. Do you have any caves at Pemberley? My aunt has told me there are caves in the Lambton era.”

“Yes, a matter of fact, we do.”

“Splendid!” 

Mr Darcy followed Elizabeth out into the courtyard and aided her, quite unnecessarily but rather pleasantly, on to her horse. Kissing her hand and waving her goodbye as she rode off towards Longbourn. He forgot entirely to assess her riding skills as his eyes rested on her retiring figure. She reached the bend and turned with a final wave like she had felt his intense gaze on her back. Darcy blushed...

Entering Netherfield, Darcy felt light at heart but his stomach was empty and growling its displeasure. To his relief, luncheon had just been served and the rest of the Netherfield party had already assembled in the dining room. Piling a high tower on his plate, all of his favourites, he sat down and tucked in.

“Have you found a lady's maid for Miss Eliza yet?”

“No, I have not.”

“My friend, Lady Bathurst’s have been forced to let her maid go. She is an exceptional maid and has done absolute wonders to Mrs Bathurst’s hair, her skill at embroidery is simply divine.”

“If she is such a skilled maid, I wonder why she is letting her go.”

Darcy was rather sceptical to hiring a personal servant on the questionable advice of Miss Bingley. 

“She is French.”

“Like most lady's maids or so I am told.”

“Yes, it is the latest fashion but Sir Bartholomew was not impressed after Lady Bathurst redecorated their dining room in the French style. He has demanded everything French to be removed from the house and that included her lady's maid. He believes it to be unpatriotic to have anything French in his possession, his younger brother has been sent into battle so it is a sensitive subject. They are very attached, the brothers, they are twins you know. Like me and Charles.”

“I see.”

“She used to be Lady Mildred’s lady's maid, she trained her but she passed a couple of years ago and Lady Bathurst’s was ecstatic when she was able to snap her up before the eyes of both Miss Elliot and Lady Philippa. She was very sought after.”

Darcy had a slight acquaintance with Lady Mildred who had been a friend of his mother and his aunt. She had been a highly respected, genteel and courteous lady.  
He had not much time though, as he had initially thought that Elizabeth would choose her own personal maid but having one that perhaps could be fixed before the Matlock’s ball was too tempting. He would hire her on the condition that she would need the mistress’s approval before it became a permanent solution. He told Miss Bingley as much as necessary and she set out to write an express immediately.

“Thank you, Mr Darcy, I am so glad to be of assistance, in an inconsequential way, as an apology to Miss Eliza. By the bye, her name is Manette de Montespan, if you want to check her references.”

“That will not be necessary. Lady Mildred was a dear friend of Lady Catherine, she will probably know. I will write to her for references.”

Caroline smiled and sauntered out of the dining room. Darcy had a niggling feeling that he had missed something but he supposed Elizabeth would forgive his presumption on hiring her a lady’s maid, a temporary one he reminded himself. It would be Elizabeth’s decision to make it permanent. 

***

It was a strange atmosphere that met Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy in Longbourn’s morning parlour, on the day before their wedding. 

Jane excused herself almost immediately after they had entered, waving her hand in several directions, claiming a matter of importance needed her attention, not specifying either purpose nor direction.   
Mr Bingley frowned bewildered, not that Jane never left a room he occupied but he had seen apprehension, perhaps even fear in her eyes. 

Elizabeth was a little better, albeit not by much. She had not fled the room on their entrance but neither had she looked at Darcy. Her fingers were worrying her lips and her head was bent towards the floor.   
Her eyes started to flicker about, as a familiar female voice, carried into the room, soon followed by its owner. Lydia Wickham had arrived, intent on attending the wedding, disregarding completely the lack of an invitation.  
Darcy mentally changed his plans for his sister, due to arrive with their cousin Richard in the evening. It had been their plan to attend the wedding and breakfast but it had to be curtailed to only the wedding. Darcy did not trust the immature girl, he had encountered with Wickham in a seedy part of London. Explaining the difficult situation her actions had created whilst trying to convince her to leave Wickham, had not endeared her to him. He had no illusions to her selfishness combined with an obstinacy that rendered her utterly ridiculous to Darcy. He bore her company for the sake of Elizabeth and nothing else.

Luckily, her husband had not accompanied her or the disaster would have been a factum. The unfriendly relationship between Darcy and Wickham was famous in Meryton. 

Lydia had not changed much, her unchecked behaviour had more likely taken a toll for the worse as her flirtation had been finely honed among the regulars in Newcastle. Her interest in her husband had waned but her want for attention had not.

She would never admit to her sisters, that marriage to Mr Wickham was not at all what she had imagined. To compensate for the lacklustre reality, she added a little spice to make her rather dull life seem a lot more interesting than it really was.   
Elizabeth was not easily fooled but did not deduct enough from Lydia’s tales to be anywhere near the truth, unfortunately.

After a half-hour of Lydia’s boasting of her and her dear Wickham’s exhilarating life and her cleavage shoved in his face on several occasions, Darcy had had enough and briskly asked Elizabeth to step out of doors for a stroll in the garden.   
Elizabeth hesitated for only a moment before following him out, heading in the direction of the pond and beyond. 

Normally, Elizabeth would have apologised on behalf of her sister but this morning, she was preoccupied with so many conflicting thoughts that the necessity quite escaped her. 

Our dear couple walked on in an uncomfortable silence. Elizabeth had not taken Darcy’s arm as she usually did but walked at his side with an arms-length between them. Darcy’s eyes were constantly directed to his betrothed while Elizabeth gaze was locked at the trail before her, only occasionally flicking to his side and never up to the level of his eyes. After several minutes of the strained atmosphere, Darcy challenged her.

“What is a matter Elizabeth?”

“Nothing!” 

It was so blatantly obvious a lie that Darcy might have laughed if he had not felt so anxious. 

“If you are having second thoughts Elizabeth, please tell me and we might work this out together.”

“Of course not!” 

Elizabeth looked aghast at him before blushing and whipping her eyes away. 

“Then what Elizabeth? Do not tell me it is nothing, I can clearly see that something has upset you...”

“I cannot talk about it!” 

It dawned on Darcy what might be the issue at hand and he clenched his jaws in an attempt to rein in his displeasure. Getting angry at Elizabeth would definitely not serve his cause.

“I would like to believe that I could share everything with you Elizabeth and that you might share all your worries with me...” 

Elizabeth stole a brief glance at him and he waited patiently for her to gather her courage. 

“It is kind of embarrassing...”

Darcy opted not to placate Elizabeth with platitudes but kept his silence in the hope that Elizabeth would continue where she had left off.

“It is a case of excessive information that do not coalesce. It was so contradictory that it has left me utterly bewildered and poor Jane is frightened out of her senses. We cannot make it out...”

“What did she tell you?” 

Darcy’s voice was clipped, in fear of what nonsense Mrs Bennet had filled her daughters heads with.

“They, there were several...   
My mother made a great overture in collecting myself and my sister to have the talk last evening and I believe that made the others fearful of what she might be presenting us with and took upon themselves the task of clearing up any misconceptions. It was aunt Gardiner that hauled us in first, as soon as my mother exited, she entered.” 

Darcy sighed with relief, Mrs Gardiner was a sensible woman. She would set the record straight. 

“She was not frightening but neither was she particularly specific, she gave a vague instruction that was really hard to comprehend. She was replaced by Charlotte, who was visiting with her mother and she was not vague at all...   
I wish she had been though as it has left me with very unpleasant pictures of Mr Collins in my head.   
Not that Charlotte seemed to think her ordeal had been unpleasant but I certainly would have...”

“Did not Mr Collins propose to you after the Netherfield ball?”

“Yes, thank heavens I said no.”

Elizabeth gave a visible shudder and Darcy choose not to elaborate further on those unpleasant imaginations, he could do well without.

“Lydia, on the other hand, was more intimidating. Not that she discouraged us intentionally. It was her exuberance on the subject, that was frankly a tad unnerving if she is to be believed at all...”

“I do not understand what might have frightened you.”

“Oh, I am not frightened exactly. More curious and embarrassed. I loathe being ignorant, especially compared to Lydia. I really should be able to speak to you openly about even these things, we are after all, about to embark on that particular journey together, are we not...  
Would you say you are large?”

Elizabeth looked at him expectantly, keeping her eyes trained on his eyes. A blush crept up Darcy’s neck.

“What would you consider large, Elizabeth?”

“I have not the faintest idea...”

“That would render any comment of mine redundant, would not you say?”

“Yes, I suppose you are right.”

Elizabeth looked a little dejected and Darcy tried to redirect her thoughts to a safer subject.

“What was it that Mrs Bennet said that unsettled you so?”

“Nothing! She gave a descriptive rendition with military precision, even drew some illustrations to make sure we understood.”

“You would have been better off without any additional advice then?”

Darcy could not keep his incredulity entirely out of his voice. 

“Yes!” Elizabeth uttered exasperatedly. “I certainly could have foregone Charlotte’s embroidered tale and Lydia’s exaggerated one. Apparently, Wickham was so large that she had screamed from the top of her lungs at their first encounter. Why she would want to repeat the experiment, quite escape me...” 

At that comment, Darcy decided that a direct approach would not be amiss.

“I believe that whom you are with, will be of more importance than size Elizabeth. If you are in trustworthy hands of someone that love and respect you, measures can be taken to diminish the initial pain that you will with all likelihood have to endure, but hopefully not for long and not in such an intense way that you would find it necessary to scream.” 

The thought made Darcy shudder in revulsion and he said a silent prayer that he would not be mistaken. He had never taken a maiden to bed and some of the stories he had heard at his gentleman’s club was disconcerting. He chose to believe they were somewhat exaggerated though. Embellished for the sake of entertainment. 

“I am much relieved. Actually, just talking about it has settled me and made me think myself very foolish indeed, to have harboured such ridiculous thoughts. Never mind me Fitzwilliam, if we could work past the misunderstandings in our early relationship. I am certain that we can figure out how to...”

Gesticulating wildly between them, not finding the words to express her thoughts. 

“Mate, err breed, oh you know what I mean.” 

Elizabeth flung her hands up in the air. Darcy gathered them in his and kissed the back of each hand, turned them and kissed each palm. Their gaze locked and Darcy grazed his thumbs over Elizabeth’s knuckles. The air was charged between the two lovers. Who initiated the kiss was hard to tell, they met in the middle, tongues battling for superiority and hands roaming freely.   
Just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. Both stepped back, breathing heavily, eyes still locked. Darcy took a step towards her and enveloped Elizabeth in his arms, resting his head atop of hers.

“I love you Elizabeth!”

“I know!” 

Darcy chuckled.

“Is it not the established mode to reciprocate when such sentiments are bestowed?”

“Probably, but that would be anticipated and I prefer to surprise you with such declarations. I adore being in your arms though. It gives me such a sense of belonging, that I have never felt before. Although kissing you also makes me feel things that have been unknown. Not the same feeling but very pleasurable.”

“You are babbling.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Be quiet and just be Elizabeth. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy.”

She acquiesced, listening to the steady beat of his heart, relaxing her tense muscles until Lydia’s voice penetrated the woods. Calling her back to the house.   
Elizabeth sighed and untangled herself from her safe haven. They returned in a much lighter spirit than previous. Darcy took his leave and with a few pointed words, informed Mr Bingley on the matter of import. Mr Bingley had not had the benefit of speaking privately to his intended as they had kept close to the house when Jane had finally emerged from whatever task she had been doing.


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7 The Wedding

Darcy stood, fiddling with his cufflinks. All eyes were on him and he did not enjoy it. 

Any moment now, the doors would open and the attention would shift from him to the ladies entering and that time could not come soon enough for Darcy’s comfort. 

An eternity later, the doors to the chapel opened. All eyes turned towards the entrance, save for two pairs. Mrs Hurst looked at her brother while Mary studied Mr Darcy.  
Mrs Hurst had her eyes trained on her brother to assess his sentiments, having heard much about his choice of a life partner from her sister, she wanted to judge for herself.   
Mary on the other hand, always found the groom much more interesting than the bride. The emotions that played over Darcy’s countenance as his betrothed descended down the aisle was by far superior to watching her sisters. Mr Bingley was similarly afflicted, she noticed but he rarely hid his opinions.   
It was the stoic Mr Darcy that had her flabbergasted. Fighting for his composure to the extent that a single tear escaped its confinement.   
Mary sat in open-mouthed awe until Mrs Gardiner nudged her ribs.  
Elizabeth was aware of Darcy’s struggle, as her eyes were on him alone. She relaxed when he took a shuddering breath and composed himself. The service went in a blur to Elizabeth who was only aware of the man standing next to her. Jane and Bingley were married first as Jane was the elder sister, she took precedence over her younger sister. 

Dressed in white, to accent their virginity. Elizabeth’s whitework gown was a simple, high-waist, long-sleeved gown with embroidery, asymmetrically applied across the front. She had a magnificent pearl-choker around her neck. Her hair was down except for the front, who had been braided to form a halo where another strain of pearls was attached. Jane’s gown had an exquisite Belgian lace overlay and her hair was gathered in an elaborate up-do.   
They wore the distinction The most beautiful girls in the county with conviction. 

***

Darcy felt in the most elevated spirit of his life when they signed the church register, Elizabeth was a Bennet no more. From this day forward, she was a Darcy.   
The thought nigh on unsettled him a second time that day. He distracted himself with fiddling with Elizabeth necklace. 

“What a beautiful necklace, I have not seen you wear this before...”

“It has been in a safe box at the bank in London. My grandmother left it to me while Jane inherited the gold and sapphire necklace she is wearing. I was named for her.”

“It is exquisite!”

“Yes, my grandmother Bennet was a Mecklenburg. She was disinherited when she married my grandfather and he never received her dowry but she was allowed to keep her personal belongings. These necklaces were among her jewellery, the second one, I wear in my hair. A product of Sarah, our ladies maid, creative imagination. She likes to try out new things and I usually indulge her.”

“You look beautiful!”

Elizabeth’s thank you, drowned in the commotion outside the church door. The entire population of Meryton and some from the other nearby villages had gathered to get a look of the participants of the most talked-about wedding of the last decade. Darcy bore it with reluctance and petulance, being subjected to the most intimate and impertinent questions by folk he had never met. His mood was reaching a dangerously low level when the carriages that were conveying the newlyweds to Longbourn, finally arrived. Safely in the new carriage, he had ordered for the occasion and at a safe distance from the onlookers, Darcy kissed his bride with reverence and feeling. 

“Please tell me we will make an early escape, Elizabeth.” 

Elizabeth laughed. 

“I highly doubt it but it may as well be our intention. The execution might prove challenging though. There are many who want to wish us joy.”

“Yes, and even more that want to interrogate us...”

“You poor thing.” Elizabeth’s eyes sparkled in mirth while her fingers trailed down his jawline. 

“It is only a few hours and then we will be on our way to town.”

Darcy had not told Elizabeth that they would not venture to town on this day.   
Initially, their plan had been to head for the north and the Lake District immediately but the Matlock’s ball had made it necessary to modify his plans slightly. He had found an Inn on the way north that had separate cottages for rent. Not wanting to share even a wall with anybody else on his wedding night, it had been the perfect solution. He and Bingley had reworked the plan and their sojourn would be altered after their nights at the Tarn Inn.   
Two nights and two cottages had been booked. The Darcy’s would turn back to town to attend the ball while the Bingley’s would go north, visiting relatives on their way to their final destination.  
The Darcys’ planned to catch up, after the ball. Elizabeth was aware of most of these alterations but she was under the misconception that they would venture immediately to town. Darcy was loathed to reveal his surprise and said nothing to correct her.

***

The wedding breakfast was as elaborate as one would have expected for a soiree hosted by Mrs Bennet.   
The food was delicious, the decorations were extravagant and the guests were plentiful.   
Elizabeth fended off the most insipid and intrusive of her neighbours, every time Darcy’s scowl deepened.   
She barely had any chance to eat as someone always interrupted her when she was on the brink of putting something in her mouth.

The newlyweds eventually gathered to announce their departure when Caroline made a move towards them. 

“I had not the opportunity to inform you yesterday as you were all so busy with the wedding...   
I got some disturbing news from my aunt in Lancaster. My uncle has had an apoplexy and she is in dire need of an extra pair of hands to manage their household while she tends to my uncle. I have begged Charles to escort me there, it is on his way north and trying to find someone else to accompany me would be both difficult and time-consuming. I am so sorry to intrude on your honeymoon.” 

She looked directly at Elizabeth which was the only reason she felt compelled to answer. 

“We are going to be delayed by a week as Lord and Lady Matlock are holding a ball in honour of our marriage. It will have no effect on us, it is for my sister and brother to decide.” 

Darcy looked a little uncomfortable, she thought. 

“Not exactly, Elizabeth. We will not travel to London for a couple of days. I have a surprise for the first few days and they involve Jane and Charles as well.”

“Oh, never mind me, Mr Darcy. I will find accommodations in the vicinity and you will not know I am there. I have no intentions of intruding on any of the newly wedded couples. It is just a convenient travel arrangement.” Miss Bingley assuaged the newlyweds.

“It is up to Bingley to decide. You will be travelling in their carriage after all as Elizabeth and I are going to London before heading north and we have our own carriage.”

“We will go to Netherfield and pick up Caroline’s luggage and head out after you Darcy.” 

Bingley looked resigned with pleading eyes at Jane who smiled serenely and gave him a slight nod in approval.

“That will not be necessary Charles, my luggage is already on the carriage. I took the liberty to have a footman add it to yours when I got my aunt’s letter and my maid was finished packing. I did not want to detain you with an extra trip to Netherfield. Thank you for obliging me in this. I know it is an imposition but it is crucial to me, to come to my aunt’s aid. I owe her much, her connections were invaluable for my sister and I being accepted into the Misses Hewlett’s ladies seminar.”

Caroline looked genuinely contrite, Elizabeth could not but feel compassion for the distraught lady that obviously was close to her Lancaster relations. Acknowledging that her sentiments and actions would not have wavered much, had it been her aunt and uncle in Gracechurch Street that had been similarly afflicted. 

***

Teary farewells with relations, friends and acquaintances were done in a hurry and they set off for the, to Elizabeth and Jane, unknown destination. 

Caroline definitely put a dampener on the atmosphere in the Bingley carriage. Bingley sat opposite the two ladies, not the position he had pictured himself in, on his first journey as a married man.   
He had imagined his wife, cuddled in the crook of his arm, quite possibly sharing a few kisses and dosing off in complete harmony. Instead, he was left with some tender looks and his sister’s chattering, in starched contrast to his perception of felicity. 

The ambience in the Darcys carriage was in a much better condition.   
Elizabeth sat comfortably with her head resting on Darcy’s shoulder, the position could potentially be a little unstable in the ruts, Darcy surmised. As soon as her breathing evened out, Darcy hoisted her up on his lap and tucked her head under his chin, his arms enveloping her lithe form.   
She did not wake, obviously a sound sleeper or particularly exhausted, or both...   
Darcy let the sensation of complete contentment wash over his soul, his muscles relaxed as the swaying carriage lulled him into slumber.

Elizabeth woke with a start, the carriage had halted and a sheepish looking Bingley was trying to close the door to the carriage, without being noticed.   
Elizabeth let him believe he had succeeded but his utter failure was proven by the slight chuckle that her husband could not quite quell. She shifted to face him.

“Have we scandalised Mr Bingley’s sensibilities or rather you have, as I have no recollection of attaining this compromising position.” 

A lopsided smile accompanied her jib.

“I was concerned for your welfare. You could have fallen to the floor in your previous position.”

“I am lucky to have such a solicitous husband.”

“Yes, you are!” 

Darcy closed the remaining inches that existed between their lips when someone gave the carriage door a few loud, sharp raps. Sighing, he withdrew and eased Elizabeth off his lap. A look of promise was exchanged and they exited the carriage.

Elizabeth gasped as she took in the scene in front of her. A magnificent Tudor house rose proudly before her, surrounded by a few smaller versions. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the farthest one with an enormous old oak tree in front. Its long branches stretching out over the pond where a few Water Lilly’s stubbornly clung to the surface. 

“Welcome to the Tarn Inn, Elizabeth.”

Darcy whispered in her ear. Elizabeth was too chocked up to answer...

Their arrival was anticipated, a few young boys scurried to the carriage to unload their luggage. The owner approached and guided them to a private dining room while the cottages were readied and the luggage was brought in and unpacked. An elaborate dinner was about to be served, under the light of a hundred candles. A fifth chair was added a bit awkwardly to the end of the table designed for four.

Comfortably seated, oysters were served as the first course. Jane sent Elizabeth a brilliant smile over the flowers on the table, she knew it was a favourite of Elizabeth’s which was heartily appreciated by the aforementioned lady.   
It was a challenging dish to eat politely though, it was served in its shell and Darcy kissed away a drop of the butter it was bathing in, that had escaped the corner of Elizabeth’s mouth. Earning him a deep frown from Caroline and resulted in a crimson colour, overspreading Elizabeth’s cheeks, it continued down her neck to her neckline and Darcy’s eyes travelled with it. A huff from his right side brought his gaze back up from its current position.

“I hope your journey went well Mr Darcy?” 

“Very well, I slept the entire way.”

“Have you changed your name since we last met? I am surprised you changed it to Mister.”

“Oh, I am sorry Caroline. I was certain you said Mrs Darcy. My mistake.” 

Caroline fixed her eyes on Mr Darcy who felt obligated to answer.

“It was uneventful,” he managed to reply as the soup was brought and he had missed the opportunity to watch Elizabeth eat her second oyster.

Soup does not leave much chance for conversation and the room grew quiet.

The next course containing fish came with an interruption. Mr Johnson, who owned the establishment, came with the good news that their cottages were ready at their convenience but he wanted to know what kind of room the additional lady would require.

“Separate cottages? How many rooms are there in each cottage?”

“It is one large room Madam, in addition, there are two small dressing rooms. The bed is positioned in an alcove with curtains though, to able one not to disturb the other if one is sleeping.”

“I cannot possibly share such accommodations with a couple of newlyweds. Where would I sleep? On a cot in the dressing room?”

Miss Bingley looked aghast at her brother. 

“I have absolutely no intentions of subjecting either you nor me to such a solution. Pray, what rooms do you have available Mr Johnson?”

“There are a few left of the common rooms on the first floor, adjoining the common dining room. I am afraid that the cottages and our larger suites are fully booked.”

“Charles, you cannot leave me alone with ruffians and peasants. I might be accosted in my sleep.”

Charles sighed. 

“We do have a set of rooms with an adjoining door. That would make it necessary for you to share a room with your wife Mr Bingley or perhaps the ladies would prefer to share...”

“We will take it!” 

Bingley chose to overlook his sister’s comment.

“May I have a moment to confer with my wife?” 

Mr Johnson nodded and the newlyweds stepped out into the hallway, where their muffled voices could be heard by the occupants of the dining room.  
A few minutes passed before they re-entered and a dejected Charles gave Mr Johnson the order of moving his and his wife’s belongings to the one room and Miss Bingley’s luggage to the other. Elizabeth gave her sister a most compassionate look but Jane only smiled serenely. 

“Thank you, Charles. I knew you would not leave me unprotected.”

Miss Bingley turned to address the Darcys. 

“We are twins Mrs Darcy. They say that twins have a special connection and Charles have always been my staunchest protector. I feel very safe in his care.”

“You are very fortunate to have such a brother, Miss Bingley.” 

Elizabeth did not know, what else to say. She felt for her sister who was being deprived of privacy on her wedding night. Elizabeth had the uncharitable thought that she was lucky it had not been her sister while acknowledging that she would have acted the same way if it indeed, had been Jane.

The rest of the meal was consumed in silence. The Darcys’ made their excuses and headed towards their cottage which turned out to be the most remote of the cottages to be had. A small porch outside the entrance, had a bench where one could sit and look out over the small tarn, shaded by the giant ancient oak, dressed in cardinal-red autumn colour. 

“Are you pleased with the accommodations?”

“I absolutely love it!” 

They sat in comfortable silence, on the bench, observing their surroundings while holding hands. Intertwining his fingers with hers, Darcy lifted her hand to kiss its back.

“We should venture inside Elizabeth. It is getting cold.”

“Yes, let us retire.”

The Darcy’s shared a warm look and went to explore the inside of the cottage...


	8. The Wedding Night

Chapter 8 The wedding night

Ensconced safely in the small cottage, Darcy wasted no time in ushering the servants out the door.

"Grey and Jackson, that will be all. We will ring for you if we need further services." 

His impatience made Elizabeth chuckle, anticipating her clothes being ripped off her person, the moment the door finally closed. That, however, turned out to be an erroneous assumption.   
Once they were alone, he seemed to be in no hurry at all. Offering Elizabeth a chair and a glass of wine. Elizabeth acquiesced to both and while her husband filled their glasses, she inspected the cottage. It consisted mainly of one large room with two small, adjoining dressing rooms.   
The bed was tucked into an alcove with curtains to ensure a measure of privacy and extra warmth for the winter.   
The rest of the room was furnished with a settee, two comfortable looking chairs and a table. There was a sideboard along the wall with a selection of fruit, cheese and bread.   
With the eatables was also a few bottles of wine and a chilled bottle of champagne. Darcy added some coal and stoked the fire before settling down on the chair. Filling their glasses with wine.

"Are you hungry Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth shook her head vehemently. Not surprising, following they have just left the dinner table.

"No. I could not possibly get down a bite more even if my life depended upon it. Are you hungry?"

"No." 

Darcy, feeling an entirely different kind of hunger but was not about to voice that thought out loud. He wanted the evening to progress as naturally as possible, being nothing but a patient man. He also wanted a relaxed atmosphere. After sharing their dinner with the newly wedded Bingleys and the unmarried Bingley sister.   
Relaxation was not easily obtained. He felt for his friend, who had given up his sheltered cottage to prevent his sister from being left unchaperoned at the inn. Acknowledging that he would have acted no differently had it been his own sister in a similar predicament.

Maintaining his opinion that she could have travelled ahead with a few footmen and a chaperone.  
Miss Bingley had convinced her brother to allow her to tag along on the first part of their wedding tour since she wanted to visit their relatives in Yorkshire. Darcy was reconsidering their joint trip to the lakes…

***

Darcy emerged from his dressing room, fully expecting to have to wait a while for his bride, only to find her waiting by the window, her back turned, her countenance illuminated by the moon.   
She seemed serene, arms crossed in front of her chest, gazing out the window.   
Clad in a silky, white nightgown. The back of the gown was practically non-existent.   
Nothing in between the thin straps on her shoulders before the fabric met again, below the small of her back. The fabric rested on two perfectly, rounded globes. His mouth was hanging open, it was a miracle he was not drooling. 

Darcy approached his wife stealthily, like a hunter approaches a deer, careful not to frighten her.   
Reaching her, he could not resist, tracing his fingers from her neck down her open back. Leaving a trail of goosebumps.   
Elizabeth shivered slightly but not from the cold.   
She turned towards her husband, infinitely more handsome bathed in the blue light of the moon. She could not keep her hands off him. In a bold moment, she slipped her hands under his robe, caressing his chest. The hairs there were not as soft as the hair on his head but it was curly, the feel of it flowing through her fingers was divine.

Boldly she ran her hands upwards to his shoulders, peeling his robe off and down his arms. It came to a rest on the sash, leaving his torso unclad.   
Reverently, her hands travel down his chest to his waist, running her hands along his sides to his back and up.  
Raising herself up on the tips of her toes, she kissed him lazily with an open mouth, brushing her breasts against his upper body.

He could see the hard, erect nipples trough the gauzy fabric, a groan escaped as they made contact with his body.  
Darcy enveloped her in his arms, skimming his hands from her bare back to the round globes beneath. Lifting and crushing her to his form whilst deepening the kiss, ravishing her mouth with his tongue.   
He drowned her moans in his mouth as he swept her core up and down his rigid tumescence. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs locked around his waist, enabling him to carry her safely to the bed…

He put her gently down on the edge of the bed before reaching for her hands, helping her to a standing position.  
He released her hands and moved them to her shoulders, tugging lightly at her thin straps. Locking his eyes with hers.

"May I?"

Elizabeth answers with a barely perceptible incline of her head. A slight pull on the straps and the sheer fabric cascaded to the floor and pooled at her feet.   
Mesmerized, Darcy let his eyes travel over the mountains and valleys of her form.   
Square shoulders followed by shapely curves with dark peaks. The petite waist over the hills of her hips followed by slender legs. Her skin soft and pearly white, begging for his touch. He reached for her braid.

"May I loosen your hair?"

"Yes." 

Preoccupied with loosening the braid, Darcy did not notice her ministrations before his robe joined hers on the floor.   
Elizabeth was not ogling him as he did her, she let her hands roam freely.   
Darcy insufficiently tried to suffocate a gasp when her hands reached his rear and squeezed. The timidity he dreaded she possessed was definitely not there. He should have known… Elizabeth's courage always rose to the occasion.

***

Darcy was stirred from his slumber by silver beams dancing on his countenance. In the middle of the cloudiness of passion, he had forgotten to draw the curtains and the bright moon had teased him out of his comatose sleep.  
He sighed and untangled himself from his sleeping wife to rectify his neglect. He padded barefooted to the window and looked at the grand oak outside. Black and magnificent it reached its limbs towards the starlit skies.   
‘Were there another smaller tree at its side? No, it must be a person.’

Darcy hurried back to the bed to pull on the robe he had left in a heap on the floor. Covering his unclothed self, if it was indeed a person.   
He hurried back to the window and blinked. The shadow was gone, only the oak remained and he wondered if the shape outside had been a trick of his imagination. 

Darcy pulled the curtains shut and paddled back to the bed that was much more tempting than venturing outside in the snippy autumn night to look for a shadow. It offered him a new conundrum, as his wife had glided over on his side of the bed. Her arm stretched across the mattress, in search for her wayward husband.

Darcy went to the other side of the bed and lay down behind Elizabeth’s back. Enveloped her in his arms and pulled her close. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest with a contented sigh. He drifted off to sleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

Caroline was left with what brought no one but herself pain. Why she had ventured out into the night were a mystery, even to her own mind. 

***

The Darcys’ slept in but were of no mind to leave their comfortable nest when they awoke.   
Not quite finished with their exploration of each other, daylight brought a new aspect to their efforts.   
When they finally rose from the bed, they rang the bell and had breakfast in their cottage.

“I need to stretch my legs, would you mind if we took a stroll around the tarn?”

“Certainly not. Your wish is my command, Elizabeth. Are you sure you would not like to see your sister? We could visit them at the Inn.”

The Darcy’s walked out of their cottage but Elizabeth turned in the opposite direction of the Inn.

“Oh no. I would not like intrude upon their privacy. They are saddled with a sister with no choice in the matter, I would not like disturb them any further.   
Besides, I am loathed to share you with anyone.   
When we are back in London, we will be under a lot of demands from our relations and we will join them in The Lake District cottage in little more than a weeks time. I dare say that the Bingleys will be given ample time to tire of us as it is...”

“You will hear no arguments from me Elizabeth. I could easily bear your company alone, for weeks on end.”

“Surely you would miss your manly pursuits. I have tried my hand at archery. My cousin Emma is a proficient archer and convinced me to try a few years ago but you will not see me with a gun and I do not hunt.”

“I am quite convinced that I could easily forego my manly pursuits for the sole company of you Elizabeth. My wife.”

Their stroll around the pond ended with earnest gazes and hurried steps back to their comfortable bed.

At tea time, they didn’t even bother to get dressed.  
Elizabeth hid behind the bed curtains while Darcy ordered their meal and had it delivered.  
Remembering to close the curtains of the windows as soon as the tray bearing servants left.  
Darcy was not having a repetition of the previous night.  
They would not be disturbed any more that day as Darcy had the foresight to order enough food for the rest of the evening.

***

The next morning they had to let in the servants to pack up their belongings and get ready for their journey back to town and opted to join the Bingleys’, breaking their fast.

Jane seemed happy, looking forward to meeting her husband’s relatives up north.  
Elizabeth lamented that the sisters had no opportunity to have a private exchange but had to wait until they reunited in little over a week.  
After the meal, they said their farewells and headed out in different directions. 

Elizabeth dozed off as soon as the carriage wheels started turning but she had a good excuse for her exhaustion.   
Darcy held his sleeping wife whilst ruminating on his good fortune in finding a wife so suitable to him, in every way.   
Her challenging intellect, her vivacity that brightened his days, her compassion and her passion matched everything he had ever wanted in a wife.

***

Back in Darcy House, London. The Murray’s welcomed them home along with Manette de Montespan, Elizabeth’s new lady’s maid.   
They toured the house thoroughly and retired early.


	9. The Matlock Ball

Chapter 9 The Matlock Ball

After a day of running errands hither and thither, the day of the Matlock’s ball were upon them.

The Darcy’s had visited the modiste in Bond Street the previous day and to Elizabeth’s relief, the gown had fitted her perfectly without any last-minute alterations needed.  
Darcy had not been allowed to see it through.   
She had her entrance before the theatre fresh in her mind and she would love a repetition of his reaction as she now had gained a little more understanding of her effect on him. 

The Darcy’s had been separated for a few hours when the time grew near their departure.   
Elizabeth anxiously descended the stairs to her awaiting husband in her deep red, low waist, low-cut, cap sleeve gown. Montespan had gathered her curls in a loose updo with a dainty hat with red feathers poised on top. Her grandmother’s pearl choker graced her long neck after Lady Matlock had advised her to wear it and use the connection to her advantage.  
Regarding herself in the mirror, she felt beautiful and the dipped waist accentuated her flat stomach. Rendering any rumours of an early pregnancy mute. The Viscountess of Cromford and the whispers from their evening at the theatre had not been entirely forgotten...

She wished that Jane and Charles had been invited or the Knightley’s... It would have been comforting to have some familiar faces to look upon. 

At least her husband would be there and Elizabeth’s countenance lighted up as soon as she saw her husband in his pristine evening attire of a black, tight fitted tailcoat in wool broadcloth with a velvet collar and black woollen breeches. His crisp white shirt had ruffles on the collar and his valet had tied his cravat with Beau Brummel’s invention, the waterfall knot.   
Bingley had embraced the new fashion of long trousers in his formal attire but Darcy still favoured his breeches, flaunting his muscled calves for all to see.

When her eyes finally travelled up to his countenance, he looked thoroughly amused and she smiled sheepishly back.  
She had forgotten to check his reaction to her gown... 

“You look so beautiful Elizabeth, that I heartily regret accepting my aunt’s invitation to the ball. I would much rather stay here with you.”

“So would I.”

“I thought you loved balls?”

“I like a ball but I love to dance, I would be just as content, staying at home, dancing with you...”

What could a man, violently in love do after such a declaration?  
He could kiss his wife until the butler discreetly cleared his throat to announce that the carriage was ready.

***

Their entrance to the ball had been discussed at length. In the end, they had agreed with the Matlock’s that they would arrive after the guests.  
Opting to make a grand entrance to keep a veil of mystery about them, rather than standing in a long tedious reception line that would surely develop a scowl on Mr Darcy's countenance.

The Darcys’ stood in the great hall of Matlock house, on their fourth day as a married couple. Drawing deep breaths before entering the fray.  
Donning their stoic Darcy mask of indifference their eyes met in a fortifying wordless exchange that held as the doors opened and the ballroom went from a clamour to deathly silent before the brouhaha resurfaced by a tenfold. 

Darcy could not have been more proud of his wife than he was at that moment.   
Beautiful and poised, she glided elegantly across the floor on his arm, to greet his uncle and aunt like she had done nothing else in her entire life. Despite her young age, she instinctively knew when it was time for levity and when it was not.  
Her comportment showed no signs of hearing the unsubtle whispers that wafted through the crowd.

Darcy noticed, as they drew nearer, that his aunt Audrey’s and aunt Catherine's stance seemed a little stiff. Darcy bowed and Elizabeth curtsied deeply to show her respect while his aunt whispered fervently through her smile.

“Elizabeth dear, I thought you were acquiring your gown from Madame du Barry.”

“I did, Lady Audrey.”

“I will have to have a word with her because your gown is not in accordance with the current fashion. The colour is lovely on you but the waistline is utterly wrong.”

Elizabeth composure faltered a little for the first time this evening at Lady Catherine’s harsh words.

“I knew it was from an older fashion plate but Madame du Barry assured me that the fashion was different at a ball and...”

Elizabeth understood that the modiste might not have had her best interest in mind when she had taken her advice at the shop. Perhaps it was no coincidence that Miss Bingley had been there at her appointment...  
She bowed her head while fiddling with the lovely nosegay her husband had gifted her before they left.

“Chin up Elizabeth, who is to say you cannot start a new fashion? I did not mean to deprive you of your confidence but this mishap will not go unanswered. I can assure you that no one trifles with anyone of Lady Catherine close relations and live to tell the tale.”

“I suggest we remove our patronage from Madame du Barry’s aunt but that conversation is better held in private. Now I am going to whisk my gorgeous wife away to the dancefloor.”

With a parting bow, he took his wife by the hand and escorted her to the top of the line forming on the ballroom floor. When she finally raised her eyes to meet his, he bent down and whispered in her ear. “I love you.”  
Her back straightened and her chin perked another notch.   
His Elizabeth was back, stepping gracefully through the intricate steps of the Sarabande.   
He held her gaze in an iron grip throughout their two sets. Just as much for his own fortification as it was for hers.  
When their set ended, Darcy was relieved he could escort his wife to his waiting uncle Henry, the Earl of Matlock and not to some stranger that Elizabeth did not know.  
After her dance with her uncle, there was a brief respite for the Earl to introduce Elizabeth to a few of his acquaintances, under the cover of needing refreshments.  
It was obvious to Darcy that despite her smiles and easy manners, Elizabeth was not entirely comfortable but she was soon led to the floor by one of Matlock’s old allies in the house of Lords, Lord Penistone Lamb, 1st Viscount Melbourne. He had resigned his position in the house, in favour of his eldest son but after his son’s death in 05, the second son, the Honourable William Lamb, had stepped up. Unfortunately, there had been quite the scandal over the summer when his son’s wife had had a very public affair with Lord Byron. They were currently in Ireland to wait out the storm that had ensued.  
Lord Matlock wanted to aid his old friend in restoring their reputation by honouring him with a dance with his new niece. All the while recognizing his own relief that Darcy’s youthful indiscretions with the now ill-reputed Lady had not come to fruition.   
Being the niece of their Cavendish Derbyshire neighbour, they had met the summer Darcy was sent off to Cambridge. It had been a relief to his father to send his son away to school before the relationship was allowed to develop but he had made sure he had other options for diversion.  
The Viscount of Melbourne was by no means to be trifled with though, as his wife was one of the most influential political hostesses in his circle.

His cousin Richard was next on Elizabeth’s dance card, making Darcy relax and seek out a few of his friends to catch up.   
He could not quite manage to tear his gaze off his wife entirely but her stance and his was lighter. Richard and Elizabeth had got on well from their introduction. It had initially made Darcy jealous but Richard had eased his mind by assuring him of their friendship being void of any romantic feelings. 

His friends clapped him on the back and wished him happy while scolding him for the frown that had been a permanent fixture in his countenance since he had delivered his wife to his uncle. 

Darcy tried to relax the crevice on his forehead but it was not a conscious feature.  
Elizabeth smiled pleasantly at Richard but it was not until she caught Darcy's eyes on her that her entire being lit up. Even his friends noticed and congratulated him on finding a wife so clearly besotted with him. Revealing her brilliant smile whenever she caught him gazing at her. It did not quite make him smile but very nearly. He had to pucker his lips lest he would shock the whole assembly with a grin.  
Elizabeth noticed and her eyes sparkled, reflecting the hundreds of candles, hanging from the ceiling. He held her gaze until the dance required her to turn away.   
His friend would have teased him mercilessly if they had known that it was exactly the other way around but he was satisfied knowing that Elizabeth was aware.

Richard escorted Elizabeth back to him when his dance ended but she had barely had time to be introduced to his friends when his other cousin, Viscount Cromford came to claim his set.

“It is nice to see Elizabeth in her natural inhabitant Darcy. She is doing very well, despite her little fashion mishap. I guess you will attend more balls, dinners and at homes now that you have married?”

“You are wrong.”

Richard chuckled. “Well Darcy, I did not suggest that you should attend all the entertainment you are invited to. Just a few would suffice.”

“You mistook my meaning Richard. Naturally, we will attend some events. We are here tonight, are we not?  
What I meant that this is not Elizabeth’s first choice although she like balls and she loves to dance. Elizabeth is more comfortable out of doors than she will ever be in a ballroom and she enjoys a private dinner with close friends and family as much if not more than a large affair.”

“Want to put a few guineas to your assertions cousin?”

“No, it would be like stealing candy from a child.”

***

Elizabeth was not on as friendly terms with Richard’s older brother. He seemed more amiable than his wife but he did not possess Richard’s convivial manners.   
He did share his brother’s curiosity but in a more intrusive manner.   
In addition, he was an excessive flatterer which made Elizabeth feel ill-at-ease.  
Elizabeth was glad when the dance ended but he did not escort her back to her husband as she expected.  
Instead, he offered to fetch her a glass of punch while insisting that she needed to rest her feet before the supper dance, by sitting down. He signalled to a footman that he wanted refreshments and sat down beside her and started what to Elizabeth, felt like a very strange conversation. 

“I must compliment you on your beautiful apparel this evening, you quite outshine every other lady in the room. Ingenious to wear a gown that will put all the rumours of an early heir at shame...”

“Thank you, Viscount Cromford,” she replied politely if not entirely comfortable. She could appreciate a compliment as well as anyone else but the Viscount's repetitive praise, if not blatant falsehoods and inappropriate insinuations, unsettled her.

“I knew from the moment you entered Matlock house that we would rub along very well, cousin.”

“I would hope that we could be friends, with time...” Elizabeth replied.

“Darcy is always so busy with estate matters. I would gladly accompany you to the theatre or Vauxhall when your husband is occupied elsewhere. I am sure you would appreciate the entertainment to be had. Vauxhall has magnificent paths to stroll as well, I have heard you are an excellent walker.”

Elizabeth did not know what to reply. She might like to see the gardens and watch a play but she could not imagine doing so without her husband by her side. How to phrase the rejection without appearing ungrateful, quite escaped her and she grew silent.

Darcy glanced at his wife, unnerved that Montgomery had not returned her to himself but absconded with her to a corner.  
Something was off though, judging by the grave expression on the countenance of his wife. There was not a twinkle of mirth in her eyes nor a twitch at the corner of her mouth.  
The Viscountess appeared by their table, looking none too pleased. She waved a finger at her husband who obviously was the recipient of one of her famous reprimands. Her temper was mercurial at best.

Darcy, undecided if he should intervene, circled closer through the outskirts of the ballroom. Elizabeth could hold her own, him coming to her rescue might be perceived as interference. 

The Viscountess of Cromford was joined by a few of her friends. Kettling in his pour cousin while not even acknowledging Elizabeth’s presence.   
Darcy could no longer see his wife behind the Viscountess’ entourage and made his choice.  
He walked over to Elizabeth and extended his hand to her through the throng of indignant ladies. She took it, sending him a gratefully smile and he escorted her out on to the dancefloor. Whatever the bickering was about, they would not be confronted while dancing. Besides, it offered him a private word with his wife who visibly relaxed as they entered the line of couples.

“Tell me what happened Elizabeth?”

“I hardly know. The Viscount was solicitous and insisted that I needed to sit down after the vigorous dance. He paid me a few compliments and offered to escort me to events you could not attend when the Viscountess came over and started berating the Viscount for paying me too much attention. I could not get a word in so I kept silent and prayed for a hole to open up in the floor and swallow me. It was a rather embarrassing experience.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Elizabeth. Annabella is known for her bad temper, I am sorry you were caught in one of their rows.”

“I am glad you came Fitzwilliam but I am even gladder that this is the supper set. Meaning I will have the most handsome man in the room for company when I dine. Does it mean that you will not be able to dance the last with me since you usurped this one?”

“No, the last set is still mine.”

“Your aunts will not be pleased...”

Elizabeth was right, both of Darcy’s aunts swung by their table. Scolding Darcy for usurping a dance to an unrepentant nephew while praising Elizabeth for keeping calm during the Viscount’s and Viscountess’ domestic dispute. Although they did express their approval of Darcy’s method of extracting his wife with so little fuss.

When the meal ended, the young ladies were allowed to exhibit in the music room. Darcy’s formidable aunts whisked Elizabeth away on a bout of introductions worthy of a queen.

Having been introduced also filled Elizabeth’s dance card and she was glad the evening drew towards the end when Darcy offered her his hand in the last set. She had gotten some new insight into the concept of dancing with strangers. Not all unpleasant...

It was still dark when the Darcy’s entered their townhome but only by a few hours.  
The aunts had badgered them to be home to receive callers the next day. Darcy had firmly denied his aunts, knowing full well that the calls would have to be returned before a reasonable amount of time had passed. Postponing their wedding trip by weeks was out of the question because Darcy had no intention of showing his bride the Lake District, in the middle of winter...


	10. The Wedding Trip

Chapter 10 The Wedding Trip

The quaint but large cottage came into sight on the fifth day of their northward travel.  
Jane and Charles had heard their carriage approaching and came out to greet them.  
Hugs and kisses were evenly distributed at the joyous reunion.

Servants shuttled back and forth and the Bingley’s urged them to go inside to get out of their way.

“Are you sure you would not prefer to stretch your legs around the lake while we still are in our outerwear?”

“Perhaps not the entire lake but a little stroll would be lovely, Fitzwilliam. Will you accompany us?”

Jane and Bingley shook their heads in denial, nevertheless, Mr and Mrs Darcy, wandered hand in hand to the water's edge.

Darcy’s hunting cottage was situated a few steps from the water's edge, at the foot of Scafell Pike. Admiring its own reflection in the lake with the graceful mountain in the background.   
The peak was dressed in vibrant autumn colours, making a perfect backdrop to the limestone manor.

Darcy led Elizabeth to a bench overlooking the lake and offered her a seat.

“I thought we were going for a walk,” Elizabeth complained. 

“Humour me Elizabeth, I have dreamt about this and I want to find out if reality can live up to my dreams.”

“Oh my, what a tall order...”

Instead of sitting down next to her, Darcy lay down on the bench and put his head in her lap. Looking out over the calm water.  
Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair and let the peace of her surroundings envelop her. A trout leapt above the surface, spreading a circular wave in its wake. Elizabeth dared hardly breathe in fear of scaring off the fish that repeated its graceful frolic a moment later.

“The view is breath-taking Fitzwilliam, reminds me of the Scottish poet James Thomson:

Black by fits the shadows sweep along. A gaily chequer'd heart-expanding view. Far as the circling eye can shoot.”

Darcy answered with a quote of his own.

“I gazed - and gazed - but little thought. What wealth the show to me had brought.”

“Daffodils by Wentworth?”

“Yes.”

Darcy’s was not looking at the lake, he was looking at Elizabeth. 

“Does it live up to your expectations?”

“No, it surpasses it by a tenfold.”

“I am glad you are content.”

“Content is an insufficient word, I am blissful.”

***

Jane would never shout.   
She had brought a tiny bell with the sweetest sound to alert the two lovers by the lake it was time for the teatime meal.

Darcy rose and offered Elizabeth his hands and pulled her up from the bench. 

“Thank you,” he brushed her lips with a feather-light kiss before he tucked her arm securely around his and steered them towards the cottage.

Jane waited by the door wringing her hands.

“We have a little surprise for you.”

“Dearest Jane...”

Elizabeth took hold of Jane’s hands when the door opened and a very unwelcome voice drifted into her head.

“There you are. Come in, come in, do not stand outside in the nippy autumn air. You may catch a cold. I am exceedingly attentive to such things.”

Caroline ordered them inside as she was the hostess.

“Caroline, I thought you were in Lancaster, tending your aunt’s household.”

“Yes, I had planned to but my aunt has taken my uncle to Bath for the waters.   
Without a word to me!  
I was quite put out when we arrived to an empty house in Lancaster.”

“How unfortunate, you must be disappointed. You seemed so devoted to helping your relations.”

“Yes, of course, I was. I hope they will be back soon so I can travel there as intended. If not, it will be quite a few days before I can expect a letter from them. The post is rather slow in the north, compared to London.”

“I dare say it might be the long distance the letter would have to travel.“ Elizabeth remarked wryly.

“Yes. That as well, I suppose.”

Jane mothed I am so sorry to Elizabeth as they walked towards the dining room. Elizabeth mouthed back never mind. The debacle was not Jane’s fault, it was not anyone's fault, not really. Just unfortunate circumstances.   
Hopefully, the aunt would receive the letter and either make arrangements for Caroline to join them in Bath or they would arrive back at their home in Lancaster, hopefully before their honeymoon was over. There was no need to fret. 

The conversation around the table evolved largely around the ball Lord and Lady Matlock had held in the Darcys' honour.   
All of Elizabeth’s dance partners from the Colonel to the Duke of Lincoln were thoroughly expounded upon. The elephant in the room was not mentioned. 

Caroline rose to lead the ladies to the parlour and leave the gentlemen to their port. Elizabeth contemplated for a moment to stay seated but found she could not behave so childishly.  
She turned on the threshold with a last look of longing in Darcy's direction before she followed her sister. He must have felt her eyes on him as he looked up and met her gaze. Elizabeth’s countenance, lit up in a bright smile as she turned and left. 

“Caroline... I assume your slip in the dining room to usurp my responsibility as hostess will not be repeated?”

“I beg your pardon, Eliza. It was, as you put it, a slip. I am so used to being the hostess, I entirely forgot myself.”

“See to that it will not happen again. Furthermore, I have not given you leave to use my Christian name.”

Elizabeth had hoped that Caroline would understand the need for the two former Bennet sisters to have a private moment. If she did, she gave no evidence of it.

***

Elizabeth awoke to the smell of freshly brewed tea, teasing her nostrils.  
Opening her eyes she saw that the tea was accompanied by fresh pastries and she sat up to accommodate the tray on her lap.

“Mm, breakfast in bed. Are you trying to spoil me or are you avoiding the company in the breakfast room?”

“Both.”

“Oh my! Do you believe I need fattening or have you invited a cavalry to join me?”

“No. Could you settle for just me?  
By the bye, I would not change a thing about you, even if the fairy granted me a bucket load of wishes.”

“Certainly, flatter will get you fed. Let me put the tray in the middle so that we can tackle this cornucopia from two sides.”

The newlyweds tucked in, feeding each other morsel by morsel.

“Darcy?”

“Mhm.”

“I would like to talk to Jane, alone... We have not been able to have a private moment since before the wedding. Will you help me?”

“Certainly, my dear. I will take Bingley for a ride.”

“Bingley is not the problem.”

“You want me to take Caroline for a ride?”

“No, just divert her attention so that I can sneak out with Jane.”

“I will try... What would be my reward if I manage to distract her from your escape?”

Elizabeth thought for a minute before her eyes caught a twinkle of mischief.

“Jane and I will row you, that is you and Bingley, of course. Out to the little island in the lake and serve you a delicious picnic. You will be at your leisure, not needing to lift a finger. I might even hand-feed you.”

“If you bring two blankets and two baskets so that we can go to one side of the island and Bingley to the other, you have a deal.”

“Sure, is Jane coming with us? Are you planning to allow Bingley some company?”

“Minx!”

They sealed the deal with a kiss before they parted to dress for the day.

***

The Bingley trio were up and about.  
Darcy suggested a morning ride to Bingley and invited his sister to join them. She refused, despite her brother's insistence but by the end of their dispute, the former Bennet sisters were gone out in search of herbs for the still room. Leaving a miffed Caroline with nothing to do.

Elizabeth, who had been looking forward to a private tête-à-tête with her sister. Found that when she had the opportunity, she could not do it. Not in the manner she had planned. It was too private.

“Are you well, Jane?”

“I am fine, Elizabeth.”

“You must be so disappointed, never having a moment to yourselves...”

“If you mean Caroline, Elizabeth, she has given us much time to ourselves. She has been very considerate of our situation and she has not imposed upon us when it was not absolutely necessary.”

Elizabeth had some uncharitable thoughts about what might be deemed necessary that she kept to herself.

“I am glad you are content, Jane.”

“I am not content, I am blissfully happy.   
How about you, Elizabeth? I understand the ball went well but are you happy?”

“No... I am exuberantly joyful. I am so blessed, you have no idea. I never thought such jouissance existed...”

“You deserve it Elizabeth. My most beloved sister.”

“I have not been replaced by a certain fashionable sister?”

“Never!”

Elizabeth laughed and grabbed Jane’s arm while increasing their pace.

“I give you leave to like Caroline as long she does not usurp my place as your favourite. That, I think I could not bear.”

Her eyes were arrested by a magnificent sight. Two distinguished gentlemen were heading their way, galloping at full speed. Her husband in a fluid rhythm with his majestic mount, posing a fine figure if not somewhat dishevelled.  
The riders came to an abrupt halt in front of their ladies.

“We have come to escort you, ladies, home to claim my reward.”

“Oh, I totally forgot to tell you, Jane! I might have promised to show off our rowing skills...”

“You did not! I have not handled an ore for years...”

“It is not a skill one forgets once it is learned, I believe.” Elizabeth did not sound too confident in her remark.

“We will soon find out. I have readied the rowing boat. It is on the water as we speak. Would you like to ride with us or walk to the cottage?”

Elizabeth stretched her arms towards Darcy, he grabbed her hands and easily hauled her up on Machiavellian’s back. Jane took the more sedate route of Bingley dismounting and lifting her up onto the saddle before he re-mounted himself.

The weather cooperated with their plans. Approaching the noon hour, the sun was high in the sky and provided an uncommonly warm October day.

Elizabeth worried that Caroline would impose herself on their excursion but was pleasantly surprised when she declined their polite invitation to join them. Perhaps Jane was right and she would leave them to their own devices. 

Elizabeth went to the kitchen to pick up the two baskets that the staff had prepared. Bingley came to her aid and relieved her of one of the baskets as soon as she set foot outside the door. Darcy was waiting down by the pier, to give her a hand boarding the boat. Elizabeth put the second basket in his outstretched hand and skipped into the boat. She grabbed the cleat and pulled the boat closer to the pier and held out her hand towards him.

“Gentlemen!” She gestured for them to board.

“Welcome to the Bennet marine sightseeing company. Please take your seats.”

Bingley made a futile attempt to persuade the two rowers to give up their seats to the menfolk but he was unsuccessful. Darcy just chuckled to himself, knowing full well the unyielding nature of his wife when her pride was at stake.

The ladies made a decent endeavour but it would be a lie to say the speed was impressing. The little island in the lake that was their final goal, was further from land than they had initially anticipated.  
By the time they reached land, Elizabeth was knackered. Not just her arms but her legs as well. They were positively trembling when she stood up to exit the boat.  
‘Poor Jane, what had she forced upon her more delicate sister? She was an ogre...’   
Elizabeth tried to step on to a little boulder that protruded above the surface but it turned out to be very slippery. She flung her hand in Darcy's direction to grab hold on anything she could manage but it was of no use. She landed on her back in the shallow water.   
Darcy followed immediately, the water up to his knees.

“Are you hurt?”

“Only my pride...” 

Elizabeth hauled herself into an upright position with the aid of her husband’s strong arms. He guided her up onto dry land, unfortunately, Elizabeth was anything but...  
Darcy hoisted the boat a little further onto the pebbled beach. Bingley managed to aid himself and his wife, dry-shod, onto land. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was in a miserable state. Her sodden gown was making a puddle on the rock she was standing on, her hair had escaped its pins and hung plastered down her back. Not to forget the chill that was permeating her entire being.

“We need to get you dried off, Elizabeth.”

“Perhaps, we should just row back to the cottage?” Elizabeth did not want to but she was shivering from the dampness of the freezing water.

“It would take to long. Bingley? Stay on the eastern side of the boat. Elizabeth and I will head for the west, where the sun is stronger. We will meet you back here in, let us say two hours?”

Bingley nodded and he set out for the east with his wife.

Darcy and Elizabeth set out for the western side of the island.

“We need to get you out of the wet clothes. Can you manage while I start the fire?”

Elizabeth nodded as her teeth were clattering too much for speech.  
Everything from her outer garments to her skin was soaking wet and she struggled to shed the clinging garb.  
She was down to her shift and stays.

“You have to take it all off Elizabeth!”

“Would you help me unlace my stays?”

“Of course.” 

Darcy deftly freed her and she pulled the shift over her head herself, looking sceptically around at her surroundings when she was wrapped in a warm, woollen throw. 

“You are wet too, Fitzwilliam.”

“Yes but just my lower limbs.”

Darcy sat down on a boulder and tried to pull off his boots but they would not budge. 

“Let me help you,” Elizabeth offered.

“No, I cannot ask that of you.”

“Nonsense!”

Elizabeth hunched down and pulled with all her might but the boot only made a gurgling sound.  
She straddled his leg and pushed off with her legs and finally, the boot gave in and slipped off Darcy’s wet foot. One more to go and Elizabeth braced herself and tugged at the boot, full force. The boot was not stuck and it gave away too easily, launching Elizabeth into a forward tumble through the grass.

Darcy was immediately at her side but Elizabeth giggled before she erupted in a full-blown guffawed.

“You must sorely regret marrying such a klutz.”

“Never!”

He kissed the top of her head as he had assured himself that she had come to no harm and sat down on the boulder to remove his sodden silk stockings while Elizabeth moved closer to the fire.

“You have big feet.”

“Yes, they come with the frame. I like my sturdy stance, I would have walked as a wobbly toddler with small feet.”

Elizabeth giggled while Darcy put his socks on the sun-warmed rock. His breeches were next and he pulled them off and hung them on a tree branch near the fire, in good company with Elizabeth’s garments, to dry.

He looked a little bit silly with his bare feet and long shirt, stretching to right above his knees. His upper half, immaculately dressed in his coat, waistcoat and crisp cravat. Walking around performing domestic chores.  
Elizabeth had a comical expression about her countenance with wide eyes and a puckered mouth, fighting for composure.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

“Laughing at me?”

“No...” Elizabeth shook her head vehemently.

“Well, perhaps a little...”

Darcy started to tug at his coat-sleeves.

“Are you joining me in my state of au naturel?”

“No, we need something to sit on as the blanket is in use. I am starved, how about you?”

“Famished.” Elizabeth’s stomach growled to accentuate her words.

Elizabeth hands were occupied with clutching the throw around her person so the task of preparing the food fell on Darcy. He moved his folded coat in front of Elizabeth, ripped a piece of bread and put it in her mouth with a bit of sliced cheese. The next morsel he ate himself. He continued to feed his bride and himself until Elizabeth groaned and pinched her lips when he offered her the next bite.

“Wine?”

“Yes, please.”

Darcy filled a glass and put it to Elizabeth’s mouth. A droplet spilt from the corner of her mouth and Darcy, hands full of glass and wine, kissed it away.  
Elizabeth shivered and inched a little closer. Darcy put aside the glass and bottle.   
Even on his knees, he dwarfed Elizabeth who was sitting with her legs crossed in front of her, cuddled inside the blanket.

“You are cold,” he said and hoisted Elizabeth onto his lap as he sat back against the boulder. 

Elizabeth snuggled her head under his chin and tilted her head to kiss his neck. 

“Hmm,” Mr Darcy made some contented noises which emboldened Elizabeth who turned in his lap and straddled his bare legs. Her throw hanging loosely over her shoulders.  
On eye-level with her husband, she held his gaze while grinding her bare self against his shirt-covered membrum virile.

“Surely not...” 

Elizabeth answered by tugging at his shirt-tails to remove the last obstacle from her desire.

“We are out of doors! Charles and Jane are a few hundred yards in that direction.”

Darcy nodded in their direction while whispering fervently in her ear. Elizabeth gasped, turned to look and pulled her blanket tight while trying to scurry swiftly off her husband’s lap, utterly shamefaced. A crimson colour spread from her cheeks, down her neck and disappeared under her covering.  
She had not had a thought in her head, just felt and acted upon it.

“Not so hastily, Mrs Darcy.” She was locked in an iron grip. “I did not say I disapproved.” He loosened her hold on the throw and let his fingers trail downwards. “I meant to say that we need to keep it quiet.” He quirked an eyebrow in known Elizabeth fashion.

“Speak for yourself, Mr Darcy. It is not I that grunt and groan...”

Which he immediately contradicted by showing, not telling.  
Thrusting upwards, into his very vocal wife.

***

Their clothes had not completely dried when they had to head back towards the boat and the Bingleys.  
Darcy insisted that he and Charles handle the oars back to the cottage, to get Elizabeth into dry attire as soon as possible and to reach the pier before the sunset.

It was a merry party that arrived at the cottage. Even Darcy wore a smile on his countenance when he ordered bathwater to be heated for his wife. Offering in clandestine whispers, to wash her back.  
Elizabeth blushed crimson but nodded her assent.

They were a little late for supper which did not pass their company unremarked. Caroline was put out, having been left to her own devices for the entire day or rather several days.  
Her mood tended to affect the servants who received the brunt of her displeasure. Her glass of wine had to be replaced as she claimed it had gone sour. Strange since the rest of the party had been served from the same bottle and none of them were complaining.   
The soup was too warm then it was too cold... The servants were milling about her to tend to all her requests, tiptoeing as to not upset their guest further, drawing a relieved breath when dinner was finally over.   
Elizabeth invited the two other ladies to join her in the parlour and leave the menfolk to nurse their brandy. Caroline lingered in the dining room a few minutes before she followed the sisters.

“How I long to see Georgiana, only one week left and we can leave this godforsaken place and join her at Pemberley,” Caroline sighed dramatically.

“I thought you were waiting for your aunt and uncle to return to Lancaster or travel to Bath to join them there?” Elizabeth frowned at Caroline, something was afoot...

Caroline did not answer as she had just put a fresh cup of tea to her lips. She spent an inordinate long moment to saviour it before her countenance took on a reddish hue and she sputtered tea over herself and the table in front of her.  
Jane was on her feet within the blink of an eye and slapped Caroline’s back, worried that something was stuck in her throat which only made her sputter more.

“Are you well, Caroline?”

Jane's voice was full of concern but Caroline dabbed her mouth with her kerchief before turning towards Elizabeth.

“Salt!” She looked accusatory at Elizabeth.

“I beg your pardon? I do not understand...” Elizabeth looked bewildered at Caroline.

“The servant, Mrs Darcy, have added salt to my tea. I demand that you release her immediately. This would never have happened in the Bingley household where the servants know their place.”

Elizabeth looked at the tearful young girl who had brought the tea tray.

“Martha, did you make the tea?”

The girl shook her head vehemently. 

“No mam! I picked up the tray in the kitchen, mam. It was ready-made, it was. I swear, I never touched Miss Bingley's tea.”

Elizabeth tasted her own cup of tea but it was sweet and delicious. “How is your tea, Jane?”

Jane took a dainty sip but confirmed that there was nothing wrong with hers either.

“I will tend to this immediately, Miss Bingley. Martha, follow me please.”

Elizabeth picked up the teacup with the rest of Miss Bingley’s tea and went to the kitchen with a tear stricken Martha trailing behind.  
She took a tiny sip of the tea to make sure, it had a definite salty taste to it. Perhaps not as much as to spit it out but it was unmistakably there. Elizabeth sighed, she had an unpleasant task ahead of her.

Entering the kitchen, the cook stepped forward and curtsied to her mistress. Elizabeth addressed the issue head-on.

“Would you please explain to me how Miss Bingley ended up with salt in her tea, Mrs James?”

“It was an honest mistake, Mrs Darcy. I mistook the salt for sugar.”

Elizabeth did not believe her for a second. “I doubt an experienced cook like you would mistake the grainy salt for a lump of sugar, Mrs James. Besides, the crying maid behind you was in tears before I even entered. I am seriously disappointed in your behaviour towards a guest in my house and worse, lying to me. I suppose you were trying to protect the maid, Mrs James, but I value honesty above all else.”

The cook and her maids looked crestfallen at their mistress but it was the youngest, Martha, who spoke up.

“I am so sorry mistress, it will never happen again. I swear we meant no harm it is just that after adjusting her bathwater eight times before dinner. Her sending everything back to the kitchen, from the wine to the soup and the breakfast tray three times before her eggs were cooked as she wanted them. Every single day, I thought I would give her something real to complain about...”

The maid broke down in sobs when she had finished excusing herself.

Elizabeth pondered the conundrum for a while before she addressed her staff.

“This is unacceptable behaviour. Consider yourselves warned, the smallest mishap will end your employment. Maria, I understand that it was you who put the salt in Miss Bingley’s tea. You will go to the parlour and polish the table that has gotten a tea stain and rub it until it shines. You will be responsible for cleaning Miss Bingley's dress and be her personal maid for the rest of her visit. I expect no more accidents while we are here. Do you agree to those terms?” 

The maid nodded demurely. 

“Good, I expect to be appraised if any guests are unreasonable or difficult in the future.” 

With a last stern look, she left the kitchen with Maria in tow to polish the table. Pondering why Caroline had not approached her either if she was that unsatisfied with her staff’s performance.

***

Light snow was falling when the Darcys awoke the next morning. It was early, even for this far north. Elizabeth sighed as she looked out the window, there would be no frolicking out of doors today...  
She shivered as the cold air seeped into her bones and goosebumps rose on her arms. She slipped back under the covers to warm herself on her heat-radiating husband. He huffed when she forced her icicle feet between his calves and wound an arm around his torso.

“Lord, you are cold woman.”

Elizabeth snickered and drew herself even closer to his warmth.

“Yes... By the looks of it, I might be even colder this evening. It is snowing.”

“It is too early for those kinds of jests, Elizabeth.”

“I am not jesting.”

Darcy tore himself from her firm grip and strode to the windows in his birthday suit. Elizabeth would have admired the view more had she not been so cold.  
Darcy muttered something unintelligible under his breath but Elizabeth was pretty sure he had just cursed. An anomaly she gathered as she had not heard him utter any profanities before, despite provocation.  
Darcy padded back to bed and repaid the favour she had just paid him.

“We will keep an eye on that but it does not bode well for the rest of our honeymoon, Elizabeth. I would be loathed to get snowbound for the rest of the winter. I wanted to be at Pemberley for Christmas.”

Elizabeth snuggled deeper into his embrace.

“So would I, Fitzwilliam. If it does not ease up or it gets worse. We will pack up and leave. We did not bring much, it could probably be achieved in an hour or two.”

Darcy stroked her back absentmindedly.

“You would not mind cutting our honeymoon short?”

“Who said anything about cutting the honeymoon short? We will just be in another location. As long as I am with you, it does not really matter where I am.”

“I love you, Elizabeth.” Darcy punctuated his statement with raining kisses all over her countenance which tickled more than it enticed and Elizabeth was soon heard laughing gaily. 

***

The snow did not ease up, in fact, it increased over the course of the next few hours. Darcy paced in front of the windows of the parlour while the other occupants regarded him warily. A decision would have to be made soon if they were not going to risk being snowbound or brave travelling in the snow.

“Have you gotten a reply from your aunt and uncle, Bingley?”

“No, but if it is snowing further south as well, the post is bound to be delayed.”

Darcy nodded his assent and resumed his pacing.

“I believe that it will be necessary to leave for Pemberley. Preferably early tomorrow.”

Caroline's countenance lit up by the mention of the grand estate. Assuring its master that she would pack at once, she rung promptly for the maid to accomplish the task.  
No one uttered any protests and by sunrise the next mourning, a convoy of carriages set out for Pemberley.  
They arrived six days later, cold and weary from travelling cooped up in a carriage.


	11. Animosity Among Friends

Chapter 11 Animosity Amongst Friends

Darcy felt elated, not only because he could finally get out of the carriage. If he could avoid another trip for a few months, he would not be disappointed but this was home and he had Elizabeth on his arm, his wife. 

Not even the presence of Caroline Bingley could dampen his joy of bringing her home as his wife and the new mistress of Pemberley.

Mrs Reynolds came rushing towards them in the great entrance hall. 

“Mr Darcy, we were not expecting you for a few days yet...”

“No, we decided to flee the premises when it started to snow heavily. Would you please prepare rooms for Mr and Mrs Bingley and Miss Bingley but more importantly, bathwater. It was an excruciatingly cold journey.”

Darcy’s ominous words were belied by the magnanimous grin he was wearing on his countenance.

“Certainly, Mr Darcy. The master, mistress and Mr and Mrs Bingleys chambers are ready. I will see to that Miss Bingley are accommodated as well.”

“Thank you, Mrs Reynolds. Has Georgiana arrived?”

“No, Mr Darcy. She is designated to arrive in two days.”

Mr Darcy nodded to Mrs Reynolds and she scurried away, leaving it to her ageing husband and Pemberley's butler to guide the guest to a parlour to wait with Miss Bingley.

“Would you like your personal letters to sort through while you wait?”

Mr Darcy should have known his own butler well enough to take the hint but as he was exhausted by worrying for Elizabeth’s comfort for six days in a row, he did not.

“No thank you, Mr Reynolds. I will go through my letters on the morrow.”

A cup of tea and a few biscuits later, Miss Bingley was led to her room and the rest could retire to bath and rest before supper.

Darcy escorted his wife to the mistress chamber. A room Elizabeth had not seen when she toured Pemberley in the summer, naturally.  
The chamber had light blue wall coverings with patterns in white and silver. The Chippendale mahogany cabinet had a full-size mirror and a dresser that matched. A sofa and two chairs, decorated with French tapestry were situated before the fire. Elizabeth sauntered around the chamber, letting her hands graze all the different textures on the surfaces.

“I love it! It is spectacular while feeling warm and inviting. I am certain I will like living here very much.”

For some unknown reason, a knot was forming in Elizabeth’s stomach.

“A pity, I was hoping you would spend the majority of your time in my chamber and use this chamber on the occasions you were tired of my company.”

The knot dissolved by itself and Elizabeth laughed. 

“I will never tire of your company but it is nice to have your own dressing room... I guess one of those three doors lead to one?”

Darcy walked over to one of the doors, opened it and gestured for his lady to enter.  
The spacious room had been filled with the gowns and accessories that Elizabeth had not brought with her to the Lake District. De Montespan was busy hanging up the dresses she had brought with her from her trip. Everything would soon be ready.  
The dressing room ended in another door that Elizabeth surmised was the entrance to the hidden servant’s corridor but it was another room with a massive copper bathtub. It was currently being filled with hot water and added scented oils that made the room smell divine.

Darcy kissed the top of her head and left for his own chamber, Elizabeth hardly noticed before de Montespan started to undress her mistress.

“Would you like the emerald gown for supper, Mrs Darcy?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Elizabeth sank down in the warm water, letting her sore muscles relax and soften. 

***

Mr and Mrs Darcy rose bright and early the next day. Elizabeth figured Darcy had a lot of correspondence that needed to be addressed after being away from his home for so long. Elizabeth was by no means idle herself. Interrogating Mrs Reynolds, who did not mind at all, on all kind of household matters or more specifically, Christmas traditions.   
Christmas was Elizabeth’s favourite time of the year. It was something promising in the child being born to atone for the sins of mankind. She had her own offences to repent, quick to judge as she was... Lessons had been learned since but she still needed the aid of the almighty to stomach a certain young lady who was as deserving of forgiveness as herself, Elizabeth admitted and felt even more ashamed for her uncharitable thoughts. Who was she to denounce the behaviour of another when she had so much to atone for herself.

A few hours had passed since breakfast and Elizabeth thought that her husband might welcome a cup of tea. She ordered a tray to the parlour but relieved the footman of his burden and went to her husband’s study. It had been three hours since she had last seen him and she ached for his presence.  
She knocked on his door and he bade her enter. The sharpness in his voice spoke of agitation which was confirmed when she hesitantly opened the door. Her delighted exclamation died in her throat as she watched her husband pacing back and forth behind his desk, unaware that it was his wife that had entered. He strode to the windows, overlooking the lake with the fountain, let his hand run through his hair, leaving it in wild disarray. Darcy bent his head and sighed heavily before turning to his wife.  
Elizabeth observed the hard glint in his eyes soften the moment he realised it was his wife that had entered. She braved the lions den and approached him with the tray, put it down on the table before the hearth and beckoned him to take a seat. Without a word, she poured his tea and added a lump of sugar that she stirred until it had dissolved.   
Darcy came to her, sat down on his favourite wingback and accepted the cup of tea she offered him. She noticed he had a letter clutched in his left hand but did not remark upon it but carried on preparing her own cup of tea.   
She sat down on the settee and sipped her cup of tea while gazing into the flames, wondering what had caused his agitation but willing herself not to enquire.   
If it was any of her business, he would enlighten her in good time.

“I had hoped that we could have stayed here at Pemberley over the winter but it seems like we have a wedding to attend and must leave for London. I am afraid we will have to leave in a few days if you want to accompany me, that is...”

Elizabeth’s heart sank when she realised that they would be out in the cold carriage for several more days.

“Of course, where you go, I go but a wedding sounds like a happy occasion, even when it requires us to brave the cold weather and the rutted roads.”

Darcy did not answer but a glance in his direction revealed that his jaws were working, his lips were set in a thin line and he had a deep crease between his eyebrows.

“As much as I hate for you to suffer the cold, Elizabeth, I am not of a mind to call this wedding a happy occasion. In fact, I cannot abide it taking place at all and will do everything in my power to prevent it.”

Elizabeth gasped, ‘could it be? No, surely not but she had to ask.’

“Is it Georgiana?”

Darcy's eyes widened and he got to his feet and resumed his pacing.

“No, it is not Georgiana. It is Richard and my cousin Anne...”

Elizabeth was bewildered, she had not noticed any tender regard between the cousins when she had visited Rosings last spring. Anne had perhaps seemed a little less tense when Richard was around compared to Darcy but that hardly signified love or even esteem. It was a prudent match if one was looking at it with practicality. Mayhap Darcy felt that his abandonment of Anne had pushed them into an unwanted alliance... No, that could not account for the anger he was emanating. It was in every way, unfathomable.

“I do not understand,” Elizabeth admitted. “Why you would prevent them from marrying? I see that there is probably no love lost between them but who am I to say whom will be happy together. Their expectations of a marriage might be very dissimilar from mine...”

Darcy snorted and looked at her incredulously.

“Have you ever wondered why lady Catherine was so obsessed with seeing me married to Anne, even though neither I nor Anne seemed inclined to do so?”

“You were a very eligible bachelor, dear husband. Before I snatched you away from the marriage mart... I suppose there are a number of reasons for your eligibility, your intellect and knowledge of the world, your strapping good looks, your goodness and tenacious commitment towards the responsibilities you have for the land and those under your care, your wealth, Pemberley and perhaps the advantage of joining two such large estates,” Elizabeth added as an afterthought.

Darcy spun on his heel. 

“Yes, the last one is what most people believe. That my aunt was desperate for more power and to become a significant landholder but I assure you that is not the case.”

Elizabeth chose to overlook the accusatory tone in his voice. He was angry but she knew it was not with her and remained silent.

“Anne had the chickenpox when she was young, we all had it. Me, Richard and Anne, in May in 1794. I was ten and I was visiting Rosings for the summer. I had them all over, the itching drove me insane while Richard had a mild case and hardly scratched at all. We did not see much of Anne for the rest of the summer or the rest of the year for that matter...   
We went back north earlier than planned though and when we visited Rosings, at Easter the next year, Anne had altered so much I hardly recognized her.   
The chickenpox had left her with a murmur on her heart but that is not the worst. She has pains in her chest that extends to her back and her shoulders. She describes them as a knife being thrust through her body. You might have noticed that she often leans a little forward, making it look like she is slouching. The pain gets worse when she straightens her torso, that is why she sits with her body hunched forward. She usually has a slight fever and a cough. The coughing is painful and speaking much make her cough more... It is a miserable life but the only one she has. Aunt Catherine is determined that everything that can be done, will be done to lengthen her life, although we all know it cannot be long. Even if that means that Anne cannot be a mother...”

Elizabeth mulled over the conundrum. Poor Anne, she had been sick for most of her life. No wonder she had a sullen look about her, she must have been in pain, every time they had dined. Elizabeth was eternally grateful for her strong constitution, what would her life have been if she could not venture out of doors or have children? The latter left a pang on her heart before understanding dawned.

“Lady Catherine wanted you to marry Anne because she trusted you to not exert your marital rights.” It was a confirmation, not a question and needed no answer but Darcy nodded.

“What bewilders me though, is that she did not understand that you need an heir for Pemberley...”

“I guess she thought that I could acquire one after Anne had passed.”

Elizabeth made a none committal sound, still deep in thought.

“I do not understand why you needed to marry to protect her. You can do that regardless.”

“Yes, my thoughts exactly. I argued the fact to aunt Catherine, she countered that she would not be protected from mercenary gentlemen without a marriage certificate. I was obviously wrong...”

Elizabeth looked at her husband incredulously. “You cannot mean to call the Colonel a mercenary?”

“No, I do not mean to call him that but I doubt he has the wherewithal to abstain from the pleasures of the flesh. He is experienced.”

“So are you...” It was a bold statement, Elizabeth knew as soon as the words had left her mouth but it could not be unsaid. “I think he deserves to be given the benefit of doubt as Lady Catherine obviously gave you. He must be aware of Anne's health issues and have thought of this before he offered for her. Perhaps he meant to protect her now that your peculiar engagement was broken by our marriage. Let us not judge in haste. I have learned my lesson on that account. Let us travel to town and figure out his intentions before we reach a conclusion in the matter.”

Darcy strode to her side and lifted her unto his lap and cuddled her at his chest.  
Elizabeth had seen the stricken expression on his face when she had made her audacious statement. Perhaps he was grieved that Elizabeth had discerned his lack of innocence or perhaps he was glad that she had made him look at the Richard and Anne conundrum with different eyes. Elizabeth did not care at the moment but relished the closeness. She entwined her arms around his neck and sought his kisses. He generously bestowed them upon her, felicity was restored.

London, a week later.

The season was a few weeks ahead but London was a buzz. It seemed like the early snow had driven the ton to town, in fear of being snowed in at their country estates. Neither Elizabeth nor Darcy would have minded much but they had a mission to accomplish. Firstly, they sent messages to their relatives that they had arrived in town. The responses confirmed that the Matlocks, Lady Catherine and Richard were there as well.   
Darcy was pleased that Anne was still at Rosings. Her health did not allow her to travel in the winter and he was pleased that they had not challenged destiny. Besides, he would prefer to confront Richard without Anne present. Noting good could come out of her overhearing that particular conversation...

The Bingleys had sojourned south with them. With no set return date, they had little interest in staying at Pemberley without their hosts. Miss Bingley had been ecstatic at the thought of staying in London for the season but that was not likely. Bingley wanted to buy an estate close to Pemberley, the plan was to return north with the same entourage that had gone south. A perk with the whole debacle would be if Miss Bingley would stay behind with her married sister, Mrs Hurst, but it was all a conjecture at this point. One was allowed to hope though... 

Christmas tide was soon upon them and Elizabeth had gone to visit with the Gardiners before they left for Longbourn. Darcy thought it unlikely the Gardiners would travel to Longbourn as early as the beginning of December but had not voiced his scepticism out loud. He had been concerned that his own reluctance towards another visit to Longbourn, so soon after they had left, would be impossible to conceal.  
A firm knock on the door pulled him out of his musings. The door immediately opened and the person he had wanted to see, walked in.

“I appreciate that you cut short your own honeymoon and came to town Darcy. You know there is no one I would rather have standing up with me when I enter the parson’s trap. Although I must admit that I enter it voluntarily,” he added good-naturedly.

Darcy was not particularly amused but gave his cousin a firm handshake and wished him joy with little warmth. He would voice his concerns but thought it prudent to asses the situation first. Perhaps he had judged too quickly, Elizabeth’s words resonated in his mind. She had not held his past against him, he should offer his cousin and best friend, the same leniency.

“Richard, I had not thought your affections tended in that direction but you have my support regardless.”

Richard barked out a laugh.

“There is no love lost between us, Darcy. I have not pined for Anne all those years that aunt Catherine pushed her towards you. This is a marriage of convenience but I believe we get along better than you and Anne would ever have. She likes me, I am the funny one, remember?” The Colonel grinned but Darcy was not finished.

“Why settle?”

“The debutants are not exactly throwing themselves at me Darcy and I am getting too old for service.”

Darcy snorted a muffled profanity but went to fill two tumblers of brandy to toast the groom.

“I see that you do not believe me but my hearing is not what it was, Darcy. An entire cavalry could sneak up on me and I would not notice. I am tired of sleeping in cold tents and eating stale bread and musty cheese.”

Darcy held up his hand to stop him.

“You do not need to convince me. I commend your decision to leave the army but I have some reservations about your marriage to Anne...”

Darcy levelled his gaze at his cousin who responded immediately to his concern.

“Come on, Darcy! It is too late for regrets. You are married to the perky Miss Bennet.” 

Darcy interrupted instantly.

“Mrs Darcy...”

“Yes, Mrs Darcy now. You will not convince me that you hold any contrition to that fact or any remorse in letting Anne go.”

“I do not. My concern is solely for you and Anne. I wonder if you are really aware of how precarious Anne’s health is. You have not been much present over the last few years... Her condition is getting worse, not better. I seriously hope you are resigned to the fact that Anne can never bear you any children. To even try will surely kill her...”

The Colonel’s smile was gone as he contemplated how much he should reveal to his cousin.

“I know, Darcy. It was the first topic broached when I asked for our aunt Catherine's blessing towards asking for Anne's hand in marriage. We are in perfect agreement that children are out of the question. I am of a mind to set someone up in a cottage outside Hunsford when I need, you know, relief...”

Darcy clenched his jaws until it hurt, what he had feared was becoming a reality.

“You cannot do that, Richard. Think of Anne! You will pledge yourself to Anne before the Lord when you enter the Hunsford church in less than two weeks. She will be the laughing stock of the parish she holds the patronage of. Her newly wedded husband, sneaking off into the village to tend to his needs. It will be all over the parish before your paramour has moved in. She will be scorned and derived by her own friends, Richard. You know I am no saint myself but I cannot tolerate it!”

It was Richards turn to hold up his hands to stop his ranting cousin.

“I had not thought of it that way. I will never do anything to shame Anne. I will curb my proclivities, it cannot be that hard. I know you denied yourself for years...”

Darcy felt immense relief. The difficult conversation had ended with the best possible outcome. Richard understood and complied. He let his shoulders relax and refilled their tumblers.

“To married life, Richard. It holds many more joys than those of the flesh. You can become close on many different levels. Be her best friend, her confidant, her saviour and her staunch protector. Let her close to your heart and you will be content, I am sure.”

“If I should stray from the golden path you have laid down before me, what then?”

“I would have to defend Anne and meet you in the field of honour, of course.”

“I doubt you could best in any weapon,” the Colonel smirked confidently.

“So do I but Mrs Darcy will have your hide if you kill me so I gather it is a win-win situation for me.”

“You will be dead though.”

“Yes, I guess Mrs Darcy will have my hide as well. Being dead might be to my advantage...”

Richard guffawed, with the tension in the room dispatched, he pulled out the item he had been eager to show his cousin.

“Look what I found, perusing the shelves of a book dealer in Paris on my last mission. I remember Lord Byron mentioning this at one of my mother's balls.”

Richard handed Darcy a book with an etching of the goddess of love, beauty and fertility, Venus, descending from the sky in a chariot. He read the title: L’Arétin d’Augustin Carrache ou Recueil de Postures Érotiques, d’Après les Gravures à l’Eau-Forte par cet Artiste Célèbre, Avec le Texte Explicatif des Sujets*.  
He opened the book, turned a few pages and read the first lines before he closed the book and put it away on the outer edge of his desk.  
He put his elbows on the desk and steepled his fingers and tapped lightly as he studied Richard.

“Do you think it is wise to amuse yourself with this kind of reading material with the course you have set?”

Richard looked hurt but Darcy could not help himself, giving unsolicited advice.

“It is just a book, Darcy. Something to get me through the cold winter nights.”

“You do not believe you are tempting faith?” Darcy had to ask but Richard shook his head in denial and the two cousins had fallen into silent contemplation when a commotion was heard. ‘Elizabeth must be home from the Gardiners.’ Darcy shot to his feet and hastened out into the hallway with his cousin hot on his heel.

Elizabeth was removing her outerwear, handing it to a servant. Her mere presence soothed his ruffled soul and he breathed deeply.

“Colonel Fitzwilliam!” Elizabeth sent a brilliant smile over his right shoulder. “Pray, let me wish you joy on your upcoming wedding. As you can see, we hastened to town as soon as we received your letter.”

“Thank you, Mrs Darcy.”

“Elizabeth will do, we are family after all.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth. Please call me Richard.”

Elizabeth gestured for the gentlemen to follow her to the parlour and ordered refreshments. Tea suited the gentlemen very well, to dilute the brandy they had consumed. The tea and biscuits lay untouched on the tray in the study.   
They were waiting for the refreshments to arrive when Elizabeth dropped the bomb.

“Fitzwilliam, aunt Madeline suggested that we should join them at Longbourn for Christmas. If we could persuade Bingley to open up Netherfield, we would not have to be cramped up at Longbourn. I love a full house at Christmas. Since we will be here until just a week before Christmas eve, I would prefer to go to Longbourn rather than brave the roads and get stuck at an Inn. What do you say, Fitzwilliam? Are you up for a lively celebration with copious amounts of food, games, friends and family?”  
Darcy would have liked to say no but the light in his wife’s eyes was twinkling in anticipation and he could deny her nothing. Regardless of how little he wanted to go there so soon after their wedding. The thought of being there with Elizabeth as his wife rather than betrothed added an extra incentive. He would make sure that Bingley opened Netherfield. He was under no circumstances staying at Longbourn.

“Yes, we will go to Longbourn for Christmas” which earned him a squeal and a hug from his wife.

“I will go and fetch some writing materials and write notes to Bingley, my aunt and my mother...” Elizabeth said while she was hastening out of the parlour in the direction of the study. Darcy was a little slow in catching up with her meaning.

“Where did you put the book, Darcy?” Richard inquired, he suddenly remembered that it had not been handed back to him. Darcy rose and strode to his study. Richard waited a few seconds before he followed, this he must see for himself...

Elizabeth went to collect paper, pen and the inkwell when a beautiful etching caught her eye. A stunning rendition of Venus was on the cover of a book she had not seen before. She wondered if it may be a book with etchings of other works of art and grabbed the book and opened it. The etching that revealed itself was depicting Hercules using his strength to support Deianira in a standing position that left little to the imagination. The picture was accompanied by a text in French. Elizabeth knew some French but some of the words were not familiar to her. She brought the book closer to her face and squinted her eyes, as that was going to make the words more readable.

Someone cleared his throat a few steps in front of her. Elizabeth startled and without conscious thought, hid the book behind her back. She felt her cheeks heat up and a smirk spread across her husband's countenance. He extended his hand towards her while he winked.   
Elizabeth’s mouth fell open as she pulled the book from its hiding place and handed it to her husband. He spun on his heel and barely managed to avoid crashing into Richard on his way out. Richard accepted the book that was thrust into his hands while Darcy bowed to him.

“See you later, Richard...”

Richard contemplated reminding his cousin that tea had been ordered but he had a gleam in his eyes that suggested he should not. Instead, he accepted the book, tucked it inside his coat and bade a very flushed Elizabeth, goodbye.

“I am so sorry, Fitzwilliam. I did not know...” Elizabeth was chewing on her bottom lip, wringing her hands while she studied the carpet’s pattern.   
Darcy watched as Richard donned his greatcoat and disappeared out the door before he turned to his wife. She created the picture of innocence where she stood, apparently abashed but he knew better. 

“Come!”

She lifted her gaze from the floor and stared at his outstretched hand. Her gaze continued upwards to his countenance and her demeanour changed from embarrassed to sultry within a blink of an eye. She approached his person but did not take his hand.  
She sauntered past him in a swish of skirts and proceeded up the staircase, casting one last glance over her shoulder before she ascended the top.  
Darcy awoke from his stupor as she vanished from sight and he set after her in long strides.

*L’Arétin d’Augustin Carrache ou Recueil de Postures Érotiques, d’Après les Gravures à l’Eau-Forte par cet Artiste Célèbre, Avec le Texte Explicatif des Sujets   
(The ‘Aretino’ of Agostino Carracci, or a collection of erotic poses, after Carracci’s engravings, by this famous artist, with the explicit texts on the subject)


	12. Christmas and Wedding

Chapter 12 Christmas and Wedding

Elizabeth had for some reason expected the wedding to be a small affair but the hustle and bustle at Rosings Park belied her assumption. The courtyard was filled with arriving carriages and strained servants, trying to accommodate the new arrivals all at once. Elizabeth felt her husband stiffen beside her. She put a comforting hand on his as they waited in the line of carriages to approach the entrance. They were about to have their forbearance tested.

***

Lady Catherine was ordering her servants around with military precision when they entered the hall. She pulled them to a quiet corner and begged their pardon for having only one chamber at their disposal which they graciously waved aside.  
Grey and Montespan were busy putting away their garments to let them hang in hope of disposing of the wrinkles that had formed during transport.  
An ewer with water was at hand and they splashed their countenances with water and changed to be ready for the evening’s dinner.   
In unison, they entered the parlour in which Elizabeth had first been introduced to Lady Catherine. A dark room with beautiful paintings and a cockatoo, screeching in the corner. There were mostly family present. Richard approached and welcomed them to Rosings. Lady Catherine was nowhere to be seen but Anne was present, resting by the hearth.

“Darcy, good to see you. Mrs Darcy, Rosings has a well-stocked library. Consider it at your disposal.” 

Richards impertinent announcement earned him a pretty blush from Elizabeth and a scowl from Darcy. Richard grinned unrepentantly and guided them towards the corner where his betrothed was seated.  
Anne was quiet as always but Elizabeth noticed the warm looks she sent her husband to be.   
Elizabeth engaged her in conversation that needed very little reply from Anne, knowing she would likely try to speak as little as possible to avoid coughing. She told her little anecdotes from their wedding tour and her childhood.

***

Dinner was announced and they were served in the great dining room adjoining the ballroom. Elizabeth surmised there were over a hundred guests, many she had not met before. She counted herself lucky that she was seated near Lady Aubrey since Darcy was at the other end of the table.  
Lord Matlock toasted the betrothed couple and Lady Catherine welcomed the guests as the white soup were being served.

“Are you going back to Pemberley for Christmas, Elizabeth?”

“No, Lady Aubrey. We are having a family Christmas at Longbourn before we venture back to Pemberley. We felt it was too short a time left to brave the northern roads.”

“I am thrilled to hear it. You simply must come to my twelfth-night ball when you are so close at the Christmas tide. It will be a small affair. Nothing too grand, neither will your stoic husband need to dress up, it is not a masquerade...”

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief but was unsure what to answer. She would have liked to confer with Mr Darcy but he had left their social engagements in her hands.

“Thank you, Lady Aubrey. We will be delighted to attend.”

Elizabeth cast a long glance in her husband's direction, just as he looked up and caught her gaze. She smiled at him which made his eyes sparkle in the candlelight. Lady Aubrey sighed beside her.

“To be in love again...” She whispered under her breath but Elizabeth keen hearing picked up the words of longing.

“It must be a relief to see your son so well settled, Lady Aubrey.”

“Yes, I am glad. Especially since he has resigned his commission.” Lady Aubrey did not sound very glad but Elizabeth guessed it was due to the circumstances around the bride’s health. The bride and groom seemed to hold each other in high esteem if not love had any part of it. Elizabeth’s eyes strayed to the betrothed couple. Anne had put her hand a top of Richard's. Perhaps there was a little devotion between them...

The meal ended and the ladies removed to Lady Catherine’s favourite parlour. Elizabeth kept herself in the background, observing rather than participating. Anne looked exhausted. Her complexion had turned grey and her features were drawn. Elizabeth approached her and Anne looked at her pleadingly.

“I wondered, Miss De Bourgh if you could spare me a moment of your time, in privacy?” Anne simply nodded and rose from her seat. Elizabeth grabbed her arm tightly and let Anne lean on her while it looked to the others as they had secret affairs to discuss.

“Where to, Miss de Bourgh?”

“My chamber please,” Anne answered in a raspy voice.

Out in the hallway, the gentlemen were on their way to join the ladies, among them, were the groom and his cousin. Darcy sent Elizabeth a questionable gaze which she responded with a discreet glance towards the stairs leading up to the bedchambers. Darcy answered her with a glance at his cousin Richard and Elizabeth immediately understood that he would keep Richard company for a while. Probably nursing a tumbler of brandy or two as they wheeled off the track towards the parlour and detoured towards the library. Elizabeth smirked when she realised their trick manoeuvre, dodging the grooms own wedding guests and boring parlour talk. She wondered how long they would manage to hide from Lady Catherine...

The walk up the stairs was painstakingly slow. Anne must be excessively fatigued, even more than Elizabeth had thought. Fortunately, her chamber was practically situated at the top of the stairs, out of necessity Elizabeth thought sadly.  
They entered Anne's chamber and Anne did not bother removing even her shoes before she reclined on the bed, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.   
Elizabeth was unsure of what to do. Would Anne prefer for her to stay or should she leave? She filled up the empty glass on the nightstand with fresh water from the ewer and approached the door to leave.

“Please stay, I need to talk to you...” Elizabeth turned back, fetched a chair and carried it to Anne's side.   
A maid materialised from the dressing room and helped Anne to sit up, supported by several cushions. She sipped the water which Elizabeth had poured and dismissed the maid. She waited until the inner door beyond her dressing room closed with a muffled thump before she addressed Elizabeth.

“I know we do not know each other well, Elizabeth but some subjects are easier to broach with a stranger than someone you know well or worse, are related to. You have recently married yourself and I wondered if you could explain what I am to expect tomorrow night. My mother refused to enlighten me and I am loathed to enter my bridal chamber uninformed.”

Whatever Elizabeth had expected Anne to say, this was not it. She blushed bright red and was about to deny Anne her request when she thought the better of it. ‘Who else had Anne to turn to? But surely, she did not think... Well, obviously, she did. What to say? How honest could she be?’ Another moment of reflection and Elizabeth realised she had little choice, she had to be direct and forthright. It was what she herself would have wanted. 

“I believe that you have nothing to fear from Richard, Anne. He is well aware of the struggles with your health issues, he will not importune you.” Anne frowned and did not seem pleased with the precautions that would aid her health.

“Do you mean that he has decided to abscond from marital relations entirely?”

“Yes, I believe so.” Elizabeth squirmed in her seat. It was embarrassing even to admit that she had such knowledge about intimate affairs, to acknowledge that she knew more of their intimate affairs than the bride was mortifying.

“Pray, do not feel uneasy. I am bewildered that such measures has been taken without conferring with me, is all. One would have thought that I had some say in the matter.”

Elizabeth decided that an even more direct approach was needed.

“I understand that your heart cannot tolerate the rigours of childbirth. I am so sorry that you cannot bear children, Anne but my aunt and uncle in town are childless and they are the happiest couple I know. It is not to say that one cannot have children at all if one wants to. There are many children in need of a home that has none at the orphanages. It is by no means hopeless.” Elizabeth realised she was babbling, giving advice unsolicited and shut her mouth abruptly.

“Yes, I suppose you are right.” Anne did not seem convinced but Elizabeth had nothing to add. Anne would have to broach the topic with her husband when the time was right. 

After a few minutes of compatible silence, Anne spoke.

“I would like to know regardless...”

Elizabeth braced herself and gave Anne a thorough but impersonal rendition of her carnal knowledge, similar to the one her mother had given her.  
Anne did not appear too shocked when she had finished.

“Thank you,” Anne remarked quietly as the clock on her wall chimed ten strokes. 

“I am glad I could be of service to you. Do not hesitate to ask me anything. I will retire now if you have no more questions?”

“No, goodnight Elizabeth.”

“Goodnight Anne, sweet dreams.”

Elizabeth left Anne after she had rung for her maid. Anne was tired and chose to tuck in for the night. Elizabeth tiptoed down the stairs to see if her husband was still in the library.  
He was, he and Richard were huddled together over a book while speaking French. Elizabeth closed the door she had peeked open, soundlessly. She chose to follow Anne's example and retire for the evening, her husband was busy diverting Richard's attention. Tomorrow would be an eventful day, it was better to be well-rested.

Halfway to their chamber, she encountered Lady Catherine.

“Elizabeth, may have a word in private?”

“You may...”

Lady Catherine guided her to a small study with feminine touches and offered her a seat.

“Anne has retired?”

“Yes, she was exhausted...”

“Thank you, Elizabeth. I am still amazed at how you manage to rectify difficult situations without bringing them to notice. I still wish you had not married Darcy...”

Elizabeth guessed there was some sort of compliment, hidden amongst the insults. Lady Catherine had not changed her character completely.

“Thank you, I guess...”

Lady Catherine sighed heavily. “ I wish I could trust Richard with my Anne but I do not, not entirely.”

“I am certain you can, Lady Catherine. Richard is an honourable man if I ever saw one. I would not harbour any uneasiness towards his integrity nor his character.” 

“I hope you are right, Elizabeth, but I cannot but worry for my only child. You will understand when you become a mother, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth patted her ladyship's hand and rose to leave, sensing her audience with the great lady had come to an end.

***

Anne de Bourgh became Anne Fitzwilliam on a cold but sunny December day. Mr Collins stumbled his way through the sermon, pronouncing Anne and Richard husband and wife. Mr Collins own wife watched from the first row in a full church. Elizabeth sat in Lady Catherine's pew with the Matlock's. Darcy stood up with his cousin while a de Bourgh related cousin, Charlotte Heywood, stood up with Anne. Anne had decided on Charlotte as the oldest girl of twelve siblings, she was in need of finding a husband and the wedding presented many eligible bachelors for her.

The deed was done and the newly wedded were in the back of the church to sign the register.   
Elizabeth hastened out of the church to greet her friend while there was a respite in the course of events.  
Elizabeth approached Charlotte with outstretched arms and pulled her in for a fierce hug. She rocked Charlotte from side to side when she became aware of someone intruding between them.  
She released her friend but grabbed her hands and peered into her eyes. A slight blush spread across Charlotte’s cheeks.

“May I offer you my congratulations?” Elizabeth asked tentatively. Uncertain if she was intruding on her privacy, perhaps it was a secret.

“Mrs Darcy, you certainly may. We are to be blessed come spring. Mr Collins is much pleased with the prospect, as am I.” 

“That is wonderful news, Charlotte. I know how deeply you have wished to become a mother.”

Elizabeth pulled Charlotte into another spontaneous hug but Charlotte stiffened at the gesture, prompting Elizabeth to release her a bit sooner than she would have wished.

***

The sunlight burned his eyes as he passed through the church doors, letting his eyes roam the crowd for his wife. She had met her friend with a warm embrace and they were chatting amicably. He noticed Charlotte’s complexion brighten and her eyes twinkled. His Elizabeth had that effect on people, not only him, he reckoned. She had a way with people, was it a duke or the chimney sweep, putting them at ease or keeping them entertained. Even his own aunt had fallen under her spell after a few interactions.   
If he were to be completely honest, he found the formidable lady Catherine a tad daunting himself. She barked out commands and advice in such a rapid, condescending manner that he could barely follow. Not that he felt his faculties were lacking but he had never been a quick thinker.  
He occasionally acted impulsively but there were rarely any thinking involved at the impetuous moment. 

Fortune had bestowed upon him her good opinion after his future had shattered to pieces at his aunt's Greek folly. Darkness had fallen upon him and the pain had been unbearable, physical in its nature. He had not been able to draw a deep breath until he had encountered her in the fields of Longbourn in her nightshift and coat. Holding her tongue as not to utter the word that would have sent him into despair for all eternity.  
When she took his hand in her dainty ones and kissed it, he had been stunned into silence. It had taken him a few moments to discern what it meant but understanding had dawned on him, eventually.  
What he had done to deserve it, he did not know but his gratitude was deeply felt. 

Elizabeth tensed, the slight shift in her shoulders did not pass him unnoticed. He could not see her face but he could see Charlotte’s who seemed to speak amicably if not a little reserved...  
Darcy decided to approach the ladies to gauge the situation for himself.   
Elizabeth’s countenance lit up when she spotted him, a balm to his soul that never ceased to amaze him.

“The registry is signed?” Elizabeth enquired and he nodded before he bowed to Mrs Collins.

“How do you do, Mrs Collins?” Darcy asked politely.

She smiled and they exchanged polite platitudes. The bride and groom exited from the church and the wedding guests drew towards them to offer felicitations and well wishes. Darcy offered Elizabeth his elbow and they joined the laudations.

***

The carriage ride back to Rosings was the first time that day that the Darcys could speak privately. Elizabeth had risen early to aid Anne with her preparations and he had slept in. The night before with Richard had drawn out and they had been deep in their cups before they had retired.  
Elizabeth had fallen asleep by the time he entered their chamber. She had laid curled up like she was cold. He had pulled her to his chest and fallen instantly asleep himself. The next time he woke, she was gone.   
Usually, an early riser himself, he loathed when she rose before him and he was denied waking up to her beautiful countenance but he guessed he had earned it. Dawdling away the evening with Richard and bottle of brandy.  
Elizabeth' sneak peek at the door had not escaped his notice. Unfortunately, Richard had just thrown the blasted book in front of him. At loss to translate a certain word he hoped Darcy could help him with while mocking him for throwing him out of his London townhouse and chase his wife to their chamber before the door had closed on his wretched cousin. True, but he was not about to admit it and certainly not prove him right by chasing down his wife for a second time like he needed the incentive. He did not, her secret smile as she shut the door was enough to set his loins on fire. Hers as well, it seemed. He had found her sleeping in a flimsy shift instead of the more prudent winter flannel.   
He was not about to waste this moment though and Elizabeth let out a shriek when he hauled her into his lap and kissed her senseless.   
His mouth satiated, the rest of him anything but, he asked her about Mrs Collins.

“She is expecting an olive branch in the spring,” Elizabeth revealed.  
The thought of olive branches made Darcy tighten his grip around her person and nuzzle her neck.

“That is good news indeed but what unsettled you so?” 

Elizabeth startled, wondering how Darcy had perceived her unrest.

“I do not know, I was puzzled because it felt like Charlotte was not at ease with me,” Elizabeth sighed wistfully. “It is an adjustment, I suppose, now that we have both married but I hope she did not fear I would not be pleased by her news. Like I would begrudge her an heir to Longbourn...”

“If she did, she does not know you very well, my love.”

Elizabeth cuddled further into her husband’s embrace. He always knew the right thing to say.

***

Rosings was filled to the brim with guests enjoying the lavish and opulent breakfast. Elizabeth could not but worry that the strain of the event would drain the little vitality that Anne had at her disposal. Her husband sat attentively at her side, he could be trusted to rescue his bride should the festivities prove too much.  
Lady Catherine was thriving in the midst of the attention. Her eyes occasionally flickered towards her daughter, giving away her motherly sensitivities.   
Mrs Collins was seated far away from Elizabeth who was eager to alleviate her friend of any misconception if the opportunity should arise. It did not. The celebration ended after the meal was consumed and all the guests, save the closest family, departed as soon as the last fork was laid to rest on the plate.  
The Matlock relations would stay for Christmas while Elizabeth and Darcy would go to town to pick up Georgiana and travel to Netherfield with Mr and Mrs Bingley.  
They had to be back in town for Lady Matlock's twelfth night ball which, luckily, was not a masquerade. 

The Parliament would assemble in January, marking the beginning of the season but the Darcys and Bingleys would return to Pemberley. Bingley was eager to search for an estate to buy, having had to put it off for so long. He was loathed to extend the lease on Netherfield for yet another year when he knew it was not the property he wanted to purchase. 

***

Georgiana was coming with them to Netherfield for the Christmas tide. With Wickham long gone, there were no longer any deterrents.  
She had ordered a new gown from Madame du Barry when she had resided with the Countess of Matlock. It needed to be collected before they left for Hertfordshire and Elizabeth needed some new silk stockings from the Haberdasher next door. They tore easily when they were being ripped off...  
They decided to make it a family outing, there was no way Darcy would let his wife and sister enter the premises alone...

***

Madame du Barry came forward as soon as their party entered the door. Offering her hand to Mr Darcy which Elizabeth felt was overly familiar for a modiste, it was even more peculiar that Darcy chose to overlook it. He had never behaved in an overt rude manner with the exception of herself but he had been provoked on that occasion.

“Mr Darcy, what a pleasant surprise.”

“It certainly is a surprise, encountering you here. Been in this business for long, have you?”

Madame du Barry laughed coquettishly and swatted his arm. The over-familiarity did obviously not stop with greetings, Elizabeth felt her ire rise but also a certain curiosity. 

“I could be persuaded back to my old occupation, Mr Darcy, for the right incentive...”

Mr Darcy scowled at Madame du Barry, making Elizabeth confident that whatever their previous history had been, there was no love lost between them. Elizabeth felt her chest constrict painfully just by the thought of love between the two people in front of her. Could it be? No... They had absolutely no attraction between them, at least not from his side. She recognised his stance from when he had to deal with Miss Bingley. Something was amiss though.

Georgiana got her gown and Mr Darcy could not get out of the shop fast enough but not until he had closed his account.  
When Madame du Barry inquired why he wanted to end his business with her, in hushed whispers he answered in his normal tone of voice that albeit Mrs Darcy had been the most beautiful lady at The Matlocks ball, he thought her sense of fashion was outdated. He was not subtle about it either...  
She whispered something else, Elizabeth could not quite catch but she did hear Mr Darcy's reply. 

“Give it your best, Madame du Barry, I am not afraid of you...”

***

Elizabeth was fairly curious by the time they arrived at Darcy House. Georgiana skipped cheerfully to her chamber to pack her new ribbons along with her other items. Happy to accompany her brother and sister to Hertfordshire for Christmas. Elizabeth briefly wondered at her lack of curiosity after her modiste appointment but surmised that she rarely questioned her brother’s decisions. She was after all his younger sister, not his wife.  
Elizabeth had no intention of affording him that kind of leniency and boldly followed him to his study as soon as they had divested themselves of their outerwear.

“I know what you are going to ask.” Darcy beat her to it by addressing the issue after he had closed the door to his study. “Bear with me, it is not easy for me to address this issue. Especially in front of you, Elizabeth. I would rather that you did not know but I worry what kind of conjectures you might imagine in that astute mind of yours, should I not explain certain circumstances.”

Darcy's speech had done nothing to alleviate Elizabeth’s apprehension. If anything, they had increased... She sat worrying her lip with her fingers as was her want when she was uneasy.

Darcy stood at the window, looking out onto the frozen garden when he began his rendition of past events.

“My father, was in many aspects, a forward-thinking man. He understood how the world worked and was never swayed by sentimental reasons. I resemble him but not in all of his characteristics...  
He saw that the land would probably not support us in the future and invested his earnings in risky but lucrative businesses. He saved much of his earnings as well, he never invested all of it. He was also a very careful man, concerned about his and his family's reputation.   
He mourned my mother for many years, Georgiana his only solace. I was at Eton, later Cambridge and rarely at home. When I was at home, learning estate business took up much of my time. Perhaps he knew his time was short, I do not know... He found some companionship in his steward, Mr Wickham the elder but when he passed, a year or so before himself... I guess he got lonely...  
I came home for good the summer of 05, he had formed an acquaintance with a lady or so I thought.  
She was French and had connections to the French court. She called herself Madame Bècu and was supposedly an illegitimate daughter of Louis XV. I had my man look into it and she is more likely the daughter of her mother’s hairdresser, Lametz, but these things are difficult to prove.   
I digress, her ancestry is not important but as a devoted son, my concern was for my father being taken in by an imposter.  
It all came to blow one night when I related what I had found. Not only was she someone's bastard daughter but she had no fortune of her own. I wondered how she could support herself in a foreign country and questioned my father on how much coin he was laying at her door.  
It turned out to be quite a lot but he also knew more than I. She was a courtesan in the upper éclat’s of society, my father was well aware of her profession and chose to pay for her services to protect my and Georgiana's inheritance rather than attach himself to a second wife.   
She hid it well which is why I did not find out. Her clientele was illustrious and the secret well kept.  
She must have saved her earnings to set up her business, she learned to sew by her grandmother who was a seamstress.”

“You resented your father having a mistress?”

“Yes and no. My mother had been gone for many years, I have no problem with him wanting company. I would have preferred him to get it through more conventional means but I understood his reasons. It was not my business, as long as he was not duped... What I took umbrage with was when she accosted me, in my chamber after I had retired for the night. She came straight from my father’s room to mine, offering her services. I have never felt so sick in my life as I did when I woke up with her beside me in the bed. Touching me inappropriately...”

Elizabeth gasped and heartily regretted leaving as much as a shilling at her shop.

“I should have said something, the first time we went to her shop and I discovered who Madame du Barry was but I was coward. Thinking more about my father's reputation than what she could do to you...  
I told my father about the incident and refused to be in the same house as her. I do not know if he ever saw her at another location but she never came back to Darcy House and for that I am grateful. She utterly disgusts me.”

“I am glad I have never witnessed my father in such a situation but I know it is common enough. I do read the news sheets...”

“I wish you could have been spared this sordid tale, Elizabeth, but I felt and saw your apprehension. I suppose I worried more about what you were envisioning than to shelter you..”

“I do not regret knowing, Fitzwilliam. I appreciate your honesty. I do not want you to ever feel that there are things on your mind you cannot tell me. I want to be your partner in everything, if not, at least someone who can listen.”

Elizabeth approached Darcy and put her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back.

“I love you, Elizabeth.”

“I know.”

***

Netherfield came into view, not a minute too soon. Miss Bingley had insisted that she needed to keep Georgiana company during the carriage ride from town. Georgiana had not the courage to refuse and Elizabeth had thought ‘how bad could it be?’ As it turned out, the constant chatter and complaints could drive even the most stoic to bedlam... The Darcys practically fled to their rooms after they had alighted from the carriage. With all the grievances Caroline had spewed forward, Elizabeth wondered why she had come to the backwaters of Meryton at all. Nothing was to her liking, not the landscape, the roads, the society and not the shops. She had to admit that Netherfield was a handsome house but that was the limit of her praise.  
How she would cope with the cacophony of Longbourn the next day was a mystery to Elizabeth. More reluctantly she admitted, at least to herself, that she worried how her husband would cope as well. He had been at his wits end when they left for town after their wedding and could not leave Longbourn fast enough. He might have had ulterior motives during that occasion but she had seen him struggle to keep his composure, especially during one of Mrs Phillips parties. It was a blessing that they could stay at Netherfield, together this time. She had fresh in her mind the agony of separating each evening, knowing there were many hours until they would meet again. 

***

“Mrs Darcy, how well that sounds. Mrs Bingley, you are positively blooming, marriage certainly agrees with you but I must say I am so pleased you are back, Jane. I am so looking forward to visiting you at Netherfield. There must be ample refurbishing you are anxious to get started on. Do not worry, my dear, your mama will help you... Come along, children. Do not stand in the doorway and let out all the warmth, come in, come in.” 

The proud matron led the way to the festive parlour, elaborately decorated with greenery, bows and mistletoe aplenty.

“Who have we here? Oh, you are a beauty my dear. So tall and handsome, just like your brother. Are you not going to introduce us, Lizzy?”

“I will, I was waiting for you to draw a breath. Mama, Papa, meet my new sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy.”

Georgiana curtsied, ducking her reddened cheeks. The parlour was rather crowded with the six residents from Netherfield added to the Bennets and Gardiners. Fortunately, there were no Wickhams... One sister was missing though.

“Mama, where is Mary?” Elizabeth inquired after searching in vain for the new Miss Bennet.

“Oh, she is at the orphanage as usual. Poor Mrs Shirley, the proprietor has broken her arm and she is quite indisposed. Mary has volunteered to help her until her arm heals. Leaving her poor mama quite in despair for good company. Thank heavens for Kitty, her incessant coughing keeps her at home much of the time. She has quite lost her appetite for walking into Meryton, now that Lydia has left for Newcastle. Although she does help Mary, occasionally at the orphanage.”

The lost daughter came rushing through the door.

“Am I too late? I am so sorry. Little Peter had a fever and I could not possibly leave his side until he had fallen asleep...”

“Mary!” Elizabeth exclaimed astonished and went over to embrace your sister. She hardly recognised her pedantic sister with roses in her cheeks and her hair in soft curls gathered loosely on her head. Even her dress was a warm red as opposed to her usual browns and greys. Mary had blossomed during the couple of months they had been gone. Either from relief from her more beautiful sisters or a new sense of purpose. Whichever it was, Mary looked and behaved with confidence, hitherto unknown and Elizabeth could not have been more thrilled.

“I am so pleased to see you, Mary, you look very well. I love the red colour on you, it is so becoming.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth,” Mary replied shyly.

“Come, you must meet Georgiana, my new sister. She is just as fond of music as you are. Perhaps we can steal away to the breakfast room and show her your pianoforte.”

The ladies stole away whilst Darcy sent them a longing gaze but he had been hauled in by Mr Bennet and Mr Gardiner.

Dinner was not quite as boisterous as previous days at Longbourn, despite the number of people at the table, most of them were now adults. Without Lydia leading Kitty on, the noise was quite bearable.

After the meal was finished and the menfolk had had their port, Elizabeth secreted away with her father to the study. It had been her favourite haunt, throughout childhood, a comforting place she had grown out of.  
She sat down in front of her father's desk and pulled her legs up underneath her while her father took his usual seat behind the desk.

“Papa?”

“Yes, Lizzy...”

“Did you know that I had a large dowry?”

“Uhm, I suspected as much...”

“Who is it from? Is it aunt Magdaley?”

“No, it is not. I had thought about the day when you would come to me with these questions, Lizzy, but I never imagined it would be this difficult. Can we not agree to let the past rest, rejoice in the fact that you have a dowry and leave it at that.”

“I would rather not. I find it hard to accept all this money when my sisters have nothing but mama's small portion. I do not understand why I and not Jane, who is the eldest, has nothing. In addition, I would like to show my gratitude towards my benefactor.”

“When it comes down to it, I find I cannot satisfy your curiosity, Lizzy. Believe me, when I say your benefactor would not want your gratitude, it is your birthright. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“But, papa...”

“Now, leave me alone with my maudlin thoughts, Lizzy. I want for nothing but solitude. Go find that strapping husband of yours. He is probably worried I have absconded with his beautiful wife. God bless the besotted fool... Do not frown at me, Lizzy. We are all fools in love, some of us more than others.”

That Elizabeth was disappointed was putting it mildly but she knew her father. To push him was futile. She chose to do as her father had suggested and found Darcy pacing the hall outside the study.

“Can we go back to Netherfield?”

“Certainly, my love.” He did not need to ask. Darcy knew her father had not been forthcoming. He would have to go the bank and inquire when they were back in town.

***

The day of Christmas Eve held a long time traditions for the Bennet's. In the morning they went out to find the Christmas tree which they decorated with lit candles, silver tinsels, slices of dried fruit, wax dolls and paper cuttings.  
Naturally, the Darcys and Bingleys were dragged along by their new wives, eager to continue the tradition who had come to Longbourn with their grandmother Mecklenburg like Queen Charlotte had introduced it to King George III.  
Georgiana loved it and begged Elizabeth to take up the tradition at Pemberley which Elizabeth did not mind.

After the tree was brought into the parlour, it needed to acclimate to the warm room which left the residents with some time to spare.  
Mr Bennet cleared his throat and addressed the room. Elizabeth immediate anticipation was quickly quenched.

“I have received a letter from my heir presumptive, Mr Collins. He is expecting an olive branch in late spring...”

Elizabeth held her breath, waiting for her mother’s lamentations but none were forthcoming.

“We knew, I met Charlotte at The Colonel's and Miss de Bourgh’s wedding,” Elizabeth admitted.

“He also mentioned he would be coming here for Christmas, they are probably at the Lucas' as we speak.”

“Splendid, we should go carolling and wish them joy,” Elizabeth thought it had worked out well. Affording her an opportunity to display her happiness to her closest friend.

The young generation joined her and they set out for Lucas Lodge after wrapping themselves in warm outerwear.

When the doors at Lucas Lodge opened all revellers joined in singing, Hark! The Herald Angels Sing.

“Angels indeed, come in sweet angels we have a bowl of Wassail to share with you and get you warmed up,” the jovial Sir William invited them inside.

The Lucas family was indeed blessed by a visit from Kent. Mr Collins welcomed them warmly and immediately informed them of their happy circumstances, making it easy for Elizabeth to join in the well-wishers with the enthusiasm she felt. Charlotte still kept her distance.

“I wish you all a cheerful and, even at times, a Merry Christmas.” With those parting words, a bewildered Elizabeth left Lucas Lodge a half-hour later. Darcy took her arm and deliberately slowed their pace, to give them some privacy.

“What is a matter, Elizabeth?”

“I hardly know, I am a little unsettled I guess because Charlotte was reserved with me like she was at Rosings. I do not understand why.”

Darcy halted their progress and faced his wife.

“With the hazard of sounding arrogant and all that entails... You are Mrs Darcy now. You might experience that many of your old acquaintances treat you differently. You have changed from a maiden of little influence to a wife with connections to the peerage, some will find that daunting while others might want to further the connection for their own benefit. I am sorry that your marriage to me brings so many alterations to your life.”

“I suppose you are right. I noticed Mrs Goulding treated me with more deference than she used to when we arrived.   
Most of the alterations have been heartily welcome, Fitzwilliam. More importantly, none could ever make me regret accepting your hand.” 

*Christmas traditions from Sharon Lathan's blog and the historic UK.  
*I wish you a cheerful and at times even a Merry Christmas is a quote of the great lady, Jane Austen herself.


	13. Twelfth Night Epiphany

Chapter 13 Twelfth Night Epiphany 

The journeyed back to town on the second of January to avoid travelling on a Sunday. Tuesday was the night of the Matlock's ball which left Monday to go to the bank and inquire about the origin of Elizabeth’s dowry.

Child & Co was situated on Fleet Street beside The Temple Bar Gate. The owner, the Countess of Jersey, was reputed to be the wealthiest woman in all of England. In 1805, she had given her father, brother and two sisters, twenty thousand pounds each and still had sixty thousand in annual income left for herself.

Into this renowned financial institution came Mr and Mrs Darcy on a Monday morning with a request to speak with the manager.  
Mr Charles Fane received them in his spacious office at the back of the bank.

“To what may I be of service, Mr Darcy? I believe you do not have an account here, may I interest you in opening one?”

“Not today, Mr Fane. I am here with my wife who does have an account here in the name of Elizabeth Vivienne Bennet.”

“Let me have my clerk find the papers, may I offer you a cup of tea or perhaps coffee while we wait?”

They accepted the beverage and waited patiently for the clerk to do his job.

“Here, he found it at last. The account has been untouched for over twenty years and quite a bit of interest has accumulated since the initial deposit in March 1792. There has not been any additional deposit after the one of twenty thousand but with interest, the account currently contains forty-four thousand three-hundred and thirty-seven pounds.  
What is your plan with the holding?”

“I think we will keep it as it is but I wondered if you could satisfy my curiosity. Does the papers say who deposited the capital?”

Mr Fane rummaged through the small stack of papers.

“It says that a Mr Gardiner of Meryton, Hertfordshire, later Gracechurch Street, London has the authority to hand them over to miss Bennet, now Mrs Darcy, at the age of one and twenty or to her husband if she should marry before she reached maturity. Mr Gardiner is also authorised to deposit additional funds but not withdraw. There is nothing within these papers indicating anything about who made the initial deposit, it is very strange.”

“Are you sure you have all the papers, Mr Fane?”

“I am, Mr Darcy.”

“Who could know?”

“I am afraid the bank manager from 1792 has long since passed. I will make inquiries but I am not overly optimistic about my success.”

“Thank you for your help so far Mr Fane. I implore you to do everything you can to find the depositor. Meanwhile, I suppose the capital is safe where it is, Elizabeth?”

“Yes, I agree.”

The Darcys left the bank somewhat discouraged but not beaten. They had another appointment with Mr Fane, a week hence, to see what he might discover.

***

Elizabeth never made the same mistake twice... Both lady Aubrey and Lady Catherine had approved of her twelfth nightgown in advance. Elizabeth adored the darker colour palette and had chosen a deep-sea blue gown of thick voluptuous silk with little adornments. No embroideries, just a train, a broad belt in the same fabric as the gown and it had short, off the shoulder sleeves.  
The gown was fashionable whilst still standing out because of its unadorned state. Elizabeth was not one for playing the game too safely...   
Grey and de Montespan must be cooperating as a necklace and accessories with large, clear sapphires, miraculously appeared on her vanity while she was dressing. 

She had ordered a tight fitted woollen spencer with a standing collar in the same colour as her gown that was currently being held by her husband, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He appraised her gown with his eyes:

“You are not fond of embroideries?”

“They look pretty enough but I absolutely loathe sewing. It would not be fair to foist the dreaded activity upon another, would it?”

Darcy chuckled but hastily, and dare I say diplomatically, replied:

“You need no adornments, my dear, your beauty outshines any embroidery I have ever seen.”

“Thank you, my dear, you wheeled yourself in safely from that little pickle...” Elizabeth smiled benignantly which left Darcy looking somewhat bewildered. Wondering what he had said...

The silver fox fur stole, from her first ball at the Matlock, proved a valuable asset in the cold January night as they exited Darcy House for the short journey to Matlock House. Arriving at the same time as everyone else meant waiting in line but it also made it possible to enter with less notice.

They greeted their aunt and uncle, lady Aubrey whispered through her smile: “One dance Darcy, just one with your wife. Let the other gentlemen have a chance to know her. The rumours of her dowry is running rampant through the gossip mongers.”

“I did not know you were so little to be trusted, aunt Aubrey.”

“I would love to take the credit nephew but in this instance, I am not to blame. The Countess of Jersey owns Child &Co as you probably know...”

Darcy nodded curtly and escorted his wife towards the ballroom.

“If I am to settle for only one dance this evening, my dear, it will be the supper set. That way I will enjoy your company a little longer.”

“I will save my supper set for you, husband. I do love that you enjoy spending time with me.” She smiled impishly and entered the fray of the ballroom with much more confidence than she had the last time.

Richard was one of the first they encountered and they spent a pleasant few minutes exchanging news with him. Anne had stayed back at Rosings since travelling in the winter did not agree with her health but Richard wanted to take her somewhere exciting as a belated wedding tour when the weather improved.   
Elizabeth was swept off to the dancefloor for the Quadrille when the dancing commenced, leaving Darcy to chat with his cousin.

“Elizabeth looked particularly beautiful tonight, I did not dare to comment while she was still here, lest you would call me out but I hope you remembered to compliment her, Darcy?”

“I did...”

“Really, what did you say? I am curious to know what a man desperately in love with his wife says when she is looking delectable?”

Darcy stood pondering for a while before he groaned.

“I believe I commented that she was not fond of embroideries...”

Richard guffawed: “Exceptional compliment, I must try it out on Anne. Will leave her aflutter, I am sure of it.”

Darcy scowled at his cousin. He had complimented Elizabeth, later, calling her beautiful and something even more profound, had he not? No, probably not but he was sure to get a chance to shower his wife with compliments amply during the evening.   
That prediction turned out not to be the case. Elizabeth flittered from one partner to another which of none was himself. Smiling and laughing to all and sundry. If he had thought himself a sought after individual during his bachelorhood, it was nothing to the rage Elizabeth was creating at this ball.   
Her eyes often reverted back to him but that did not quench the urge he felt for her solitary attention. Balls were still torture, just of another kind than previous.

Darcy was speaking to his uncle and some of his fellows in the House of Lords when he noticed a lady paying him particular attention. The eyes looked familiar but as she was hiding behind her fan, he could not tell. Soon his interest was drawn into the discussion and he thought no more about it...

Elizabeth was briefly left at is his side before someone new stepped up to be introduced and she was whisked away.

Finally, it was the supper set and he could bask in the full attention of his flushed cheeked wife. Tireless in her youth and exuberance.   
Too swiftly, the set ended and he escorted her to the table, acknowledging that he had not uttered a word through the entirety of their two sets.   
Richard sat on Elizabeth’s other side when he returned to the table with her plate of food. They were animatedly discussing a new bathing place Emma Knightly had recommended as a possibility for the belated wedding tour of the newlywed Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliams. Darcy was forced to engage the partner on his other side if he wanted conversation which he obviously did not.

“Perhaps we can go as well, Mr Darcy? Would it not be lovely to bathe in the sea?” Elizabeth turned her deep brown eyes at him, finally...

“I have another trip planned for us, Elizabeth. Perhaps another time...”

“Really? Where to?”

“That is a surprise.”

“Oh, I love surprises, let me guess...”

“You may but I doubt you will have any success.”

“Even more intriguing...”

Elizabeth’s eyes sparkled in mirth, her mouth quirked in a crooked smile of mischief. Whispering for his ears only:

“You know I can wiggle it out of you if I so choose but you are in luck, I am preparing to be amazed, perhaps even gobsmacked as we arrive. When will that be?”

Darcy returned the favour and whispered in her ear, “I am not that easily fooled...” Which earned him a light chuckle, tickling his ear.

“Darcy!” His aunt Catherine intruded through the blissful haze, left by his wife.

“How was Christmas in Hertfordshire? I hear they have adopted the German tradition of bringing a tree inside to decorate. Like her Majesty, Queen Charlotte has done. One can expect two cousins to share the same traditions, I suppose. Both being Mecklenburg descendants.”

His aunt meant well, she was only trying, not so subtly, to promote Elizabeth’s connections but he would rather she did not. Not because of her blatant boast but because he did not believe Elizabeth needed to become more prominent than she already was. Selfish creature that he was, he preferred her at home with him, not flitting about town on soirees, teas and whatnot ladies with indifferent husbands did. He was not ready to share, probably never would...

Another insipid conversation had already usurped his wife. A gloomy-looking lady, introduced as Mrs Mary Musgrove was importuning his Elizabeth with outrageous statements. Was she really ladling his intellectually superior wife with complaints about her husband and sister, not taking care of her children? Why could she not supervise them herself? The thought had barely crossed his mind before a long tale of perceived and suffered illnesses were related in minute detail.   
Elizabeth seemed as relieved as himself when people started to leave the table for the entertainment afterwards.

“Poor Mrs Musgrove's sister, Anne I believe she was called. That could have been me, Mr Darcy. I often proclaimed that I would never marry but become spinster aunt to my sister's many children and teach them to play the pianoforte very ill.”

Mr Darcy shuddered at the thought, thank heavens she had accepted his second proposal. Not that he thought Jane would ever turn into such a creature as Mrs Musgrove. She was the kind of lady in which you felt some sympathy towards her husband even when visiting houses of ill repute.  
Elizabeth deserved to be a mother of her own children, not slaving for other ones...

In the middle of the ballroom floor stood a five-layer twelfth-night cake. Footmen stood lined up, ready to cut the cake and serve the guests.   
As always, the dreaded bean and pea were hidden inside to elect the king and queen for the night. A medieval custom his aunt, The Countess of Matlock refused to relinquish because as she said, it set her apart from the other twelfth night balls.   
Darcy asked for a modest slice but the one he got was huge.   
Elizabeth, who was in line in front of him was cut a piece at an entirely different layer of the cake which incited his suspicion. He was fairly certain that his aunt had staged, the selection of king and queen.

“Please do not taste the cake, Elizabeth. Humour me, I will explain later.”

He lay a guiding hand on Elizabeth’s back and nodded amicably to passing acquaintances, pretending to look for an unoccupied table to sit and eat his cake. He found a table he steered them towards but it was not vacant.

“Colonel Brandon, what a pleasant surprise. I had not noticed you were here...”

The Colonel extended his hand and they shook each other's hand as good old friends.

“It is not so strange, my wife is feeling a little under the weather so we have spent much of the evening, strolling the Countess lovely garden. May I introduce you to my Marianne, Mrs Brandon, Mr Darcy?”

“A pleasure, Mrs Brandon, may I wish you joy and ask for it in return? Mrs Darcy, may I present Colonel Brandon, a friend of myself and cousin Richard and his wife, Mrs Brandon.”

“Certainly, Mr Darcy, my pleasure.”

There was plainly a substantial age gap between the pair before her. The Mrs looked younger than herself while the Mr was probably a decade older than her husband but attachment was equally plain to see. It was also fairly obvious what kind of weather Mrs Brandon was suffering from. Her extended midsection spoke volumes. She was fanning herself vigorously, bothered by the heat of the throng.

“May I offer you our cake? We can easily get another plate and frankly. I am too full from supper, do you mind, Elizabeth?”

“Not at all, I assure you. Please accept my cake, Mrs Brandon. I took one more because of the expectation than any need for sustenance. May I fetch you something to wash it down with?”

“No, please Elizabeth. Let me and the Colonel fetch you both something to drink. Champagne?”

“Yes, thank you. That sounds lovely.”

“Water, please,” replied Mrs Brandon.

The gentleman and soldier left the ladies which instantly fell into a friendly conversation about everything from where they were from and their families. It turned out that Mrs Brandon’s sister was married to an old friend of Mr Darcy from Eton, Mr Edward Ferrars. A quiet man she had previously been introduced to at Hatchard's, the bookseller.

Darcy and the Colonel eventually came back with the beverages. Excusing themselves of being waylaid on their return by several acquaintances.

“I wonder if I might borrow Mrs Darcy for a moment. I have something I want to ask her opinion on...”

Mr Darcy looked so eager. Elizabeth wondered if he might have gotten some information on the depositor of her dowry by the haste he was guiding her through the throng, behind tapestries and up staircases obviously reserved for the servants. When they finally arrived at his selected destination, Elizabeth was almost disappointed it was a richly furbished guest room, not a dungeon or something else of a sinister ambience.

“What...” was all Elizabeth managed to utter before Mr Darcy's demanding lips descended on hers. His hands drove through her hair, scattering pins flew in every direction while he pinned her person against the wall.   
Fire ignited within and she soon found herself tugging his shirt out of his breeches to reach his bare skin.  
His lips travelled down her neck, creating wild sensations that chased all rational thought away and left a void of yearning in its wake.  
The sleeves of her gown was already off her shoulders but Darcy tried to push them further down. The tight fitted sleeves would not budge. He groaned while his lips continued downwards to the swell of her breasts.  
Elizabeth wanted his kisses and pulled his head back up to her lips while his hands continued to caress where his lips had left.  
Elizabeth grabbed his bottom and jerked him to her but his hands were in between them, obstructing the contact she craved. Instead, she grabbed his raised flag with her hand through the fabric, a ripping sound split the air. A cold draft peaked her nipples before warm hands encompassed them and kneaded them warm and heavy.  
Boldly, Elizabeth unbuttoned his flap and touched his silky smooth yet rock hard tailpiece. Darcy groaned into her mouth.  
Her legs felt the chill as her gown was bunched above her hips. Her left leg was hoisted up in the air, held up by his knee, pinned against the wall.  
He fiddled a bit with the excessive fabric of her gown before he speared her core and set a ferocious pace that sent them over the edge in a matter of minutes.

Darcy sank to his knees, Elizabeth still attached. Her head bent backwards in mindless surrender. He held her up with his hands behind her back or she would have fallen back into the wall.  
He looked down at the damage he had done.

“I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I was not thinking...”

Elizabeth emitted a few unintelligible sounds before she lifted her head and looked at him with hooded eyes.

“I like you when you are not thinking.”

“I like you too when I am not thinking but I like you even better when I am thinking.”

Elizabeth took a shuddering breath and made to rise but Darcy clutched her to him.

“I better rise before I soil your trousers.”

“I am afraid we have a bigger problem on our hands than a few stains on my trousers...”

He let up his fierce hold and Elizabeth rose to her feet. Looking down on herself, the problem became glaringly obvious.

“I do not believe even de Montespan can fix this...”

“Are you pleased with your maid?”

“She is an excellent seamstress but we are not changing the subject to our domestic employees.”

Her stays covered the most vital parts when she pulled them up but the new split in her gown was not concealable. She looked around the room and her eyes rested on a shawl that lay on the bed.

“Do you think I might borrow that shawl on the bed until I have retrieved my spencer?”

Darcy immediately fetched the shawl and groaned when he lifted it up and could have a good look at it.

“What is it?”

“This is aunt Catherine’s shawl, we must be in her room. This is usually my room when I stay at Matlock house...”

“Oh my... It is a good thing she is not here at the moment,” Elizabeth added. Making Darcy running his hands down his countenance in self-reproach.

“What possessed you? Not that I am complaining because I am definitely not but I never seen you quite so... Desperate?”

“Yes, quite desperate to have you alone without all those drooling nitwits stealing you away every few minutes.”

“You do not like to share?” Elizabeth asked while searching the floor for missing hairpins.

“No, I do not. Then you mentioned that you had proclaimed yourself the spinster aunt and you deserve to be a mother Elizabeth. I cannot picture you without children of your own.”

“So you decided to create them forthwith?”

“No, I only meant to kiss you. Perhaps touch you, just a little and definitely through the fabric but...”

Elizabeth’s hands, busy with replacing the pins in her hair, froze mid-air.

“Under that stoic exterior lies a passionate man, do I unravel you?”

“No. I waited so long for you, Elizabeth. I am a selfish being. I want to have you to myself for a while. Languishing in bed for a whole day. Stroll the gardens or drive a horse and sledge, huddled together under thick throws.  
We have been to the Lake District with a bouquet of Bingleys, to Pemberley with the same ones. We have been at Rosings, town and Longbourn with what felt like all and sundry. I want to be with you without interference. I long to go back to Pemberley.”

“The Bingley bouquet will be there too, you know... At least until we find Charles his estate.”

“Pemberley is huge, we could hide for days without any of them finding us.”

Elizabeth laughed gaily.

“Let us go home and play hide and seek then. As soon as we have met with Mr Fane.”

“Mr Fane can write us a letter.”

Elizabeth had finished pinning her hair and the shawl covered the tear in her gown. They exited the room into the main hall and came face to face with none other than the owner of the shawl.

“Aunt Catherine, just the lady I wanted to see... I hope you do not mind that Elizabeth borrows your shawl? A gentleman was unfortunate and spilt champagne down her bodice. We will return it as soon as we have located her spencer.”

“Are you heading home already?”

“Yes, it is long past midnight and Elizabeth’s gown is ruined, we might as well leave.”

“Fiddlesticks, Darcy. A little salt, some water and some parchment will remove the stain easily. Let me see how much it is stained and I will send for my maid. We will have you back at the dancefloor in no time, Elizabeth.”

“No, I am quite done in, it is rather late is it not?”

“Not for a young lady such as yourself. You cannot be outdone by an old lady like myself. Let me see.”

Lady Catherine was a force to be reckoned with and not used to disappointment. She took hold of the shawl, opened it up and gasped in shock.

She grabbed hold of Elizabeth and Darcy and pushed them back into her chamber.

“Who on earth did this to you, Elizabeth? I will browbeat him to hades myself for accosting one my own relations. Is it not right, Darcy? We fend for our own. Do not worry, Elizabeth. We will catch whoever did this to you and he will resent the day he was born when we are through with him. No one trifles with the great lady Catherine de Bourgh and lives to tell the tale. Unless she is a country bumpkin who outwits me,” she absentmindedly added. Lady Catherine was frank, even by her own failures. “Now, out with it. Who was it?”

Lady Catherine was ready for a battle. Hands firmly planted on her hips when she noted the clandestine looks and rosy cheeks of her niece and nephew.

“Surely not! Darcy?”  
The further reddening of his cheeks was reply enough.

“Well I never, of course not, but surely...”

The great Lady Catherine de Bourgh was rendered speechless, quite possibly, for the first time in her life. She rummaged through her drawer and found a broach and pinned Elizabeth’s gown a bit more together. Pulled the shawl around her and ushered them both out of her chamber and closed the door firmly behind them.

“Well, that was awkward... Let us go home, Fitzwilliam.”

“I thought you would never ask, come, my dearest Elizabeth.”

***

Darcy had sent for their carriage and outerwear when the Duke of Lincoln approached him.

“Leaving early, Mr Darcy?”

“Your Grace,” he bowed respectfully and Elizabeth curtsied low, half-hidden behind his back. “I am not certain I would deem it early...”

His Grace chuckled lightly and leaned a little to his right, revealing his wife who stood half-hidden behind her husband in a similar fashion to Elizabeth but hardly for the same reason. 

Darcy had to utilise every restraint he had learned during his eight and twenty years of life, not to gasp. He quickly returned his eyes to the Duke's who said good-naturedly:

“Neither would I, Mr Darcy but my bones are a decade or two older than yours.”

“Hardly a couple of decades, your Grace.” 

“We are travelling back to Lincoln Hall on the morrow so we need an early start...”

It dawned on Darcy that his Grace had not much more than a decade on him. He must have married very young, despite the fact that he had not even been the heir at that point. The dukedom had later suffered from an outbreak of winter fever that had left much death in its wake but the current duke had not lived at Lincoln Hall when the disease had taken away most of his family, including the heir and his son. A few years later he had inherited the dukedom when his father passed. Young and married with an heir and a couple of spares. Of the reported nine children of the duke, only one child was a female. She was six and ten and due to come out next season.   
Their eldest son of nine and ten approached his parents, having been invited to the Twelfth Night ball. Taking the attention of the duke away from himself.  
Darcy turned to his wife and walked towards the door, she immediately turned to follow as he knew she would. Darcy took her silver fox fur stole from a waiting servant and draped it around his wife neck, covering the tear before he aided her into her spencer. The servants probably thought him an overbearing mooncalf but Darcy did not care. He had effectively dressed his wife without anyone noticing her ripped bodice which was a relief. He was more uncertain about his inability to convey another important revelation of the evening. He knew Elizabeth wanted to leave before anyone could discover her predicament. If he had made it known, there might bring a substantial delay in their departure. If he was indeed correct, Elizabeth would not want the introduction made in her current state, that much he was absolutely certain about. He would just have to pray that his wife would not be angry with him...

“Thank you,” Elizabeth whispered when her last button was done. Smirking at her husband who had just buttoned her up like she was a child. He could not help the smile that formed on his lips. He stepped aside.

“After you Madame.” 

“Please, do not call me Madame. It reminds me of that horrid modiste.”

The butler opened the door and Elizabeth took his arm as they left Matlock House.

“What am I allowed to call you?”

“Lizzy for every day, my Pearl on Sundays and Goddess Devine on special occasions...”

A deep-throated chuckle escaped him before he had the wherewithal to stop it.   
The carriage awaited them at the bottom of the stairs. Darcy made sure he was concealing his wife from the party he could hear had followed them outside or rather he concealed them from her.  
He handed her into the carriage and made a fuss of tucking her in throws and fur before he tapped on the ceiling of the carriage to set it in motion.

“Goddess Divine, please do not be angry with me and try not to scream but I believe it is your mother at the top of the stairs, next to the Duke of Lincoln...”

He had worried for nothing. Elizabeth gasped and peered wide-eyed out the window.  
A lady that looked like his wife in twenty years time, at least by her eyes, looked back at them and made an almost imperceptive gesture with her hand. A small wave to the daughter she for some reason had left in the care of the Bennets.   
It felt almost cruel to tap the roof but he could not keep a duke waiting on the stairs for his carriage.   
Their landau rolled away, leaving his wife stunned. As soon as they were out of sight of prying eyes, Darcy lifted his wife to his lap.

“Please, do not be angry with me. I noticed her half-hidden behind the duke and the resemblance is uncanny. I thought you would not want an introduction at the middle of a ball with a ripped gown which is entirely my fault...”

“Why should I be angry with you?”

“Because I did not immediately inform you about my discovery but manhandled you out into the carriage with deception.”

“Manhandled? You were solicitous towards my needs, there was no manhandling involved or I would not have been inside this carriage at the moment. That is surely something that would have had me kicking and screaming.”

“I was not to rough? Earlier in aunt's chamber?”

“No, you would not have felt it necessary to ask if you were but let us not jump to any conclusions just yet. I have learned my lesson in judging too quickly, let us discuss this rationality.  
I acknowledge that she resembled me, a lot, but for an instant, you and Georgiana do not resemble each other much except for your heights, yet you are still siblings. The resemblance does not necessarily mean a familial bond. I have no reason to believe that I am not Thomas and Fanny Bennet's daughter. I am named for my paternal grandmother who chose to leave me her beloved pearls in her will. I doubt she would have done so to a foundling which I believe she must have known of if it was indeed the case. My mother and father have lived all their married life at Longbourn, as did my grandmother...”

“You do not feel that your mother bears a resentment towards you that she does not exhibit towards your other sisters?”

“No, she is harsh towards Mary as well, sometimes even Kitty gets the brunt of her displeasure.   
I believe I can relate to you why my mother bear me some resentment.  
I was born a twin, my brother did not survive... My mother tried to nourish me herself as she has done with all her other children but her grief made it impossible and I was left with a wet nurse in the village. She was soon expecting Mary and she believed it was because she did not succeed in feeding me herself that there is only a year between me and Mary while there is two between my other sisters.   
I know that it is not fashionable to nurse one’s own children but I am absolutely and irrevocably determined to do so, should we ever be so blessed.”

Elizabeth regarded him anxiously but Darcy felt no reason to gainsay her. In the battle between his wish for a large brood of children and the urge to protect his wife’s life. His wife would win at every turn.

“I have no problem with that but I have one more piece of information you need to know before we decide it is all a coincidence. The Duchess of Lincoln’s first name is Vivienne...”

That thought was left to linger as they had arrived at Darcy House but it was not a subject to be discussed in front of the servants.

***

Eventually, it was decided they would return to Pemberley. Mr Bingley with his wife and sister accompanied them. The Duke of Lincoln was back at his estate in Lincolnshire and Elizabeth doubted her father would be forthcoming on the subject.  
She pushed the thoughts at the back of her mind, intent on focusing on the future, not the past.  
When the letter from Mr Fane arrived a week after they had returned home, it was no surprise it held no new information. Just profound apologies...

The search for an estate to purchase intensified with not much else to do. The Darcy's was afforded plenty of time to themselves but it could not be denied that they craved the moment when they would have the house entirely to themselves.

Elizabeth was deep into the account book when Darcy and Bingley came calling for her to join them in the parlour, they had an announcement to make.

It was March and the snow had thawed, making travel easier if not exactly comfortable as the roads were still wet and rutted.

“We have found an estate, it absolutely perfect in all ways but one. It is a little further from Pemberley than I ideally would have wanted but not too far.”

Elizabeth held her breath, what was far in terms of Mr Bingley, she had no idea.

“The Bellevue estate in Butterly, near the town of Ripley, is about eighteen miles south of Pemberley. A little closer to the London society my sister craves so much while not being too far from the sister my wife wants to stay near. It overlooks a natural lake, hence the name, and do not exhaust my funds entirely. It yields six thousand a year which will provide a comfortable living for us all. The house is in mint condition as opposed to the one we have been contemplating near Bakewell. The disadvantage of this property is that its current owner will not be leaving before the end of June which forces us to rely on your forbearance with our company for a little while longer...”

“Nonsense, my friend, you know you and your wife are always welcome to stay at Pemberley,” Darcy offered jovially. Cognizant of not having extended the open invitation to Miss Bingley, worried she would take it literally and stay after her brother had left. He was not unaware of the little stings she sent in his wife's direction when there was something that could be perceived as lacking. Impossible to defend because of their subtle nature but tiresome none the less.  
He was genuinely happy there was now an end in sight.

*Child & Co is the third oldest bank in the world and the oldest financial institution of England. (Wikipedia)  
*1800s disease Winter fever was Pneumonia, info from (Geri Walton).


	14. A Little Sea Bathing Would Set Her Up Nicely

Chapter 14 A Little Sea Bathing Would Set Her Up Nicely

Easter of 1813 was as usual spent as Rosings. The Bingleys went to Netherfield to terminate the lease, close up the house and spend Easter at Longbourn.

***  
Rosings  
Easter Sunday service had been a long and quite frankly, a tedious affair. Mr Collins had welcomed his son and heir to the world the night before. He was a mixture of tired and exalted that made him even less eloquent than usual. Unfortunately, it also had a heightened effect on his long-windedness.

Lady Catherine had decided that only the closest family would suffice at supper of which her guests was utterly grateful for. 

“I met Mr Parker at White's last week.”

“Which one, Richard.”

“Sydney, do you remember him?”

“Yes, we went to Cambridge together, the same year even. Do you remember his infatuation with Eliza? She married Mr Campion, the elder, I might add. Not the son at Cambridge. He went to Antigua after he graduated, three years after Mrs Campion had married but he was still devastated. I hope you found him much improved?”

“Yes, not as lively of countenance as he used to be but he is eight and twenty now. One is allowed to mature a little after a decade...  
He kept badgering me to go to his brother’s new seaside resort. Did you ever meet Thomas Parker?”

“Yes, on several occasions. Sydney and I were quite close, I even visited him at home once. He lived near a small fishing village called Sanditon in Sussex. Tom was rather energetic as I recall.”

“Yes, not much has changed there... He is building a new seaside resort at Sanditon, he has come a long way on it too. All he wants for is actual guests.”

“No wonder he struggles with so many seaside resorts to choose from. Brighton, Eastbourne, Worthing, Ramsgate, Bath and Scarborough, to mention a few... The competition must be fierce.”

“I have never been to the sea,” Elizabeth interjected.

“We should all go, the benefits from the sea air would do Anne some good, I believe. You could even bring Georgiana.  
Sydney has a ward, an heiress to a large fortune of a hundred thousand pounds. She is currently residing with a Mrs Griffiths who has two other young ladies living under her roof. She is pious, comes highly recommend and Sydney did a thorough background check on her. She is not another Mrs Young, Darcy.”

“I will consider it, Richard, but I have made other plans for this summer. I am not at liberty to say more at the moment...”

***

The Darcys stayed at Rosings for a week after Easter and were back by the twenty-sixth of April. The Bingleys had already been in town for a week as Caroline could not abide the Bennets.  
The lease on Netherfield had been terminated, to Mrs Bennet's loud lamentations which again had set off Miss Bingley's incessant complaining. The ambience of Darcy House in London had been rather a tense when Elizabeth and Darcy returned home with Georgiana. 

***

Georgiana was due to have her come out at the beginning of May, having reached her seventeenth birthday a few months earlier. The two aunts had totally hijacked both Georgiana and her come out, the ball in her honour would be held at Darcy house though. It would be the first real challenge for Elizabeth to prove herself worthy of the Darcy name, in the eyes of the ton.

Unfortunately, the Queen had announced that she would hold no drawing rooms this year. The King was very ill and the first priority of the Queen. Understandable but they had decided not to postpone Georgiana's come out for another year. It was very uncertain if the King would improve by the next year, if ever.  
Georgiana was still shy and they agreed that a gentle introduction to society was a better remedy than none at all. She had lived seventeen years without participating, it had not cured her shyness. An effort would be made to introduce her in hope of it being the way of a cure.

***

Monday, on the second of May, Darcy House was filled to the brim with food, drink, flowers and guests.  
Georgiana was dressed to the nines in an ivory white silk gown with so many diamonds around her neck that she would have blinded her guests had it been daylight.  
Nothing had been spared on victuals, decorations nor musicians. Everything was planned down to every minute detail, making Elizabeth confident that the evening would go well. Especially after the Duke and Duchess of Lincoln had declined their invitation. Not that she believed for one moment that the Duchess was her mother but if the similarity was as prominent as her husband had described, it might lead to misunderstandings and gossip. Like looking into her countenance, twenty years hence, he had said.   
Elizabeth sighed, he had gotten better look than she but it had been impossible not to invite them as they were closely related to the Matlocks but their decision not to attend came as a relief none the less. 

***

Jane was particularly glowing this evening, standing beside her husband and sister in the reception line. It had a natural cause but it was too early days to know for absolute certain. It was a good thing they would settle at their own estate in a couple of months though.

“Georgiana, dear sister, you look absolutely divine.”

‘What was Miss Bingley about? Dear sister? She was by second thought, perhaps Georgiana's sister through her brother's marriage but this was laying it on a bit thick...’

“Mrs Darcy, a pleasure.   
Mr Darcy, would it not be better if conversation was the order of the day, instead of dancing.”

‘Was she rehashing her speech from Netherfield?’

“Miss Bingley, I happen to believe dancing to be a good sort of recreation, especially for young people. It is certainly better than sitting around with nothing to do or worse, engaging in high-stake card games and other vices.”

‘Her husband had just sounded like he was a hundred years old but she loved him the more for it.’ It did the trick and Miss Bingley sauntered on.

The reception line ended after an hour and a half of exchanging pleasantries with a plastered smile on their countenances.

***

The ball proceeded successfully into the early hours of the morning. Only the Bingleys were left and they were staying.  
Jane had braved the night but was no longer able to suppress her yawns. Georgiana had disappeared as soon as the last guest had left. Happy but exhausted.

“I think I will retire too if you do not mind...” Sweet Jane felt the need to ask.

“Certainly not, Jane. I will as well. Are you coming, Fitzwilliam?”

“No, I am overtired I think. Are you up for a game of billiard, Bingley?”

“Always, Darcy.”

The respective husbands wished their ladies good night and removed to the billiard room. Miss Bingley followed but was blatantly overlooked. After a while, she gave up and retired to her own room.

***

Everyone arose late the morning following the ball. Some later than others... It was a blessing until the addendum decided to join them.

It occurred to Elizabeth that Jane and Charles had not had one day of solitude in their seven month old marriage. Elizabeth felt for her sister, keenly. Not that the Darcys had had much more privacy but they had their secret journey to look forward to while the addendum most likely would follow her sister and her husband to Bellevue when they moved.  
Georgiana never imposed upon them and often went to visit other family members while Caroline had attached herself to the newlyweds like a leach.

“Mr Bingley, do you know Sidney Parker?” Elizabeth interjected, an idea had just popped up in her head.

“Yes but I have not seen him after he left Cambridge.”

“Charles, was that the tall, dark friend from the seaside in Sussex?”  
Caroline had a certain gleam in her eyes.

Charles nodded.

”He has returned from Antigua, in charge of a very wealthy heiress and has set her up with a Mrs Griffiths in this newly developed seaside resort called Sanditon. It is developed by his brother, Mr Tom Parker.   
Richard spoke very highly of Sanditon as the newest and most fashionable seaside resort and he gave Mrs Griffiths a high recommendation. She has two other girls living with her. Your sister might be interested in a little vacation? I am sure she would be taken good care of and have some society with the other ladies and guests at the resort.”

“What a brilliant idea, Mrs Darcy. I wish it had not been so long since I have spoken to Mr Parker, I feel it would be rather presumptuous of me to turn up at his doorstep with a diff... err, sister in tow...”

“I believe he is rather interested in filling up his brother’s apartments in his new development,” Darcy remarked drily.

“Apartments you say? Then we could all go. We could escort Caroline to see if she likes the place and have a pleasant visit to the seaside before we go north to move into Bellevue. Jane has never seen the ocean and I know she would like to, would you not Jane.”

“Oh yes, Charles. That would be lovely.”

Darcy was about to decline when he noticed his wife's sparkling eyes, locked with her sister’s in wordless communication before she turned those deep, soulful, pleading eyes at himself. He lost before he had uttered a word. His mind immediately started planning a letter to Mr Parker, separate carriages, a private room for dining at the Inns. Heck, he would rather dine in the common room than with Miss Bingley but he also wanted to see his wife's eyes sparkle in anticipation.   
They still had a month before they set out on his tightly held secret wedding tour and Sanditon was less than sixty miles away. They could be there in a day. No need to spend a night at the same inn as Miss Bingley. He really should not let that trollop ruin his Elizabeth’s chance to experience the sea at the Sanditon resort. Their honeymoon would be an entirely different experience where bathing was very unlikely to be had...

“I say it is a great idea, Bingley. Elizabeth has also expressed a wish to visit the sea...” A wet kiss landed on his cheek while dainty arms hugged him with surprising strength. Thank you was whispered in his ear. Two ladies squealed, hugged each other, rocking from side to side while bouncing up and down. He had expected it from Elizabeth but he had never seen the serene Jane express such joy. Bingley sat up straight, proud like a peacock for bringing such exhilaration to his wife while Miss Bingley sulked. She had accepted her fate with little upheaval, unexpected but not unwelcome.

***  
Sanditon seaside resort

Darcy and Elizabeth had their own terrace house, next to Mr and Mrs Bingley, overlooking the wide sandy beach.

“Darcy, it is magnificent! The sea stretches as far as the eye can see. Oh, can we not walk down to the beach and explore while our luggage is being unpacked. I doubt there will be much peace here until it has all been done.”

Darcy smiled, he knew he was being worked upon but in this instant, he heartily agreed. There was no greater pleasure than seeing his wife blissfully happy.

“We may, Elizabeth. I am eager to explore as well.”

“Thank you, Mr Darcy.” She even curtsied but her exuberance won out and she flung herself in his arms and kissed him soundly. It was over too soon, she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out the door, in the direction of the beach.

***

It really was a picturesque place to behold. The beach seemed to stretch for miles, it was clean and the sand was fine, albeit arduous to walk upon. Further down, there were cliffs to explore and to enjoy the sea view while grasslands, ideal for picnics, lay further inland.

“It smells wonderful.”

“I admit I have never thought about it but it does have a certain smell.”

The resort had modern bathing machines, Darcy noticed to his delight. He would surprise Elizabeth with a bath in the sea but not today. His wife gasped and turned towards him. His eyes involuntarily sought the direction she had turned away from. Three men were running, bare as the day they were born, into the sea.

“Heaven forfend... Is that ordinary conduct at the beach?” Elizabeth muffled voice inquired, her countenance still buried in his arm.

“Yes and no. Gentlemen usually bathe unclothed but in a secluded area, away from prying eyes. I guess this might have been an impromptu bath by over exited young bucks. I can see their clothes lying strewn in a trail towards the water. It is custom to undress in a bathing house and shelter the female population from the sight.”

“Have you bathed in the sea?”

“I have... You may face forward again Elizabeth. The boys are now far out into the water. I see one of the bathing machines pull out now. It is possible to change inside. The horses pull you out into the sea and you can bathe with a little privacy. Would you like to try it, Elizabeth?”

“Do I need to bathe unclothed?”

“No, the ladies use a flannel gown and a cap to cover their hair.”

“I would love that if I can acquire such a gown. I would not be comfortable being naked in such a public spot, shielded by the bathing machine or not. Someone might swim around it and where would that leave me?”

Mr Darcy wanted to answer her greatly admired but chose to squeeze the hand on his arm instead. The unclothed boys were heading back to the shore and Darcy found it wise to turn them around and head towards the cliffs to explore.

A half-hour later, they headed back towards their terrace over the soft sand dunes when they encountered a familiar countenance.

“Mr Darcy! Welcome to Sanditon, my friend. I hope you will enjoy your stay and invite as many friends as you like...”

Mr Darcy noticed his hair was suspiciously wet.

“Thank you, Mr Parker. This is my wife, Mrs Darcy.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Mrs Darcy.”

“Mr Parker, how do you do.” Elizabeth wore the crooked smile that told him she had noticed too.

“Meet my brother, Arthur Parker and my friend, Sir Edward Denham.”

Elizabeth curtsied while noticing that all three men had wet hair. Young bucks indeed...  
Arthur bowed with the exuberance of a puppy while Sir Edward bowed low over her hand. Too low, he seemed eager to kiss it. Elizabeth stiffened, he noticed and fortunately pulled back at the last minute.

“Is your brother Sydney here? I went to Cambridge with him and I was hoping to catch up with him.” Darcy pretended not to notice Sir Edwards faux pass whilst still keeping an eye on him.

“He has not arrived yet but is due to arrive before the ball tomorrow evening. Please accept my invitation and come to my ball. Sydney is bringing some of his friends from town, it is bound to be a wonderful event.”

“I am unsure. We are here with my brother Charles, his wife and sister...”

“They must come too, the more the merrier, as they say.”

***

Meanwhile, in another part of the village. The ambience was not as cheerful.  
The Bingleys reached Mrs Griffiths house, simultaneously with another large party with no less than two carriages.  
Miss Georgiana Lambe had just arrived with her entourage of a personal lady's maid, her governess and the two misses Beaufort.  
The polyethnic Miss Lambe created quite a stir that drowned out the arrival of a certain Miss Bingley who was literally pushed into a corner. The rumours about Miss Lambe's hundred thousand pounds dowry had reached her ears. Five times the size of her own dowry...   
She was regarding her fellow boarders critically.

“Honestly, Charles. These are no ladies. They are children, for heaven's sake!”

“Lower your voice, Caroline. I believe they are sixteen and seventeen year old debutants.”

But Caroline was no longer listening. Among the newcomers was a tall, dark and exceedingly handsome man. He was escorting the exotic Miss Lambe but he did not hold himself as her suitor. He might have been her father but he looked too young, perhaps he was her guardian...   
Her mood perked up immediately but unfortunately, not for long...

“Mr Parker, am I to be locked away in these backwaters with a couple of spinsters until I reach my majority?”

Miss Lambe spoke derisively to her escort. His eyes widened in surprise, he must have discovered that there was one attractive lady in attendance.

“Charles Bingley, it is you? How many years has it been?”

“Sydney Parker, it must be eight but who is counting. Meet my wife, Mrs Bingley.”

“Enchanted, Madame,” and he really was. His eyes roaming over her new sister, bowing deep over her hand.

“I am here to deliver my sister in the care of Mrs Griffiths. Have you come to visit your brother?”

“Not really. I have taken rooms at the Crown Hotel with Mr Crowe and Lord Babington. Are you familiar with the gentlemen?”

“Yes, we are often together at White's and sometimes at Mr Jackson's,” Mr Bingley added guiltily. Not really wanting his wife to know he enjoyed the sport of pugilism.

“We are here for the ball tomorrow but we might engage in some sport,” here Mr Parker winked at Mr Bingley. There is an ale-house in the village that can be entertaining at times. You know, billiards and the occasional fight.” Sydney Parker winked at her brother.

Miss Bingley wanted dearly to snort, had it not been unladylike. Her dunderhead brother had forgotten to introduce her, she needed to do something...

“A ball, how invigorating. Where is this ball being held?” Miss Bingley boldly stated.

“Your maid?” the cheeky Mr Parker inquired, looking at Jane.

“My sister, Miss Bingley,” Mr Bingley pronounced belatedly as an afterthought.

Mr Parker gave her a slight bow. He left with Charles and Jane who barely had the wherewithal to say goodbye before they left her in this dreary place.   
Mrs Griffiths looked like a stiff-lipped stickler to propriety, Miss Lambe was sulking while the two Misses Beaufort seemed like gentile but naive sort of girls. 

***

The Crown's ballroom was lit by a thousand candles. A light and airy room with teal walls and floor to ceiling curtains. The dance was already in commence when the Bingleys and Darcys entered. Mr Parker, the eldest, must be somewhat addled minded since he the time he related obviously was an hour late...  
Mr Darcy asked the butler not to stop the music and announce them, it was embarrassing enough to arrive a such a late time, no need to announce it to all and sundry.

Mr Sydney Parker came, half running, down the stairs from a balcony above them. He looked agitated but his countenance lightened as he espied the newcomers.

“Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley told me you were here and there he is, the man himself. Welcome to Sanditon.”

The gentlemen shook hands before Mr Parker was introduced to Elizabeth.  
Mr Parker was eager to introduce the gentlemen to his brother but he was currently engaged in a vigorous reel. 

“I thought I saw...” No, it could not have been, Elizabeth thought but excused herself to see for herself.  
A flourish of white had passed down the stairs, a few moments after Mr Parker. Elizabeth thought she had recognised a person she had recently been introduced to.   
A few steps into the foyer, she heard a sob from the cloakroom and went in search of the damsel in distress.  
It was as she initially had thought...

“Miss Haywood, may I be of assistance to you. Did Mr Parker hurt you?”

“Mrs Darcy?”

“Yes,” Elizabeth replied and enfolded the distressed lady in her arms.

“Mr Parker did not hurt me. I was a little too direct in my description of his brothers and he called me out on it. He was entirely in his right to do so but I did not mean it as he perceived it.”

“Men are simple creatures, Miss Haywood. They cannot read between the lines. Not that I shall be riding any high horses in the matter. I am rather good at misunderstanding, myself.”

“Please call me Charlotte.”

“And you may call me Elizabeth. Come let us sort you out and join the merriment.”

A cloth with cold water was ordered from a passing servant. Charlotte was ready to face the fray in a matter of minutes with no lingering evidence of tears upon her countenance.   
She was introduced to Jane who she had not met, her encounter with Mr Parker nearly forgotten.  
Sir Edward paid her particular attention for the rest of the evening, pushing Mr Parker further back in the recess of her mind.

Lady Denham approached, she had just inquired after their identity by Tom Parker and admonished him for not informing him that Miss Heywood was well connected. Are they rich, the rude lady asked Mr Parker. Elizabeth cringed when he replied oh yes, rich as Croesus.   
Lady Denham invited them to a lunch she was holding in the honour of Miss Lambe which they accepted. Apparently, the lady was very proud of an exotic surprise she had in store but she would not elaborate. Just wet their excitement which in Elizabeth’s case was lukewarm.

***

The day had come for Elizabeth’s first dip into the salty sea. Charlotte had warned her that the waters were still frisky but Elizabeth was determined.  
Darcy had ordered the bathing machine ridiculous early for a night after a ball. At nine in the morning, they entered the machine that would convey them into the water with not a spectator insight. As Elizabeth said, sensible people were still abed...  
It was deliberate on Mr Darcy's side though. He was not particularly keen to bathe, even when sheltered by a bathing machine, in the vicinity of an audience.  
Elizabeth changed into the red flannel gown that had been provided for her with the help of Mr Darcy who served as her lady's maid. He proceeded with undressing entirely.  
Elizabeth giggled, she could not help herself.

“You better submerge yourself quickly, before anyone can see you. I hate the thought of other ladies ogling what is mine.”

Darcy grinned, opened the door and dived into the waves in a fluid motion. When he resurfaced and stood up, the water did not reach higher than just above his waist.

“Fitzwilliam Darcy, you could have broken your neck!”

“No, I did not dive straight downwards but at an angle.” His grin was just too self-righteous.

Elizabeth jumped out the door and into the water, feet first to be on the safe side... The water was freezing, she squealed as her head went under and sputtered as she was pulled up by her husband’s strong arms.

“Elizabeth, are you nuts, woman?”

“Perhaps, but a little less than my husband though. Rumours have it that he dives headfirst while I am a little less crazed and only jump to my feet.”

Her cap had fallen off in the rough encounter with the water and was currently floating away on the gentle waves. Her hair was hanging bedraggled down her face. She blew upward to remove it but it was plastered to her face.

“I love you, Elizabeth.”

“I love you too, Fitzwilliam but this was a lot colder than I had anticipated. Let us move about to get warm.  
Darcy moved, one step forward and kissed his wife before he lifted her in his arms and held her afloat.

“Let us teach you how to swim, move your arms and legs.”

“It is impossible, my legs are being dragged down by this ridiculous gown...”

Darcy set her back on her feet and pulled the sodden garment over her head and threw it on the stairs of the bathing machine.

“Much better...” He held her afloat again. “Move your arms like I showed you and kick your legs.”

Elizabeth did as he asked and soon he let her go. She swam confidently away from him, turned and grinned.

“You have been withholding important information from me, wife.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You know how to swim...”

“I never said I could not. I said I had never swum in the sea, I never said anything about ponds...”

Darcy had a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Elizabeth felt it prudent to escape hastily and threw herself towards the horizon and swam as fast as she was capable of. Little good it did her... Darcy crawled past her, turned and gathered in his arms. Elizabeth tried to stand but there was no seafloor underneath her feet. Instead, she was deposited unceremoniously on her husband’s chest. She clutched herself to him as not to fall off as he crawled back to the bathing machine, the unmitigated braggart that he was.   
It was pleasant though, to lay there, feeling his muscles ripple under her skin. Eventually, he halted and rose from the water. Wrapped her legs around his waist and lowered her back into the water, his hands with a tight grip on her waist, making her feel safe. It was delightful to float on the surface with the magnificent view of her unclothed husband to rest her eyes on. Something must have given away her thoughts because she was hauled back up and kissed with nefarious intention. Tongues battled for superiority and hands roamed.

“We need to get back to the apartment,” Darcy whispered. “I need you, desperately, but not here when somebody might happen upon us.”

“No, not here,” Elizabeth agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly. She was later glad that Darcy had more of his faculties intact than she because she would have denied him nothing at that moment. They remedied her miff abundantly when they were safely in their own apartment though.

***

Darcy and Elizabeth had been invited to take tea with the Parkers at Trafalgar House.  
Tom Parker was eager to show Darcy and Bingley, who had also received an invitation to tea, his miniature model of Sanditon, as he envisioned it when it was completed.

It was impressive both in aesthetics and the extensive planning that had laid the foundation. It was well thought out but better yet, it was exclusive in the way Tom had built the resort outside the village. Making it more secluded than any other of the bathing resorts Darcy had visited. He was intrigued and an excursion to the building site was agreed upon.

***

Strolling to the building site, Elizabeth witnessed Charlotte Haywood engage in a fierce argument. She could not help but overhear Charlotte's attempt to apologize to yet again to nonchalant Mr Sydney Parker. What an ogre...  
Elizabeth hastened her strides, locked arms with Charlotte and said loud enough for the odious Mr Parker to hear.

“Never mind Mr Parker, Charlotte. When I first met Mr Darcy, he called my looks tolerable and pronounced me not handsome enough to tempt him. I proved him wrong...”

Charlotte stared back at her, speechless which made Elizabeth laugh.

“What did you say to my wife, Sydney?”

“Nothing, I was finishing my conversation with Miss Haywood when she sailed in and hijacked Miss Haywood.”

Darcy rubbed his eyes. “She is obviously furious. What did you say to Miss Haywood?”

“How can you tell? She looks absolutely fine. Besides, I said very little to Miss Haywood. She apologised for an outrages statement she made last evening. I answered that her sentiments meant nothing to me, I am completely indifferent to her and her opinions.”

Darcy groaned.

“I will not be surprised if you find yourself infatuated, should you examine your own sentiments. Soon you will be irrevocably in love with her. Try not to insult her beyond redemption.”

Tom Parker intervened. “I strictly forbid you to trifle with our guest, Sydney. She is my assistant and has proven herself invaluable in sorting through my correspondence.”

“I tell you, I have no interest in the little naive girl.”

“Charlotte is two and twenty, a year older than my wife,” Darcy added wryly before he hastened after his aforementioned wife. He caught up with her and Charlotte in animated conversation with a young fellow he learned was Mr Stringer Jr. Mr Stringer Sr. was also present and the first thing Mr Darcy made a mental note of was that the elderly stone mason’s expertise was wasted in carrying bricks, the second was the son’s architectural skills. The progress on the apartment complex was slow, not strange when they were obviously understaffed. It gave Mr Darcy something to contemplate if he and Bingley were to consider investing in the Sanditon resort, much investigation was needed before any decision could be made.

***

A few hours later, a great surprise came to visit Darcy and Elizabeth in their rented terrace home. Richard and Anne came strolling into their parlour. Hugs and greetings were shared before Elizabeth uttered.

“I do hope you have some handsome bachelor friends you can invite down here, Richard.”

“Why? Are you tired of Darcy already?”

“No silly,” Elizabeth was quick to reply. “It is for Miss Haywood. Your friend Mr Sydney Parker is an ogre and he has insulted her most grievously. I would like to take her mind off him and what better way than a little infatuation to raise one's spirits.”

“I think you have spent too much time with your cousin Emma, Elizabeth. I think we both know how well that went.” Darcy had heard all about Mrs Knightley’s sojourn into matchmaking.

“Exceedingly well, I should say. Her sister, Mrs Weston, Mrs Churchill, Mrs Knightly and Mrs Martin. I would call five couples from attempting to match three a huge success, would not you?”

“Minx!”

“Oh, lay off you turtledoves. I might be sick from romance within a week and I plan to stay until harvest.”

“Really? Tired of feigning landowner already, Richard?” Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at their cousin.

“Certainly not. I have hardly dirtied my hands since I was supposed to take over the management of Rosings. Let us just say that aunt Catherine is finding it a bit hard to let go of the custody of Rosings. When I suggested a lengthy sojourn to the seaside, as it might be beneficial to Anne's health, she offered to pack our luggage.”

“She did not,” Elizabeth looked wide-eyed at Richard.

“Very nearly. It was she that suggested we should stay until harvest, even before we knew if it would actually benefit Anne's health.” 

“I, for one, are pleased you are here. I am contemplating investing in the resort. I could use your help.”

“The great Darcy, asking me for help? I doubt any man could withstand such a distinction. Count me in, Darcy. I might put in a few Guineas myself if it should prove to look profitable... Well, we just stopped by to tell you we had arrived. We have some unpacking to supervise and Anne need to rest after our journey but I hope we can all make some mischief on the morrow.”

After saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam, the Darcys made haste to Lady Denham's lunch in honour of Miss Lambe. It became painfully obvious from the minute they arrived that the honour was questionable indeed.   
Lady Denham pestered Miss Lambe with intrusive question and foisted her nephew, Sir Edward on the young lady while insulting both her mother and her ancestry. Mr Darcy had to lay a restraining hand on his wife to keep her from retaliating. Miss Haywood had no husband to restrain her. When she was asked to contradict Miss Lambe's wish for independence, she spoke her opinion freely with the support of Mrs Darcy and much to their surprise, Mr Arthur Parker. 

***

Mr Darcy left the party much concerned. He knew Lady Denham was one of the investors and that she frequently threatened to pull out. With the poor impression he had of the lady, it was an issue that needed to be dealt with before he would put forth any money. Lady Denham was a bored old lady who liked to play with her nieces and nephews by dangling money they desperately needed, in front of their noses.

After days of socialising, the Darcy's agreed to stay in for the rest of the evening and retire early...

***

Waking bright and early, long before the Bingleys or Fitzwilliams were likely to stir. Elizabeth begged Darcy for a long walk along the cliffs, breaking their fast in the out of doors.  
The sky was clear and the May sun was warm even early in the morning. Not a soul beside themselves were out walking this hour.   
They purposely headed in the opposite direction of the village with the intention of having a quiet morning solely in each others company.  
After a good half hour of strolling on the cliffs, Elizabeth spotted a pebbled beach below and a narrow trail who led down from their perched position. It had a few large boulders that could serve as their picnic table and chairs. It was mutually agreed upon to be the perfect location for their picnic and they climbed down the slope.  
At the beach, they ate their meal of bread and cheese first, having worked up an appetite by walking and climbing down the steep trail.

Elizabeth went in search of seashells as soon as she was satisfied while Darcy observed her whilst eating a little bit more.

***

“Is that Elizabeth, down at the beach, Richard?”

Richard peered down the cliff at the beach bellow. “Yes, I believe it is. Looks like she is picking pebbles or seashells.”

“Should we not go down and greet her?”

“It looks like it is pretty steep Anne...”

Richard assessed the decent when he spotted Darcy, languishing on a blanket, observing his wife.

“The sea reminds me of the time we went to Bath as children. I observed you and Montgomery one morning. You were frolicking in the sea, unclothed... I remember thinking you looked exceedingly well, Richard. Montgomery was so skinny but you had muscles, even back then. You cannot have been more than thirteen at the time...”

Richard hardly dared turn back to his wife. She stood gazing out over the soft waves. His gaze travelled back down to the beach and he had to force himself not to guffawed and scare his wife off the cliff's edge.  
Darcy and Elizabeth obviously had a competitive streak in their marriage. They were skipping pebbles on the water and Darcy had thrown his hands in the air and gestured wildly. Elizabeth was obviously trying to cheat him out of the victory.  
Elizabeth laughed at his indignation which was not very wise. Darcy lounged for her but she squealed and sprinted away. She was seized from behind after a few yards, Darcy encircled her tiny waist with his long arms and tickled her mercilessly until she bent down, filled her hands with sand it threw it, aimlessly, behind her. Most of it landing on the top of her husband’s head.   
Richard sucked in a quick breath and absentmindedly notice his wife gasp as well. Darcy would not be pleased...  
He let Elizabeth go to brush out the sand of his hair. She made a run for it and headed towards the trail that would take her to the top of the cliffs but she only made it to the boulder before the long-legged and incredibly fast Darcy caught up. He grabbed her around the waist and placed her on top of the boulder where he pinned her arms over her head and hovered over her.  
Neither Richard nor Anne dared to breathe. Richard steeled himself to run down and rescue his cousin from her own husband when Darcy bends down and kisses her.  
Richard and Anne exhale simultaneously but the scene below quickly escalates.  
Hands are wandering and so are their mouths...

“We should go...”

“Yes, Anne.”

‘Among other points of moralising reflection which the sight of this tête-à-tête had produced, Anne could not but think of the extreme difficulty which ardent lovers must have in finding a proper spot for their stolen interviews. Here, perhaps, they had thought themselves so perfectly secure from observation; the whole sea open before them, surrounded by the cliffs...’ 

The Fitzwilliams strolled leisurely, arm in arm back to their apartment. Filled with a yearning of what could never be while the Darcys were enjoying each other a little too much on the beach...

***

The first order of the day was looking through Mr Parker’s plans for the future, neatly arranged by Miss Haywood.  
The second was to get an estimate on the debt Mr Parker had already accumulated.  
The third was to look into the possibility of removing Lady Denham as an investor or make her understand the concept of a long-term investment.

While the gentlemen discussed the future of Sanditon, Elizabeth paid her husband rapt attention by regarding him with admiration. Darcy admitted, at least to himself, that he rather liked bathing in her esteem. She really should not feed his vanity though, he might end up the arrogant conceited man she had previously despised. Darcy smirked at his wife who blushed and busied herself with stirring her tea. He could not wait to get them both secluded, far away with not a friend, cousin or servant in sight...

*Queen Charlotte did not hold any drawing rooms in 1813 according to the website (historical hussy).  
*John Jackson, famous boxer, opened a boxing academy for gentlemen at 13th Bond Street in 1803


	15. The Back And Beyond

Chapter 15 The Back And Beyond

Back in town, Darcy brought with him a new investment to put into his growing portfolio. Bingley and Richard had invested too, it would be interesting to see the new development when they would return to Sanditon in the beginning of August. He had made sure that the new terrace would be finished soon by demanding more workers as a priority to persuade him to invest. He had also made Lady Denham sign a paper that prohibited her from withdrawing her investment without giving him the opportunity to buy her out. Suddenly, she had no rush to get her profit. She had finally understood that the profits should revert back to the company until the buildings were finished.

Richard and Anne had decided to stay on and keep a watchful eye on their investment. Bingley as well until he would have to travel North in June to take over the ownership of his new estate Bellevue while Darcy escorted his sister around town to countless of balls before he and his wife set sails for the north.

***

When Elizabeth entered the breakfast parlour of Darcy House, her husband was already there. Hiding behind a newspaper he lowered to greet his wife. Elizabeth grabbed a roll and some jam before she took a seat beside her husband.

“Any exciting news?”

“No, none whatsoever.”

“Anne looked good when she came with Richard to Sanditon, did you not think, Fitzwilliam?”

“Yes, she had a little more colour to her cheeks, I suppose but you, my dear, are looking a little pale. Are you well?”

“Yes, just a little indisposed...” Elizabeth replied dejectedly. It was a little annoying that Jane had managed within six months of her marriage what she had been practising so diligently. With any fairness, she should not have been indisposed, not in this fashion.  
Darcy put a comforting hand over hers.

“If you need to rest, I can manage.”

“No, I am fine. Just tired of balls... Please do not tell Georgiana, she would feel guilty and pretend not to want to go but I know she does.”

Darcy nodded and they ate in silence for a few minutes until Georgiana joined them.  
The butler arrived to announce they had visitors. Georgiana decided to forgo her breakfast to hear what her aunts had to say. As it turned out, they had nothing to say but Darcy had an announcement to make.

“As you all know, our wedding tour was cut a little short due to the weather and a little overcrowded due to some unfortunate circumstances. I have long been planning to make it up to my wife.  
I have Georgiana to consider though which is why I have called you aunt Aubrey and aunt Catherine to ask you to escort Georgiana for the rest of the season. We will be away for at least a month and travel is a bit tricky which means that we can not be reached hastily nor return with much speed should anything arise of a critical nature. Richard has agreed to step up in my stead with anything you capable ladies cannot handle. What that should be, I cannot imagine...  
Georgiana, I trust you to know your own mind. Your confidence has grown under Elizabeth’s tutelage and I am convinced that Mrs Young and Mr Wickham could not have tricked you had you trusted your own moral compass. That said, under no circumstances are you to marry anyone until I am back.”

Georgiana laughed. “I believe I need to find someone I like and get to know them well before that will happen.”

“No one has captured your heart yet?”

“No, none at all.”

“Good, I was not overly worried but it had to be said. There is no haste in marrying Georgiana. I tarried for years and look what a brilliant idea that was.”

“It certainly was, brother.”

Elizabeth blushed at the praise but could not withhold her curiosity any longer.

“Am I to know where we are going?”

“No, only that you will probably need both summer and winter garments. You should also prepare for a sea voyage.”

Elizabeth squealed and could not contain her joy. “Are we going to Scotland? I remember you mentioned owning a castle near Stonehaven...”

“I will say no more on this subject, you will have to wait and see...”

“Teasing man,” Elizabeth swatted his arm before she remembered they had company.

The aunts did not mind taking responsibility for Georgiana, they were having the time of their life. Reliving their youth through their adorable niece. 

***

Initially, Darcy had thought of leaving at the beginning of June but it was postponed to the middle due to the travel arrangements.  
At seven in the morning on the fifteenth of June, Darcy and Elizabeth stood at the dock ready to set sail. The high tide was an hour away.

“We will arrive at our first destination in three days. The wind usually blows from the west which is in our favour, the journey home might take a little longer...”

“Wind from the west is beneficial, you cannot mean to go east, to France?”

“I am not going to tell you where we are, you will have to guess. I thought it might be entertaining.”

“As long as you know where we are going, I am content.”

“Thank you for your trust in me, I am excited to see if you regret it when we reach our destination.”

“You are aware that I am not a soldier? My little dabble with archery while I visited Emma does not count.”

“I would never do anything that might put you in danger, my love.”

“Not France, nor Portugal, Austria, Prussia, Sweden or several of the German states. Are you taking me to Mecklenburg to see my heritage? No, I do not think a cautious, sensible man as yourself would trust the armistice... Am I getting close or not.”

“Not particularly,” Darcy smirked, although he did make a mental note for further travels when the war was over.

***

On their third day of travel, they approached a port with only wooden buildings, surrounded by seven tall mountains. Darcy had some apprehensions arriving due to the battle of Alvoen where the British frigate HMS Tartar had entered the fjord to incapacitate a Dutch privateer in 1808. She had been chased out by five small vessels and suffered the loss of twelve men and substantial material damage.

Their Captain had ensured their safety for the short period they would need to deliver their goods and stock up on supplies.  
They slept another night on the ship and travelled another day by water. Tall majestic mountains rose above the fjord with emerald green waters. At last, the ship docked by a white, two-story manor house with square towers in each end. The language was unrecognisable to Elizabeth. Neither seemed Darcy to understand a word and he relied heavily on the Captain to translate.

“You have two options Elizabeth. We can stay here, at the Kaupanger estate as the squire, Mr Knagenhjelm's guests or you can go on a hazardous exploration into the unknown with me. Going up the fjord to an old timber hunting lodge by the foot of a glacier.”

“Is the glacier dangerous?”

“No, but my cooking might be... We will be alone at the cabin, Elizabeth. No servants, no maids, just the two of us.”

“You can cook?” Elizabeth asked incredulously.

“I would not go that far but I can prepare eatable food, I may even bring it home. There are plenty of fish in the fjord and game to hunt.”

“Fitzwilliam Darcy, live as a savage? Unfathomable! Who could resist attending such an exhibition? Perhaps we could put a wager on it, who will succumb to the temptation of luxury food or the comfort of servants first?”

“We only have the cabin for a month, Elizabeth.”

“I dare you to endure it for the whole month.”

“I accept your challenge, Mrs Darcy.”

What seemed like tons of goods were loaded on to a smaller boat and quite a few young lads from the Kaupanger estate was added before they sailed for another hour.

“We have to walk a little but not too far. The lads will carry our luggage.”

“I wonder what you deem not too far because there are many lads but they seem eager...”

“That is because we are stopping along the way to deliver supplies to the milkmaids who are further down the fjord with Kaupanger's livestock. There are not enough grass close to the estate to feed the animals summer and winter. They move them during the summer to harvest the grass nearby for their winter feed.”

***

Further down the fjord the, boat docked at a small wooden landing stage. Two young ladies, with the fairest hair Elizabeth had ever seen it was white as snow, came half running on bare feet towards them, eager to deliver their wares. The young bucks sprung into action, almost fighting to be the ones to aid the girls.   
Further inland, a homely matron with a tied headscarf, stood with her hands planted firmly on her hips and tsk at the young ones. The milkmaids had not even noticed the strangers as they hurried to the small buildings after the lads. The matron had though and she was approaching their boat, talking to their new captain. 

On heavily accented English, the captain asked after news of Christence. “Mrs Murray,” Darcy whispered in her ear before he related to the matronly milkmaid that Christence was very well and currently managing his London home as their housekeeper. The milkmaid smiled broadly and Elizabeth surmised she was thanking them, the initial scowl wiped away.

“Christiane is Christence’s sister, she had despaired of ever hearing another word from her sister.”

“Please add, captain, that she is married to our butler Gilbert Murray and she is happy, although their union have not been blessed with children.”

The matron clutched her chest as her eyes welled with tears. The young lads and girls came running back with more goods to load. Cheese, butter, sour cream and milk was lifted on-board.

“Have you guessed where we are?”

Elizabeth had no answer and flung her arms befuddled in the air.

“The first town we docked was Bergen...”

“We are in Norway? Mrs Murray is Norwegian?”

“She is. When my father was a young man, he came here to the Sognefjord for the fishing and hunting with his even younger valet. They staid in the cabin we are about to arrive at and Gilbert met the beautiful and fair Christence and fell in love. My father agreed to take on Christence as a maid. They both worked themselves up in rank until they were able to marry.”

“Really, such an intriguing love story yet I knew nothing about it.”

“Neither are of the talkative sort, Elizabeth. It does not mean that they feel less strongly.”

“No, I guess not. Were you with your father on the trip?”

“No, this was long before my time, even before he married my mother. I have never been to Norway although I have travelled abroad to many different places. I thought it would be special to come here with you as the experience would be novel for us both.”

“Thank you!” Had they been alone, Darcy would have been thoroughly kissed but as they were not, Elizabeth poured all the love she could muster into her eyes.   
Darcy understood and cradled her hands in his large, comforting ones.

Elizabeth was thrilled that this was a first for her husband as well. He had, of course, heard much of the place but they would discover and explore together. Share the experience of revealing the secrets of a novel destination.

Minutes later they arrived at an old quaint, two-story timber lodge, it was not as small as Elizabeth had feared. It was more than one room...  
It lay secluded with not another sign of humans as far as the eye could see.  
The lodge was situated in a small arm of the fjord, they had passed no other cabins at this nook of the fjord.

The Jostedal-Glacier loomed high above on top of the mountains like a white and blue blanket, stretching a long arm down towards the fjord. The view was breath-taking, both for Elizabeth who awe-stricken, inspected the landscape and Fitzwilliam who watched the emotions play on his wife's countenance.

A wide-eyed Elizabeth was aided down from the boat by an expectant husband.

“Where is the noise coming from?”

“The glacier...”

“Really? It is almost as like music...”

“Yes, the glacier is playing for us. If you put it in water it hisses and crackles, my father told me. It takes a long time to melt as well, much longer than the ice we are used to.  
Can you see the inscription above the door?”

“Yes but I do not know what it means...”

“Lykke means pure happiness, it is the name of the lodge. My father told me that is what staying here made him feel. I am already happy, think of what euphoria we might experience.”

Lads shuttled back and forth with their chests of food and other necessities. A maid emerged from the lodge. She had cleaned and aired out the lodge for them but she would go back to Kaupanger with the boat after unpacking their belongings.

“Last chance, Elizabeth. If you want the maid to stay with us, you must speak up know. The boat will be back with supplies on Monday and every Monday and Friday until we leave. Otherwise, you are alone with me, the fjord and the glacier.”

“I am thrilled to be here alone with you, let her leave, Fitzwilliam.”

Fitzwilliam answered his wife with a look of promise.

The shuttling back and forth stilled, the boat sailed out the nook of the fjord with only two occupants remaining at the lodge.  
The sun hung low on the horizon, soon it would dip below a mountain and leave the Darcys with a blue light and a pink sky to admire.  
They sat huddled together on the tread of the lodge, watching in silent awe. Darcy's arm wound around her shoulder, pulling her close.

“I love you, Fitzwilliam.”

“I know...”

“When we wed you promised me everything within your power to give, Fitzwilliam but still, I could never have imagine you to deliver in such a spectacular fashion.”

“Only you, Elizabeth. Only you would call a quaint lodge at the back and beyond, with no servants and no entertainment, spectacular.”

“Do not plant unpleasant images in my mind, Fitzwilliam. I can hear Miss Bingley screeching for the boat to return in my mind.”

***

Waking up for the first day in a foreign country, Elizabeth could not quite relinquish her old manners and had Darcy lace her up in her stays before he prepared a breakfast of fried eggs and bacon. She donned one of her better day gowns. After a day of exploring the glacier with the whalebone digging into her flesh, she decided to forego the restraining garment entirely. By the afternoon she was strolling leisurely in her cotton shift. The weather was balmy and Darcy ambled beside her, barefooted in his open shirt and breeches. 

“Do you think the fjord is cold, Fitzwilliam?”

“I do not know, why do you not try it?” 

Elizabeth hiked up her skirt and walked carefully on the pebbled beach to the water's edge. She waddled up to her ankles and shuddered.

“It is freezing, Fitzwilliam.” She turned to look to her side but her husband was not there. He sat on a rock on the beach with crossed legs, chewing on a straw of grass.

“Are you not coming?”

“I thought I could admire you much better from where I sit.” His eyes had mischievous gleam but Elizabeth could not figure out what it meant.

“Well, no one is going to accuse me of being a coward.” She sucked in a harsh breath when the water reached her knees. She was absolutely bonkers to do this but she could not lose face and chicken out when she had so boldly ridiculed her annoying husband.

“Why is it so cold? Is it because we are so far north?”

“Partially, but the fjord is supplied with melted water from the glacier in addition to the seawater. I am not surprised you think it is cold.”

“No, you would not,” Elizabeth grumbled under her breath but she was nothing if not stubborn... With water high up on her thigh, she decided enough was enough and quickly crunched down until the water reached her neck but sprung back up before her head got wet.  
Darcy was smirking at her, the infuriating man was still chewing nonchalantly on his straw.

“You know your shift is completely see-through when wet?” Darcy raised one eyebrow at her, still chewing.

“I shall just have to keep myself submerged then.” Elizabeth threw herself into the freezing waters with a big splash and swam with all her might to try to get some warmth into her bones. Turning back towards the beach, a butt naked husband was waddling towards her through the shallow water. 

“Fitzwilliam, what if someone comes by?”

“No one will come here before tomorrows boat.” Darcy ensured Elizabeth. He was obviously in an amorous mood that shrunk into nothingness as soon as he had dipped himself in the frigid water. Elizabeth let her eyes travel lazily up his torso with a wicked smirk on her countenance.

“Laughing at me, wife?”

“Perhaps, a little...”

“I hope you do not mind getting your hair wet because I am coming to retaliate for such a preposterous insult.  
Elizabeth shrieked and tried to surpass him but Darcy's long limbs won out yet again. She went under, his mouth covering her lips. Probably more to prevent her from swallowing the salty water than an actual kiss.   
He immediately pulled her up in his arms and carried her to the beach. He sat her down on her own two feet and pulled off her sodden shift.

“Come let us dry off in the sun, the water was freezing. I am surprised there is no ice floating on the surface.”

***

The boat arrived as agreed upon on Monday. Darcy met them at the dock while Elizabeth waited at the lodge to oversee the unpacking.

Darcy came back in eager strides when the boat had left.

“We have been invited to a party on Wednesday. They are having a St Hans festival at the Kaupanger estate. It is a double celebration for the summer solstice and John the Baptist. Hans is the Danish name for John while the Norwegians call him Johannes but I digress... Another name for the festival is Jonsok which means staying awake for John. It is an over a thousand years custom that has been given a Christian meaning over the centuries. It sounds entertaining. We will be fed and there is dancing but the main attraction is an enormous bonfire down by the fjord. All the larger houses have their own bonfire so we will be able to see where the other homes are situated through the night. Are you up for a night of revelry, Elizabeth.”

“Do you really need to ask?”

“It is the polite thing to do...”

“Mr Darcy is all politeness...”

“Minx!”

“If I should give you an appellation, it must be a thoroughbred Stallion. Just as superior as Machiavelli...” 

***

Elizabeth and Darcy were picked up in the afternoon, arriving at the Kaupanger estate around seven in the evening. Elizabeth had brought her warm red woollen cloak if the evening would prove chilly. So far, it was not likely she was going to need it...

Tables and chairs had been brought outside. Their first course was a porridge made from sour cream which was served at the table by the servants. The second course was a mixture of flat dried bread, sour cream and a variety of smoked and cured meat. The most common was a whole leg of pork but there was also a whole leg of mutton that you could carve what you wanted for yourself. In addition, there were more exotic meats like elk and deer hearts. Jams made from raspberries and cloudberries stood to the side if one wanted a little sweetness on top. The food was delicious but it made you incredibly thirsty. Ale and wine was in abundance but that also meant that the revellers were intoxicated even before the dancing commenced.   
By the time the delectable trifle was served, several had lost interest in edibles and relied solely on the liquidised wares on offer. Other offers were at hand though. Guests had been invited from far and wide, many brought goods that they either sold or traded for something else they needed.   
Darcy bought Elizabeth a beautifully decorated silver box, Elizabeth bought Darcy a meticulously carved horse in ebony black. She bought herself a few other knickknacks, among them a woven belt she thought might look good on Jane. Her major purchase was still from one painter who had decorated everything from plates to furniture in what he called rosemaling while Elizabeth called it painted roses. The style was unique and she bought a plate, bowls and candle scones, she thought the furniture would be a bit large to bring home, as presents for everyone she knew. She became quite popular at the festival for spending so much money in a country that had suffered a long time from impoverishment. 

Darcy packed their purchases away and offered his wife his hand for a dance in the outdoors. Fiddlers played and the dances were a little unusual but no one they knew was watching so they decided it did not matter. Some dances were in pairs, holding each other like the waltz but in others they gathered in large loops, holding hands as they danced around in circles. Young and old, even children participated with laughter and merriment.  
They were properly winded after only three dances and stepped aside to watch the others. Darcy found a rock with kind of a flat surface and lay his coat upon it, in case it was a bit damp.

“Forgive my impudence but it seems like some, if not many, has had a tad too much to drink. They seem more than tipsy to me, perhaps even inebriated.”

“Yes, I cannot argue with that.”

“A shame, I had hoped I was wrong. I am not very comfortable around people who have had too much to drink.”

“Bad experience?”

“No, not really. People behaving uncharacteristically makes me weary.”

The drunkenness of the revellers did not subside into the night. It was fortunate that the night scarcely got dark. It never went completely dark but between one and two at night, it was twilight but the rest of the evening and early morning, it was light as a day.

Many storytellers kept their audience spellbound around the bonfire. Extracting boisterous laughter and terrified screams. Elizabeth understood that many were about trolls but since that was one of the few words that were similar to English, she did not understand much of the rest...

It was not cold exactly but it was damp...

“You are shivering Elizabeth, let me get your cloak.”

“You are not leaving me here alone?”

Darcy rose from the rock and offered Elizabeth his hand and aided her in rising. He only let go of her hand to pull on his coat before they went to collect his greatcoat and her cloak.

“How long do you think the festivities will last?”

“I do not know but I suspect it will last all night.”

Equipped with their warm outerwear, Darcy led them to a boathouse. A small rowing boat lay within. Darcy put his greatcoat at the bottom of the boat and lifted his wife onto it before he huddled close beside her, covering them with her cloak.

“Hm, this was nice,” Elizabeth yawned and promptly fell asleep in her husband’s warm embrace.

***

The couple woke up when the sun filtered through the shabby walls.  
A good thing because the boat that would take them back to their lodge was a quarter of an hour from setting sail. They thanked their host and hostess for an unforgettable evening and boarded the boat. Grateful for the experience but glad to be alone in each other's sole company again.

Elizabeth and Darcy knew it could not last forever. The real world would eventually catch up with them. They would have to travel back to their responsibilities and the rigid rules of society but they had another three weeks in heaven which they fully intended to take advantage of.

***

The day after the St Hans celebration, they did nothing until it was time to cook dinner. Mrs Knagenhjelm had given them a rack of lamb and Elizabeth had bought vegetables at the festival.  
She brought the meat with her to the kitchen. Her husband’s simple cooking was fine but somewhat monotonous. She was in the mood for a good dinner and had the means and the wherewithal to make one.  
Darcy was outside, chopping wood. Not that they were low on firewood. Elizabeth thought he might be showing off, standing glistening in sweat in only his breeches. She obliged him with sitting a full fifteen minutes, ogling him before hunger drew her to the kitchen to finish the meal she had started.  
Delicious smells wafted outside through the air and must have caught in the nostrils of her husband.

“That I was chopping wood was not an invitations to burn it all up in the summer heat...” He winked at her and sauntered towards her, enfolding her in his arms from behind.

“Careful, you might burn yourself or worse, burn me.” 

“What are you cooking?” Darcy stood, resting his head on her shoulder, spying into the pots.”

“A rack of lamb with potatoes, vegetables and beurre blanc sauce,” Elizabeth replied, nonchalantly, imitating her husband.

“I did not know you could cook...”

“It is not something I boast about. Gentile ladies are not supposed to know how to prepare food. I hesitate to call it cooking because my repertoire is not great.”

“How did you come to learn?”

“You might have noticed that I am not exactly my mother's favourite. I often got punished with helping cook in the kitchen, you know, peeling vegetables and such. I guess I picked up some things along the way. I can bake bread and cook simple meals, nothing fancy though. Our chef at Pemberley is safe from me...”

“Why did you not tell me?”

“And give you an excuse to stop wining and dining me? I think not...”

“The cat is out of the cradle now...”

“Yes, how remiss of me. My conscience was starting to nag, I had to give up the ruse.”

“Do you have any more hidden talents?”

“Why, are you finding me lacking?”

“Minx, I have found that the aroma oozing from your pots are making me hungry.”

“Good, it is nearly finished.”

***

Four weeks of solitary, secluded bliss was over. No more sauntering barefooted in the grass, no more climbing on glaciers, fishing or cooking together. The Darcys said goodbye and left with their memories and a consolidated union of two souls that would never break nor waver in its foundation.

*A sailboat at 5-10 knots an hour could go 120-240 nautical miles a day. Bergen – London is 560 nautical miles and could be done in 2-3 days.  
*English lords and ladies came from their stately homes to impoverished Norway to fish and hunt. They were nicknamed Salmonlords but it did not become really popular until the middle of the 1800s.   
*St Hans has been celebrated in Norway since 400BC and has changed little since the early 1800s.  
*The Napoleonic War resulted in Norway becoming an independent state on the 17th of May 1814, to avoid being ceded to Sweden after the devastating loss of Denmark- Norway in the war.


	16. Miscellaneous

Chapter 16 Miscellaneous

Back in town, the Darcys learned that Georgiana had gone to Sanditon with her Fitzwilliam guardian. London was suffering from a heatwave chasing anyone with the option to escape, out of town.

There was no reason to stay after they had collected their month worth of neglected correspondence and their personal servants.

***

Sanditon

The Darcys arrived at Sanditon, late in the afternoon. They had barely entered their rented terrace before there was a knock on the door and Richard and Anne strolled in.

“Darcy, where have you been? You have missed out on the most entertaining summer we have had in years, has he not, dear Anne?”

It was obvious that the attachment between Mr and Mrs Fitzwilliam had grown. They shared secret looks and seemed to be of one mind.

“I doubt it but do tell...”

“Well, Sanditon has proven to be a great success, for one. We have had to turn people away because we were full. Largely thanks to Lady Susan who brought a string of friends. They had probably heard that the elusive Mr Darcy and his new wife would be here because she asked specifically after you but you were long gone by the time she arrived. Rumour has it that she will be back this evening, at the Midsummer Ball at the Hotel tonight.”

“You must come, it will be the event of the year,” Anne interjected in between her husband’s tirade.

“We have just arrived.” Darcy was not particularly tempted.

“You have just been on an extended vacation, Darcy, it is time you put in an effort towards our investment...  
I have some good news on that account as well. Sanditon is now making a profit. Some has gone into paying off debts, the rest is put into further development, as we agreed. Mr Parker has sold his childhood home to his younger brother Sydney which enabled him to pay off some more of his debts.  
The account books were in a dreadful mess though. The youngest brother of your steward MacGregor has done a remarkable job in setting it all to rights but the figures look good.”

“Any protests from Mr Parker that his responsibility has been undertaken by another?”

“No, he seems satisfied in taking the credit without putting in any effort. He is the frontman of the resort and his ideas are good, his enthusiasm is contagious in a good way but his management skills have been sorely lacking. He is on a fixed income now but frequently asks for more. I have not given it to him, he has to learn to live within his means...”

“I am pleased to hear it, Richard.”

“The new terrace is nearly completed as well. The touch-ups on the last apartment is being finished as we speak. Which is good because all the ones that are ready have been taken before the Midsummer Ball.”

“You are only telling them the dreary business Richard.” Anne swatted her husband’s arm. “Draw a little breath and I will fill them in. Old Mr Stringer broke his leg, falling off the scaffolding but he seems to make a full recovery, the new doctor that Mr Parker brought, Dr Fuchs did wonders...  
We have had a cricket match on the beach. The Gentlemen played against the builders.   
The elder Mr Parker strode off the court when one of the workers thanked him for finally paying his salary.   
It was unlikely the game could be settled when none other than our Charlotte Haywood stepped out into the field, claiming to know the game and she most certainly did. The gentlemen won that match although, they lost in the Regatta which was Lady Susan's first visit. I believe before Miss Lambe was abducted or was it after...”

“Miss Lambe was abducted? Heaven forfend! Was she hurt?” 

Elizabeth had a dreadful feeling about it but she could not fail to notice that Anne glowed. Gossip must be agreeing with her.

“No, Mr Sydney Parker and Charlotte went on a wild goose chase but managed to rescue her before it was too late.”

“Why would Charlotte go with Mr Parker to rescue his ward?” Darcy asked sceptically. Mr Parker had a certain reputation in town...

“Charlotte felt guilty because she had been an intermediate between Miss Lambe and Mr Molineux clandestine letters... Miss Lambe's secret admirer from London which is the reason Mr Parker removed her from town in the first place.  
Charlotte knew where he lived and went to town on her own, against Mrs Parkers expressed orders. She ran into Mr Parker by happenstance.  
Mr Molineux had worked up some gambling debts and sold Miss Lambe to his debtor.   
Well, it all went well but then Lady Denham fell frightfully ill. We all feared for her life but she rose like the Phoenix from the ashes. Disinherited Sir Edward and sent Miss Brereton back to her relations in London. Her ladyship is not alone in that big old house though, Miss Denham has moved in with her. There is an obvious rift between the siblings, of what I do not know...”

“Anne, you need to draw breath as well. Are you sure all this talking is good for you?”

“But, Elizabeth, the best is yet to come.”

“I cannot imagine what could top all that.”

“Mrs Eliza Campion, Sydney Parker’s nemesis, the woman who broke his heart nearly ten years ago, attended the Regatta. She has been most uncivil to our dear Charlotte, I cannot find it in me to like her but it is thrilling though.”

“What is thrilling?” Elizabeth could not quite grasp Anne's meaning.

“Mrs Campion is now a widow. She broke off her engagement to Sydney for an older but wealthier man who has since passed. There are bets all over the village if he will forgive her or not. It is plain that she would very much like to renew the acquaintance. You simply must come to the ball tonight, there is never a dull moment in Sanditon.”

“Oh my, there has certainly been a lot going on but where is dear Georgiana?” Elizabeth peered behind them but there was no one there.

“She is preparing for the ball with Miss Lambe. They have more in common than their Christian name if you get my drift. They share the misfortune of having been grievously crossed in love and have been thick as thieves since their introduction.” Richard remarked good naturally but he did not placate Mr Darcy. 

“I hope she has not been allowed to spend much time in Miss Bingley's company...” Darcy added.

“No... Georgiana has ignored Miss Bingley since she arrived. I am afraid that the other girls at Miss Griffiths followed her lead. It did not seem like it was a great loss to Miss Bingley. She befriended Miss Brereton but she left for London a few days ago. I admit that I have not had time to pay much attention to Miss Bingley, other than making sure she is kept away from influencing Georgiana. 

The Darcys practically shooed the Fitzwilliams out of their apartment to get ready for the ball with not a moment to lose.  
Elizabeth chose a delicate pink silk gown that was light and airy, well suited for a balmy August ball.

***

Darcy and Elizabeth were walking the few blocks to the Crown Hotel when they noticed light on the first floor in the new terrace building.

“Shall we have a look, my dear? We will be a little late for the ball but we are already late, a few minutes more should not matter...”

***

Elizabeth and Darcy arrived late. The ball was in full swing, a reel was played and dancers filled out the dancefloor. They were not the only ones being late. Lady Denham and Miss Denham were only a few steps ahead of them.  
Elizabeth saw Mr Sydney Parker striding purposefully towards Miss Heywood who was swept away from under his nose by young Mr Stringer. Elizabeth chuckled at the forlorn expression that formed on his countenance. Darcy was occupied with scanning the venue for signs of his sister. Locating her on the dance floor with an unknown gentleman, Darcy and Elizabeth decided they might as well join the merrymakers on the dancefloor in the animated reel, the Ships Cook. Fitting for their surroundings but it left them quite out of breath when it was finished.

Elizabeth wanted to talk to Miss Haywood but she disappeared as soon as the musicians quieted.  
A few moments later she spotted her on the balcony with a certain Mr Parker in an intimate conversation.

Finally, Georgiana approached them and fierce hugs and joyful greetings were shared. 

The doors to the ballroom flew open and crashed into the opposite wall. An inebriated Sir Edward Denham stumbled into the room, professing his love for his sister. The room stilled apart from a few gasps and vigorous fanning.  
Sydney, who had sprinted down from the balcony, and Tom Parker tried to restrain the irate man but he fought them with all his might.

“I love you, Esther. You love me too. I will not leave unless you tell me to.”

“Just go...” Miss Denham whispered.

The incredulous shock on Sir Edwards face had been comical had it not been such a grievous matter.

“Let us put him on the coach to London. Sydney, will you take care of it?”

Sydney nodded to his brother Tom and dragged the pitiful man out of the ballroom.

A tear-struck Miss Denham gasped and ran in the opposite direction.

Tom Parker signalled for the music to continue and the musicians resumed playing. Tom tried to urge people back on to the dancefloor but most were more concerned with gossiping in the corners about the dismal Miss Denham’s unfortunate circumstances.

Elizabeth noticed that two people had followed Miss Denham out of the ballroom, she hoped they had her best interest in mind.

***

A newcomer arrived at the top of the stairs, setting the room abuzz again.

“Who is that?” Elizabeth asked her husband.

“That is Mrs Campion, probably the wealthiest widow in all of England.”

Sydney Parker returned a moment later. Mrs Campion clutched his arm and smiled brilliantly. Tom Parker hasted towards them and greeted her with much deference. He gestured and spoke something Elizabeth could not quite catch but she surmised he had urged them to dance because they headed in that direction and assumed their position on the floor.

“May I offer you some refreshments, Elizabeth?”

“Yes, thank you. All this drama has made me parched.” Elizabeth glanced up at the balcony and noticed that Charlotte was still standing there, watching the dancers on the floor.

Elizabeth was engaged for the next dance by the young Mr Stringer. He was an accomplished dancer and a competent conversationalist. Elizabeth fretted him out on the progress of the facility mostly but recounted their encounter with his father and mentioned that they had sent him home due to the poor lighting. The finishing touches on the apartment would have to be completed on the morrow.

The next dance was the supper set, Mr Darcy broke all convention and danced with his wife for the second time that evening.

“How scandalous, Mr Darcy. What will people say of you dancing only with your wife?” Elizabeth quirked a teasing eyebrow.

“I doubt anyone has noticed but if they have, they are probably inclined to excuse a newly wedded man.”

“We have been married for almost a year...”

“Then they will excuse us for taking liberties on our anniversary.”

***

Supper was served in the dining room, all the guests queued into the room. Darcy barely had time to fill a plate for himself and his wife before the first clinking of glass stilled the revellers.  
Lady Denham rose and addressed the room. 

“When one has looked death in the eyes, it changes you. I have learned by my past mistakes and intend to rectify them immediately.  
I have made a new will after my niece and nephew burned the old one to ashes.   
I have decided to leave Denham house and my fortune to the Sanditon resort on the condition that the house will be turned into a hotel bearing my name. I have made one exception.  
I have granted my niece a dowry of ten thousand pounds for her exceptional honesty and courage.   
Hold your horses, young bucks in need of a fortune. I have more news.  
Lord Babington, I am going to usurp an honour that should have been yours but I believe that is within the rights of a feeble old lady.   
Lord Babington has offered his hand in marriage to my niece, Miss Denham and she has accepted. The wedding will be held as soon as possible. Reverend, I assume a common licence can be arranged within a week?” 

“Certainly, your ladyship but do you not believe a week is a little hasty?”

“Not at all, reverend, with a deranged brother who can come up with all kind of mischief. I believe there is not a moment to lose. You are all invited to join us on this happy occasion.   
May I propose a toast to the betrothed couple.”

Huzza and Brava reverberated through the room in celebration.  
Another clink was heard, yet another chair scraped along the floorboards.

“While we are all in such good spirits, I have an announcement to make of my own. My dear Anne and I are expecting an addition to the Fitzwilliam family come the new year...”

Another round of applause and a few bawdy remarks followed Richard's proclamation.

“He did this on purpose...”

“What, dear?”

“Making this announcement publicly, giving me time to cool off before I throttle him into a pulp.”

“Are you sure you will come out as the winner?”

“You wound me, wife...”

“I did not mean... I meant to say...” Elizabeth stuttered but could not come up with an excuse that would remedy her faux pass.

“No, I am not sure I am the strongest of the two of us. I am the fittest and the tallest but Richard has battle experience. It will be worth it just to get in a couple of punches.”

“I had not thought Richard so little to be trusted...”

“Neither had I, Elizabeth. Neither had I...”

The Darcys managed to eat a couple of mouthfuls before someone clinked a glass for the third time. Darcy groaned, he was famished and not in the mood for another lengthy speech. 

“I have no announcement to make but I have a question. A question I have tried to enunciate repeatedly through the evening but at every turn, someone or something has thwarted my endeavour. Therefore, dear Charlotte, will you marry me?”

Charlotte gaped at Sidney, Mrs Campion and Mr Tom Parker, seated on either side of the gentleman, wore identical scowls while Arthur and Diana smiled, laughed and clapped. Several people hushed, the lady had not made her answer.

“Are you drunk, Sydney?” his brother inquired.

Sydney paid him no mind but left his seat, approached Charlotte and knelt before her.

“Dear Charlotte, I have bought the Parker estate from Tom. I have been told that you saw it when you arrived on your first day in Sanditon. It is not large, situated between two hills to fend off the wind but it has a fabulous orchard and a lovely garden for children to run, play and be happy. Please, will you accept my hand?”

Charlotte looked into the eyes she had seen darkened with anger and glittering in delight. She saw something new, vulnerability combined with fierce determination.

Mr Darcy nudged his wife. “Rather brave of him to propose in front of all these people, would you not say?”

“Not every man is rejected, Mr Darcy...” 

A flash of hurt passed over his eyes. Elizabeth noted that he was not quite ready to laugh at himself in this matter.

“Yes, I will marry you,” Charlotte replied. She was hauled to her feet and kissed so thoroughly that Mrs Griffiths demanded her charges to turn away.

Mrs Campion rose and walked out of the dining room.  
Sydney wrapped Charlotte's hand around his arm and escorted her to the seat Mrs Campion had just left.

Another round of applause and well wishes followed. By now, most had given up on finishing their meal but the interruptions came to an end and Mr Darcy was able to slacken his appetite.

The meal ended in disarray and commotion when every guest tried to approach and congratulate all the happy couples. Charlotte was drowning in giggling ladies, Elizabeth decided to give her blessings to Sydney first but he was nowhere to be seen. Neither was her husband. She decided to look out into the foyer first, concerned that there might be a problem. She could not help but to overhear a conversation, not meant for her ears.

“Have you lost your mind? Throwing away the richest widow in England? A woman, I might add, that you have spent the last decade mourning the loss of. Can you not see what that kind of capital could do for Sanditon? We need not wait to complete the buildings. All could be done in a year. We would have enough money to hire as many builders as we like!”

Sydney looked calm and collected when he replied to his brother: “Is that all you care about, Sanditon?”

“No, of course not. Eliza is beautiful, accomplished and well versed in London society. Besides, you love her.”

“I loved her, as in past tense. I do not care one fig about London society, why do you suppose I bought the Parker estate off your hand? To infuse you with capital?”

Tom Parker had the decency to look slightly contrite.

“I want that kind of life brother. A small estate, a wife and children that I love. I have never craved any form of greatness either in occupation nor stature.  
Arthur said something substantial to me before the Regatta. He said that if it had been himself, he could never have trust Eliza again, neither can I.”

“When did you begin to listen to anything Arthur has to say, we all know the man is completely bonkers.”

“A paradox coming from you, Tom, but I do not love Eliza. I love Charlotte and you have better come to grips with the fact, my mind is made up.”

Elizabeth had heard enough and stepped into the light.

“Congratulations, Sydney! Charlotte is a beautiful, bright and fiercely loyal lady. You could not have chosen better for yourself. I wish you every felicity.”

“Thank you, Mrs Darcy.”

“I seem to have lost my husband, have you happened to see him?”

“No, but I will happily escort you on your search.”

“Thank you, Mr Parker. How chivalrous of you.”

Elizabeth knew how to gently direct a man through gentle touches of her hand on his arm, soon they found themselves at Charlotte's side.

“Thank you, Mr Parker. I see my husband in the corner over there with his cousin.”

Unfortunately, Elizabeth did not make it to her husband before she was apprehended by a very unwelcome sight.

“Mrs Darcy, how brown and coarse you have grown over the summer.”

“Yes, we have spent the summer secluded in the bay of a Norwegian fjord. I will certainly mention your keen interest in the quaint log cabin with no servants, to Mr Bingley...”

Miss Bingley huffed before she turned and walked away.

Elizabeth was relieved when she reached her husband and his cousin and found that they were discussing Georgiana. Not the elephant in the room. It was agreed upon that Georgiana would stay with the Darcy's for the remainder of the time they were there. Since the ball did not end until it was early morning, it was decided to postpone Georgiana's move to the next day.

It was the last dance of the evening when Mr and Mrs Darcy twirled around the dance floor for the third time. They were dancing Gilly's Market, a dance that demanded close proximity of the partners and hands lingering on each other’s waists. Not that Mr Darcy minded embracing his wife but to his dismay, he noticed his sister was dancing with the unknown gentleman from before. Twice in one night did make a form of a statement, yet Richard had mentioned nothing to him about a suitor.

“How old would you deem the gentleman dancing with Georgiana to be, Elizabeth?”

“I would guess he is in his mid-twenties.”

“As I thought, much older than Georgiana.”

“If we settle on five and twenty and Georgiana is well into her seventeenth year, I would say it is exactly the same age difference as between you and me, my love.”

“He is dancing with Georgiana for the second time this evening and Gilly's Market is a little scandalous, too much touching...”

“You do not seem to mind?”

“I am a married man, Elizabeth. I am allowed to touch. Remind me to question Richard later.”

“Certainly, but I doubt you would need any reminders, my dear.”

***

Darcy wasted no time in finding Richard the next morning. He invited him to take a stroll with him. Richard was well aware why so he was a little bewildered when Darcy brought up Georgiana.

“Who is that gentleman I saw dancing the last set of the evening with Georgiana?”

“Oh, that is Mr John Willoughby of Allenham in Devonshire and Combe Magna in Somersetshire. Do not worry, he is Georgiana's little project. The girl is much too kind-hearted for her own good.  
She found him crying on the beach when she was out walking with Charlotte and Miss Lambe. He lost his wife and child you know. Mrs Willoughby, the former Miss Sophia Grey, lost her life to childbed fever. I doubt it was much affection lost between the pair, to be honest, but the child lived for a few weeks. The little girl succumbed without a mother, poor thing. I believe he genuinely cared for little Sophie but it was not to be...   
If it matters to you, I believe that it has been good for Georgiana to worry about someone else’s problems. It has pushed her own regrets in the back of her mind which I believe is a good thing. Hopefully, it will also have put her off any thoughts about hastening into the marriage mart. She has years to decide yet.”

“I am not comfortable with her being too much in the company of a much older man.”

“No, I suppose I may have a bad influence on her, being well into my thirties.”

“Not you, dunderhead, Mr Willoughby. Speaking of dunderheads, what on earth possessed you to impregnate Anne. I am contemplating calling you out on the field of honour.”

“Everyone cannot uphold your standards, Darcy. I am sure you would have no problem rejecting Elizabeth if she came to you, begging you to consummate your wedding. I actually blame you.”

“Yes, blame me who was miles away.”

“You were not. Anne and I happened upon you and Elizabeth, frolicking on the beach. What seemed like a quarrel turned heated before we were able to turn away. Honestly Darcy, would you really have managed to turn Elizabeth away if she begged you?”

“It is different, I love Elizabeth and she loves me. It is natural to want to express that kind of love, physically. I would like to think that I would abstain if it was Elizabeth’s life at stake though.   
If your needs were too great, there are plenty of ways to slacken your thirst without endangering Anne or subject her to the derision of having your mistress living in the neighbourhood.”

“Why are you jumping to the conclusion that it was I that had needs that could not be contained? Anne is not dead, yet... And why are you so certain there is no love between us Darcy? You are a private man, so am I. Just because you did not see yourself with Anne in a romantic way, does not mean that no one else could.   
Besides, Anne knows about the risks but she chose, not I, that she was willing to risk it in order to have a full life. It was not my decision to make and it was certainly not yours. Anne wants a child more than anything, even more than a long life. But it is more than that... Anne wants to live a full life after eight and twenty years in captivity by her illness. She is well aware that it might be short but at least she would have lived.  
That is all I am going to say on the matter, I have divulged much more than I initially planned to already.  
I will put it as politely as I can manage Darcy... Butt out, it is none of your concern!”

“What does aunt Catherine have to say about this development?” It was a blow beneath the belt but Darcy could not help himself...

“What do you think, Darcy? Why the hell do you think we are still here?”

Richard strode away from his cousin in long angry strides. Darcy was no less angry but let him walk away.   
Fuming while he ambled back to Elizabeth and the comfort he could find there.

***

Darcy stifled a groan as soon as he entered their apartment. It would not be appropriate to welcome his wife in the manner he was planning, in front of his most beloved sister and her friend.  
Anne was there as well, looking as healthy as ever. Whispering in the corner with Elizabeth. She looked good, even he had to admit it, however somewhat reluctantly.

A few hours passed before he was able to whisk his Elizabeth away for a confidential conversation. Strolling along Sanditon's beach.

“How is Anne?”

“She is as well as can be expected, she is prone to fainting spells. You can wipe out that frown, Fitzwilliam, it is not uncommon in her condition.”

“I cannot fathom what possessed them... I blame Richard the most, he is the man after all but he had the nerve to blame Anne and me! I should have punched him while I had him within range of my fist.”

“What good would that do, Fitzwilliam? What is done cannot be undone, let us try to be happy for them.”

“I cannot... This is exactly what I feared might happen when I heard of their engagement. Richard has never excelled in denying himself anything that was within his reach to have.”

“Really? I have always thought of you as the epitome of self-restraint, it does not seem to be a family trait then... Care to oblige me in a little experiment?”

“Certainly, my dear, I assure you that I am in full control of myself.”

“Thank you, dear. I suggest we abstain from the physical expressions of our love and indulge only in psychological manifestations.” 

“Are you bleeding?”

“No, there is no physical impediments, it is a test of strength and power of will. You may remove that scowl from your countenance, I am not suggesting we exercise the restraint for all eternity but say we give it a week?”

“We have an agreement, Mrs Darcy. I suspect you might find this just as challenging as I,” Mr Darcy uttered with a smirk on his countenance.

“Oh, I never claimed to have any particular discipline in this matter. I see it as my obligation to tempt you as much as possible. How else are we going to test your endurance...” 

Darcy covered his eyes with his hand. This was not exactly what he had thought he had agreed to. He had imagined Elizabeth would utilise as much restraint as himself. When he let his hand fall down to his side and opened his eyes, Elizabeth was wading barefooted in the shallow water with her skirt hiked up to her knees. It was going to be a very long week...

***

“I have another unpleasant matter to address.”

“Unpleasant? Sounds ominous, Elizabeth.”

“There was a letter from Lydia in my stack of correspondence.”

“How much does she need this time?”

“Five pounds but that is not the most alarming part of her letter. Wickham has been called out, he is being sent to the front in Saxony.”

“You should invite her to come to Pemberley. We will be there in a couple of weeks. I doubt she can uproot, pack and end the lease of her apartment in less than that. Write to Mrs Reynolds and she may ready an apartment for her at Pemberley.”

“You are the best of men, Fitzwilliam. I was so worried about her, all alone in a new city.”

“I will always protect your sister, Elizabeth. Wickham can fend for himself.”

***

A sandcastle competition was held at the beach the next day.  
Darcy could not but help long for children of his own, to build castles in the sun. It was perhaps not so strange that Anne had wanted the same...  
Sydney Parker was busy constructing the leaning tower of Pisa while Charlotte Heywood was building a replica of St James with Sydney's nieces. It was obvious they were engaged in a friendly competition, to the enjoyment of all. He could easily picture himself and Elizabeth, similarly occupied.  
Darcy groaned, his determination of erasing any thoughts of Elizabeth from his mind had lasted what? A minute? The seductive temptress had found it too warm last night to wear even the most flimsy shift to bed. He almost asked her to leave but he could not stomach the thought of sleeping alone.  
He felt only relief when Sydney hailed him and invited him to a swim in the sea waters in the afternoon. It was a male-only event with several of his friends.

***

Coming home from his evening bath, he found Anne and Elizabeth alone in the parlour. Elizabeth was teaching Anne to play the pianoforte on the small instrument they had at their disposal.   
Anne immediately stopped playing as soon as she spotted him, obviously embarrassed. Elizabeth tried to convince her to continue to play but Anne turned the table on Elizabeth and begged her to play and sing instead. Elizabeth relented and sat down at pianoforte.

Darcy was spellbound, he had never heard Elizabeth sing and had thought her voice lacking. It was not...  
She had a deep, rich alto with a natural vibrato that swelled her song. Listening to the lyrics he understood the smirk she had tried to hide as she sat down and fletched her fingers.

Drown it in the Bowl.  
The glossy sparkle on the board,  
The wine is ruby bright,  
The reign of pleasure is restor’d,  
Of ease and fond delight.  
The day is gone, the night’s our own,  
Then let us feast the soul;  
If any care or pain remain,  
Why drown it in the bowl.  
This world they say’s a world of woe,  
That I do deny;  
Can sorrow from the goblet flow?  
Or pain from beauty’s eye?  
The wise are fools, with all their rules,  
When they would joys controul:  
If life’s a pain, I say again,  
Let’s drown it in the bowl.  
That time flies fast the poets sing;  
Then surely it is wise,  
In rosy wine to dip his wings,  
And seize him as he flies.  
This night is ours; then strew with flowers  
The moments as they roll:  
If any pain or care remain,  
Why drown it in the bowl.

To the applause of two admirers, Elizabeth rose from the pianoforte and sauntered to the table.

“Would anyone care for a glass of wine?” Elizabeth asked innocently.

“Ah, planning to get me inebriated? I think not. I will have a cup of tea, my dear.”

“Suit yourself, Anne, would you like a glass of wine.”

Anne looked between the two, somewhat bewildered.

“I would like a cup of tea, please.”

“See what you have done Darcy, now Anne thinks it is destructive to have a glass of wine. Well, I will have to order one, all to myself then.”

***

“You are dead set on tormenting me for the entire week?”

“I do not take your meaning husband?”

Darcy chuckled but did not comment because that would certainly give her the upper hand.  
Elizabeth yawned and stretched into her full height before laying herself on top of the covers to read her book in the gauziest shift Darcy had ever seen. ‘Why had she not wore that before their stupid challenge?’ Darcy turned on his side, facing away from his enticing wife, feigning sleep until it finally claimed him, early in the morning.

***

“Fitzwilliam Darcy, you are intoxicated!”

Elizabeth surveyed her surroundings. Darcy sat at a table of four, in the middle of Sanditon's only alehouse. Richard, Sydney Parker and Lord Babington were keeping him company while nursing tumblers of brandy. Several empty bottles on the table told the tale of how much the foursome had managed to consummate. Sydney had a blooming black eye and looked like he had been fighting. ‘Surely not!’ Behind them, a couple of fishermen were playing a game of billiards. The rest of the room was empty except for a faraway corner occupied by two giggling females and their entourage of gentlemen.

“Lizzzzzy, you shouldn't be here... Hiccup... ‘tis no place for a lady...”

“Really? What are those over in that corner, talking with the gentlemen. I believe I recognise Mr Crowe among them. Oh my... In full view and broad daylight. I never...”

“Lizzzy, I remember a day at Lykke Lodge that...”

Darcy was abruptly cut off from saying anything more by his wife's dainty hand over his mouth.

Elizabeth glanced around the table. She had awakened early in the morning while her husband had slept in. She had escorted Georgiana to Miss Lambe's and had gotten waylaid by Miss Haywood who she had not had the chance to talk to since the ball. Much time has passed before she had been fully updated on the goings-on while she was away...

Elizabeth noticed that Sydney, Richard and Lord Babington seemed to be in similar states if not slightly less foxed than her husband.

“Your husband was very tense Mrs Darcy, he needed to loosen up a bit.” Lord Babington remarked good-naturedly but Elizabeth felt a pang in her chest. ‘Had she gone too far in their little game and driven her husband to drunkenness? Had perhaps her little jest at the pianoforte been taken seriously?’

“Do not fret Elizabeth, our little quarrel has been sorted out in amicable but a little too saturated manner.”

“Thank you, Richard. I knew your rift would not be of long duration... Do you think he can walk?”

“Most likely but we can deliver him at your apartment later.”

Elizabeth looked aghast at her new cousin.

“I am not leaving him here!” Elizabeth lowered her voice to a whisper. “Not with the clientele this place is sporting.”

“Your husband is no state to do any mischief.”

“I am well aware of that but neither is he in a state to defend himself. I do not trust you with my husband when he is in a defenceless state.”

“I am right here you know. Stop talking about me as I was a child.”

“As soon as you are not acting as one, I will happily comply, Mr Darcy.”

“Ouch, have I suddenly become Mr Darcy? I thought I was your sta...”

For the second time, Elizabeth’s hand covered his mouth while she looked frantically around and saw Mr Crowe approaching.

“Mr Crowe, will you give me hand in getting my husband to his feet?”

“I could but I doubt we would be successful. I might have spiked his brandy with a tiny droplet or two of laudanum...”

“You did what?”

“They kept complaining about how high and might he was. You know, like an animal lover that favours his high-horse. I was just making him a little more pliable.”

Elizabeth scrutinised Richard, Sydney and Lord Babington but they looked as incredulous as she felt.  
A quick glance out of the window revealed the figure of Charlotte Haywood strolling down the street alone. 

Elizabeth hastened after her and brought her back to the alehouse to help her get her husband to his feet.  
Darcy was hauled into a standing position after Charlotte had made the appropriate fuss over Sydney’s blackening eye. She was waved off and with a last disdainful look at the gentlemen, they left.   
The gentlemen muttered under their breath. Sydney and Richard made a jest about Mr Darcy being under the thumb of his wife. While Lord Babington stared dreamily into the air and mumbled something about being loved.  
Passing Mr Crowe by the door, gallantly opening the door for them.

“You have not heard the last of this, Mr Crowe.” Elizabeth hissed as she passed him.

To Elizabeth’s relief, Mr Darcy was largely able to carry his own weight. She and Charlotte merely steered him in the right direction by clutching one arm each.

“Is there a doctor here at the moment, Charlotte?”

“Yes, Dr Fuchs is staying at the Crown Hotel. He is really good, he brought back Lady Denham from the brink of death.”

“I certainly hope my husband is not in such dire straits but I would like to talk to the doctor about the laudanum Mr Crowe added to his brandy. I do not know how much is too much. We never used it at Longbourn, our apothecary swore that willow bark was a better option.”

The trio was met at the door by Grey, Mr Darcy's valet and he guided his master to his bed who immediately started snoring while Charlotte went to fetch the doctor.

***

Dr Fuchs was an eccentric but efficient man. He woke Mr Darcy who did not remember the brandy tasting any differently. Dr Fuchs was convinced that he could not have taken very much since the taste of laudanum was extremely bitter.  
He suggested that Mrs Darcy should let her husband sleep and come by his office on the morrow. The hydrotherapeutic shower bath was sure to cure any lingering effects.

***

Mr Darcy awoke to a splitting headache at the crack of dawn with his wife curled at his side, fully clothed. He had vague memories of an alehouse, his friends and? Surely not... His wife? A groan escaped before he had the wherewithal to withhold it. The taste in his mouth was foul, his teeth seemed to have grown fur during the course of the night... Vague memories of retching surfaced in his mind. It had been Grey that brought him the pot, not his wife, he thought...

Elizabeth was wide awake in an instant. Her husband had moved and groaned.

“How are you feeling?”

Darcy lay an arm over his eyes and sighed.

“As well as I deserve...”

“About that, Mr Crowe mentioned he had spiked your brandy with laudanum.”

“Why would he do that?”

“To make you more pliable. He took offence at your attitude towards Richard. I do not think your other cohorts were aware though, they looked as appalled as I. Dr Fuchs believe he has the perfect remedy at the hotel. A hydrotherapeutic shower bath, you are expected there at nine.”

“What time is it now?”

Elizabeth glanced at the mantel clock. “A quarter past six...”

***

It was undebatable that the bright morning light did not please Mr Darcy but Elizabeth was unmoved.  
It was a relief for him to enter the hotel and to be led to a device with a giant curtain attached to a boiler. Inside there was an enormous copper bath and a nuzzle where the hot water sprinkled out.   
Darcy undressed and entered after the doctor and his assistant had left.

“Elizabeth, you have to try this. It really is invigorating and refreshing.”

“Here? Now?”

“Yes, there is nobody here, Lizzy. You may wear your shift.”

“That would not be possible, I cannot wear this gown with a wet shift and certainly not without one.”

“Dr Fuchs said he had bathing gowns in the dressing room, you may wear one of those.” 

Elizabeth reluctantly went to the dressing room and found not only a cotton bathing gown but a maid to help her with her stays.  
She entered the hydrotherapeutic shower bath a few minutes later. Her husband, of course, wore nothing at all only droplets, running down his body.  
The bath felt like standing under a waterfall except that the water was actually comfortably warm. It really was refreshing, probably would have been even more so without the gown but Elizabeth was done challenging her husband’s equanimity.

“I am ordering two of these made. One for Pemberley and one for our London townhouse, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth could do nothing but agree.

***

Exiting the hotel they ran into Lady Susan. Elizabeth could not help but feel a little abashed at the fact that both of the Darcys hair were damp while exchanging pleasantries. She was pretty sure that Lady Susan was also one of the ladies Miss Bingley had made disparaging remarks about her at Madame du Barry's.  
Her colour heightened when Lady Susan made a referring comment.

“I surmise you have enjoyed the hydrotherapeutic shower bath. I have an appointment myself in a few minutes and a friend in London that I believe would relish the experience very much. I have invited him to join us in about a week.”

“Mrs Darcy and I may have left for Pemberley by then but I highly recommend the shower bath. I found it refreshing.”

“I suspect it will be a great success, Mr Darcy.”

Lady Susan prediction would soon prove to be right. The hydrotherapeutic shower bath became a huge success, making Dr Fuchs a very rich man. Tom Parker made himself a fortune as well as he had secured himself a provision in lieu of fronting the device. He might have a little more business sense than they had given him credit for... 

***

Later that evening, the Darcys was watching the sunset on their upper balcony.

“I spoke to Mr Crowe.”

“What did the reprobate have to say for himself?”

“I genuinely believe he meant no harm. Mr Crowe uses the wile stuff for recreational purposes, as many gentlemen of London do. It is addictive so I never was much tempted. I do not need the escape but Mr Crowe is an imbecile with no concept of honour nor decorum. I gave him a scrape he will not soon forget. Hopefully, it will be enough to keep him from repeating that kind of mischief in the future.”

“How long are we staying? I long for the solitude of Pemberley.”

“So do I, Elizabeth. We are invited to the Babington wedding. We should attend but leave for London the day after.”

“Sounds wonderful, I admit I have travelled enough to last me a long time. I would not mind settling at Pemberley for a long time.”

“With any luck, we will be snowbound for months.”

“Sounds lovely...”

“Elizabeth...”

“Mhm...”

“I surrender...”

“Finally, let us retire for the night.”

“Now?”

Elizabeth sent him a saucy look that had Fitzwilliam Darcy on his feet within a blink of an eye.

That night, Darcy took his time, loving his wife slowly and reverently until the sun reappeared on the horizon.

*Sanditon is believed to be Worthing near Brighton. A place Jane Austen visited on several occasions.  
*Drown it in a bowl is from a British songbook released in 1822. It is highly likely that it was around during the Regency era.


	17. A Long Journey Home

Chapter 17 A Long Journey Home

Fitzwilliam Darcy entered White's with some apprehensiveness. He had received a summon he could not well refuse but he did not relish the thought of having a private conversation with the duke. Elizabeth had not mentioned her ancestry since the Matlocks Twelfth Night ball. She had dismissed the notion as implausible and had thought no more about it or so he thought...   
He had waited for her to bring it up but she had not.   
Darcy himself did not know what to think. It could lead to all sorts of difficulties if Elizabeth was proved to be the illegitimate daughter of the duchess. It could seriously damage their children’s future prospects, not the forget Georgiana's current ones. He knew what he hoped but his gut feeling was not agreeing.

He looked around in the darkened location, it was late in the evening. There were no flames from the hearth lighting the room this summer night, a few candles did not suffice in a room with so little windows. 

Several of the regulars were already deep in their cups but it was the words of Lord Jersey that had caught his attention. George Child Villiers, the fifth Earl of Jersey had married Lady Sara Fane, now the Countess of Jersey and sole heir to her grandfather Robert Childs estate and banking imperium.   
The rumour mills had ran rampant about an affair between the lady and a certain Henry John Temple, third Viscount Palmerstone.  
Darcy was genuinely uninterested in gossip but when one of the other gentlemen had the audacity to question the Earl himself, about his wife's extramarital affairs, his attention was involuntarily engaged.  
The gentleman urged the Earl to call out Viscount Palmerstone to the field of honour. The Earl replied wryly that if he were to call out all his wife’s lovers, it would require him to fight every gentleman in London.   
Another inebriated gentleman called out that he wished his wife had received at least one lover, albeit he would prefer it to be himself. A third offered him his own wife who he referred to as the dead log. It was an advancement from the screaming on their wedding night but not by much...

“You are awfully quiet over there, Mr Darcy. No tales on your feisty country maiden to share?” A man he vaguely knew as Mr Cowles, inquired. Darcy sent him a haughty scowl that would make any sensible man cower but Mr Cowles was not one of those... Darcy was saved from putting the man in his place by the approaching Duke of Lincoln. The thought of airing his private affairs was quite repugnant to him...

“Excuse me, Gentlemen.” Darcy bowed and followed the Duke who had secured a private parlour for the two. He was alone save the servants who were busy arranging several dishes on the table. It was obvious the duke did not expect the matter to be resolved quickly.  
He dismissed the servants as soon as the plates were arranged and ordered them to leave the bottles of wine. They could serve themselves.

“I had expected to hear from you a long time ago, Mr Darcy, but I cannot in good conscience delay the matter any further.”

“I am at a loss of what you are referring to, your Grace.”

The duke’s head snapped up and scrutinised his dinner companion for several minutes. The silence became awkward and Darcy fought not to squirm in his seat.

“I believe you are a sensible man, Mr Darcy. I understand your approach, I really do but times may come where you need to know. What is your wife's opinion on the matter.”

Darcy took his time answering. Duke or not, his main loyalty was towards his wife.

“I would say she is in a state of denial.”

“That is understandable,” the duke replied.

The duke was being convivial which coincided with the impression Darcy had made in his previous encounters with him. He decided more openness was necessary. Hoping Elizabeth would forgive him, discussing such private affairs with essentially a stranger. 

“My wife may not have a close relationship with her mother but she shares a tight connection with her father. I suspect that has some bearing in her lack of inquisitiveness.”

“She has nothing to worry about. Mr Bennet is her father.”

“How is that even possible.”

“You are an honourable man, Mr Darcy. Mr Bennet was not. He might have redeemed himself over the latter years but in the year of 1791 he was not.”

Mr Darcy had finished his soup and helped himself to some meat and vegetables, waiting for the Duke to continue.

“My man has visited annually over the years, I have had no reports of any trouble but you understand why I could not take her in...”

Dread filled Darcy for the first time. ‘Could the lackadaisical Mr Bennet have forced himself on the young duchess? Had she been betrothed to the duke at the time?’

“I can see where your thought tend and I can assure you are wrong with your worst assumption, although I do believe he holds most of the responsibility...  
They met in the early summer of 1791. Mr Bennet came riding on his stallion and swiped Vivienne off her feet. She was utterly besotted with the more mature man that was visiting her older brother. He must have been around your age while she was six and ten.  
We had been promised to each other since our infancy, Vivienne and I. I am two years her senior and hardly needed shaving back then.   
I truly believe he was infatuated with her as well.  
He had been trapped into a marriage the year previous. I know because he lamented the fact loudly enough to anyone who would listen. The lady had acted brazenly and had delivered a daughter a few months after the marriage. In that instant she had been within her rights to demand the marriage it would seem.  
Vivienne succumbed to his advances once, he left and the repercussions soon became obvious to us who knew her. It was not decided until the baby was born what to do. By happenstance, I really do not know all the details but Vivienne was in Lambton with some distant relatives of the Duke Devonshire when she delivered a healthy baby girl.”

“Who was she staying with in Lambton?”

“Reverend Cavendish, he has long since passed.”

“I remember him from my childhood.”

It was a strange thought that Elizabeth had been born merely five miles from him, in his eighth year.

“Circumstances was such that Mrs Bennet delivered a stillborn boy, a month before Vivienne’s daughter was born. Mr Bennet wanted the child and it was arranged for her to live with her father and be raised as their own. Mrs Bennet had been prostrate with grief and had accepted no callers since the death of her son. The child’s small stature was explained by being part of a set of twins. They are usually smaller when they have shared a womb.  
Mrs Bennet had nursed her oldest daughter but grief can drive away a mothers milk which is how they explained the need for a wet nurse for your wife.   
She was handed over to a wet nurse in the Longbourn village and lived there for a year or two. Mrs Bennet was soon pregnant with their third child and did not collect Mrs Darcy until the third one was weaned.  
To quell any rumours around Vivienne’s sickness we married a month after the child was born. No one would believe that the son of a duke would marry someone who was ruined. Even if I was the second son...”

“Yet you did.”

“Yes, it might seem strange but I love my wife, Mr Darcy which is something I suspect you can relate to. Better yet, my wife loves me.”

“It is the greatest blessing, to be loved by one’s wife, your Grace.”

“It truly is..”

The duke fell into deep thoughts, Darcy was loathed to disturb him.

“My wife has a rather substantial dowry from an unknown source...”

“Has?” The duke questioned.

“Yes, I did not know of it before long after we became betrothed. I have left it up to her, what she wants to do with the money. She has decided to leave the capital and the interest in the four per cent for our future daughters.   
Growing up believing she had only the small portion of her mother’s, forgive me, Mrs Bennet’s dowry. With the threat of being thrown into the hedgerows by her father’s distant cousin when the unfortunate event would happen have made my wife cautious with her spending.”

“It was I that provided her with a dowry. Despite wanting to conceal my identity, it was never my intention that it should be kept a secret.”

“Elizabeth questioned Mr Bennet about the dowry but he denied any knowledge. Mr Gardiner might have concealed the facts to protect the capital from both Mr and Mrs Bennet. Longbourn’s income is about two thousand a year, yet there are no dowries for their daughters. Personally, I believe the land likely could yield more if it had been exploited to its full potential...”

“There was no reason to conceal the dowry. I made sure only Mrs Darcy or her future husband could withdraw from the account.”

“Did Mr Gardiner know?”

“Yes.”

“It will only be speculation until I have spoken to Mr Bennet, perhaps even then, but the only explanation I can come up with is to protect Elizabeth from her stepmother’s wrath. I admit I do not understand why you provided the dowry.”

“Guilty conscience, I suppose. Abandoning the child that is my wife's blood but I had no choice.”

“No, you did not. I commence your forbearance in this, your Grace. You could have walked away and never looked back at either Elizabeth nor her mother.”

“Every day I spend with my wife, Mr Darcy, is worth more turmoil than you could probably imagine. I have no regrets.  
You might wonder after so many years of concealment, avoiding social engagements, we attended the Matlocks ball?”

“Yes, the thought has crossed my mind.”

“I asked Elizabeth at the ball in honour of your wedding and she said that you had to decline because you were to spend Christmas at Pemberley.”

“It was our plan initially but my cousin’s wedding altered our plans.”

“I never thought that this issue would ever arise with the child reared on a small estate in rural Hertfordshire. Mr Bennet promised to keep his daughter away from the ballrooms in London but you found her anyway...”

A rare smile appeared on Mr Darcy's countenance. “I did...”

“The question is what to do next. It can be difficult for the both of us if this becomes common knowledge. Mrs Darcy does not resemble her sister, Mrs Bingley.”

“No but neither of the Bennet daughters resemble each other much but Mrs Bingley is the only fair daughter. Elizabeth is dark but so is two of her other sisters while the third is something in between. There is another matter that can confirm suspicions, should gossip arise and that is Elizabeth’s middle name. It is Vivienne...”

“Could be explained by Mr Bennet knowing her brother, the Marques of Montgomery.”

“I believe it will be of our interest to conceal that fact. If he knew the brother, it is a small step to connect him to the sister.”

“Those who attended Oxford at the time Mr Bennet was studying will know. It was there he met Montgomery.”

“I am surprised my aunt, the Countess of Matlock have not made the connection.”

“She has, Lady Aubrey is Vivienne's aunt. She has always known. It was she Vivienne turned to when she discovered she was pregnant.”

“My aunt must have known from the minute I sent the letter about Miss Elizabeth Bennet from Hertfordshire. We were invited to dinner immediately after we arrived in London. I thought that was strange, I had honestly expected my relation to oppose to the match, not invite us to dinner.  
I wonder if my uncle and Lady Catherine knew or was my aunt testing them to see if they saw the resemblance?   
It seems like I still have more questions than answers. I need to process this, ask Mr Bennet some questions but first and foremost, I need to speak to my wife...”

The duke nodded his consent and Darcy left soon after.

***

Darcy entered his townhouse, looking for his wife. He found her in the library, pacing back and forth.

“There you are, please help me see the reason behind this.”

She waved a letter in the air. Darcy’s felt his stomach drop, was it already known? Was that the real reason the Duke summoned him?

“Lydia will not come to Pemberley. She is having so much fun. What fun is there to be had in Newcastle that she cannot have at Pemberley? I do not understand...”

Darcy tried to hide his sigh of relief.

“I do not know but Lydia's perception of what is fun might be vastly different from mine. What I know of Newcastle is that it is a rather dusty from the coal but it has a large print centre and produce flint glass. I suspect there is more entertainment to be had in a larger town but...  
She has the companionship of the other wives with their husbands gone into battle. Those kinds of circumstances may have created a special bond between the remaining wives who support and comfort each other. The Fenham Barracks is new, completed in 1806, I believe. It might not be as dreary as we imagine.”

Elizabeth moved toward Darcy, enfolded him in a fierce embrace and lay her head on his chest.

“You always say the right words to comfort me.” 

Darcy could not help a chuckle escaping his lips.

“Do I need to remind you of a Greek folly at Rosings or an assembly in Meryton?” 

“No, I remember you said you loved me most ardently at the folly and something about poetry being the food of love at the assembly. Would you read me some poetry, Fitzwilliam?”

“Perhaps later, Elizabeth. I have a long story to relate and I have to get it off my chest.”

Darcy led his wife to the wingback chair before the cold hearth. Pulled her to his lap and enveloped her in his arms. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder and settled in, to listen to the long and sordid tale of her ancestry.

***

Their plans of a speedy trip to Longbourn was thwarted in the early hours of the morning when sharp and incessant raps of the knocker on their door was heard. Darcy leapt to his feet, thinking it was some kind of emergency. He wrapped a robe around his person and hastened down the stairs.  
A familiar voice greeted him as he approached through the hallway.

“Let me in man, before someone sees me and create a scandal.”

A dishevelled Viscount Cromford met him just inside the door.

“Whatever happened to you?”

“My wife happened. The old hag has locked me out of my own house.”

“She cannot do that, it is, as you say, your house!”

“She can and she has. When I came home after a night at White's, the knocker was down and a footman I did not recognise, shouted through the door that I was not welcome. She has gone too far this time, Darcy.  
I am tired of quarrelling with her. She suffers from the green-eyed monster, her jealousy is as suffocating as it is unfathomable. She has no interest in me other than limiting my movements. She nags ceaselessly about who I encounter, talk to, have seen or even thought about. I have never strayed Darcy, it is not in my nature...”

“Really?”

“Do not give me that incredulous look, cousin. I have never given you any reason to believe so.”

“Come, let us sequester ourselves in my study. This is a conversation better had in private.”

Darcy and the Viscount strode to the study and shut the door. 

“You are a notorious flirt, cousin. Even my own wife felt the awkwardness of the moment when you offered to escort her to the theatre and Vauxhall, without me...”

“I did not believe you would trouble yourself with attending events you do not particularly enjoy. I was offering her the service of a cousin to escort her, that is all. If I wanted to cuckold someone, Darcy, I can assure you that it would not have been you.”

“That is a relief to know but it does not solve your problem.”

“No, it does not. I have had it, Darcy. I am at my wits end with that infuriating woman.”

“Have you ever tried to woo her?”

“Fancy hearing that from the most socially inept man I know.”

“I admit I stumbled a little in the beginning and did not actually woo my wife until after we had become betrothed but I believe I have redeemed myself since.”

“Of course, I have wooed her. I have taken her to the theatre, Vauxhall, Balls and parties. She watches me like a hawk and picks a fight as soon as I turn my head in the opposite direction. It is exhausting...”

“You have wooed her under the scrutinising eyes of the ton. Why not take her somewhere you two can be alone. I highly recommend it.”

The Viscount eyed his cousin searchingly.

“You have changed.”

“Yes, a happy marriage will do that to you too, if you let it.”

“What do you suggest I do.”

“I will have Mrs Murray ready a room for you. We will wait until the visiting hours, the knocker will surely be up then. You should fire the footman who denied his master entrance and whisk your wife away to your country estate. Spend some time with her alone, no visitors or other distractions.  
Take her out on picnics, walks or ride across the fields. Watch sunset or sunrises with her. Take her for a swim in a river, anything you can think of that will afford you some time in each other’s exclusive company.”

“Does it work?”

Darcy just smiled, he had admitted more than he had wanted with his suggestions.

“Will you come with me when I challenge the dragon?”

“Yes, but I would work on my appellations if I were you. No lady wants to be referred to as the dragon. I keep that an honour solely owned by our aunt Catherine.”

The Viscount and Viscountess was on their way to Cromford by the afternoon. Darcy hoped it was not too late to salvage their marriage.

***  
Longbourn

There were no squeals or running footsteps when their carriage came to a halt at Longbourn. It was suspiciously quiet, Elizabeth wondered if her parents were at home which was strange as it had been decided months ago that they would collect Mary and Kitty on their way north. Mary was to stay at Bellevue while Kitty was coming to Pemberley with them.

Mrs Hill materialised at the door and led them to a back parlour.  
Mrs Bennet was entertaining Lady Lucas and her sister Mrs Phillips. They were talking animatedly, no wonder they had not heard the carriage approaching.   
Elizabeth heard her mother lament on Mary's none exciting marriage prospects, spending most of her days at the orphanage. She made it sound like the trip north had been her idea to find a husband. Not to forget the neglect she suffered herself from her selfish daughter.   
It was unlikely she would spend more time with her mother as a married woman but Elizabeth was not going to mention that. She knew Mrs Bennet would be at loss for purpose if both her remaining daughters should find suitors on their sojourn to Bellevue and Pemberley. It was unlikely Kitty would prefer to stay at Longbourn like Mary did not seem to mind.

“Mr Darcy and Mrs Darcy, mam.” Mrs Hill announced as they walked through the door.

“Mrs Darcy, come sit by us and tell us about your travels to such an exotic country. You have come at a fortuitous moment, I am sure Lady Lucas and Mrs Phillips are as eager as I to hear your news.”

Mr Darcy bowed to the ladies and exited the room in search for Mr Bennet. He was confident he could find him by himself at his usual sanctuary.  
The Darcys had decided that Fitzwilliam would speak to her father alone. She was not ready to relinquish the childhood she had known her entire life as somewhat of the backdrop of a play. In addition, she thought it might be easier for him to be completely honest in front of Mr Darcy. 

Mr Darcy knocked on the door to Mr Bennet's study. He entered at Mr Bennet's invitation, it was obvious by the expression on the patriarch's countenance that Mr Darcy was not whom he had expected.

“Mr Darcy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today? Is not Lizzy with you?”

“Elizabeth is in the back parlour with Mrs Bennet, Lady Lucas and Mrs Phillips.”

“She got waylaid by the three musketeers, poor thing but I am glad it is not me. Are you staying long in the neighbourhood?”

“No, we are on our way back to Pemberley but we will make an extended stop at Bellevue on the way. The sisters have not seen each other for a while and Elizabeth is planning to help Jane through her confinement.  
As agreed, we are here to collect Kitty and Mary.”

“Right, give my daughter and son my blessings, I sincerely hope everything goes well. If I know my Jane, she will deliver her child with a serene smile and little fuss. A healthy, seven-pound boy...  
I see you have something on your chest, Mr Darcy.”

“I spoke to the Duke of Lincoln a few days ago. He had an interesting tale to tell.”

“I was young and foolish.”

‘If that was the case, Mr Darcy had some time left to act foolishly. Mr Bennet had been at least as old he was now, if not older.’

“We have all been young,” Darcy replied none committedly.

“You do not admit to having been foolish, Mr Darcy?”

“Not that I can remember.”

Mr Bennet laughed.

“No, I can easily imagine a solemn young lad, walking the grounds of Pemberley.”

‘He had not been a solemn young lad, not until his mother died. Mr Bennet could not know and neither was he in the mood to elaborate.  
The purpose of his visit became blurry. Who was he to judge? He had been tested for two days at Sanditon and had succumbed to drink on the third.  
Not as much as his condition would necessitate but still.’

“May we send for Elizabeth?”

Mr Bennet rang the bell and ordered Elizabeth to be brought to his study by Mrs Hill.  
She came with Mrs Bennet hot in her heels. Elizabeth seated herself next to her husband.

“Mr Bennet, I am entertaining Lady Lucas and Mrs Phillips, it is not polite to rob us of our main source of amusement.”

Mr Bennet looked imploringly at his wife who withered before their eyes.

“She knows?”

Mr Bennet nodded.

“Why would you conceal such an important matter from me? It is unfathomable.”

Mrs Bennet went to Elizabeth‘s side and looked her in the eyes.

“It took me a long time to come to terms with your existence, Elizabeth. When I did, I wanted you to feel like a part of the family not the bastard daughter of your father and his liaison. Your father agreed to my demands of keeping your ancestry a secret. I would not subject you or myself to the derision of society, should it become known.”

“Understandable, I suppose...”

“I have to see to my guests, excuse me.” Mrs Bennet said and left the room to its awkward silence.

Elizabeth thought she should have had questions to ask but her mind was blank. She felt her husband lay his hand upon hers and squeeze, it made her decide on her course of action.

“I want to go home to Pemberley. I cannot change the past and the future may hold some challenges should this ever become known. I wonder why you did not found it prudent to warn neither myself nor Mr Darcy of the perils we faced by entering London’s society, father. You must have known we could happen upon another unawares.”

“Would you have accepted Mr Darcy, if you had known you were an illegitimate child? Would Mr Darcy have married you, had he known? I do not know but I wanted better for you, Elizabeth. Perhaps I am a despicable old fool, I am not the right man to judge. I have acted how I thought would be best with a situation entirely of my own doing but a difficult one.”

“I would have married your daughter no matter the impediments, Mr Bennet.”

Mr Bennet inclined his head. The Darcys rose and collected Mary and Kitty before they left.

***

“Take me home to Pemberley.”

“Should we not stop at Bellevue to welcome the new Bingley into the world.”

Elizabeth sighed. How could she forget that her own sister was nearing her confinement was beyond her...

“I meant Bellevue, at least it is not so far from home...”

“No, it is conveniently close. I hope you will visit us at Pemberley as well, Mary. We are planning to invite the Bingleys to celebrate Christmas with us.”

“Certainly, Mr Darcy. I have heard much praise of Pemberley. I will be delighted.” 

Mary was a pleasant travelling companion if you were not fond of conversation. She spent the days with her nose in a book, although the book was no longer Fordyce's sermons. Neither was it a romantic novel, Mary was reading up on the use of herbs for medicinal purposes, having dealt with a lot of sickness at the orphanage. One particular case had touched her heart in a most profound manner. A tiny little girl had been left at the tread of the church in Meryton. About eight months after the militia had left for Brighton. Mary thought it was no coincidence but since they had not been able to locate the mother, they would never know.  
Mary had worked day and night to feed the little thing goat's milk and cream. The orphanage could not afford a wet nurse to feed the babe... She had soon discovered that heat was crucial, the babe chilled very easily.  
She was trying to discover if there were any herbs that could have aided her recovery.  
The girl was now six and a half month and thriving in the centre of attention of the older girls at the orphanage.

“I wonder if Lydia might be expecting since she would not come to visit?” Elizabeth remarked out of the blue. Jolting her travelling companions out of their reveries. “Perhaps she is not well... Would you mind if I invite her for Christmas with the promise of a few parties and entertainment should that be her incentive, Fitzwilliam?”

“You may invite whomever you want, Elizabeth. It is your home too.”

The Darcys shared a look that made Mary and Kitty turn their gazes out the window.

“It is settled then. All the Bennet sisters united for the Yuletide. I hope she accepts...”

***

Beautiful Bellevue came into view, situated in front of the scenic lake it fitted its name perfectly. The scene that met them at the stairs came as a shock though. Instead of a highly pregnant Jane at the top of the stairs. It was a much slimmer Jane with a tiny bundle in her arms.  
Bingley came bouncing down the stairs like an eager puppy and wrung open their carriage door before their footman had the time to perform his service.

“Welcome to Bellevue, I have a surprise for you. My beautiful, magnificent wife delivered me a son three days ago with little inconvenience to anyone but herself. Over and done with, within the blink of an eye. Both are in excellent health. The Bennet sisters are something else, I tell you, Darcy. There is no reason to worry when your time comes... Mrs Bennet assured me of it but I admit I did not quite believe her. Come, come and meet my strapping little boy Charlie.”

“Draw breath, Charles, and move out of the way so that we can get out of the carriage.” Darcy admonished but with a jovial tone of voice. Smiling at the exuberance of his friend.

“I beg your pardon...” Charles moved away from the door. Elizabeth was up the stairs to her sister in a trice.

“You were supposed to wait until I was here to deliver your babe.”

“I am sorry...”

“Oh, do not look so contrite, Jane. I was only jesting. Pay me no mind but should you be out of bed?”

“I will tell you, Darcy. The Bennet sisters have somewhat of a stubborn streak, even my angel Jane.   
She absolutely refused to stay in her confinement. Up and about, an hour after the birth, she was.” Bingley threw his hands up in the air, to accentuate his despair but did not succeed in hiding his proud smile.

Darcy shook his hand and congratulations were delivered before they were ushered inside by Jane.

***

A new-born babe naturally takes the centre of attention. The ladies cooed over the infant, leaving the proud father and his friend to fend for themselves. A quiet few days were spent in caring and getting acquainted with a dear but determined infant.  
Their restful bliss lasted close to a week when their peace was broken by an approaching carriage.  
The ladies gathered at the window, pressing their noses against the windowpane to see who was coming.

“Perhaps it is mama and papa coming to greet their first grandchild,” Mary suggested.

“I doubt it,” Jane retorted. “I have not told them yet if any of you have not mentioned it in any of your letters. I have written them a note but I was too late for the outgoing post yesterday. It was not sent until today.”

Mary fiddled with her skirt, a habit she had developed as a child when she was anxious.

“My letter was sent yesterday. I am afraid I expounded quite liberally on the pleasures of being an aunt.”

“It does not signify, Mary. My letter will arrive the next day. Anyway, there is no chance it has been delivered to Longbourn yet. It cannot be them. It is not the Bennet carriage unless they have bought or rented a new one...”

The unfamiliar carriage came to halt, a lady and a gentleman exited to the consternation of Elizabeth whose frown deepened.

“I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I had no idea Caroline was coming. But who is the gentleman? I swear I have never laid my eyes upon him before...”

“That is Mr Crowe, he does not have much speaking in his favour. He is a drunkard and a rake.”

“Elizabeth?” Jane's eyes were wide but they hastily cleared the room from clutter and sat down to greet the newcomers.

“Mr Crowe and Mrs Crowe, mam.” The Bellevue butler announced before he let the newlyweds inside.

“Jane, how good of you to welcome us and I see you are entertaining the Darcys as well as the Bennets... Come meet my husband, Jane. Is he not particularly handsome? His skin is flawless and his height is perfect, not too tall so one has to crane one’s neck...” The new Mrs Crowe smirked at Mrs Darcy.

Stunned silence was followed by a calm and collected Jane, summoning the presence of her husband. Not much was said before Bingley and Darcy entered with mud on their boots after an early morning hunt for birds. 

Elizabeth had understood Caroline’s stabs at her husband well enough but did not feel inclined to acknowledge her slights. Fitzwilliam was perhaps not the most handsome man to ever walk the earth but neither was he unpleasant to rest her eyes upon. Wickham owned a handsome countenance but had a rotten core. Mr Crowe might be attractive to a shallow mind but Elizabeth could not bring herself to envy Mrs Crowe her debauched husband. What Mr Darcy might be perceived as lacking in outward appearance, his presence more than made up for. He turned heads wherever he went, solely by entering a room.

“Mr and Mrs Crowe have arrived, Charles. I thought you might want to greet your sister.”

“You have married without my consent?”

“I am five... I have reached my maturity, Charles. Your consent was not needed.”

Mr Crowe muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like I wish it was.

“We were married two days ago at Sanditon by reverend Hankins. It was a beautiful ceremony, much more elaborate than Lord and Lady Babington's. Miss Haywood, who will marry in a few days when her relatives arrive from Willingden, asked me for advice. Not lady Babington...”

Mrs Crowe had a long pause in mind, to let that tidbit sink in but her brother thwarted her plan.

“I am only interested in one wedding. Mr Crowe, it is custom to address the relatives of your future bride. Regardless of her age, it is the proper thing to do.”

“Certainly, Mr Bingley you are correct and so I would have done had I any inclination I was about to marry. Quite frankly, I do not even remember proposing. Several of my acquaintances have come forward and confirmed the ardent embrace I apparently bestowed upon your sister in the aftermath which led to a rather speedy wedding. I am still a little confused about how it came to pass but I am obviously married to your sister. I am absolutely certain of that.”

Bingley looked bewildered between his sister and his new brother.

“I suppose congratulations are in order. I wish you happy, Mr and Mrs Crowe. Caroline, you must come and visit your first nephew. He is sleeping in the nursery.”

“We ought not to disturb his sleep, I will see the babe when he wakes up. A little Champagne would not go amiss, to celebrate the joyous occasion...” Mrs Crowe had never much liked children, not until they had grown into their wits. Champagne, on the other hand, was a particular favourite.

“Quite right.” Bingley rang for the butler and ordered a bottle of champagne that had come with the house. Mr Darcy requested he alert his servants to pack their belongings, they were leaving for Pemberley as soon as it could be arranged. Kitty was to come to Pemberley but Georgiana was not coming home for another two weeks. Georgiana had opted to stay a little longer with the Fitzwilliam's at Sanditon. She was to be escorted back by the Countess of Matlock herself.

Kitty chose to stay with Jane and the babe until Georgiana was expected home. Elizabeth was not too sad about being deemed too dull for company. A couple of weeks of solitude with her husband sounded heavenly. Staying at Bellevue with Caroline and Mr Crowe was out of the question. Elizabeth even whispered a warning in Mr Bingley's ear to look after his glass in case Mr Crowe had more laudanum in his pocket.


	18. Romantic Interludes

Chapter 18 Romantic Interludes

Note: Graphic, explicit, detailed scenes of marital relations ahead. The scenes are marked at the beginning with ### instead of my usual *** between scenes. I was uncertain if I should add the scenes that are more descriptive than what I usually write but I ended up with this solution. Giving the reader a choice...

***

Darcy had rarely been so elated by the sight of Pemberley coming into view. Distance did make the heart grow fonder, he thought as the carriage pulled up the last few hundred yards to the house.  
Mrs Reynolds came out on the portico with a brilliant smile and a warm welcome for the long-absent master and mistress. Elizabeth had brought her a present from Kaupanger that made the housekeeper teary-eyed. She blinked ferociously while guiding them inside.   
Footmen were put to work to unload all their belongings from the two carriages they had brought. The Darcys were settling in for a long sojourn at Pemberley, starting with sorting through their correspondence.

###

They had spent so little time at Pemberley. Darcy felt it was time for Elizabeth to get familiar with more than the house and the formal gardens.  
He had ordered the horses saddled for an extended exploration of the land. A basket of victuals was delivered from the kitchen and the two set out in a leisurely pace towards the wilderness of his estate. The formal grounds had been covered previously. Darcy wanted to show her the favourite spots from his childhood's adventures. They rode through dense forest before the landscape opened up towards a hill with much less foliage. A stream clucked beside the trail.

Mr Darcy pulled up at the creek with a waterfall if one could even call it that with trickling water falling shy of ten feet. A small pool gather beneath it with water reaching below the knee with the exception of a small spot in the middle where the water was almost waist-deep. A big flat rock protruded over the surface, blocking the path of the brook, forcing it to dig in front and on the sides to create its own pathway.   
Darcy dismounted, strode to Elizabeth’s side and stretched his arms to catch her on her descent. He let her slide down his body and did not release her when her feet touched the ground but whispered in her ear.

“Hungry, dear?”

“Famished...”

Elizabeth felt bereft when his arms left her person and went to tie off the horses and fetch the basket of edibles.  
He put a throw on the ground for them to sit and unpacked their food.

“My father took me here as a child. I was afraid of water but he thought it was important for a boy to learn how to swim. He brought me here to this secluded spot, far away from prying eyes, to familiarise myself with the water where it was not too deep.”

“He sounds like a sensible man and a loving father.”

“He was, perhaps a little too soft-hearted at times...”

“Wickham?”

“Yes.”

They ate in silence, the memories of that man, who had gone off to fight for his country, were not pleasant.

Elizabeth was still chewing on her last morsel when Darcy undressed himself. Elizabeth wondered if he was going to love her but he did not approach her. Instead, he waded into the creek.

“Come,” Darcy stretched his hand towards her.

“It is too cold, it is September...”

“These shallow waters are not so cold. Come.” 

Elizabeth reluctantly shed her garments unaided as she had foregone her stays when she knew she was going out for a ride. She left her shift on, it would be no trouble keeping it dry in the shallow creek.

She waded to her knees and unabashedly let her gaze travel over her husband’s body. A stallion, she had once called him... Remembering that it would make her the broodmare. Not quite as dignified as a moniker.

“Too cold?” Darcy asked. He stood with the water at the top of his thighs in the middle of the creek.

“Not too bad but I am not tempted to go further. I am satisfied with wading in the shallows.”

“I could carry you...”

“And accidentally let me slip into the waters. I think not...”

Darcy clutched his chest. “I am mortally wounded, have you so little faith in me?”

Elizabeth smirked. “Perhaps it is me you should be fearful off...” Elizabeth bunched up her shift in one hand while she dipped the other into water and splashed water on her bare husband. She relied on the slippery rocks at the bottom of the creek to keep her husband at bay until she was safely on dry land herself, it did not...  
She was hauled back by strong arms who lifted her up in the air and turned her, mid-air, to face him. Fortunately, she still had her shift in her hand, freeing her legs to unencumbered, wrap around her husband’s torso. She let go of her shift and clutched her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

“Do not dear to drop me into the water!” Elizabeth had noticed they were now at the deepest point of the creek.

“I have no intention too. I am, however, a little cold and I am of a mind to let you warm me...”

“Certainly!” Elizabeth replied relieved and chaffed his back with her hands. She noticed his hands were headed in a much lower direction. She gasped as his fingers gently brushed her pearl and she went pliable in his embrace as his fingers reached deeper.  
He wriggled her upwards and she felt him at her crevice. Slowly, he lowered her down onto him.

“Ah, as I thought... I am no longer cold but warm and salubrious.”

“Salubrious?”

“Exactly, beneficial for one's health and happiness. I am quite certain.”

Darcy walked them to the flat rock in the middle, sat down and gently lay Elizabeth down on his long legs. Her head surpassed his knees and dipped into the water, her hair floating in a halo around her head.

He kept mostly still, only gently nudging her excruciatingly slow outwards and inwards.   
Elizabeth lifted her head out of the water to see what he was doing. He was completely absorbed by the sight of their joining. Elizabeth wondered if he even noticed she was there, apart from the object of his fascination.

“I wish I could see what you are seeing...  
What is it with you and the water though?”

“It is not the water... It is you, naked in broad daylight.” He pushed the shift completely off her and threw it onto the bank. Leaving her naked and exposed but it did not spur him on. He kept his steadfast, unhurried pace until Elizabeth could bear it no longer.

She hauled herself up, pushed Darcy back on the rock and braised her knees on either side of her husband.

“I once called you my stallion, I am taking you for a ride...”

There was nothing lazy over the pace she set. A wild gallop over vast fields culminated in utter bliss for both horse and rider. Utterly spent, Elizabeth lay draped over her husband until he stirred and carried them both onto dry land. 

They stretched out on the throw to dry while Darcy drew lazy circles with his fingers on her belly.  
Suddenly his action froze, he covered her stomach with the palm of his hand and gently probed.  
Elizabeth was astonished he had found a new area on her that utterly fascinated him so soon, she did, however, understand why...  
After careful examination, his head turned towards her. She could not contain her smile.

“You have a small bump here,” Darcy pointed out the area in question.

“I know...” 

Darcy searched her eyes for confirmation. She gave it.

“About three and a half months.”

“Have you felt the quickening?”

“Not yet, it is too soon.”

“I love you,” he whispered before he seized her lips and kissed her deeply. She was pulled into a fierce embrace, enveloped in her husband’s being.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Elizabeth whispered to the nape of her husband’s neck.  
Darcy chuckled.

“So that is why you have kept this vital information from me for so long. I noticed you had stopped bleeding, I was waiting for you to tell me.”

“I was afraid I would jinx it if I spoke it out loud but had you not noticed, I would have told you today. It was never my intention to keep it from you. I could not think of any better present than the heir to Pemberley...”

“Thank you, my beautiful, vibrant, enchanting wife.”

“I thought we had agreed upon Goddess Divine on special occasions?”

“Minx..”

“Enjoy it while you can. Soon I will be stranded at Pemberley, wallowing in self-pity because of the state of my figure and the tightness of my gowns.”

“I will gladly buy you new gowns.”

“I know, it is kind of embarrassing though. I have just had an entire new wardrobe made and now I will have to order another set of gowns to accommodate my growing belly.”

“Do not fret, my dear. I plan to have you often in this condition, it will not be wasted...”

Elizabeth swatted his arm, it hit his naked flesh with a slap. Darcy immediately moved to hover on top of her and pin her hands over her head.

Elizabeth expected to be tickled but the indignation melted away from his blue eyes and she ended up being thoroughly kissed instead.

***

On their way back to Pemberley, they met a mature, silver haired lady on horseback.

“Aunt Eudora,” Darcy greeted with obvious affection.

“It is high time I met your wife, Fitzwilliam.”

“It is but we have not been here much since we wed. I am expecting we will stay more at home from now on. Elizabeth, this my aunt Eudora Darcy. Aunt Eudora, meet my wife, Elizabeth Darcy.”

“When is the babe due?”

Elizabeth was stunned, how could the lady know?

“March, Miss Darcy.”

“Aunt Eudora...”

“Thank you, you may call me Elizabeth.”

So this was Mr Darcy's aunt, his father’s eccentric sister who had never married by her own choice. She was living in a cottage on the outskirts of the Pemberley estate.

“You should hold a hunt soon Fitzwilliam, it has been ages since the last.”

“You are right aunt, we definitely should.”

“I will let you get on with it then, you both look knackered. Goodbye.”

Eudora Darcy rode off to her own home while the Darcys approached theirs. She left their company but not their minds. Elizabeth liked the old lady. She was perhaps a little abrupt but refreshingly honest.

It was late afternoon when they arrived home. Supper was still a few hours away and the Darcys chose to retreat to the study to get some work done. Darcy at his desk, Elizabeth curled up in a chair beside him with an account book in her lap.  
The harvest festival was two days away. The full moon nearest to the autumn equinox falling on the 10th of September this year.   
It had not been part of their plan to attend because of the expected Bingley babe but the turn of events had lead them home.  
Elizabeth read through Mrs Reynolds plans, not necessarily to see if there was anything amiss but to educate herself on the workings Pemberley.

###

It was early morning, the sun had just risen above the horizon. Elizabeth was in not inclined to wake up but something was tickling her under her nose. She swatted at the offending thing but the, whatever it was, proved persistent. She forced open one eye to espy her husband armed with a feather.

“You look adorable when you are crossed...”

Elizabeth huffed and turned on her side, facing away from the obnoxiously morning fresh countenance of her husband and pulled the cover over her head. A blatant demonstration her husband could not misinterpret.

“If you do not want to see... It is understandable, I will have to amuse myself...”

“See what?” Elizabeth mumbled under the covers.

“I have rearranged the furniture in the mistress chambers.”

Elizabeth was suddenly wide awake and sat up, scowling at her infuriating spouse.

“I thought that might wake you up. Do not worry, it is not a permanent solution. I look at it as an experiment. Put on your robe and come with me.”

“I do not need to dress?”

“I should say not. Besides, I have dismissed Grey and Linney.”

Elizabeth frowned but curiosity won out. She rose, pulled her robe around her person and padded after her husband to the adjoining mistress chamber. The first thing she noticed was that the fire was blazing in the hearth, making the room balmy.  
The next ridiculous sight that met her eyes, made her chuckle derisively. 

Her mahogany cabinet had been moved awkwardly to the middle of the room, a wingback chair was placed in front of it.  
The furniture with the full-size mirror was a beautiful piece but perhaps not practical as a focal point in the middle of the floor. Very convenient to stumble upon when you needed the necessary in the middle of the night. Not that the chamber was ever in use but she supposed she might have to sleep there when the babe was born. 

“Inventive but not very convenient,” Elizabeth remarked dryly.

“It is not a permanent solution, it is for research purposes. I will have it moved back to the dressing room when our explorations are finished.”

“Enlighten me.”

“I prefer to show you.”

Darcy shed his robe to reveal his bare body. He sat down in the chair before the vanity and beckoned her closer. Elizabeth approached reluctantly. She appreciated her husband’s body without needing the double dose in the reflective glass...  
Darcy caught her hand tugged her in front of him. He untied the sash of her robe and pushed it off her shoulders. Turned her around and lifted her onto his lap.  
Elizabeth lay her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
Darcy kissed her exposed neck, let his hands run down her thighs, pushed his hands under her knees and lifted her feet to the armrests of the chair.

“You wanted to see what I could but you could not,” he whispered in her ear. Letting his hands travel upwards to the swell of her breasts. His fingers circling lightly around the pale globes. “Look,” he insisted. She opened her eyes, Darcy was paying attention and immediately let his thumbs brush her peaks. They tightened and darkened by his touch but most striking was the change in her own expression. She had not known. The change in her eyes alone made it abundantly clear why her husband read her so well. Her emotions were written expressively on her countenance.  
Her eyes darkened further when she felt him twitch between her thighs. She was hoisted a little higher while Darcy took hold of himself and let his manhood slide between her folds. It was the most erotic picture Elizabeth had ever seen and she could not stop her self from pushing towards him. Her hips lifted by their own volition. Darcy took advantage of her elevated height to enter her core. As she lowered herself down his shaft, a guttural sound escaped her lips that did not sound like herself, still, there was no doubt it was she.  
Her gaze lifted from their juncture to Fitzwilliam’s familiar expression, it was her own that was completely foreign to her.  
Fitzwilliams hands stroked up her sides and lifted her arms in the air.

“Grab my shoulders,” Fitzwilliam urged. Elizabeth did as requested, braising herself for the onslaught of thrusts. Fitzwilliam had the look on his countenance that told her all restraint would soon dissipate.  
He held on to the last slither of constraint and let his hands glide down her arms to her sides, letting his thumbs brush past her breasts without touching. They continued their exploration down her hips but detoured below to take hold of her thighs and spread her wide open. Elizabeth gyrated in a circular motion. She leaned back and bit lightly on his earlobe. Testing the limit of his control...  
He retaliated by pinching her nipples, pulling lightly in the way he knew would drive her wild and wanton.

She realised that he spurred her on for her to make the move.  
She tightened her grip on his shoulders and used her legs to shove herself up and down. Mesmerised of the reflection they created, she came down harder. Relishing the feeling of being completely filled.   
Her legs started to shake by the exertion. Fitzwilliam noticed, grabbed her hips and thrust fervently. Elizabeth moved her hands to the armrests and held on. Her feet slid off the chair and she leaned forward. The different angle created a whole new sensation that shattered her world. Darcy clutched her to his chest, still thrusting. Her blissful state continued to wash over her in wave after wave until Fitzwilliam roared her name. She met his eyes in the reflection glass, he stiffened and shuddered beneath her. Warmth filled her core while her muscles faded away, leaving her in a boneless heap on her husband’s lap.

Elizabeth would blush for months, every time she sat down in front of a mirror, to have her hair done... 

***

End of October

Elizabeth was sewing tiny little garments for the heir of Pemberley. Her secret was out in more ways than one. It had become obvious that every servant knew with the renewed attention she was subjected to. It seemed like a footman or maid was on duty at every given moment should the need of anything arise.  
She sat by the window in Darcy's study to utilise the daylight while her husband was toiling over his correspondence.

“There are several here for you, Elizabeth.” Darcy handed her a stack of letters, her sewing temporarily forgotten.

“Mama and Papa have arrived at Bellevue...” Elizabeth shut her mouth forcefully. The loud crack of her teeth made Darcy look up from his letter.

“It is natural, Elizabeth, to call the parents you have known all your life for exactly that.”

Elizabeth nodded.

“I feel bad for not inviting them for Christmas...”

“Then you should invite them.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” Darcy expressed firmly and ducked into his own work.

Elizabeth folded the letter and put it in her pile that needed an answer.  
The next one she grabbed, she dreaded. How much would Lydia want this time?   
Elizabeth read only a few lines before guilt overruled any other sensation. A gasp alerted Darcy that not all was as it should.  
Elizabeth sat with her hand over her mouth, reading wide-eyed.

“Distressing news, dearest?”

“Wickham has fallen at Leipzig in Saxony. The battle that broke out between the 16th and 19th. Remember we read about it in the news sheet?”

“Yes. Is there to be a funeral?”

“No, he was buried on the battlefield.”

“You may invite her here if you like?”

“Thank you, Fitzwilliam.”

On her way to get the writing supplies she turned by her husband and embraced him fiercely from behind.

“I am so grateful you are a gentleman, not a soldier.”

“So am I, Elizabeth.”

***

After replying to her letters, the next on Elizabeth’s agenda was informing her sisters of the event.

She went in search of Georgiana and Kitty and found one in the music room, sitting by the piano.

“Georgiana, have you finished your practice?”

“Yes, I was just wool-gathering...”

Elizabeth moved over and sat down beside Georgiana. Letting her fingers run over a few keys before she addressed the matter at hand.

“I have had news from Newcastle.” Elizabeth felt Georgiana stiffen beside her. Wickham’s name always brought back unpleasant memories, even though it had not been mentioned. Georgiana knew well who resided in Newcastle.

“Yes?”

“As you know, Wickham was in the fifth battalion who was sent to Saxony. There was a battle from the 16th to the 19th of October in Leipzig. I am sorry to say that Wickham is reported as one of the fallen soldiers from the first day of that battle.”

“Your sister must be despondent.”

“Well, Lydia seems determined to rally but I cannot help but to believe that she is somehow in denial. I would like her to be here, amongst family when reality sets in. I wondered at your thoughts on the matter though. I would not want to put you in a difficult position, Georgiana. If having Lydia around would injure you, I will inquire if Jane could invite her to Bellevue...”

“Do not distress yourself on my account, Elizabeth. I will not mind at all if Lydia comes to Pemberley. She may stay as long as she likes. While I would not have been comfortable around Mr Wickham, mostly because it is embarrassing. I am heartily ashamed that I was so easily fooled. That I let myself be talked into something I knew in my heart to be wrong but most of all, I am embarrassed that it took me so long to overcome my meagre difficulties.”

“I am not sure I understand your meaning, Georgiana.”

“You see, Elizabeth. After listening to Mr Willoughby’s grave misfortunes, I understood that my hardship was nothing in comparison.”

“You have not lost a husband nor child but that does not mean that your concerns are inconsequential.”

“No, but neither are they grave. It was a lesson hard-learned but I have not lost the love of my life nor my beautiful child. Mr Willoughby described his daughter as a cherubic babe to me. She was a tiny little angel with golden locks, a heart-shaped mouth and blue eyes.”

Elizabeth felt her eyes water at the picture Georgiana painted in her mind. She was right, of course.

“I cannot imagine Mr Willoughby’s pain. Losing the love of his life and his precious daughter within a few weeks. He must be devastated...”

“Well, he lost the love of his life a year before. He was very honest with me, Elizabeth. I guess he felt guilty for marrying his wife for mercenary reasons. He was in love with Miss Marianne, ready to propose but Lady Allenham threatened to disinherit him. He had asked to call on her with the intention of proposing, instead he had to tell her that he had to leave. She had not understood the gravity of their parting and when they reunited in town, she created a scene at a ball which he did not handle well. He was with his fiancée, Miss Sophia Grey, at the time. She, Miss Marianne left London, stopping at his neighbour’s at Combe Magna. She went out into the rain to look upon his home. Fell ill and nearly died of fever. He went there to see her but her sister denied him entrance.”

“I guess he is free now, to pursue his heart's intended.”

“He is too late for that. Miss Marianne married a few months later to a retired Colonel.”

Vague memories entered Elizabeth’s mind, could it be?

“Do you know the name of the Colonel?”

“Yes, it was a Colonel Brandon of Delaford in Dorsetshire. He is a friend of cousin Richard, I have met him. He must be much older than Miss Marianne...”

“I dare say he is. I met them both at the Matlocks twelfth night ball but I also noticed that they seemed very happy together.”

Georgiana did not look convinced, it was clear that she would have preferred Marianne to pine for Willoughby but Elizabeth did not believe that to be true. Georgiana still had the heart of a romantic although she had matured considerably over the last year. Elizabeth surmised that credit was due in some part of that growth to Mr Willoughby and his woes.

“I know what you are thinking, Elizabeth .”

“I doubt it...”

“You are concerned that Mr Willoughby is another Mr Wickham. I can assure, he is not but it felt good to be of service to Mr Willoughby. To be able to give some consolation to someone prostrate with grief.”

“I trust your judgement, Georgiana. I was not worried, I was contemplating how you have matured over the last year.”

“Oh...”


	19. Unforgivable

Chapter 19 Unforgivable

Lydia declined Elizabeth's invitation to come and stay at Pemberley. Instead, Mr and Mrs Bennet had gone to her in Newcastle for an extended stay but had come back to Bellevue a week later. Lydia had not wanted to come to live at Longbourn nor Pemberley.   
She had established herself in Newcastle in a house in the better part of town. How she could afford to, no one knew. Mrs Bennet was convinced that Mr Wickham had performed some sort heroic deed on the battlefield that had been reward with a substantial pension for his widow. She was quite solitary in her way of thinking.   
The material thing was that Lydia was well cared for with a roof over her head, servants to perform the heavy chores and food on her table. Elizabeth rather thought that Mrs Bennet's tale of entertaining, size of the rooms and Lydia's fashionable attire must have been exaggerated. Her favourite child could do no wrong...  
Lydia had accepted Elizabeth’s invitation to visit Pemberley for Christmas though. Elizabeth looked forward to seeing with her own eyes that her sister was indeed well.

***

Another letter from her sister Jane at Bellevue bore more dire news. Mr and Mrs Bennet were set to leave Bellevue in mid-November and threatened to come to Pemberley on their journey home. They had decided to return to Longbourn and celebrate Christmas with the Gardiners and the Phillips'. To Kitty's consternation, she was going home with them. Mary, on the other hand, was encouraged to stay on. Probably due to Jane's insistence that she could not possibly forfeit her son's favourite aunt. Mary had a magical effect on her colicky infant.   
Elizabeth worried if Mrs Bennet saw Pemberley and Mr Bennet saw the library, neither would ever leave...  
In haste, Mrs Darcy suggested a visit to Bellevue forthwith. Not even the dubious presence of Mr Crowe could deter her...

***

Arriving at Bellevue, it was obvious that something had shifted during the Darcys brief absence.  
Mrs Crowe and Mrs Bennet met them at the parlour the butler had showed them into. Jane was sleeping, the babe had kept her up most of the night. Mary had aided her while the gentlemen were out fishing in the lake. Mrs Crowe said they had not expected the Darcys to arrive until later in the evening. 

“Poor little Charles has colic, my Jane is quite exhausted. She has Mary to aid her but the babe wails the entire night if he is not rocked and carried. I am certain Jane and Mary walks with him miles every night.”

“Why has she not sent for me? I did not know it was this bad, I could have relieved Jane for some portion of the night when necessary.”   
Elizabeth felt Darcy stiffen beside her. He probably did not want her to tax herself too much due to certain circumstances.

“We have it well under hand, Lizzy. I and Mrs Crowe have divided the mistress’s chores between us and she has Mary for the babe. Charles is entertaining the gentlemen. We surmised with a grand estate, you had enough to deal with already. I hear Pemberley is something else...”

“Yes and well managed. Mrs Reynolds is a capable housekeeper but I would like to be of assistance to my sister when she needs it.” 

The Bellevue housekeeper announced that their rooms were ready and the Darcys followed her to their appointed chamber but was a little surprised when she guided Elizabeth to another part of the house. The housekeeper made profound excuses for not being able to accommodate them with adjoining rooms but Bellevue did not have more than one such suite of rooms for guests. It was currently occupied by the newly wedded Mr and Mrs Crowe. The Bennets shared a room, Mary slept by the nursery which left the rooms they had been shown. Elizabeth immediately wanted to disabuse the housekeeper of the notion that they needed two rooms but quickly decided against it. If she was to aid Jane during the night, it was better not to disturb her husband.

***

Mr Darcy was peevish and could not hide the fact when they re-joined for the supper meal.   
Elizabeth was slightly amused by his indignation but relieved to see her sister up and about. Jane had dark shadows under her eyes which overshadowed any perceived grievances her husband might feel. Elizabeth was fairly certain of what her husband had taken umbrage against and fully intended to alleviate him when they were next afforded a private moment...

Jane told Elizabeth how little Charles stomach had started to bother him a week after the Darcys left for Pemberley. The doctor had said that in most cases like his, it would pass when he reached three months which was still a couple of weeks off. It was getting better though. At first, he had cried day and night, now, it was mostly the nights that bothered him. Two nannies had been hired but had left before a week had passed. A third had been hired from London but was not expected for another few days. Elizabeth immediately offered to relieve her sister of her part of the nightshift and simultaneously sent her mother and Caroline a displeased look.  
They had been quick to aid Jane in her pleasant chores, not so much with the more arduous tasks.   
Mary and Elizabeth agreed that Elizabeth had the first part of the night and Mary was taking over in the middle of the night.

The meal had not given Elizabeth any opportunity to inform her husband who sat on the same side of the table as her but at the opposite end. She could see by his rigid posture when Mrs Crowe bid the ladies follow her after the meal had been consumed that he was displeased. She tried to smile reassuringly at him but was unsure if he had understood her meaning. It unsettled her a little, as well as the thought of the onslaught of questions and unsolicited advice her mother surely had install for her...  
The latter she had not needed to be bothered about. No one seemed to have noticed anything different about Elizabeth. That was not to say that her mother did not have some advice for her daughter. She barely had time to take a seat in the parlour before Mrs Bennet had the exact opposite of what she had expected to complain about.

“Lizzy, what are you dawdling for. You have been married a year and no sign of an heir.” Mrs Bennet hissed loud enough for the footmen and the other ladies to hear.

“I am expecting in March, Mrs Bennet,” she replied.

Congratulation immediately followed from Mary and Jane while Caroline was uncharacteristically excited.

“I thought you looked a little tired but it must be the glow of your impending motherhood. We should hold a dinner in celebration of this joyous event.”

Elizabeth could hardly contain her surprise at the suggestion coming from Caroline who looked genuinely pleased. It might be from the prospect of overseeing an elaborate event but still...

Elizabeth had some reservations though...

“I am not sure that would be prudent, Jane does not need any more on her plate for now.”

“Oh, Jane would not need to lift a finger. I will take care of the meal and I am sure Mrs Bennet will see to the flowers. She excels at flower arrangements, I have seen it myself.”

“Thank you, Mrs Crowe, I am exceedingly fond of flowers and the hothouse here at Bellevue are so well-stocked.” Mrs Bennet preened under the praise.

“I understand that you are taking Jane’s shift tonight, Mrs Darcy?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Jane should be much more rested on the morrow then. What say you, Jane. Should we hold a celebratory dinner in lieu of your sister’s large fortune?”

“Yes, Caroline, it is an excellent idea.”

Elizabeth was still not sure if the idea was excellent but it would seem that most of the work would fall on Mrs Bennet and Mrs Crowe.  
The gentlemen arrived and Elizabeth sprung to her feet to intercept Darcy but she was not quick enough. Caroline beat her to it and ladled Mr Darcy with overly sweet congratulations on his prowess. One would think he had accomplished the feat entirely on his own. Elizabeth smirked from the thought alone until she noticed the ominous cloud in Mr Darcy's eyes. It was time to rescue him before the mood settled for the rest of the evening.   
Elizabeth pulled him aside with an excuse for his aid in picking a piece of music she could play at the pianoforte. They were leafing through the selection of sheets while whispering clandestinely.

“I have offered to relieve Jane of the babe tonight, after his last feeding.”

“I know.” Darcy's scowl deepened.

“Does this upset you?”

“Not in the least but you sleeping in another chamber does.” His frown was cute, Elizabeth thought but totally unnecessary.

“I will be relieved in the middle of the night. I thought it best if I did not disturb your sleep when I eventually retire.”

“I...” Darcy's frown deepened as Caroline were right at his side.

“Do join us for cards, Mr Darcy. We are only three and in desperate need of a fourth. Mrs Darcy might want to rest before her night in the nursery...” Mrs Crowe must have forgotten their offer of providing them with some music. It mattered little as a harangued looking maid entered with a wailing babe. 

“He is probably hungry...” Jane got to her feet and lifted the babe into her arms.

“Can I come with you?” Elizabeth inquired.

Jane nodded and the sisters hurried to the nursery, little Charles had a healthy set of lunges.

Jane settled with the babe at her breast with her sister as an eager spectator.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, but there is a slight stinging sensation at the beginning but it does not hurt. It is quite soothing, I usually grow very tired. Especially at this late-night feeding.”

“How long until he needs more?” 

“Usually at seven in the morning.”

“Look, he has fallen asleep, how adorable he is.”

“Thank you, Elizabeth. I will put him in his crib and retire. I really am tired...”

“Yes, goodnight Jane. He is in safe hands.”

Elizabeth should not have jinxed it by the last cocky remark.   
Little Charles must have felt that he had ended up in the crib and started to wine immediately. Elizabeth hurried to the crib and picked him up before a loud wail would bring Jane running back to the nursery. She walked, cuddled and sang softly to him and he appeared to fall asleep but as soon as she tried to put him back in his crib, an eye quirked and the wining resumed.  
Elizabeth sighed and continued her circuits around the room until four in the morning when Mary came to take over.

“Have you walked him all night?”

“Yes.”

“You could have sat down in the rocker, he likes that too.”

Mary sat down in the chair and lay Charles on her thighs, facing her. She rocked them back and forth while she stroked the babe’s stomach. First in downwards strokes, then circular motions before she lifted his feet towards his stomach. Charles let out an improper sound from his behind and settled down. Mary lifted him to lay him on her chest while she continued to rock them and the babe fell promptly asleep. 

“I wish I had known that a few hours earlier...”

“Get some sleep, Elizabeth.”

“Yes, thank you, Mary. You will make some lucky child an excellent mother some day.”

“So will you, Lizzy.” 

Elizabeth smiled and ventured silently down the hall to her chamber. Her husband never managed to answer her suggestion of sleeping arrangements. It was better to err on the safe side...

The house was eerily quiet but her chamber was not. She thought she heard heavy breathing but guessed she was imagining things. She was too tired to think clearly about what to do. She removed her gown and lay down in the bed when it started to move.  
Elizabeth shrieked but a hand came quickly and covered her mouth.

“Shush or you will wake the whole house.”

Luckily, the voice was familiar.

“What time is it, Lizzy?”

“I have no idea but why are you here?”

“There is absolutely no chance that I will sleep alone when you are in the same house as long as I am not locked in at Newgate or Bedlam.”

“I am glad, I did not relish the thought of sleeping alone. I have grown too dependent on having you close. Shall we shock Mr Bingley's staff and make them send out a search party for the missing master of Pemberley in the morning? Perhaps, Mrs Crowe shall call the magistrate and have me arrested for kidnapping forthwith and... Humph.”

Darcy pulled Elizabeth beneath him and hovered over her. 

“We cannot have you arrested. I will sneak out in the wee hours of the morning. As I see it, you are already apprehended, Mrs Crowe’s magistrate will have no one to imprison.” 

“I like the thought of you sneaking out of my room like an illicit lover. Perhaps the magistrate will arrest you on the charges of a criminal conversation.”

“I will give you a criminal conversation. Minx...”

Elizabeth was secured into a close embrace and lazy kisses soon escalated into fiery one's.

***

Mr Darcy had made good of his words. When Elizabeth awoke the next morning, her husband was gone but calling it morning was perhaps a stretch... Elizabeth, usually an early riser, had slept past noon. Breakfast had long since been tidied away when a sheepish Elizabeth made an appearance in the empty dining room. A short search led her to the formal parlour where the other's had gathered.

“There you are, Lizzy, we thought our honorary guest was going to sleep through her party.”

Typical of her mother to make a point out of an already embarrassing issue.

“I thought you had been arrested,” Mr Darcy mumbled in her ear. Elizabeth blushed furiously whilst glaring at her husband who had to turn away lest he let the others see his smirk.  
The next moment her father entered the room, he had not participated in the previous night’s dinner. Claiming a headache from the cold air on the gentlemen’s fishing expedition.  
Elizabeth believed he was purposely avoiding her, she had no idea why but it bothered her very little. He was welcome to play his little games but she needed not to pay them any mind.

“Charles, should you not engage the gentlemen in some sort of sport?”

“Like what, Caroline?” Mr Bingley sounded tired.

“Fishing or hunting? Mr Darcy have not had the opportunity to try your magnificent lake nor taken a shot at your birds.”

“I am not leaving my wife,” Mr Darcy was quick to reply but Mr Bingley did not seem to have heard him.

“We have been out every day for a week, Caroline, it is too cold for out of doors activities. Mr Bennet nearly fell ill yesterday. Besides, Darcy has his own lake and the hunting at Pemberley is superior to anything Bellevue could offer. If you are that eager to get rid of us, we will play a game of billiards.”

“What nonsense, Charles, you cannot think that I am forcing you outside. I am merely making sure that everyone is entertained, as good hostess should...”

It seemed to Elizabeth that Charles had tired of his sister because she could have sworn he mouthed: this is not your house. Perhaps the special bond between the twins was being stretched beyond its limits?

***

Elizabeth took special care in her appearance that evening. Her new purple velvet gown was particularly flattering but it had nothing to do with outshining the new Mrs Crowe. She was just contradicting her constant nagging about how tired she looked and her ceaseless urgings that she needed to rest. Elizabeth could have needed a rest after her long hours strolling with the babe but she was not going to admit that to Caroline nor her overbearing husband. The latter she wanted to surprise, hence she readied herself in her own chamber. 

***

The dining room shined in the light of hundreds of candles. Elizabeth guessed the servants had been up at dawn, polishing silver and chandeliers. Her mother had outdone herself and created beautiful arrangements for the table while the menu was still a well-kept secret. Mrs Crowe had been keeping the courses close to her chest whilst alluring them by remarks like the latest fashion in town and delicacies of superior quality. Elizabeth had missed breakfast and had only had tea which left her rather hungry. Unfortunately, she was also tired. Sleeping through half the day did not quite measure up to sleeping an entire night. By the time the soup was served, her mouth was watering while her stomach rumbled. Her first spoonful of soup was delayed by her husband but she could not begrudge him wanting to give a toast in her honour.

The soup was turtle soup served as calipee and calipash, two soups. The green was served in the upper shell while the yellow was served in the lower shell.  
Elizabeth had never tasted turtle before but she had heard and read about the exquisite taste that was all the rage in London. The method of serving made her feel a tiny bit queasy. It was something morbid about serving a dish in its dead shell...

The array of dishes that were brought out next was astounding but Elizabeth could not help but think it was a bit overdone for a family dinner. A lifelike hedgehog were put on the table and Elizabeth had to inquire what it was before she dared to touch it. Caroline smirked and informed her it was almond mash that had been formed then torched to achieve the colour. It must have taken hours to make...  
A piglet with an apple in his mouth was the centrepiece, Caroline offered to cut the snout for Elizabeth but she declined politely. Instead she opted to try the almond mash and a couple of the unsuspicious looking stews. The first she tried, turned out to be particularly difficult to chew, especially the meaty bits.  
Elizabeth was not eager to show her ignorance but was spared when Mary inquired of Caroline what the kind of meat it was, holding up a piece of the pale meat on her fork.

“It is ox palate. A friend found it in a cookbook from the 1750s, I thought it was worth a try. Did you like it?”

Mary did not answer but as Elizabeth, she put the meat aside. Elizabeth noticed the meat from her second dish was pale as well but not as though to chew. Her stomach roiled in distress, she had not been sick so far in her pregnancy. Elizabeth thought she was merely so hungry she had made herself unwell.  
She attacked the second stew with a gusto. Mr Bennet helped himself to some as well, finding it as delicious as Elizabeth because he took several mouthfuls which he chewed reverently.

“I must propose a toast to our hostess. It has been a long time since I have tasted tripe although I cannot decide if it is from a cow's or a sheep's stomach, it has been too long. My mother used to threaten me with this dish if I did not behave... To Mrs Crowe!” 

Mr Bennet's voice was dripping with sarcasm which passed Mrs Crowe’s notice entirely. She lifted her glass in the air and thanked Mr Bennet profusely with a saccharine smile on her countenance.  
Elizabeth felt the bile rise in her throat, she could not suppress it and hastily exited the room. She ran to the chamber that had been appointed to herself, as it was close by the dining room.  
Ran into the dressing room and emptied her stomach into her basin.

Mr Darcy was hot on her heels. Making sure that the loose curls she had draped over her shoulder, did not fall into the basin.  
When the retching subsided he carried her to bed, wiped her face with his kerchief and fetched her a glass of water. 

“I am sorry,” Elizabeth whispered hoarsely after taking a sip of water. “I am not usually this missish about food but...”

Darcy sat down beside her and cradled her pale hand.

“Of course not but you are exhausted after a long night awake with the babe. Yet, your boorish husband cannot leave you alone when you are obviously too tired. Rest, Elizabeth.” Darcy bent down and kissed her forehead. “I will fend off the dragons. Do you need aid to loosen your stays?”

“Yes, I will ring for de Montespan and undress for the night. Give Jane my excuses, I do not think I can be of much use to her tonight.”

“Certainly not, I would not have allowed it. Let Mrs Crowe take the nightshift, she is too energetic by far. You need to rest for now but I cannot help but think that entertaining guests for Christmas might be too much for you.”

“Have you met Mrs Reynolds? I will hardly be allowed to lift a finger under her watchful eyes.”

“Thank heavens for Mrs Reynolds. I shall add a substantial bonus in her Christmas bow this year...” 

Elizabeth chuckled at the earnestness in his voice.   
Another kiss was placed on her forehead before Darcy rose from the side of the bed and left.

***

Elizabeth was not overly tired. She undressed and lay down on her bed with a book and some dry biscuits on her nightstand. Leaving her lady's maid, De Montespan perplexed. She never used the mistress chamber at Pemberley nor Darcy House in London for other purposes than dressing and undressing. She preferred to sleep in the master’s chambers with her husband.  
Elizabeth had no intention of sleeping though, just rest.   
She had a surprise in store for her husband when he eventually retired.  
The conundrum was how to get there unseen. She could not rummage the hallways of Bellevue in her state of undress...  
The servant’s passages was her only option and after a couple of hours of reading, she crept stealthily along the passages, up to her husband’s chamber. She did not think he would be long and he was not. She heard Grey rummaging in the dressing room so she tiptoed into a corner of his room.  
She sat down in a chair by the window. The night was clear, the moon and thousands of stars sent rays of light into the room but Elizabeth did not want to be seen.  
She moved the chair into the shadows when Grey made enough noise to cover the sound. Not a moment too soon, it would seem. Her husband strode into the room and went straight for the dressing room and the awaiting manservant.

Elizabeth sat, trying to make herself as soundless as possible when the door from the servants' passage opened. A female figure stole across the floor and quickly hid under the covers. She had not really seen the person but the movements and figure pointed at one individual in particular. Dumbfounded she tried to decide what to do with the floozy that had thwarted her plan when the door to her husband’s dressing room opened and he came towards her.  
Elizabeth jumped from her hiding place. Her robe flying open which had initially been her intention, revealing her unclothed state. With her husband in a similar state and an interloper in their bed, her game plan had changed dramatically.

“You came,” he whispered.

She ran to Darcy to cover him up before she alerted him of the intruder to their private sanctuary but he was in an entirely different mind than she or he misunderstood her intention.  
He scooped her up in his arms and his lips descended on hers before she had a chance to speak up. Suddenly they were moving and she had to grab on to anything she could get hold of as not to fall because the arms that had lifted her up was busy exploring. She locked her arms around his neck, entwined her legs around his waist and tried to pull back her head but Darcy immediately grabbed her head and held her tight. She was falling backwards, despite her valiant efforts to cling to her husband. It did her little good when he was the one, throwing them both onto the bed. For a reserved and stoic man, he sure let go, in the throes of passion...

They landed hard on the bed, a toe-curling scream followed.

“I am so sorry, Elizabeth. Where are you hurt?” His hands were roaming frantically over her body in search of any sign of injury.

“It was not I who screamed. We have company, I tried to tell you but you had other things in mind.”

“Where?”

“Squirming underneath me as we speak...”

Darcy scrambled to his feet, Elizabeth following close behind. She positioned her self in front of her husband who leaned forward and yanked off the bedspread to cover himself and his wife.

“Grey!” he bellowed as Mrs Caroline Crowe was revealed in a flimsy nightgown. 

Soon, running footsteps were heard and a winded Grey appeared in the door. His master had never raised his voice at him, ever. When he heard him shouting, far down the servant's corridor, he immediately surmised something grave had happened and did not tarry.  
He found his master with his eyes closed and a bedspread wrapped around himself and his wife.

“Remove that filth from my bed. We will remove to Pemberley in the morning. I would have liked to have left immediately but your delicate condition, Elizabeth, do not allow for such impetuousness. We will have to stay put until morning.   
Please make sure, Grey, that she cannot enter this room again. I want footmen outside the door and by the servants’ entrance. Under no circumstances should she be able to access these quarters, regardless of her begging, threats, blackmail or complaints.   
Have de Montespan bring Mrs Darcy's luggage here, to my room.  
Lastly, I want to investigate how she could have entered my room without notice. Did you see her enter, Elizabeth?”

“I did, she came through servant's passage.”

“If you mind me saying so, Mr Darcy but I believe she must have had help.”

“Are you saying that Mr Bingley has a traitorous servant under his roof?”

Grey did not speak a word but looked steadily at Mr Darcy.

“I believe I understand who, you are not thinking of Mr Bingley's servants are you? You have someone specific in mind who is not part of Mr Bingley's staff...”

“I have noticed that de Montespan takes a lot of notes, Sir. It might be an innocent way of remembering the preferences of her mistress but I thought it suspicious.”

“Escort the woman to her room. Make sure her husband is informed before you leave her. I trust you explicitly, Grey.  
We need to search de Montespan's room but I am loathed to leave Mrs Darcy alone at night. The maid was recommended to me by the trollop in my bed.”

“Leave it to me, Sir. There is no need to upset Mrs Darcy more this evening.”

“Thank you, Grey.”

Grey left with an uncommonly quiet Mrs Crowe. Elizabeth and Darcy lay down, entwined in each other's arms and limbs. 

“I am so sorry, Elizabeth.”

“You cannot help being so attractive to the ladies.”

“I meant hiring de Montespan. I should have known better after Mrs Young.”

“Her references are excellent and she is an outstanding lady's maid. Let us await the search and the conversation I will have with her later. Right now, I want to lay in your arms and rest my eyes.”

When Grey entered their room an hour later, his master and mistress were fast asleep. He gently awakened Mr Darcy but he told him that to rest after a quick discussion about the things he had discovered. The issue at hand could wait until morning.

***

The Darcys afforded themselves a few hours of sleep before they tackled the unpleasant business of the day.

Mr Darcy contemplated ordering a family meeting but decided against it. Instead, he asked for a meeting with Mr Crowe and Mr Bingley.

They all gathered in Mr Bingley's study. Elizabeth and Darcy sat huddled together on the settee, holding each other’s hands.

The search in de Montespan's room revealed a notebook that did not contain any reminders of Mrs Darcy's preferences but intimate details of her mistress. The most sickening ones were those with reference to both master and mistress...   
Elizabeth felt ill by the thought of intimate details of their most private moments had been recorded and shared. De Montespan was released without a reference and Elizabeth had already sent a letter to Mrs Reynolds to inquire if the maid she had encountered at the Rose and Crown last summer might be persuaded to take the position.  
Hannah was born in Lambton and she had a brother working as an undergardener at Pemberley, making it probable that she would be loyal. Elizabeth had liked her on a personal level, it suddenly held more importance to have someone she could trust than someone of high professional quality. Not that she had anything to complain about when she readied her hair before her first visit to Pemberley. 

The notebook contained some comments that made Mrs Crowe’s timing understandable. De Montespan had noted that her Master had been displeased which Mrs Crowe had probably seen for herself. Although it was highly unlikely she had guessed the right reason for his little vexation. The couple had spent less time together and her mistress had slept in her own bed the day prior. The maid did not know that Elizabeth had not slept there alone but Mr Darcy had left long before Elizabeth had rung the bell for her maid. These circumstances had eventually led to the maid believing the Darcys were having a marital rift.

Charles and Mr Crowe were shown in first and offered seats before Darcy asked Grey to bring Mrs Crowe.

She sauntered into the study with her nose in the air, unrepentant.  
Darcy immediately started his rendition of the events of the previous evening.   
Charles and Mr Crowe were naturally both appalled and horrified.

“It can come as no surprise that I will no longer allow Mrs Crowe into any of my homes, neither will I enter a home where she is present. Elisabeth his of the same mind as myself. She takes especially umbrage towards infiltrating our house with a spy that has related our private affairs for months. I am sorry it has come to this Bingley, I honestly did not see it coming but I fervently hope that it will not come between us and ruin our friendship. She is ultimately your sister and I leave her to her husband's care. We will leave for Pemberley today, as soon as we have sorted this situation. The abandonment is regards to Mrs Crowe, not you Mr Bingley nor your wife.”

“I am speechless, Darcy. I do not know what to say...”

“You should not have to leave your sister, Mrs Darcy. I will remove myself and my wife.”

“Mr Crowe, where can we go? My sister, Mrs Hurst, is not in town at the moment and I am not welcome at their estate in Sussex.”

“How surprising,” Elizabeth remarked dryly for her husband's ears only.

“I have an estate, Caroline.” Mr Crowe was uncommonly grave for a man who did not often exert himself in any shape or form.

“I thought you were a second son?”

“I am but I have a small estate in my name that I inherited from a childless uncle. It is located in Ireland.”

“I am not moving to the backwaters of Ireland to become a lowly mistress of a small estate. Charles, you cannot allow it!”

“I would think that a step up from a common strumpet, Caroline. I no longer care for your opinion, you are obviously deranged.”

“But Charles, I am your twin sister, we have a unique bond.”

“I prefer the bond I have with my wife, Caroline. She does not embarrass me nor aim to destroy any of the relationships I have with my friends.”

Caroline was getting desperate, ready to lash out at anyone close enough.

“If you abscond with me to the remotes of Ireland, I will turn on you like a Valkyrie, Mr Crowe. I will be the wife from hades, hounding you every moment of the day...”

“I cannot see the difference. This married business was fun in the beginning but the novelty faded quickly, Caroline. When I say we are going to my estate in Ireland, I did not mean to say that I would stay there with you. No, I will escort you to the estate and head back to London forthwith. I might visit you occasionally, first and foremost to assess if you are ready to apologise to your brother and sister. I doubt the Darcys will even want an apology from you. I think they will be satisfied with the notion of your person, far away from themselves for as long as possible.”

*Turtle soup info from (history extra).


	20. Yuletide Sorrow

Chapter 20 Yuletide Sorrow

The Yuletide began on the 6th of December, the day of St Nicholas.  
Guests were expected from Bellevue but Elizabeth did not know when her sister would arrive from Newcastle. Although she had agreed to come, she had not specifically mentioned when in the singular letter Elizabeth had received since her sister had become a widow. Lydia was not an avid letter writer in any case but Elizabeth found it somewhat unsettling that she had not asked for coins. Who would have thought she could miss her sisters begging for a handout but she should have more reason to now, living on the small soldier’s widow pension.

By midday, the Bingley carriage was spotted on the way up the driveway. It had been a month since the Darcys visited Bellevue and the reunion was thereafter. With fierce sisterly hugs and loud exclamations.

Little Charlie had healed from his colicky stomach and appeared as the angel he was with plump cheeks and a happy disposition. 

Mary was talking about returning home to Longbourn after the Yuletide ended on twelfth night. Her devotees at the orphanage had not been forgotten when her service was no longer needed at Bellevue.

***

Tea was served in the dining room before they would exchange presents in the parlour. The door opened and Mrs Reynolds announced Mrs Wickham, into the room.

Elizabeth was stunned beyond speech when Lydia entered the parlour. She could not quite explain what she had expected from her youngest sister but whatever it was, it was certainly not this...  
The elegant lady who entered bore little resemblance to the giggly hoyden that had left Longbourn over a year prior.  
She wore a deep blue silk gown with a black silk shawl worn loosely over shoulders. Onyx stones shimmered in the candlelight from her neck and ears. A large one adorned her finger.

“Good evening,” a deeper voice than Elizabeth remembered, uttered.  
Elizabeth pulled herself together with great effort.

“Welcome to Pemberley, Lydia. Please, have a seat at the table. Frank, fetch my sister a plate and cutlery, please. You must be hungry from your travels. How is Newcastle, this time of year?”

Elizabeth was thrown off-kilter but realised she was babbling.  
Lydia pulled off her glows in a tired manner.

“Positively dreary with all the family gatherings.”

“Yes, I suppose it is much like everywhere else in the country, during the Christmas season.” Lydia’s soldier-wife friends must have left to visit family which is probably why she had deigned to visit in the first place.

“Still, it does not leave much room for diversion.”

Elizabeth gathered that the old Lydia was not entirely lost behind her new sophisticated exterior. “Not much entertainment to be had during mourning though, Lydia.” 

Lydia snorted, “mourn that degenerate? I think not.”

“Lydia!”

“Do not patronise me, Jane. You married Mr Bingley, the most amiable gentleman on earth.” Lydia changed her gaze from Jane to Elizabeth. “And you, Lizzy, chose the dullest one. Mary is the only sensible among us. Never marry Mary, it is not worth the degradation. Kitty would probably accept anyone deigning to ask her. I fear she is a lost cause...   
I have much more fun as a widow than I ever had as the wife of a lowly soldier. No man will ever persuade, trap or force me into matrimony for a second time.”

“What about children, Lydia?”

Elizabeth could not claim any understanding of the indignity Lydia must have suffered to reach such a strong determination but she knew what she was missing. 

“I cannot say I have any wish for children. Queen Anne's Lace seeds has proven effective in such matters although I can see the advice is a little late in coming, Lizzy.”

Elizabeth felt her anger flare, only her husband's reassuring hand on hers, made her quench her acerbic retaliation. 

“How do you like the partridge, Lydia?” Jane could always be counted on to come up with a safe topic.

“It is delicious, Jane.” Lydia smiled sweetly and finally paid attention to the fare in front of her. She did not seem to have any scruples against fine dining.

Elizabeth had almost decided to invite Lydia on a prolonged stay if not a permanent one. Their short exchange made her sceptical about her own conclusion. She had Georgiana to take into consideration which reminded her that she would need to talk to her about the evening’s revelations. Elizabeth was a firm believer that the number of children one had should be left in the hands of the Lord. No human being should interfere with natures course. It was important to her that Georgiana understood that although she did not vocalise her protests to Lydia in company, she did not condone the behaviour. 

Lydia had finished her meal and Elizabeth rose to lead the party to the red parlour, forgoing the separation of the sexes. Opting to exchange gifts instead.  
The richly coloured walls made it warm and inviting for an intimate Christmas party.  
She had bought warm winter muffs for all her sisters. Mr Bingley was offered a new fishing rod to use in his lake and her husband was gifted a new hunting knife she had purchased secretly at Kaupanger.  
She had an extra gift for her husband that was to be given in the privacy of her chambers. Her cheeks warmed at the thought. Scandalous as it was...

Elizabeth received a book, ribbons and handkerchiefs from her sisters. Darcy gifted her a lovely set of rubies from the Darcy vault of exquisite jewellery. The stones had been given a new setting more to Elizabeth’s taste than the original.  
She could not help herself... Her appreciation for the extravagant gift overflowing, she flung her arms around him and kissed Darcy on the lips. A chaste kiss but nonetheless observed by their closest relations. Charles whistled, Jane gasped while her three other sisters giggled. Elizabeth blushed crimson, stealing gazes at her husband who seemed, all together, unperturbed by her public show of affection.

***

Later that evening, Elizabeth donned some garments she had purchased a long time ago at Madame du Barry’s. She had been too embarrassed to use them but figured it was time for bravery. The certainty that her husband would appreciate the whitework short stays that did not cover the most essential, combined with long silk stockings with white ribbons was the perfect combination of innocence and risky.  
She donned the garments with Linney's aid and dismissed her lady's maid for the night. Standing in front of the reflection glass she felt utterly stupid. She had pondered if she should hurry her toilet to drape herself seductively on the bed or saunter in after her husband had entered. Looking at her own reflection made her aware that her seductive days was most certainly over. Her belly made the splits on her short stay look maternal and the dark rosebuds peaking over her stays looked like the stays had been made a little to snug, not enticing. Elizabeth stroked her belly and sighed. She could not remove the stays that were laced at the back without calling back Linney who she had told would not be needed any more this night.   
Elizabeth turned sideways, trying to see her back to gauge if she could manage but her loosened hair, fell down her back and covered the lacing. She lifted her hair...

“Need any help?”

Darcy was standing on the threshold of their adjoining door. Leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles. He was dressed in his nightshirt, who tented at the significant location.  
Elizabeth had no idea how long he had stood there, admiring her, but he was fully blooded and the observation made her bold. She let her hair fall softly down her back and sauntered to her husband's side.

“I believe that you are in greater need of aid than I, love.” She let her hands rest lightly on his chest and trailed her fingers on the top of his arm before she strolled past him. Well aware that he liked the view. She looked back at him, over her shoulder as she put one foot on the bed.

“You may help me untie the ribbons on my stockings...”

“Always at your service, mam.”

“Good, because I believe I am in need of kiss as well....”

***

Elizabeth tried to corner Lydia for three days before her slippery sister failed in dodging her efforts.

“Do not for one minute believe that I do not wish you the best Lydia but I do not understand how you can afford your jewels, fine gowns and keep a house when you have so often needed a little coin to tie you over the butcher bills and the like, in the past. Yet you do not seem to need anything after leaving the barracks, into a much more expensive home?”

“It is not my home, Lizzy.”

“No, I suppose you are leasing but still...”

“I am not, it is at my disposal with servants and a fully stocked pantry. My attire and jewellery are gifts.”

“Pray, explain to me why anyone would leave a home at your disposal and buy you expensive gifts? Unless you are...”

Lydia just looked Elizabeth steadily in the eyes.

“Please, tell me you are not...”

Still no response from Lydia.

“There is no reason, Lydia. If you do not want to live here we can figure something out. Find you a cottage with a companion, whatever you like. I am sure.”

“Stop it, Lizzy. It is too late for that. You know as well as I that I cannot come here ever again. I like my new life but I am aware of what harm it could cause my sisters. I have not once mentioned that I am a Bennet nor flaunted any connections to Longbourn, Pemberley or Bellevue.  
I get all the perks of a husband though with none of the disadvantages.”

“Like security or children?”

“Nothing is really certain in life, Lizzy. If marrying Wickham has thought me anything, it is exactly that. I am putting a little aside for the rainy days...”

“You know I will always help you in any way I can, Liddy but...”

“I know! I did not want to come but you kept pestering me to visit and peppered me with letters. I thought if I came for Christmas you could see for yourself that I was well. You may leave off now. I guess I worried a little that you might show up on my doorstep at an inconvenient moment when Henry was at home...”

“Henry... I suppose he has a wife and children.”

“He does...”

“He is never going to leave them for you Lydia “

“Dear God, I hope not. I want my independence.”

“What if the wife and children show up on your doorstep?”

“Very unlikely. The factory he has in Newcastle is only one of his many businesses. She has never been to any. They live in Sussex so there is very unlikely she would turn up where he might not even be at the moment. He owns the...”

“Stop, Lydia. I do not want to know who he is.”

“Why not?”

“If I am ever introduced to him or worse, his wife and children. I would like to look them in the eyes without the mental image of my sister destroying their lives.”

“You are so melodramatic, Lizzy. You have nothing to worry about. Your husband is practically devouring you with his eyes. He will not stray, not yet anyway.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“All marriages falter sooner or later. In your instance, I believe it will be later.”

“I believe that in our instance, it will be never.” A deep baritone interrupted their private interlude from the door. “I thought I heard your voice, Elizabeth. It is time for your midday rest.” Darcy stretched his hand to Elizabeth, who took it and let him pull her to her feet. A little assistance came in handy these days.

“Have you told Jane?” Elizabeth inquired as she was about to leave the room.

“No, I leave it up to you how much to divulge.”

Darcy escorted Elizabeth to their chamber where she told her husband the entire sordid tale. They agreed that this would be Lydia's last visit to Pemberley. It would only give rise to speculation if they sent her off ahead of time but they could not risk their other sisters' reputation by associating with the mistress of a tradesman. Not that they would not aid her should the need arise but Lydia had chosen her path knowing the sacrifices it would cost her. 

***

The Yule log and greenery was not gathered until Christmas Eve but the ornaments for a special Bennet tradition was made in the in-between days. Many thought that the Christmas tree had been brought to England by Queen Charlotte in 1800 but this custom was not new to the Bennets who had a German grandmother.   
Since all the ornaments were still at Longbourn, Elizabeth had to make new ones. All the sisters gathered in Elizabeth’s particular parlour and made wax dolls decorated with muslin gowns and beaded necklaces for the females while the male was appropriately attired as gentlemen. They made strings of almond and raisins. Tied ribbons to dried slices of oranges and apples. Elizabeth had even ordered the local silversmith to make tinsels in silver and the blacksmith to make tiny candle holders with pins to fasten on the branches of the yew tree that would be selected on Christmas Eve. All the ladies were thus occupied for days. At last, they made the tiny candles for the tree themselves. It was a tradition, mistress of the house or not...

***

Christmas Eve was the day to gather greenery to decorate the inside of the house, collect the Yule log and Christmas tree.   
At supper in the evening, the Yule log was lit by Darcy and would burn, hopefully, as long as the twelfth night. 

***

Christmas day was spent at service in the church followed by an elaborate dinner. The church in Lambton was filled to the brim. Rumours circulated that the Darcys were at home this Christmas and everyone wanted a glimpse of the new Mrs Darcy.  
Lydia wore all black to church, she even had a little vail on her hat. Playing the part of grieving widow to perfection.

At Christmas dinner at Pemberley, they served venison from their own forest and a flaming Christmas pudding. Followed by parlour games that nobody had the vigour to participate in after the heavy meal. Instead, they gathered around the piano where Georgiana played whilst the others sang Christmas Carols. 

***

St Stephens day was the day for charity. All the servants had their day off. Boxes with gifts were handed out to their staff in the morning. Darcy and Elizabeth drove around with the boxes to the tenants themselves. Spending most of the day, showing their gratitude towards all the people that worked tirelessly for them.

***

The New Year came and went. Nothing untoward had happened but Elizabeth was apprehensive about the possibility of her sister’s secret being discovered. It was beginning to take its toll on her. She was looking forward to twelfth night and the end of her families visit with anticipation. She had initially planned a small ball but fortunately had not sent out the invitations yet when Lydia divulged her new occupation. The plan had been shelved for a later date and a small family party had been agreed upon in its stead. In addition to Lydia's disgrace, she had her own to occupy her thoughts. The time for her confinement drew nearer and she could not avoid that her thoughts occasionally strayed to her birth mother. Heaven forfend if both scandals should erupt at once. She would single-handedly destroy her husband’s reputation, perhaps forever. The stellar Darcy name would be dragged through the mud and land with a thud in the gutter because Fitzwilliam Darcy had chosen to marry a simple country maiden. Her thoughts was too maudlin to bear mentioning in her husband’s presence.   
She had not confided in any of her sisters. Jane was too honest to entrust with a secret. Lydia had not been an option for many reasons but Elizabeth had contemplated confiding in Mary. She could keep a secret but Elizabeth felt that the knowledge of such a burden, she could not ladle upon her sister just because she was trustworthy.

***

It was the day before the holly and greenery would be taken down and burnt when an express rider was seen approaching in a wild gallop.  
The horse and rider skidded to a halt at the bottom of the steps of the portico. The rider dismounted and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at the time.  
This scenario was watched with trepidation from the blue parlour where the kissing bow was currently being taken down.

“Fitzwilliam?” Elizabeth called from her advantage point by the window. Darcy came up beside her and followed the aim of her gaze.

“I will tend to it.” Darcy left the ladies but he soon returned past the door, talking to someone with a voice she knew. She heard the door shut on what she guessed was the study.

”Excuse me a moment,” she addressed her sisters and left them with their assignment. She was not allowed, by her firm husband, to climb any chairs nor ladders to retrieve the now sad looking greenery, anyhow. She was easily dismissed.

Elizabeth approached the study, muffled voices emanated through the door but she could not discern what they were saying. Undecided, she stood with her hand raised, ready to knock on the door when it opened on its own.

“Elizabeth, I was coming to fetch you. Two souls of one mind,” Darcy added like an afterthought.

A gentle hand on the small of her back guided her inside.  
She slowly approached the obviously grieving man. The sight told her that all hope was lost.

Richard sat, wet from the snow and dishevelled from his ride with his head in his hands, sobbing in a chair in front of Darcy's desk. Fitzwilliam looked utterly lost.

“Anne...” 

Elizabeth immediately understood and knelt before Richard, clasping his hand.

“I am so sorry for your loss, Richard. I cannot even imagine the pain you must suffer...”

“Thank you, Elizabeth. Grief is like a furious ocean with monster waves washing over you. I should be like a mountain, unfazed by the howling gales but I am not. I am the little boat, tossed around like I was nothing, seconds away from being pulled down to the bottom of the sea. ”

“The babe?” Elizabeth had to know, regardless of the pain she must be causing, dreading the reply.

“It was too early...” Richard sobbed. Unashamed of showing his emotions in front of his closest family.

“She lived when I left but she was too small, Elizabeth. She is probably gone now...  
Anne wanted to call her Elizabeth. She said the name would add strength and courage to her character. Being named after a Queen and the fearless Mrs Darcy.”

“Some babes make it, even though they are born a month premature.”

“It is more than a month, Elizabeth. No, it is hopeless...”

“Who is caring for the child at the moment?”

“Mother Catherine and Mrs Collins are doing everything they can but I know in my heart that their attempts will be futile. It is my punishment for acting rash and selfishly. Heedless of the repercussions it would have for my Anne. It is better that I am not there when her time comes.”

“We both know that is not true, Richard. Regardless, I refuse to believe that the almighty would let an innocent child pay for any perceived sins of its parents. Society might but not the Lord who asked the small children to come to him...   
Let me think...”

Elizabeth let go of Richard's hands, sat back on her haunches and worried her lips with her fingers. Her eyes flickered while a solution came to mind. It might be futile but Elizabeth was not ready to give up on the child of her friend until all hope was lost.

“Order the carriage, Fitzwilliam. We are going to Rosings.”

“So near your confinement? Absolutely not! I will go with Richard if you insist but...”

“I have three months still to go, Mr Darcy.”

“Ha, two and a half at the most.”

“Plenty of time then...”

A glaring competition ensued. Elizabeth rose heavily from the floor and approached her husband with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

“I will tell Mary to pack up and go with us.”

“I can escort Mary back to Longbourn if she so wishes,” Darcy retorted.

“She is not for Longbourn, she must come with us. She has experience in saving a babe with little hope of surviving. She rescued an infant that was left on the thread of the Meryton church. We need her.”

“Truly?” It was Richard who had found his voice.

“Yes, she volunteered at the orphanage in Meryton when Mrs Shirley broke her arm. They found an emancipated infant on the thread of the church which she nursed back to health when others had quite given up on the child. Babes, even new-borns, can be resilient.”

“Richard and I will take Mary to Rosings while you rest at home, Elizabeth.”

“Let Mary travel alone in a carriage with two gentlemen without a chaperon? I think not...”

“I will find a maid to accompany us.”

“Yes, I would prefer to have Linney with me to Rosings.”

“You are being deliberately obtuse, Elizabeth.”

“Not at all, Mr Darcy. I believe that pleasure is all yours.”

“I believe I should wash off some of all this road dust...” Richard excused himself. Belatedly aware that there was little dust in the winter but he did need to dry up and get out of earshot of the bickering master and mistress. 

The Darcys paid him no mind in their ongoing battle of wills.

“Fine, we will take it slow,” Darcy relented.

“Thank you!” Elizabeth kissed his cheek and was out of the door before her overbearing husband could change his mind.  
She went in search of Mary first and begged her assistance. Mary agreed, pleased to be of service.  
Next, she sought out Mrs Reynolds to prepare for a long absence from her duties and make arrangements for their travels.  
Lastly, she informed Lydia and the Bingleys about their imminent travelling plans. Jane immediately offered to take Lydia home to Bellevue for the last few days of her visit. She was eager to show her youngest sister her new home while Lydia did not mind the change of scenery. 

Farewells were exchanged at the evening meal. The Darcy carriage would leave at first light to utilise every minute of the short winter day. The Bingleys chose a more leisurely approach with the comforts of a babe to consider.

***

They entered Rosings Park, five days later. It had been a gruelling cold and unpleasant journey. Elizabeth had been wise not voice any complaints lest her husband should get the idea into his head of returning forthwith to Pemberley.

Lady Catherine met them in the foyer. Grief had aged her ten years. Large tears sprung from her eyes when she saw them enter.

“I knew you would come...”

Elizabeth approached her and grabbed her hands. Anxiety pooling at the pit of her stomach.

“Pray, tell me we are not too late. The babe?”

“She is hanging on but barely. I suspect she holds on to see her father.”

“No, she is waiting for Mary. Thank you, Lord, for this mercy. Mr Cole, take my sister Mary to the babe.”

Mr Cole gestured for the obvious stranger to follow him but Elizabeth found that she could not postpone their first meeting and decided to follow. She could learn from Mary and relieve her sister when needed.

***

The little girl was tiny. Her skin was practically translucent but she looked perfectly formed with a sweet countenance.

Mary went straight to the crib and touched the child.

“She is too cold, bring me some heating bottles. Three should suffice.”

She lifted the infant from her crib and lay her on the exposed skin on her chest.

“She needs warmth.”

“We are having a hard time feeding her. It is difficult to make her swallow and even harder for her to keep it down.” Mrs Collins stepped forward from the shadows of the room.”

“What have you been feeding her?”

“Cream, mostly...”

Mary turned to the butler who had ordered a footman to fetch heating bottles.

“Mr Cole, can you inquire if there is any goats milk to be had?”

“Certainly, Miss Bennet.”

The Butler disappeared to investigate the possibilities for fresh goats milk.

Everyone deferred to Mary's wisdom, even Lady Catherine obliged her without many objections. Richard was the only one taking pains to avoid the nursery but he questioned Mary at every meal to his child’s progress.  
The first days there was little to report other than she seemed to respond better to goats milk than the cream from the cows. She was still tiny and fragile though but a wet nurse had been found. Providing the babe with adequate nourishment. Days turned to weeks before little Elizabeth, who all had agreed should go by the moniker Ellie to avoid confusion with her namesake, began to improve her weight.

“The lassies are always stronger than the lads,” the wet nurse pronounced when the doctor had been particularly pleased with the progress. It earned her a scowl from the good doctor that encouraged her to keep her opinions to herself for the future.

By the middle of February, it was apparent that the babe had pulled through her first ordeal by smiling brilliantly. She showed a penchant towards Mary and her wet nurse, Agnes. Her adorable pout might make an appearance if anyone else picked her up, although she tolerated, Elizabeth and Lady Catherine more than the housekeeper and Mrs Collins.

Mr Darcy, however, was beginning to feel the urge to return his wife home to Pemberley, most keenly. He was certain the babe his wife carried was his heir although Elizabeth teased him frequently that she must deliver him five daughters before an heir could be expected. He would not mind a miniature version or five of Elizabeth’s running around on Pemberley grounds but it was Darcy tradition to have the heir first and then a sister. In many of the generations past there had been only two children. Darcy fervently hoped that he and Elizabeth might be blessed with more but time would tell...

***

“Elizabeth?”

“I am in here,” Elizabeth called from her dressing room. Darcy followed the sound and found Linney busy arranging her hair before dinner. Linney had witnessed many of their previous discussions, it would not deter Darcy. He had the utmost confidence in their current personal servants.

“We need to return to Pemberley, soon...”

“I agree.”

Darcy had expected his wife to oppose and immediately got suspicious.

“Have you had any more pains?”

“No, no more than usual. Why do you ask?”

“Because you agreed a little too easily to my request to return home...”

Elizabeth turned in her chair to face her husband.

“I have no more wish than you to give birth at Rosings, Fitzwilliam. I want our children to be born at Pemberley.”

“We are in agreement then?” Darcy showed the relief he felt on his countenance.

“Yes. I will ask Mary if she wants to go to Longbourn or back home with us, before dinner tonight.”

Elizabeth turned out to be a little late for dinner that evening, as was her husband and emergency measures had to be taken to restore her elaborate hairstyle...

They hastened down to Lady Catherine’s favourite parlour and were immediately directed to the dining room.

Darcy wasted no moments in announcing that their time had come to head home. Some protest was made but Darcy stood firm. 

“Will you accompany us to Pemberley, Mary, or would you prefer Longbourn?”

“I...” Was all Mary could utter before she was interrupted.

“Absolutely not! Who would care for Ellie if Mary departed?” Surprisingly, it was Richard who objected to Mary’s departure. He had spent more time in the nursery when the immediate danger of losing his child had passed. His observant mind had noticed Mary's quiet but particular care for his daughter and how everyone deferred to her opinion. Not to forget the child's marked preference. Mary was an unusual combination of unassuming but confident. She was pious but no longer recited Fordyce’s sermons at every turn. The orphanage had opened her eyes to life's real struggles but also made her believe in her own abilities without having to lean on other peoples opinions.

“Mary cannot stay in a widowers household, Richard...” Elizabeth remarked, quietly.

His defence came from an unlikely source.

“Nonsense, she can stay with me. I am known for my interference in all matters, substantial or not. I am taking Mary under my wings to protect her from suffering by the comparison with her more beautiful sisters.”

“Lady Catherine!”

“Aunt Catherine to you, Elizabeth. I am known for my frankness as well. I see no reason to change...”

“Please, Elizabeth. There is no need for a battle on my account. I have no use for beauty.”

“You are very pretty Mary...”

“Thank you, Elizabeth but you are my sister and are obliged to speak well of me.”

“I am not! I did not say you were not beautiful, Mary. I merely pointed out that you are not quite as beautiful as your sister. You do not suffer by comparison to most of the debutants of London, I dare say.”

“Let us discuss more important matters than my appearance. I will be happy to stay and take care of Ellie until she is completely recovered, as your guest, Lady Catherine.”

The matter agreed upon, they proceeded to discuss more inconsequential matters.

*Georgian Christmas tradition from (historic-UK).


	21. The Growth of Spring

Chapter 21 The Growth of Spring

The Journey back from Rosings took six long days, including an extra day at the inn because a blizzard kept them from continuing north.  
A distraught Mrs Reynolds had welcomed them home when they finally arrived.

***

In the beginning of March, Lady Matlock came to collect Georgiana. She would accompany her aunt to town under the disguise of participating in the season that was well on its way. The gossip mongers believed that Queen Charlotte would host a Drawing Room in the middle of May. It was vital that Georgiana was available should the desired event come to fruition. Even Darcy admitted that they might not be able to reach town with any speed, should it become a reality.  
The real reason was that Lady Matlock would not have Georgiana alone at Pemberley should the worst happen. Darcy would not have the wherewithal to care for his sister, Richards manic ride to Pemberley had taught her as much. Besides, a maiden could not contribute much during childbirth other than keeping herself out of the way.  
The Darcys planned to join Georgiana in town in the beginning of June as long as all went well...

Elizabeth was confident that the babe would come at the end of March, not the beginning. If she should arrive in the middle of March, she hoped she would deliver on the 13th, the day of her own birth. Although most of her family still believed it to be on the 17th of February. Her timely departure from Rosings had saved her from celebrating her birthday a month too soon. It was not possible to correct them without divulging the entire sordid affair, surrounding her birth.

***

Elizabeth still favoured her morning constitutionals albeit only in the gardens closest to the house and always in the presence of her husband.   
A slight twinge slowed her down, momentarily.

“Are you certain you should continue these strolls around the garden so close to your confinement?”

“Yes, I might be ungainly but I am not an invalid.   
Besides, spring is in air. The birds are singing and the air is fresh and revitalising.”

She smiled at her husband but it turned into a slight grimace.

“You are in pain, do not even try to convince me otherwise. We are returning to the house. Can you walk or shall I carry you?”

Elizabeth huffed but turned towards the house.

“Some breakfast sounds lovely. It is only the 7th though. It is merely light contractions. They are painless and I have had them for the last few weeks. Aunt Madeline told me it was common and natural. My womb is exercising before the labour as should I, really.”

“You have had them since Rosings, have you not?”

“Yes, but as I said. It is nothing to worry about.”

Darcy stewed the rest of the way to the breakfast room. He was not pleased she was keeping things from him, especially if it meant she was in discomfort.

Mr and Mrs Darcy broke their fast in awkward silence. As they parted to perform their chores for the day, Darcy pulled Elizabeth aside.

“You must promise to alert me should you feel any pain, Elizabeth. Not just when the babe eventually comes but in any other circumstances.”

“I solemnly promise to tell you should I ever experience actual pain, Mr Darcy.”

Darcy groaned but could do nothing but watch the back of his wife waddle away. 

Elizabeth met with Mrs Reynolds to go over the account books which was their usual want when nothing particular was happening.   
Elizabeth was tired though and could not quite conceal her yawns.

“You should rest, Mrs Darcy.”

“No, thank you. I cannot sleep, regardless of what I do, I cannot seem to find the right position. Neither is it particularly comfortable to sit, to be honest. I prefer to walk, slowly mind you but it is the most comfortable I can get.”

“Shall we walk the gallery? We could continue our history lesson on the Darcy ancestors.”

“You do not mind?”

“Not in the least.”

“Thank you.”

Mrs Reynolds helped Elizabeth memorise as many names, births, deaths as her mind could muster. If Elizabeth showed the occasional sign of discomfort, it was not mentioned.  
After tea, Elizabeth retired to rest. Hopeful that the day’s activities may able her to sleep.  
It was not to be. As soon as she lay down, bile rose in her throat. Annoyed she rose and stomped out of her chamber, down the stairs and out into the garden where she paced in front of the library windows. God forbid should her husband catch her red-handed, a few yards from the house.  
Elizabeth felt entirely justified in blaming her husband for her predicament, he owned, at least, half of the responsibility.

Pacing turned out to be a rather tiring exercise. Elizabeth found a bench to rest her weary body when she heard a carriage on the other side of the house. She waited patiently for someone to announce visitors but none came.  
She was well aware that footmen and maids were assigned to follow her every move. She resumed her pacing but her energy was spent.  
She decided to seek out her husband, instead. The carriage could have been the mail... Perhaps there was an exciting letter for her in his stack of correspondence. Reinvigorated, she knocked on the door to Darcy’s study and entered when he called.   
Inside were doctor Scott and the midwife Mrs Crawford, seated in front of her husband's desk. Elizabeth inquired if there were any letters for her without acknowledging the visitors. When there was not, she exited the study but she did hear her husbands sigh of relief. Had she been so difficult over the last few days that he dreaded her reaction? A determination to remedy that settled but first she needed a nap.  
This time she managed to sleep for an hour. It would have been heavenly had she not woken up in a pool of moistness. Elizabeth jumped out of her bed. Luckily, she had chosen the bed in the mistress chambers rather than sully her husband's bed. Elizabeth realised that it was the first time she had slept in the mistress chambers, counting days and nights. She rang for Linney to have the maids change her linens.  
Linney seemed surprisingly off-kilter while she dressed and guided her mistress to the master’s chamber, to lay down while the sheets were changed.  
Elizabeth fell immediately asleep but when she woke up a half-hour later, she was no longer alone.  
Her husband was pacing the floor, the doctor was checking her pulse while Linney stood by the foot of the bed, wringing her hands. Thank heavens for Mrs Reynolds, she acted completely normal ordering servants around. The midwife was knitting by the hearth, unperturbed by all the ruckus surrounding them. She must have felt Elizabeth’s eyes on her because she raised her head and met gaze.

“Don not fret, you have many hours to go.”

“Go where?” Elizabeth’s mind was still a little fogged from her perplexed awakening.

“The babe is coming. Your laying in has begun but it is in the early stages yet. It will get much worse before it is over.”

“Oh, I have felt my belly harden for a while but it is not painful.”

“Which proves my point. You should try to rest as much as you can while it is still possible to do so.”

“Thank you, Mrs Crawford. I am rather tired.”

Elizabeth lay back down and closed her eyes. A few minutes went by before a pain hit her back that made her groan.

“Good, the pains are picking up, as they should. You are doing well, Mrs Darcy.” 

Elizabeth opened one eye to gauge her surroundings. It was the midwife who was speaking. The doctor was missing, as were Linney and Mrs Reynolds. Her husband was still pacing though, predictable but endearing. Elizabeth wondered if she should rectify the midwife's misconception that she had groaned because of the pain. In fact, it was because of the exertion she put into pushing but in the end, she was too tired and drifted back to sleep for a few minutes before the next urge came to push.

“Should I leave?” Her husband's velvet voice carried her trough another pain.

“No, there is still time, she has many hours to go. I will let you know when you need to remove yourself.”

Elizabeth felt somewhat relieved by the midwife's reassurance towards Fitzwilliam. It felt like the babe was on its way out but the midwife knew best, of course.   
Elizabeth felt the bed sigh under her husband's weight as he sat down on the edge and clutched her hand.

“Her grip is awfully strong,” she heard Fitzwilliam say to Mrs Crawford when the urge to push became overwhelming and she sat up in the bed. Guttural sounds she did not believe she could make, emanated from her throat.

“She is progressing nicely, ‘tis perfectly natural for the pains to grow in strength.”

Elizabeth wanted to tell them that something was slipping out but she could not breathe, much less speak.  
Finally, the pain vanished, something had left her body. She sat up and lifted the covers to look into the bewildered blue eyes of her baby boy. He must have been stunned speechless, as she was because he did not make a sound.  
Elizabeth lifted him up to cradle him at her chest, just as an adorable pout appeared on his lips.

“Shush, Fitzwilliam junior. We will not unsettle your papa with wailing, will we.”

The babe safely tucked under her chin, Elizabeth covered the infant with her robe and looked around.  
Fitzwilliam looked transfixed at the babe, Mrs Crawford looked stunned and sat with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. Still clutching her knitting.  
At that moment Mrs Reynolds entered, a train of maids trailing behind her with steaming pots and clean linens.

“Goodness me, that was swift.” She whispered as she froze mid-step in the middle of the room.

Mrs Crawford regained her speech...

“Mr Darcy, out! We need to cut the cord before the afterbirth arrives. Out, I said.”

Mr Darcy scowled but did not move.

“Heaven help me if he is a fainter...” Mrs Crawford grumbled before she found the knife, tied off the cord and cut it. A few moments later, Elizabeth grunted and delivered the afterbirth with as little fuss as the babe itself.

“We need to clean up your wife and your son, Mr Darcy. If you could take the babe to Mrs Reynolds in the next room. I will take care of your wife. Mr Darcy nodded and kissed his wife's forehead.

“I love you, dearest Elizabeth. May I hold him?”

Elizabeth kissed the top of her sons head before she handed him to his father. The babe did not appreciate being removed from his warm and cosy nook and wailed his displeasure.

“Healthy set of lungs,” Mrs Crawford remarked before she shooed Mr Darcy out of his own chamber.

“Very little blood, you will be just fine, Mrs Darcy. The easiest birth I have witnessed to date and I doubt there will ever be another. Your first child is usually the hardest, Mrs Darcy. I would count my lucky stars if I were you.”

Elizabeth smiled while maids and the midwife fussed around her. She was washed and dressed in clean attire, the linens were changed before her refreshed son was brought back to her.  
Unabashed, Darcy lay his son beside her, in the middle of the bed and lay down beside him. The Darcys cooed over the wonder between them. Paying no heed to the people surrounding them.

“I heard you call him Fitzwilliam. It is a mouthful, are you certain you would not like to call him Bennet after your father?”

“Absolutely not! He is your son from his dark tresses to his long toes. He even has your discerning disposition. Look how he is studying us intently, without any fuss. He should be named for you first, we might use Bennet as his second name.   
To avoid confusion we should call him William for everyday, Master Fitzwilliam on Sundays and the Darcy heir on special occasions...”

***

The Darcys spent the next weeks getting to know their little son. A short dispute arose when Elizabeth insisted on nursing her own child. Darcy had only been concerned for her wellbeing but in this, she stood firm and Darcy relented.

Well-wishers poured in their door within the first week had passed. None beat Jane though. She was on their doorstep the next day, even beating aunt Eudora who lived on Pemberley land. Having left her visitors and husband behind to fend for themselves. Her guests were Charles sister and husband so she did not feel too guilty by leaving them behind. Mrs Caroline Crowe was not welcome at Pemberley, neither was her debauched husband. A heartfelt apology had been delivered after just five months of solitude in the wilderness of Ireland. Charles had forgiven his sister, as so many times before. They were twins, after all...

Jane did bring her plump and happy little son Charlie. At six months old he was thriving. Despite his rotund form, he was already getting around and about on the floor. His somewhat unique style of skipping forward on his behind was a great source of amusement.   
Jane had good advice for Elizabeth and she was heartily grateful because Jane was not the only one who provided that dubious pleasure. Neighbours poured in from far and wide while those who could not visit in person sent her longwinded letters. The advice was usually highly contradictory, a new mother could get utterly lost if she should try to enact them all. Jane was her usual source of serenity and comfort to Elizabeth who learned quickly to shut her ears when the let me advise you entered a sentence. Jane could not stay away too long from her family and after a week, she left for Bellevue. The sisters took great comfort in knowing they would all be together again in town. Bingley had no townhouse of his own, they usually stayed at his sister Louisa and her husband Mr Hurst but this year, Darcy had invited them to stay at Darcy House.

***

A month after the birth, Elizabeth was churched. She received her blessing and thanksgivings at the St Johns church in Lambton. The ceremony meant that she was no longer confined to her chambers and her husband's gander month where he had to deal with the domestic affairs, had come to an end... It also meant that she could travel and pay a visit to all the callers that had come to offer their congratulations but first, they held a celebratory breakfast at Pemberley. Inviting all their friends, neighbours and relations. 

A gaunt-looking Richard attended as one of the godparents, together with Charles and Jane. A male child demanded two male and one female godparent and Darcy thought the gesture would show mercy to his guilt-ridden cousin.

***

Elizabeth had gotten back her sparkle and dazzled her guests with witty remarks as she flitted among them.

Lady Throwbridge from their neighbouring estate, Edensor House, could not help herself with delivering a little sting towards the interloper that had usurped her daughter’s place as Mistress of Pemberley. Not that she had ever been a candidate for the role in the master's eyes...

“I am astounded you look so well a month after your laying in, Mrs Darcy. It can be such a gruelling experience, taking its toll on one’s body as well as one’s mind.”

“Not at all, Lady Throwbridge. I slept through most of it. I honestly cannot comprehend what all the fuss was about.”

Elizabeth greeted her next guest, leaving a fuming Lady Throwbridge behind. It seemed like there was no end to Mrs Darcy's luck...


	22. Close Encounters

Chapter 22 Close Encounters

Pemberley, May 1814

“I did not see this coming...”

“What? Has the queen cancelled her drawing-room?”

“Wishful thinking, Elizabeth, but no. We will have to endure aunt Aubrey's, aunt Catherine’s and Georgiana's exalted and long renditions of that event.”

Elizabeth swatted his arm from her perched position on the armrest of his chair. She squinted towards the written pages he held in his hands.

“That is not aunt Aubrey's writing, it is Richard's. What is the rascal up to now?”

“Marrying your sister...”

“What?” Elizabeth jumped to her feet, startling William who rested in her arms.  
She paced back and forth in front of his desk while Darcy read on.

“Mary?”

“Yes, who else is there?”

“Kitty! Lydia!”

Darcy eyed his pacing wife suspiciously. His son seemed content with the fast rhythm of his mother's strides and smiled widely to his father. Darcy could not help but smile back at him, earning him a scowl from his wife.

“You cannot be happy about this union...”

“I am neither delighted nor disappointed about this union. I have learned that what I believe will bring happiness to marriage might not coincide with other peoples perception. Who am I to judge what would bring happiness to my cousin. You cannot be displeased by Mary's union?”

“No, not displeased exactly. I believe they have formed an attachment but not one that should necessarily lead to matrimony. Nothing in Mary's letter has spoken of any romantic attachment but they have bonded over their mutual affection for little Ellie. Can the love of a child be enough to sustain them through the trials of marriage.”

“I had not thought you looked upon marriage as a trial, Elizabeth.”

“Of course, not! But I love you, Fitzwilliam. With every fibre of my being and you love me enough to overlook my testy moods before the birth of William and my disgraced ancestry, not to forget my debauched sister. If you had been Mr Collins, my forbearance would have differed vastly from what I could stomach on your behalf. I cannot imagine anything or anyone in the world who could drive away my love for you. Had our marriage been a marriage of convenience with no mutual affection, I believe you would have resented me for bringing your family so low.”

“I cannot imagine it but as I said. Who are we to judge? Mrs Collins seems content because her hopes and dreams probably was to have her own household and a family to raise. We both wanted more but that does not mean that you cannot be happy in other circumstances.”

“Please, do not make me fathom the unfathomable. I do not like to imagine a life without you in it...”

Darcy pushed his chair back from his desk and moved to the leather wingback by the hearth. He swiped up his wife and child, settled down in the chair, cradling them both.

“Neither do I, Elizabeth... We will go to town and after Georgiana has had her audience with the queen, we will visit Rosings. The wedding is planned for the beginning of July when Richards six months of full-mourning has concluded. It leaves some time to assess the situation.”

“Will not such a swift marriage, before even a year of mourning, create a scandal?”

“Society at large are forgiving towards a father with a small child who needs a mother and an estate who needs an heir. The necessity is generally understood.”

“Would you have married so soon, Fitzwilliam? William would need a mother...”

“Never! I am married to you in life and beyond, Elizabeth. When my time comes, I want you to be waiting for me on the other side or better yet, I will wait for you...”

“Master William, I believe you are hungry.” The babe was sporting an adorable pout.

“I will lock the door, you are not leaving my sight at the moment. The conversation unsettled me because it made me think of your death and I generally like to pretend that it will never come to pass...”

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her husband’s frown before she rose to settle with her child in the chair beside him.

***

Darcy House, London, June 1814

Georgiana's presentation before the queen had passed in a flurry of events. The whole ordeal had gone well and passed swiftly. A ball had been held in honour of the event at Darcy House. Apart from Mr Darcy's scowl at Mr Willoughby when he had the audacity to ask Georgiana for the supper set. The easiness between them while conversing might be misinterpreted by eligible suitors.

The Darcys were off to Rosings in a couple of days. Mrs Bennet had arrived and the battle between the matriarch of Rosings and Longbourn had reached epic proportions. Elizabeth was summoned by Mary to come two weeks before the ceremony, to mediate between the two rivals with very different opinions on how to celebrate a wedding.  
Elizabeth realised that if she had wanted to change Mary's mind, it was all too late. It was the talk of the town, despite their efforts to keep a low key.

Jane had been invited early as well, it might prove handy with more than one mediator. The mid-June weather was enticing the occupants of Darcy House out on an excursion. The sun was shining but it was not too hot to stroll the park but Jane had another idea. 

“Let us all go to the Vauxhall Pleasure Garden. They are opening today... I have always wanted to see the fireworks. I read that Madame Sarah Hengler is still in charge of the fireworks and illuminations. Mrs Bland is singing, I would love to hear her duet with Charles Dignum, Long time I've courted you, miss. ” Jane was unusually enthusiastic and Mr Bingley, who could deny his wife nothing, agreed eagerly. 

‘Poor Jane had not experienced much nor travelled as widely as Elizabeth had.’

Darcy frowned but said nothing, it was up to Elizabeth to decide. Darcy had acquired a perambulator from the carriage maker in Lambton. Bingley had taken one look at it and ordered a similar one for his son. A wicker basket on wheels with shade against the sun, lined with padding and light blue silk. They had brought it with them to London for walks in the park. It would do at Vauxhall.

“If we brought the children and their perambulators, we could walk the gardens, have a meal and look at the paintings of William Hogarth and Francis Hayman in the supper booths. Hopefully, we will be back home before the gentlemen get too drunk and the Scarlet women show up for their evening work.”

Jane blushed, Darcy cleared his throat while Charles gaped at Elizabeth.

“Did I say that out loud?”

Vauxhall garden had somewhat of a louche and dubious reputation with its wooded groves and shady alleyways.   
The scandalous event at a masquerade in 1749, was still talked about, over sixty years later. Courtier Elizabeth Chudleigh had arrived dressed as Iphigenia, wearing only a thin scarf showing off more than it covered.  
Constructed as an outdoor source of entertainment, founded in 1729 by Jonathan Tyers, a fee had been added to keep the pickpockets and women of ill repute, out of the garden. Even the one shilling ticket was a lot for a servant earning a few pounds a year.

Georgiana had an appointment with a renowned master of pianoforte., she could not attend but the Bingleys and Darcys with their young sons arrived early in the afternoon.  
They walked the pathways in the formal gardens with the shrubbery and miniature waterways. They had tea in the Turkish Saloon, an extension to the Rotunda, near the entrance. Little Charlie had begun to eat regular food and was quite satisfied with all the morsels he ha begged cooed and babbled to get from the accommodating adults. Master William was not as content, the refreshing room was needed urgently.   
The necessary was close by, Elizabeth assured her husband that she could manage and left. It was not far and she could follow the building to and fro the Rotunda.  
Master William was wailing loudly by the time Elizabeth reached the refreshing rooms. She hastened inside, found a place to sit and nursed her child. Lifting her gaze from her suckling child, she noticed that the other ladies gave her strange looks, some even frowned and whispered to their companions. Feeding her child was completely natural to Elizabeth but she was starting to comprehend that it might not be so for the fashionable ladies in attendance. When someone gasped as they espied her, Elizabeth covered them with Williams knitted throw and pulled her hat as far down over her eyes as possible. She felt the ladies eyes on her but dared not raise her eyes, lest she encountered someone she knew.  
Relief flooded through Elizabeth when her son had satisfied his appetite and she could cover up and leave the naysayers behind. 

Tucking her babe in the perambulator, her sons new favourite niche, he nuzzled against the silk-covered interior and promptly fell asleep.   
She followed the buildings on the left side as she had walked there on the right. Every few yards, a new alleyway opened up and Elizabeth stretched her neck to see where it led.

“Mrs Darcy,” an unknown female voice called quietly from right behind her. Elizabeth turned and came face to face with her mother.  
Panicked, she turned and fled into the nearest alleyway. Pushing her son, she could not break out into the run she wanted to.

“Please, I just want to talk to you...”

Elizabeth slowed her pace, she was being nonsensical, again...  
She looked down into the perambulator, the bumpy ride had awakened her son and he was eying her calmly with his father's blue eyes. Elizabeth stopped and turned towards her mother but did not speak. Behind her mother, Fitzwilliam approached in determined strides. The sight calmed her frazzled nerves which must have shown because the duchess turned her head to see who was approaching.  
Reaching her side, Darcy put a comforting hand on the small of her back and bowed respectfully towards the duchess.

“Your grace,” he greeted which tugged Elizabeth out of her stupor and she curtsied to the illustrious lady in front of her.

“Congratulations, I heard you had a son in the spring.”

“Thank you, your grace. We feel blessed.”

The duchess leaned over the perambulator and Master William gazed back at his grandmother.

“A handsome lad,” she remarked quietly.

“Mother?” A young man called. His uncanny resemblance to his father made Elizabeth certain that it was the marquee, her half-brother. She bent over her son to conceal her countenance but it was too late. The marquee approached and greeted the Darcys cordially. His lack of surprise espying Elizabeth made her certain that he must already know of her existence. He had attended the twelfth night ball at Matlock House... It was about to get even more awkward though. Jane and Charles had spotted them and were heading their way.

“There you are. We were starting to wonder if you were lost and had wandered...” Jane's voice trailed off when the duchess of Lincoln turned towards her. 

“Will you introduce me to your friends, Mrs Darcy, and may I introduce you to my son. The Marquee of Hartsholme.”

“Certainly, your grace. A pleasure to meet you, my Lord. Duchess of Lincoln, meet my sister and her husband. Mr and Mrs Bingley of Bellevue near Ripley.”

“Vivienne!” The Duke appeared in the alley entrance.

If Jane had been in doubt, there were none left. Even Mr Bingley looked pensive at the group.

“Mrs Bland and Mr Dignum are about to perform...”

The duchess cast an affectionate glance at the babe before she bid the adults goodbye. 

The foursome stood in quiet contemplation for a few minutes before Jane broke the silence.

“I believe we should save Mrs Bland and Mr Dignum for another day and head home.”

“I agree, I will summon a family meeting,” Darcy announced. All agreed and walked to the exit to call for their carriage.

***

Georgiana was at home when the party arrived from Vauxhall. She immediately understood that something was off but Darcy wanted to speak to Elizabeth first before he enlightened his sister.

“I guess we all need to refresh ourselves but I would like to meet in the blue parlour in half an hour. Would that be enough time?”

Everyone nodded and went to their chambers while Darcy led his wife to his study. He penned a quick note that he ordered a footman to deliver before he addressed Elizabeth.

“I think your sister and Bingley has to be told because they already suspect the truth but I wondered about your thoughts towards Georgiana?”

“She needs to know. This might seriously affect her in more ways than one and I will not have strangers spring this on her in an unsuspected moment.”

“I agree but it is your decision to make...”

***

They had re-joined in the blue parlour when a winded Lady Aubrey hastened through the door.

“I came as fast as I could, what is the emergency?”

“We have been to Vauxhall garden today and we met the duchess of Lincoln. We believe that Mr and Mrs Bingley need to know the truth, as does Georgiana. We need a strategy should the facts become commonly known...”

“Good havens, I thought someone had died. Next time you summon me with the words: come immediately, family emergency. It better be something much more dire than this old tale.”

The countess of Matlock sat down and fanned herself vigorously while Darcy told the tale to his wide-eyed audience. Starting with Mr Bennet's cryptic words in his study, early one morning in September in 1812. His surprise meeting with Mr Gardiner and the revelation about Elizabeth’s dowry on their trip to London and the suspicion which had formed on the Matlocks twelfth night ball. His conversation with Mr Bennet and later, the duke at White's was retold as accurately as he remembered. 

“I am sorry to be the potential source of bringing scandal to our families,” Elizabeth added when Darcy had finished his tale.

“Who could blame you, Lizzy? A child cannot choose its parents?”

“No, but they can pay for their sins.”

“Oh, pish-tosh.” The titled lady in their midst uttered unexpectedly.  
“The family with no skeletons in their closets can throw the first stone. I tell you, Elizabeth. The stones in England are quite safe. From the Prince regent himself, who has his mistress living in an adjoining room to his bed chamber to the Palmerstones, the Cavendishes, the Byrons, the Jerseys... I could go on and on, there is not a family in England who does not have a scandal or two attached to their name. You have no idea how many of my husband’s colleagues in the House of Lords have no knowledge of who fathered their children or how many children they have, not living under their roof.  
Tell me, Elizabeth. Who would risk a breach with the house of Pemberley, Matlock, Rosings, Montgomery and the dukedom of Lincoln? Not many, if any, for the sake of a twenty year old affair. I am not concerned. If it erupts we will deal with the consequences but that as everything else will pass. We will not succumb because of a scratch in our lacquer.”

“I am worried that it will affect Georgiana's prospects...” Elizabeth whispered.

“It might, for a limited time. It is perhaps best not to tempt fate with attending the same events as Vivienne until we have Georgiana safely married. Just to be on the safe side...”

“I agree, we should go back to Pemberley after Richard and Mary are wed,” Darcy announced decidedly.

***

Rosings

The ambience was frosty when the Darcys were shown into the parlour at Rosings where all its occupants were assembled. Lady Catherine and Mrs Bennet were facing each other while Mary and Richard tried to separate them. It dissolved the moment a precious little baby boy was shown into the room. Whatever the matriarchs had been bickering about, was forgotten in an instant.

“He looks just like Fitzwilliam when he was a boy. The black hair, blue eyes and discerning expression.”

“Yes, fortunately, he has his father's disposition as well. Calm in a crisis and serious of nature but grumpy when he is hungry.” Elizabeth smiled lovingly at her husband while Master William cooed his agreement.

“I wondered if I could have a word in private later, Elizabeth?”

“Certainly, Aunt Catherine.”

“You are not hijacking Lizzy and deciding on the colour of the roses nor the fish course...” Mrs Bennet had not entirely forgotten their previous argument.

“I thought we settled on yellow?” Lady Catherine tried to convince Mrs Bennet.

“I would like pink and salmon accentuates the flowers much better. Lizzy, you are fond of salmon, are you not?”

“I am not the one you should ask. Mary, which do you prefer?”

“I prefer red roses but I do not care much for fish...”

“Richard, what fish is your favourite?”

“I prefer salmon.”

“Good, it is settled then. I need to nurse Master William first but I can come to your study in an hour, aunt Catherine.”

“I will see you there, Elizabeth.”

***  
An hour later in Lady Catherine’s study 

“I wondered if you had some misgivings about this marriage taking place in two weeks?”

“Why, Elizabeth? I know that it is soon after my dear Anne’s passing but the child needs a mother in her life and who better suited than Mary?”

“But what about Love, Aunt Catherine?”

“Love is not all in a marriage, Elizabeth. Companionship is equally important, as is a loving mother for the child.”

“Yes, so you said but I cannot help fearing that sometime down the line, they will regret not holding out for love. What if one or both meet the love of their life, a few years down the line?”

“You are thinking about Richard, are you not? He could do much worse than quiet loving Mary who adores his child.”

“Loving?”

“Yes, loving. I am convinced that deep down, Mary cares for Richard.”

“I could see no evidence of it in her letters.”

“No, you would not. Mary does not show outward affection, like you. She shows her affection through actions and sacrifice. You and she are very different that way, Elizabeth.  
Think about this, Elizabeth. What if Richard found a lady and fell in love. He married the love of his life but she could not stand his child. The lady rules the house, Elizabeth. She could make little Ellie's life miserable. I will not be here for all eternity to protect her.   
No, I am convinced this is the best course. Love will grow where it is nurtured. Perhaps you could talk to Mary and give her some advice. I know nothing... My Lewis was a kind man but not of the passionate sort.”

Elizabeth blushed at the implications but saw the wisdom in the grand ladies scheme. Loathe as she was to admit it.

***

It took Elizabeth a whole week of decent excuses to avoid talking to Mary. The house was in the middle of planning a wedding after all and Elizabeth had thrown herself into embroidering with a gusto never before witnessed. She knew she was a coward and grabbed the opportunity that arose after breakfast one morning.

“Mary, please stay. I have wanted a word with you for some time.”

“Please, do not, Elizabeth. I have had Mama, lady Catherine and Mrs Collins informing me about, you know...” Mary gestured wildly and Elizabeth had to laugh at a certain memory. Mary blushed crimson.

“You poor thing. I am not laughing at you, Mary. Just a memory of my own similar experience. You can imagine adding Lydia's rendition to the mix.”

“I had a letter...”

“Please, pay her no mind and try to forget Mr Collins as well. Lord, it feels so long ago, yet it has not even been two years. I am glad that you look at this as a true marriage and not just an arrangement of convenience though.”

Mary suddenly looked hurt, Elizabeth tried to think of what could have upset her.

“Am I truly that unlovable? I have my own misgivings. Why would Richard want to marry me when he could pick and choose between beautiful, accomplished and well-dowered ladies of the highest society?”

Elizabeth felt like a wretch, it was obvious that her sister was very much in love with her betrothed. If he felt similarly, was difficult to discern but it was her own words that had injured Mary.

“Of course not, Mary. You are one of the reputedly beautiful Bennet sisters, after all. We cower for none of the fancy ladies of the upper éclat’s who can buy good looks while ours are naturally born.  
High society has its own lacks and wants, propriety coming foremost in mind which you lack for nothing Mary. I believe Richard must have seen your kind and loving heart and wanted it for himself. It is not so strange. We all want to be loved at the end of the day and I believe you do, Mary, love Richard?”

“I do, most fervently. I love him so much it hurts. I only hope that I can make him happy...”

“Men are simple creatures, Mary. They only want for the love of a wife, good health, something interesting to occupy their minds, admiration from their fellow gentlemen, prosperous estates and well-behaved children. If their coffers are stuffed, it is a welcomed bonus.”

“Yes, very simple indeed...” Mary giggled.

“I have something to tell you though, Mary. It is not good news, I am afraid but it can affect you so I believe you should know...”

Elizabeth told Mary about her questionable ancestry and warned her that scandal may erupt in the future.  
Mary listened intently but made no comments until Elizabeth had finished her tale.

“We will have to prove ourselves to be better children of God.”

“Easy for you to say, Mary. I am not proficient in being good.”

“No, Mr Darcy would chose someone unworthy...”

“Touché!”

“You totally turned that on me...”

“I did,” Elizabeth smiled contentedly.

“Well, all these revelations has exhausted me. I will go and relax in the nursery...”

***

The day after the wedding. 

Richard and Darcy were two souls of one mind and had sought refuge from all the wedding guests in Rosings library. Richard was puffing on a pipe while Darcy wrinkled his nose at the smell. 

“I tell you, Darcy. The Bennet girls are not timid.” 

Darcy looked at his cousin like he had grown horns but Richard paid him no mind.

“I did not know you smoked the pipe, Richard.”

“I feel like an old man, Darcy. Like an old sailor, come home from his last voyage. Sailors smoke the pipe, do they not? Anyway, I found this among uncle Lewis old stuff. I thought I would give it a go. It is, soothing... Who would have thought that taking one’s responsibilities seriously could give such pleasure? Had I known I would have done it a lot sooner.”

“I am glad you are enjoying yourself although your gibberish makes little sense to me.”

“It is a pleasure to see Montgomery so content. He is so proud of his wife’s heightened belly it is obnoxious.”

“He needs a spare and he seems happy, even in his marriage...”

“I wonder if I can beat him to it. If this babe is a girl and I have twins...”

“Are you even listening to what I am saying?”

“The viscountess took a long time to conceive this time, perhaps I can beat him in numbers. I have one down already...”

The door to the library opened up, unbeknownst to the gentlemen.

“Heavens, I thought the chimney was clogged or something. What a foul smell... Really! Brandy at nine in the morning. Poor Mary, where is she?”

“Still sleeping...”

“At this late hour? What have you done to her, Richard?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Elizabeth harrumphed and stomped out of the study and reached the bowl on the side table just in time.

Fitzwilliam and Richard came running out of the library.

“Elizabeth, are you ill?”

Elizabeth groaned at the blatantly obvious statement from her husband.

“I am sorry, Elizabeth. I should not have made such a bawdy remark about your sister. I momentarily forgot that you are not a man, I mean... I should not even hint at marital relations in front of a lady, should I... I had no idea that it could have such a profound effect though.”

Elizabeth lifted her head from the bowl and dried her mouth with her kerchief. She looked steadily at her babbling cousin.

“You are not sick because of what I said, are you? Your husband is standing behind you, giving me the evil eye. Probably wants me to shut up... I have a hankering to disobey him. Darcy, you dog. I am beginning to suspect you are in the lead by one. Always sneaking around quietly while getting the job done.”

“Yes, Richard. You could learn a thing or two from my husband's stellar example. Come Fitzwilliam, I am hungry and I can smell breakfast.”

The End

*Vauxhall garden, info from (Museum of London), (regency history net) and (susanaellisauthor) blog. The garden was open from 15th of June to the 26th of August in 1814.  
*William Kent invented the first known stroller in 1733 for the Duke of Devonshire's children. It was a basket on wheels.

Endnote:  
You might wonder, where is the epilogue or think that there are loose ends needing to be tied up...  
I am deliberately holding back because I have a feeling there will be a second and perhaps a third book.  
I have lots of ideas for children and future events in this family saga...


End file.
